


The First Queen

by CareFree_Kitten



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Clarke Griffin-centric, Clexa, Drama, Drugging, Empress Lexa, F/F, Minor Character Death, Monarchy, PTSD, Pretty much every character, Queen Clarke, Slow Burn, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 100,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CareFree_Kitten/pseuds/CareFree_Kitten
Summary: Clarke has always worked hard to keep her Duchy afloat so being chosen as the Empress' First Queen was a possibility she never accounted for. To ensure her family's prosperity, she enters a world full of politics and betrayal all while trying her best not to fall in love with her new wife.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 957
Kudos: 1659





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need to find a way to fuel my love for the 100 while waiting for next season so here's a fic inspired by all the corny manhwa I've been reading.  
> I don't know anything about monarchies besides what a quick google search told me so lmk if I messed anything up.
> 
> Happy reading <3

Clarke rushed through the hall, maids diving out of her path as she scrambled to keep the massive stack of papers in her arms from toppling. She tried to blow a stray hair out of her face but only ended up making it more inconvenient for herself. She cursed herself for wearing a dress that day with all the running around she had to do.

“Clarke!” Wells raced to catch up with her but she continued her pace.

“No time Wells! I have to get these documents sent in by lunch or they won’t arrive by the deadline!” She adjusted her papers into one arm to finally tuck the stray hair behind her ear but miscalculated and ended up dropping the stack. “Damn it!” She started pushing the papers into a pile.

Wells dropped down beside her and grabbed her hands, “Clarke, I’ve just heard,” he paused until she finally gave him her attention, “the Empress is seeking a first Queen.”

“They’ve been complaining about that ever since the last one passed,” Clarke went back to her papers.

“The Empress has been under a lot of stress managing both the Palace and the Empire, she needs someone to help her and —”

“Who cares? I have more important things to deal with than the gossip mill. This Duchy doesn’t run itself.”

“Clarke this is important, I heard you are one of the top candidates.” Wells tried to get her to take his words seriously.

“First off,” she finally collected the last page and stood up, “the Empress isn’t interested in having a Queen, everyone knows that. If she was she would’ve taken one years ago and strengthened her position among the Kingdoms,” she started walking again, slower so Wells could walk beside her, “second off, even if she was going to pick someone, she’d pick one of the Ladies from a better family than mine. It would be a political nightmare to choose someone from a Duchy so down on it’s luck.”

“Clarke, you’ve improved your family’s standing significantly the last few years,” Wells tried to rebut. 

“That doesn’t change that it all went to shit when my father died, I can barely get anyone to dance will me at parties anymore. It’s not a good move.” 

Wells pushed open the door to her office so she could dump her papers on the desk, “I’m telling you Clarke —”

“Madi! Unless you want to be put to work, get lost,” Clarke sat behind her desk as Madi popped up from behind one of the sofas.

“How’d you know I was there?” 

“I know everything,” Clarke smirked at her little sister, who huffed and grabbed a book before disappearing out the door, “besides,” she continued her conversation with Wells, “I’m the first child, I’m going to be a Duchess, not a Queen.”

“Your parents still have Madi.”

“I don’t get why you think it’s going to be me, did your dad say something?” She took out her family seal and started stamping documents.

“He said the Empress was impressed with the way you handled your family’s hardships. Don’t you see Clarke? She looking for someone like you to manage her estate,” he slumped into one of the chairs.

“She has advisors for that sort of stuff.”

“I wish you would consider this more seriously.”

“Consider what? If she chooses me it’s not like I’ll have a choice but to go. There’s no point in worrying anyway because it’s going to be someone with better political standing.”

“Lady Griffin,” a maid knocked on the door, “the Duchess would like to see you now.”

Clarke sighed, “doesn’t she know I’m busy?”

“This could be news Clarke!” 

“Goodbye Wells,” she dismissed him and went to meet her mother.

When she arrived in her mother’s office, her step-father, Marcus Kane, was there as well.

“What’s this? A family meeting? Should Madi be here too?” She snarked.

“Clarke.” Abby’s tone was final and Clarke resisted the urge to bite back. Ever since her father died, she had been doing all the work while Abby shopped around for a new husband.

“All right, what is it?” 

Marcus looked between them wearily, “it’s great news Clarke, we’ve received an engagement request for you.”

“Tell me it’s not Finn Collins, he’s literally the worst —”

“It’s not Finn.” Abby interjected, “we’ve received the request from the Palace, the Empress would like you do be the First Queen.”

Clarke’s jaw dropped, “you can’t be serious.”

“She’s chosen you. It will be a great opportunity for this family to reenter high society and —”

“And who will take care of this family without me around?”

Abby’s face soured, “Marcus and I are perfectly capable —”

Clarke scoffed, “I’ve been doing everything for years, I even take care of Madi! You won’t last five days without me!”

“Don’t think so highly of yourself!” 

“Girls, please,” Marcus interjected, “this is an excellent opportunity for you Clarke.”

“This is my home! I’ve been preparing my whole life to become Duchess, I’m not going to give up everything just because you tell me to!”

“The Empress herself requested you Clarke, you won’t disrespect her by turning this down,” Abby growled.

“Look,” Marcus tried again to keep peace between the mother and daughter, “if you say yes, you’ll become the second most powerful person in the Empire. You’ll never want for anything and you’ll bring great honor and opportunity to this family.”

Clarke rolled her eyes.

“If you say no, our family will lose what little standing we have left for disrespecting the Empress and you and Madi will be unlikely to find suitable matches for yourself. Madi is due to enter society in a few years, with this stain on our family,” he trailed off.

Clarke knew he was right, she wouldn’t just be condemning her own future, but Madi’s as well, “Fine,” Abby brightened, “I’ll do it, under duress.”

Abby looked like she wanted to scold Clarke but Marcus put his hand on her arm, “excellent, we’ll send a reply right away.”

Clarke stormed out of the room before leaning against a wall and tugging at her hair in frustration, “I can’t believe I have to tell Wells he was right!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading! I'm really enjoying this story - I've outlined the first arc 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! <3

Clarke squinted as she entered the ballroom, light reflected off of every surface, crystal chandeliers, silver adornments, and her own jewelry. Everyone was watching her as she walked up the aisle towards her future wife. Her dress white with gold embroidered on every inch of fabric, adornments filling her hair, and bangles jangling on her wrists. She knew she looked beautiful, it took what seemed like twenty attendants to dress her, but she felt like an impostor as she came to stand in front of the Empress.

Lexa was gorgeous, as always, a black train trailing down the steps beside her, ceremonial sword at her hip, and the symbol of the Empire between her eyebrows. Most prominently, a tall crown of silver, adorned with more jewels than Clarke had worn in her entire life, sat on top of her head. 

Clarke tried not to stare at her, instead watching the officiant as he droned on about the prosperity of the Empire. She also tried not to think about all of the people watching her, wishing they were in her place, thinking she didn’t belong there. They’d be right. She still had no idea what possessed the Empress to choose her, but here she was, swearing her devotion to Lexa, to the Empire, to the Royal Family. 

At the end, she grasped her wife’s hands and bowed, pressing her forehead to her delicate fingers. She noticed that despite the excellent state of Lexa’s hands, they had numerous scars from years of sword fighting. Everyone knew about the years at war Lexa spent as a Princess, proving to her father that she was fit for the crown, and how no one who crossed her sword survived.

Two chairs were brought over for the newly weds to sit in, Clarke’s right hand in Lexa’s left as their opposite arms were tattooed. Clarke tried not to wince as the needle pierced her left wrist, winding around it, marking her as Lexa’s. She looked over at Lexa’s right wrist, her left was only for the future Empress, Clarke’s mark being made above an already faded one. 

Instead of staring at the pinpricks in her skin, she scanned the crowd. Many of them had already become disinterested in the tedious task and were milling about but a few were intently watching. Clarke smiled across the room at Madi who waved back before getting scolded by Abby. Clarke looked over at the rest of the Royal family, they were being waited on but not given food, no one was allowed to eat until the Empress took the first bite. Clarke was feeling a bit hungry herself but knew she had a ways to go before she’d get to eat.

When the tattoos were complete Lexa took her hand and brushed her lips against Clarke’s wound before guiding her over to the rest of the family, all of whom stood to greet them. Clarke’s new family bowed to her, welcoming her into the family and establishing her place of dominance over them. She couldn’t help but notice how shallow Nia’s bow was. Clarke’s cheeks were starting to hurt from holding the smile on her face for so long. 

First going up to Nia Clarke took her hands and recited, “greetings Dowager Empress, thank you for receiving me into your family.”

Nia smiled back, her earrings jingling as she nodded her head, “greetings First Queen, you are received and your union is blessed by the family.”

Clarke moved on to Aden, who looked as bored as she felt, “greetings Crown Prince.”

He gripped her hands tightly in response, “greetings First Queen, may you bring the Empress eternal happiness.”

Clarke moved down the line to Roan, his hair was tumbling down his shoulders and his face needed shaving, Clarke wondered how many attendants got him ready, “greetings Second Prince.”

He smirked back at her, “greetings First Queen, may your love shine upon the Empire.”

Lastly was Ontari, who was already looking murderous, Clarke took her hands tentatively and winced as Ontari dug her nails into Clarke’s skin, “greetings First Princess.”

“Greetings First Queen, may your reign last as long as the love between you is sure,” her mocking smile said it wouldn’t be very long at all.

Lexa then led her to the center of the ballroom for the first dance, this was the part Clarke was most nervous about. Sure, she had been learning to dance since she was old enough to walk but her nerves were already shot after the ceremony and she knew she wasn’t as graceful as she pretended to be. 

The music started and Lexa pulled her in to rest a hand on her waist, she responded with her hand on Lexa’s shoulder. Grateful that the person of higher rank leads the dance, Clarke let Lexa direct her across the dance floor, spinning her in bigger circles as her confidence increased. When she stumbled, Lexa took her weight off of her feet and adjusted. Considering she didn’t know much about her wife personally, she was glad Lexa was at least a considerate dancer. She wished she could have a real conversation but the time would be later, not with so many eyes watching.

The dance ended and they returned to the top of the room where thrones had been set up during the dance. Clarke almost shouted in relief as someone appeared with a tray of food. She tried to be dainty about eating it but was sure that she looked like someone who had been starved, luckily everyone else was busy getting food as well and Clarke couldn’t eat too much because of her corset.

After staring off into space for way too long, Clarke’s family appeared in front of them. 

Abby bowed to Lexa, “thank you Empress for blessing our family with this great honor.”

Clarke snorted but covered it up with a cough when Abby glared at her.

“It is I who should be thanking you, Duchess Griffin, for raising such a daughter worthy of being by my side,” Lexa responded smoothly.

“Empress? May I borrow Clarke for a dance?” Madi asked cutely.

Before Abby could reject the idea, Lexa nodded and Clarke jumped up from her throne and took Madi’s hand. They danced in small circles as the dance floor got more crowded before Madi snuck off to get more cookies. Clarke wasn’t sure if that meant she was supposed to go back to her throne but Lexa wasn’t still in hers so she figured she could enjoy the merriment, despite the dangerous feeling of being watched by the crowd. 

“Cla- First Queen?”

Clarke turned to see Finn smiling shyly and tried not to show her displeasure at his appearance, “hello Lord Collins.”

He laughed in what he probably thought was a charming manner, “we’ve known each other long enough to not worry about formalities.”

“As the higher ranking person, I believe that’s for me to decide,” she drawled. 

His posture went rigid before he regained his confidence, “will you allow me a dance, Your Highness?”

Before she could tear him down, Wells appeared at her side, “unfortunately I’m next on her dance card,” and he led her back to the dance floor. “You could be nicer,” he scolded.

“Some guys don’t know how to take a hint, so you have to be explicit. Besides,” she let him twirl her around, “one wrong move from him and its my head on the chopping block.”

“No one would believe you would cheat on the Empress.”

“Still, it’s an offense punishable by death and I’m not particularly good at politics so. . .”

“It’s more likely that he’ll do something to insult the Empress and get himself killed.”

“Definitely a possibility,” she laughed.

Clarke didn’t see Lexa again for the rest of the night and when she got tired of small talk, made her way to her new accommodations.

Her suite was huge, with it’s own drawing room and a bath bigger than her office back at Griffin Manor. Her bedroom included several closets full of the finest dresses in the Empire and more hair products than she thinks she’ll ever need. Her three personal maids were waiting to tend to her.

“The bath is ready for you, Highness,” the head maid, Niylah bowed to her. 

“Bath? I’ll take one in the morning,” Clarke shrugged her off and started ripping ornaments out of her hair.

“Let me, please,” Harper started untangling the updo. 

“Highness, it is your wedding night,” Niylah emphasized, “you’ll want to be fresh for when the Empress arrives.”

Clarke groaned, “I forgot that was a thing.”

“It’s only proper to spend you wedding night together Highness,” Fox laid out a skimpy looking nightgown on the bed.

“Right, it won’t look good if I can’t entertain her for a night,” Clarke let them undress her and she settled into the sweet smelling water. She sighed in contentment as Fox massaged soap into her scalp. Unfortunately, that was where the comfort ended, they scrubbed every inch of her skin raw and clipped her hair up, and put on another face of makeup, albiet more natural looking than her wedding makeup. She was rubbed down with oils and dressed, looking in the full length mirror, she had to admit she looked sexy.

Clarke waited in the drawing room with tea until Lexa finally arrived, she was dressed simply in a dark green blouse and black pants but Clarke couldn’t help but feel jealous at how beautiful she looked without even trying.

Clarke rose to greet her new wife but didn’t know what to do, bow?

Lexa took her hands and kissed them, “I apologize for being so late, unfortunately the Empire doesn’t stop running just because it’s my wedding day.”

“It’s no trouble,” Clarke dismissed as they sat down at the table and Niylah poured Lexa’s tea. Clarke shifted awkwardly at the silence as they both drank their tea. “What exactly will my duties be?”

Lexa raised an eyebrow but settled her cup on the table anyway, “running the day to day of the Palace, your own as well as mine, and the upkeep of the others while they are empty.”

“Will you be filling those as well?” Clarke didn’t know why she was asking, if Lexa was going to take more Queens she wouldn’t have chosen Clarke for the First. 

“I have no plans to.” 

“If I may ask,” Clarke picked up her cup to hide behind, “there must have been more suitable candidates for such a task.”

“Your successes are well known Clarke, I do not need a wife to keep my bed warm, I need someone who is not only able to manage servants, but finances as well. I researched every noble Lady in the Empire, your record was the best. I trust that you will exceed my expectations.”

Clarke blushed, “I’ll do my best.”

“We’ll meet again to discuss the details,” Lexa stood up.

“You’re leaving?” Clarke jumped out of her chair.

“I’m very busy Clarke, we can talk —”

“No way!” Clarke slammed a hand down on the table, “do you know how long it took me to get ready?” She gestured to her body and Lexa’s ears turned red, “you are not going to insult my honor by leaving me alone on our wedding night.”

“Clarke, I am not —”

“We don’t have to have sex but you are not leaving this room!” 

Lexa’s mouth twisted in annoyance.

“Don’t make that face at me! Think about your actions. You don’t only have yourself to worry about anymore. If word gets around that you didn’t even stay the night I’m never going to be able to show my face in public again, never mind be taken seriously as your wife.”

Lexa stuttered in response but couldn’t make out a reply.

Clarke went into the bedroom and got under the covers, patting beside her as Lexa came into the room.

“I don’t have any night clothes.”

Clarke sighed and made a dramatic exit from the bed, rifling through her closet before pulling out a nightgown and throwing it at Lexa.

“You’re awfully brave now that we are married,” Lexa commented as she changed her clothes.

Clarke sat on the bed facing away from her, “if we are going to be partners, we have to be able to speak candidly.”

The bed dipped as Lexa slid into her side, “I am sorry for offending you Clarke.”

Clarke laid down next to her, trying to ignore the heat of sharing a bed, “we both have a lot to learn, I’m confident you’ll exceed my expectations,” she grinned cheekily at Lexa who laughed in response.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this fic is so much fun to write, i'm so glad everyone is enjoying it!

When Clarke woke up the next morning, Lexa was already gone. She hoped her new wife at least stayed until a reasonable hour and didn’t just skip out in the middle of the night. She sat up in bed and inspected her new tattoo, the geometric symbols on her wrist were a little red, she should’ve put a bandage on them before going to bed.

“Niylah?” She called out and was pleased that the woman was waiting for her, at the same time she felt a little spoiled, “you don’t have to wait around, you can wake me or wait for my call.”

“It’s no inconvenience Your Highness,” Niylah bowed before calling for the others and starting to pull out her clothes for the day. 

“Nothing too fancy today, I have some errands to run,” Clarke got out from the bed, “Fox, will you help me wrap this?” She gestured to her wrist. 

“Your breakfast is ready, Highness,” Harper bowed in the doorway.

“I’ll eat in here, while getting ready.”

Harper bowed again before disappearing into the other room. Clarke let Niylah pull off her nightgown and put her in a blue dress with gold embroidered on the hem. Clarke sat at her vanity as Harper put a tray down in front of her. She ate as Fox did her hair and brushed off Niylah when she tried to apply makeup. “Where is my office?”

Niylah hesitated, “It’s been prepared in the east wing.”

“But?” 

“I’m afraid the necessary supplies to complete your duties haven’t been taken care of yet, Highness.”

Clarke smiled wryly, “guess Lexa is having problems managing everything,” the maids looked uncomfortable at the remark on the Empress, “I’ll have to fetch them myself, where’s Lexa’s office?”

Fox looked scandalized, “you can’t go in there!”

Clarke quirked an eyebrow, “why not?”

Niylah stepped in, “I can have them sent for —”

“That’s not necessary, I’ll get them,” Clarke swept from the room, the maids trailing after her. She made it to the main Palace before having to ask for directions.

When she got to Lexa’s office, it was unoccupied save for the guards patrolling.

“Excuse me, when will the Empress be available?”

The guard bowed, “the Empress is in meetings all morning.”

“I see,” Clarke chewed on her lip for a moment before deciding, “then I’ll be entering if you don’t mind —”

“Lincoln, Highness. I’m not sure —”

“It’s fine, she’s my wife. I just need a few things. You can supervise if you’d like Lincoln,” Clarke breezed passed him and into the office. There was a large desk in the center of the room with tall windows behind it framed by curtains that seemed to be made of silver. The elaborate spines from the books in the tall bookcases along each wall shimmered like stars in the dark room.

Lincoln stood anxiously by the door as she rifled through papers, separating the ones she needed from the rest. “What’s this?” She picked up a document that had already been declined and showed it to Lincoln.

“There were many wildfires this summer in Tondisi, they applied for relief funds but with the - extra expenses - this year it couldn’t be helped, Highness.”

“You know a lot Lincoln,” Clarke pursed her lips and added the document to her stack, “any others like this?”

He flushed, “I don’t mean to overstep, Highness, I am originally from the area and —”

“I didn’t ask Lincoln,” she held up a hand, “are there more?”

He pointed to a small stack of papers, “those are all the relief requests that have been made this year.”

“Thank you,” she smiled at him and took the whole stack, “let’s keep this between us for now, ok Lincoln?”

He looked hesitant but nodded.

“Excellent, Niylah, I’ll take this for now.”

The maids gathered up her documents and brought them back to her office. It was not as large as Lexa’s but it had plenty of space for her to work. The sad yellow color of the walls was a little off-putting, “Niylah, if you could get me some paint when you have the chance, I won’t need it until the end of the week.” 

“What color, Highness?”

“All of them,” Clarke smiled at the idea of an art project before turning to her documents, “I’ll need someone to take notes for me.”

Harper pulled out clean paper and a pen, “ready, Highness.”

She made several piles, “let’s start with finances, I think we can get more out of this budget if the other Palaces are closed up. Maybe a thorough cleaning once a year, we’ll have to get covers for the furniture,” she hummed thoughtfully.

“What if —” Fox flushed from her interruption.

“Lexa said no more Queens for now. If she changes her mind she’ll let me know and we’ll get one ready,” she looked at the relief documents, “I could do without a new dress for every event and we could really make a dent in this.”

“Highness,” Niylah stepped forward, “please consider your station, we’ll find another place to save money. It wouldn’t do to have the Empress embarrassed by the people thinking she cannot provide for her wife.”

Clarke looked thoughtful, “I bet we could cut out some things in her Palace’s budget.”

Niylah shifted uneasily.

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure it out, I’m experienced in making a dollar stretch,” she gave a bright smile.

Clarke spent the rest of the morning sorting through papers when a knock sounded at her door, “come in!” 

Lexa entered the room and the maids bowed, “I heard you pilfered my office,” she said with a tentative smile.

“Am I exceeding your expectations?” Clarke smiled back cheekily.

“Indeed,” Lexa took stock of the papers and ink stains on Clarke’s hands.

“Do I have to run things by you or can I start implementation?” Clarke came around the desk to meet Lexa.

“I’ll have Titus review your work but don’t wait for that to start.”

“Excellent, Niylah could you make copies and deliver them to Titus while I have lunch with my wife?” 

Clarke let Lexa lead her to a small dining room where an array of food was displayed. 

“Enjoying your first day?” Lexa asked, filling her plate.

“Checking up on me?” 

“Maybe, I don’t mean to make you feel like I am watching over your shoulder Clarke, I know that you are capable. It is not an easy transition.”

Clarke couldn’t help but feel warm that Lexa was being so considerate, “honestly, this is the easy part. It’s the politics that I don’t do well with.”

“Luckily for you, I excel at them,” Lexa smirked.

Clarke smiled back and took a bite of her roast. 

After lunch Clarke let her maids dress her up for tea with the Dowager Empress, “this is going to suck,” she complained as Harper tightened her corset.

“It’s important to make a good impression on the Dowager Empress, she holds a lot of power,” Niylah scolded.

“I don’t care about this sort of stuff,” Clarke complained.

Niylah shooed her out the door, trailed by Fox.

“See? Even she doesn’t want to go.”

“Niylah has many duties,” Fox replied.

Clarke sighed, “I know, I just feel like complaining.”

Fox held in a laugh at her attitude.

When they arrived to tea, Nia was waiting at the table. Clarke noticed that the Dowager Empress didn’t rise to greet her, “Dowager Empress.” Clarke sat in the other chair.

“Clarke, let’s not be so formal with each other,” Nia smiled in what Clarke thought was a predatory way, she was not going to enjoy this meeting.

Clarke took a biscuit from the tray.

“How are you fairing so far?” Nia sipped her tea, “it can’t be easy, having to spend the night with a stranger.”

Clarke almost smirked, proud of herself for forcing Lexa to stay the night, “word spreads fast. It was no problem, the Empress is quite enjoyable company,” Clarke leaned forward, “it’s no hardship to spend the night with such a beautiful woman.”

Nia recoiled in disgust, “yes, well,” she cleared her throat, “I am glad that you are settling in well. It’s important for a First Queen to make a good impression.”

“I agree, I’ve already started my duties. I hope that I can come to you with any questions,” Clarke tried to flatter her.

Nia smirked, obviously feeling back in control, “of course! Think of me as your mentor, I’d be lucky to take a smart girl like you under my wing. Don’t hesitate to come to me with anything, even about wifely duties. I understand the stress of standing beside a powerful person.”

Clarke smiled tightly at the implication that she would gossip about Lexa, “I won’t.”

Unfortunately for Clarke, when she got back to her chambers, Lexa was waiting with Titus. 

“I can’t even change first?” She grumbled under her breath. 

“Clarke, there’s something I’d like to discuss regarding your budgeting plans.” 

Clarke sighed, “shall we take this to my office?” 

Lexa nodded tightly and left the room first, when Clarke passed by Titus he smiled at her smugly and she scowled back.

When they arrived Lexa sat in one of the plush chairs across from the desk, “it’s been brought to my attention that you’ve taken documents you shouldn’t have and acted on them.”

“Well it’s not like we really discussed exactly what my duties were,” Clarke shrugged.

Lexa tried not to smile at Clarke’s quip, “the relief efforts have already been managed, why did you take money out of your budget for something out of your domain?”

“I wanted to,” Clarke crossed her arms and watched Lexa square her shoulders in retaliation, “I had the money, I can use it as I see fit, it’s mine isn’t it?”

“At the expense of —” Titus interrupted.

“Of what? A few fancy meals? Palaces that we don’t use? Instead of maintaining unoccupied Palaces, we could help our people,” she sneered at him before turning to Lexa, “if you’d like, I can walk you through each line item.”

Lexa sighed deeply, “I’d like a record of everything you are cutting to review.”

“You don’t understand how things work around here,” Titus scowled, “you can’t just —”

“Can’t what?” Clarke stood, “I know I’m only here to make your life easier,” she looked to Lexa, “but I take my position seriously. There is no point in all this -” she made a sweeping gesture, “if our people suffer for it.”

“I agree Clarke,” Lexa replied calmly, “but as unfortunate as it is, perception matters.”

Titus nodded in agreement.

“However,” Lexa’s lips twitched into a smile, “as Empress, I always endeavor to put my people first. We can discuss the changes you’ve made later but I won’t interfere unless there’s a problem.”

Clarke smiled back, a happy flush on her cheeks, “I can work with that.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who is enjoying this story! 
> 
> please go easy on me for the blatantly incorrect politics
> 
> For clarification, Lexa and Aden have the same mom who used to be the Empress to the former Emperor and that's why he is next in line for the throne instead of Roan or Ontari who are older. They all share a dad who was the Emperor

Clarke wasn’t exactly sure where she stood with Lexa after their talk. She was sure Titus hated her but only because he was stubborn in making sure things were done exactly as they always had been. Lexa seemed more open but that didn’t mean Clarke hadn’t had to send over all of her changes to the budget and their justifications. Part of her knew that she wouldn’t be trusted right away but the micromanagement of her duties was going to get annoying.

Clarke wandered over to the training grounds, her cloak wrapped tightly around her to keep out the autumn chill. When she arrived, all of the guards were sparing with each other, even Lexa was participating. Deciding to wait until she was finished, Clarke sat on a bench across from the action. She watched Lexa sword fighting with a blonde woman, dancing around each other with grins on their faces. Clarke smiled at her first time really seeing Lexa enjoying herself. 

A few guards glanced her way but Lexa remained intent on her fight, gracefully deflecting every blow. Clarke tried to ignore the way her sweat caused the thin blue shirt she was wearing to stick to her skin and outline her muscles. She shrugged off her cloak to ward off a flush and kept her eyes on her wife. Lexa was ferocious, hair sticking to her face, as she pushed the other woman further and further back until she stumbled and with a swing, her sword was on the ground. 

The woman didn’t seem disappointed at her loss, they just laughed with each other and Clarke let the happiness infect her, until the woman spotted her and her smile turned downwards. Lexa looked over and spotted her as well, motioning to the woman before they both started towards her. 

Clarke jumped up from the bench, “good morning.”

“Clarke, I didn’t realize we were supposed to meet this morning, I would have made myself available,” Lexa frowned.

“We don’t have plans, I just thought I’d come by,” she reached for her cloak, feeling the chill again, “you must be cold,” she made to give it to Lexa but pulled back when the other woman raised an eyebrow at her. “I don’t believe I’ve made your acquaintance before.”

Lexa looked between them, “this is Anya, she’s the Captain of the Guard.”

“First Queen,” Anya gave a shallow bow.

Clarke tried not to be irked at the disrespect, Anya was obviously a friend of Lexa’s and she didn’t want to antagonize her wife anymore than she already had. 

“My pleasure Captain,” Clarke made sure not to move an inch, she wasn’t so obedient to bow back.

Lexa’s mouth twisted with indecision before ignoring the exchange, “thank you for the spar Anya, I’ll be taking a walk with my wife now.”

Anya looked like she wanted to say something but instead nodded and dismissed herself.

Lexa and Clarke started a wide circle around the grounds, “she seems nice,” Clarke quipped.

“Anya is reserved, but once you make her confidence, she is invaluable.”

“What do you think my chances are?” Clarke smirked playfully at Lexa.

“Why do you care?” Lexa shivered as her sweat dried.

“She’s your friend isn’t she? As your wife I want to make a good impression.”

Lexa flushed, “I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

Clarke hummed in response before changing the subject, “so I was thinking about taking a trip.”

“A trip?” Lexa’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“To Tondisi, in a few weeks. I’d like to check on their progress,” Clarke watched Lexa out of the corner of her eye to gauge her response.

“You want to prove your strategy,” Lexa caught on.

“Will you come?”

“Don’t feel like you have something to prove Clarke. The numbers will speak for themselves.”

Clarke stopped and Lexa had to backtrack a few steps, “I know you care about your people, you’ve done nothing but good things for them since you became Empress, I checked. So why don’t you want to connect with them too?”

Lexa took a long breath in, “I cannot help them if I cannot be impartial.”

“I’ll just have to prove you wrong there,” Clarke smiled and started walking again, “make sure to clear your calendar.”

“I didn’t agree to go,” Lexa huffed.

Clarke turned to her with a smile, “you don’t want to go on a nice trip with your new wife? I’m feeling neglected.”

Lexa stammered a weak response and Clarke laughed in response.

“I’ll see you later, seems like there’s a party every other day around here, it takes hours to get ready.” Clarke sauntered away as Lexa rolled her eyes at her antics.

Clarke made her way back to her chambers to be stuffed into a frilly dress and have her hair braided into a silver tiara. 

“It’s important to maintain a good impression, this is your first public event since the wedding,” Niylah lectured.

“If this corset doesn’t suffocate me to death first,” Clarke griped. She couldn’t deny that there was a certain magic in getting dressed up, she felt like a Queen as she inspected her body, dripping in jewels and finery. 

Entering the ballroom again, it was laid out differently, small tables surrounded by cushy chairs, each with a tower of sweets, servants pouring tea into ornate cups. Less formal than a ball but as First Queen she always had to be impeccable. Clarke and Lexa sat at the head of the room in their thrones, watching some guests casually dance in the center of the room. 

“It’s a good idea, a little bit of exercise to offset the cookies,” Clarke commented.

Lexa snorted.

“Empress, First Queen,” Prince Roan bowed before them.

“Second Prince,” Lexa responded, straightening herself.

“May I ask for a dance?” He smiled but Clarke could see something unreadable in his eyes.

Lexa pondered for a moment, Clarke could tell she didn’t want to but she couldn’t exactly be rude to her brother, “my wife will accompany you, she is in need of the exercise,” Lexa tried to hide a smile as Clarke gaped at her.

Roan offered Clarke a hand, noticing he was not in on the joke. Clarke took it, shooting a dirty look at Lexa before being led onto the dance floor. Roan spun her around lazily, “you don’t get enough exercise?” 

She scoffed, “she trains with the guard, I couldn’t possibly be expected to keep up that level of activity.”

“I train with the guard occasionally, they are vigilant with their studies. It’s too bad she isn’t giving you enough exercise in other areas,” he pulled her close and though she flushed at the innuendo, she saw that he was testing her.

“Fortunately for me, the Empress carries the brunt of the work in those areas.”

He grinned predatorily, “fortunate indeed.”

“Do you mind if I step in brother?” 

Clarke looked to see Ontari standing with a terrifying smile on her face.

“Not at all sister,” Roan stepped away from Clarke and she almost asked him to come back. 

Ontari seemed always tense, a snake ready to strike at any moment, she took Clarke’s hands and started dragging her around the dance floor. Clarke stumbled to keep up but wasn’t given any opportunity to regain her footing.

“You know,” Ontari said casually, still pushing Clarke around in a way that was making the blonde dizzy, “I wouldn’t worry too much about Roan, he doesn’t have what it takes.”

Clarke looked up from her feet, “what it takes to do what?”

“To please a woman,” she replied as if it was a normal topic of conversation.

“I’m plenty pleased by my wife,” Clarke retorted.

“Let’s not lie to each other, we both know you and Lexa haven’t had sex,” Ontari pulled hard on her and she fell into her chest, “I’m just saying, some people in this family are better than others. If you needed anything you could come to me.”

Clarke stopped, pulling hard when Ontari tried to continue dragging her, “I don’t need anything from you,” she spat, knowing it wasn’t a good idea to antagonize the princess but hating that Ontari felt like she could trample all over Lexa’s station without consequence.

Ontari glared back, “you’ll eventually find yourself in a position where you do, rejecting my kindness won’t put you in a good spot.”

“Really? Aren’t you third in line for the throne? What exactly could you do for me?”

Ontari’s nostrils flared with anger, “one day, when I’m Empress, I’m going to make you beg for the chance to kiss my feet.”

Clarke stepped back, baring her teeth, “you’ll find I don’t go down easy,” she whipped around and stomped away before she could get herself into any more trouble. 

“Are you ok?”

She turned to see Finn standing with a cup of tea, “I’m not in the mood Finn.”

He faltered, “I’m just checking on you.”

“I don’t need you to, you’re going to get yourself into trouble, just leave me alone.”

Finn trembled a moment before walking away dejectedly.

“Who does she think she is?”

Clarke turned to see Lord Shumway and Lady Sydney standing at a tall table, not even bothering to keep their voices down as others glanced around.

“Does she really think that because she became First Queen that no one remembers what kind of family she comes from?” Sydney smirked at her, noticing she was listening.

“What was the Empress thinking? There are Princesses from profitable Empires who would make much more suitable wives,” Shumway looked over too.

“If she wanted another servant, she should’ve just hired one.”

Clarke felt her blood boiling, nothing seemed to be going right that night and, while she knew she needed to behave, she couldn’t resist the urge to give them a piece of her mind.

“Baron Shumway!” They all looked to see a brunette girl rush over with a calculated smile, “it’s so nice to see you here, I was sure you weren’t coming.”

“Lady Reyes, I don’t —”

“I mean it’s only natural to be embarrassed, someone of your station getting wrapped up in that drama regarding the Countess, oh! Countess Sydney, I didn’t see you there.”

Clarke smiled at the woman’s antics.

“I beg your pardon?” Diana turned red with anger.

“Don’t worry too much, people around here don’t really gossip about people of such low stations, I’m sure no one even knows you lost your mansion as punishment from the Empress for raising taxes too high.”

The people around them started to whisper amongst themselves and the two made a quick exit.

“First Queen,” Raven bowed to Clarke who responded with a small bow of her own.

“Lady Reyes.”

“I hope you forgive me for causing a scene, I didn’t realize so many people were listening in. I guess that we should all be more careful where we speak,” she grinned.

Clarke grinned back, “I wouldn’t worry too much about that, it’s refreshing to meet someone who speaks their mind. Join me for a cup of tea?”

Raven walked with her over to a table where servants quickly supplied more refreshments, “well, you did look like you were about to have them executed so I decided to step in.”

“How kind of you,” Clarke laughed, “I’m not normally so hot headed.”

“I get the feeling that isn’t exactly true,” Raven responded playfully, “though I relate to the problem, so many people around here forget how to act, lucky for you, you can put them in their place. I can only look down on Counts and Barons.”

“Unfortunately, being unfailingly polite seems to come with my job description.”

“How sad for you, guess I’ll just have to take up the work instead.”

“I don’t mind if you do.”

“You’ll get me into trouble, First Queen.”

“Call me Clarke, please. Anyone who defends my honor gets the privilege.”

Raven laughed, “Raven then.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! This is your reminder that this is slow burn, no romantic overtures for at least another 5 chapters. But the excitement ramps up this one!!!! Hope you all enjoy <3

“I think it’s important to have certain protections in place just in case,” Clarke argued.

“The nobility has done just fine for centuries!” Titus growled, wrinkling the papers beneath his hands. They were in Lexa’s office, battling over policies while Lexa sifted through her usual work.

“They have not done fine! I could find at least three instances of corruption effecting the people at any given time,” Clarke glanced at Lexa but the brunette was content to let them fight it out before giving her own opinion.

“Restricting the nobility will not inspire their loyalty.”

“If they are loyal, they should have nothing to worry about. What is the point of letting it go so far that there are consequences, why not prevent the issue in the first place?”

“Empress,” Titus finally forced her hand, “we cannot just —”

“Nothing will change overnight Titus, but Clarke is correct, we have been seeing more corruption than usual lately and I tire of handing out punishments,” Lexa sipped her tea.

“Those don’t inspire loyalty either Titus,” Clarke snarked.

He huffed and excused himself from the room, grumbling under his breath.

“You could try to get along better,” Lexa chided.

“He doesn’t try to get along with me,” Clarke pouted.

“You aren’t trying to get along with anyone from what I hear.”

Clarke scowled, “well maybe if my wife actually accompanied me at public events I wouldn’t have time to get into trouble.”

Lexa frowned, “I didn’t realize you couldn’t hold your own.”

Clarke pushed out her chair forcefully, “if you heard some of the things they were saying —”

“I’m not unfamiliar with gossip about me. There will always be someone trying to trick you into making a fool of yourself, don’t let them.”

Clarke sighed, “I don’t like it.”

Lexa smiled at her, “you aren’t supposed to.”

“Are you going to take any of my advise? Or am I being relegated to household duties only?”

“I’ll implement a few of the less invasive ones,” Lexa handed the piece of paper she had been writing on during her and Titus’ argument over, “they can’t all be done at once but this is a rough timeline.”

Clarke looked at the notes scribbled on the page with a smile.

“You didn’t think I was paying attention?” Lexa teased.

“I didn’t think you’d take my side,” Clarke admitted.

“You are my wife now Clarke, you side is the only side I am on. Your ideas are good, the implementation is where I come in. I have enough experience with politics to trick someone into thinking my way.”

Clarke beamed back at her, “then I’ll leave you to it,” she stood and handed over her own notes.

“Send Titus back in please.”

Clarke smirked as she exited, nodding to a sulking Titus as she passed. When she got back to her chambers, a cup of tea and some scones were waiting for her. She sat on her couch, putting her feet on the table and took her tea. It was starting to get cold but didn’t want to bother her maids for something so trivial when they had been kind enough to think of it beforehand.

She let out a sigh and decided to change her clothes before going for a walk, maybe she would send a letter to Raven to go visit the brunette’s workshop. When she stood back up she stumbled and cursed her heels. Pulling them off she bumped her hip on an end table. 

“Seriously? Why am I so clumsy?” She put a hand on the table to pull her other shoe off but as soon as she let go she felt a wave of nausea overcome her. She sat down again and waited for it to pass.

“Your Highness?” Niylah entered the room, “do you need anything?”

Clarke closed her eyes but it only made her feel worse, “I’m not feeling well.”

“I’ll brew some tea.”

“I already had some,” Clarke waved to the cup.

Niylah’s eyebrows scrunched up at it, “I’ll get a fresh one then.”

Clarke stood up again, “I’m just going to lay down for a while,” she took a few steps towards her bedroom but stumbled again and fell to her knees.

“Highness!” Niylah rushed over to her.

“It’s fine,” Clarke could hear her own words slurring.

“I’ll get a doctor,” Niylah pulled her back to her feet, “let’s get you into bed.”

Her mouth tasted like ash, her head was pounding, and every breath threatened to empty her stomach. She let Niylah guide her to her room but before she could make it to the bed she vomited on the floor.

She wiped her mouth, “I’m sorry,” she could hear Niylah talking to her but the words sounded far away but increasing in urgency. Clarke looked down at the hand she had wiped her mouth with and saw it smeared with blood. 

She looked up at Niylah’s terrified face as her vision went black.

When Clarke woke up, she felt like she had a house dropped on her, her head felt stuffy and her limbs were heavy, but she was surrounded by warmth. Opening her eyes, she found herself in her bed, curtains drawn, and pressed into Lexa’s chest. The embrace was warm and by the slow, steady breaths, her wife was sleeping. 

She tilted her head up to get a better look but let out a pained gasp at the motion. Lexa’s eyes snapped open, “Clarke?” She breathed.

“Hey,” Clarke croaked, her throat twinged painfully at the scraping feeling and Lexa leaned over to grab a glass of water off the bedside table. She held Clarke’s head as she drank. Clarke finally got a good look at her wife, dark circles under her eyes and her hair tangled in knots, “you look terrible.”

Lexa’s laugh came out more like a sob, “wait until you look in the mirror.”

“What happened?” She let Lexa sit her up, her heavy limbs not cooperating.

“You were poisoned, let me get the doctor,” she got up and spoke to someone outside the door before coming back to the bed, “they’re going to bring you some food too.”

“I’m not really hungry,” her stomach churned at the idea.

“You haven’t eaten for days Clarke,” Lexa’s lip quivered, “we didn’t know if —” She took a deep breath and turned away.

Before Clarke could respond, a young man entered the room, “hello Clarke, I’m Doctor Jackson, do you mind if I look you over?”

Clarke shook her head and Lexa vacated the bed to make room for the doctor to work. He checked her heartbeat, her temperature, and prodded her belly, “the worst of it is definitely over, though I want you to stay in bed for the rest of the week.”

Clarke grunted at the order but didn’t have the energy to argue which probably meant he was right. When he was gone and a bowl of broth was placed in front of her, Lexa spoke again, “let me help you.” 

Clarke looked at the broth and knew it was going to make her sick.

“Just try, ok?” Lexa picked up the spoon and fed her a few sips.

She felt her face start to tingle, “I need a break.”

Lexa nodded and put the broth aside, “I’m sorry Clarke.” When Clarke looked at her in confusion she continued, “I heard about your argument with Ontari but I didn’t think anything would come of it, at least not so soon after our wedding.”

“Ontari did this?” Clarke didn’t think the interaction warranted such a response.

“Officially, it was Fox who left the tea for you.”

“Fox? Why?” She liked Fox and thought Fox liked her.

“I didn’t do a good job warning you, Nia will do anything to make sure one of her children sits on the throne. I’ve been attacked a few times, it’s not uncommon for a servant to be promised compensation if they turn on their master.”

“Murder is a little over dramatic, besides, killing me won’t get them the throne. Isn’t Aden next in line anyway?”

“Aden’s not old enough to become Emperor, Roan would be the interim Emperor but that would give them plenty of time to get rid of Aden.”

“Lexa, I don’t understand.”

“If Nia can’t control you, the only thing you are good for is hurting me. It wouldn’t be the first time she had my wife killed and it didn’t help that you antagonized Ontari,” Lexa looked down at her hands.

Clarke took Lexa’s right hand and traced the faded tattoo under her’s.

“I was going to make Costia my Empress,” Lexa admitted quietly before a hard look crossed her eyes, “I won’t make that mistake again. I’m sorry for dragging you into this Clarke,” she took Clarke’s hands, “I will protect you.”

Clarke nodded, if there was anyone in the Palace that she trusted, it was Lexa, “I know you’ll exceed my expectations,” she joked.

Lexa gave her a small smile back before releasing her hands, “at first Fox was going to give up Ontari but it seems that someone convinced her not to. Her execution has already been carried out.”

Clarke felt a pang of sadness in her chest, “guess I’ll need a new maid.”

“One has already been assigned,” Lexa settled back into the bed next to Clarke, “try and get some rest.”

She wanted to protest, she could tell Lexa was torn up over the whole thing but her eyes were already feeling heavy, “I don’t want to go back to sleep,” a sliver of fear ran up her spine, it could be days before she woke again.

“I’ll be right here until you wake up,” Lexa curled into her side, careful not to jostle her, and closed her own eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! It's easier for me to write on the weekends.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!

When Clarke was finally able to stay awake for a few hours at a time, Lexa requested she get dressed and meet her new guards. Her new maid, Maya, put her in a purple dress that was loose enough to hide the fact she wasn’t wearing a corset.

Clarke entered her drawing room to see Lexa inspecting the guards lined up along the wall. When Lexa noticed Clarke, she rushed to help her sit on the couch. “I’m fine, Lexa.” Clarke shooed her away, “aren’t there some people you’d like to introduce me to?”

Lexa regained her composure and gestured to the guards, “Bellamy, Octavia, and Tristan will be accompanying you from now on. You can trust them with your well-being,” she looked back to them with a hard expression that indicated not complying will be painful.

“Nice to meet you,” Clarke smiled cheerfully. 

They bowed to her and Octavia took a step forward, “I’ll be taking the first shift, Highness.”

“Great, we’re going to have tea with Raven.”

“Clarke, you should try and get more rest,” Lexa stepped in.

“I’m tired of laying around, I want some fresh air.”

“In that?” Lexa nodded to her clothes.

Clarke sighed, “fine, I’ll put on a jacket.”

“Clarke.”

“Lexa.” Clarke smiled at her, “I promise to look healthy to anyone who sees.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.”

“Octavia will be with me,” she gestured to the guard, “we’ll be just fine. I’ll even take a nap later.”

Lexa pursed her lips but didn’t argue any more before leaving the room.

“Jokes on her, I have to take a nap anyway,” Clarke looked at Octavia who was frowning at Bellamy. He hovered in the doorway as if waiting for her but she didn’t budge.

“Bell, I can handle myself,” she puffed out her chest and Clarke looked between them in confusion.

“Just - “ he looked to Clarke, “excuse me Highness, I’ll leave you in Octavia’s capable hands,” he bowed again before leaving.

“What’s that about?” Clarke stood from the couch and let Maya put her arms in a jacket and bundle her up. 

“He’s my brother,” Octavia huffed, “I only just got inducted into the guard and he thinks he’s keeping an eye on me but it’s just annoying.”

Clarke hummed in acknowledgement, “well, I’m not worried. Let’s go meet Raven.”

When Clarke arrived at the little table in the garden she was winded. The garden was still lush but many of the flowers had started to die with the winter approaching. Clarke appreciated the table being set up next to some tall hedges, she knew that people seeing her sickly wasn’t good for projecting an image of strength. She didn’t need to give anyone more reasons to discount her as First Queen.

She sat in one of the chairs, a teapot and plate of cookies sat on the table, she snagged a cookie before offering one to Octavia, who wasn’t ashamed to take it and munch away happily. 

“Clarke!” Raven arrived and bent over to hug her before sitting in her own chair, “who knew you had such a dangerous job?”

“Nice to see you too Raven,” Clarke rolled her eyes but smiled as Harper stepped forward to fill their teacups.

“Seriously, the rumors are crazy!” Raven drank from her cup, “is it true that maid tried to kill you because she’s the Empress’ secret lover?”

Clarke scoffed, “don’t be silly, Lexa doesn’t have any secret lovers.”

“Well then they wouldn’t be secret would they?” 

Clarke leaned back in her chair, “there isn’t anyone Raven.”

Raven put her hands up in a placating gesture, “ok, ok, so what happened?”

Clarke was unsure if she should tell Raven the truth of the situation, when dealing with politics, secrets are very important and she didn’t need word getting around, “apparently I offended someone badly enough to warrant an assassination, Fox was just dumb enough to get caught up in it.”

Raven’s eyebrows shot up, “wow,” she looked away before asking, “was it the Dowager Empress?”

Clarke startled and looked back at Octavia, who was listening intently, “why do you ask?”

“Well, like I said, rumors,” she fidgeted.

“About Nia and the former First Queen?” Clarke leaned forward on the table.

“No, about the former Empress,” Raven looked at her like it was obvious.

“Lexa’s mother?”

“Well, the only reason she could become Empress was if Empress Becca died,” Raven looked around, “and the whole thing was so sudden, even the Emperor was suspicious.”

“Really?”

“You really don’t pay attention to these sort of things do you?” Raven chided her, “you should learn fast if you’re going to survive.”

“Normal people don’t try to assassinate others,” Clarke crossed her arms.

“They do when the throne is on the line. Honestly, people were waiting for Lexa to die mysteriously when she was younger, Nia didn’t get to sit on the throne for very long before the Emperor died.”

“Lexa said she wants one of her kids to become Emperor,” Clarke confided.

“Makes sense, everyone around here only cares about power, that’s why they never bothered you before now.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “lucky me.”

“You have to learn quickly Clarke, the people around here aren’t normal.”

“Are you?” She joked.

Raven laughed, “of course not! Normal is overrated,” she looked at Octavia over Clarke’s shoulder, “to be honest I’m surprised you didn’t have a guard before now.”

Clarke frowned at the implication against Lexa, “it hadn’t been that long since the wedding.”

Raven shrugged, “say, are the rest of your guards good looking? Tell me she reassigned Anya to you.”

“Anya is the captain of the guard, why would she get assigned to me?”

“Because! She’s smoking hot!” Raven fanned herself, “I need a little eye candy you know.”

Octavia burst into laughter, “she’ll kill you if you call her that.”

“I’d be into it,” Raven waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Clarke laughed, “Really Raven?”

“Wait, I’ve got it,” Raven gestured to one of the empty chairs, “come sit Clarke’s Guard, I need information.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “her name is Octavia.”

Octavia looked around, “I’m on duty right now.”

Clarke waved her over, “don’t worry, if someone’s going to attack you’ll still see them coming.”

Octavia hesitated for a moment longer before sitting in the chair with the hedges behind her to see the rest of the open space.

Raven leaned into Octavia’s space, “so you don’t like my chances?”

Octavia smiled playfully back, “Anya doesn’t like anybody but the Empress.”

“Romantically?!” Raven almost fell out of her seat.

“No! She practically raised the Empress. Trained her and was her Captain at war until she took the throne.” Octavia looked horrified at the implication.

Clarke hummed at the new information, she knew Anya was important to Lexa but now Anya’s standoffishness was more understandable, Clarke was just another opportunity to hurt Lexa. She sighed sadly.

Octavia glanced at Clarke before continuing the conversation, “you’ll have to be persistent if you want her.”

“I can do that!” Raven beamed, “invite me to something she’ll be at.”

Octavia sputtered, “well, sometimes she goes to balls.”

“I’ll take you to guard practice one day,” Clarke says, yawning.

“Yay! You’re the best friend I’ve ever had,” Raven grabbed Clarke’s hands, “you still have to come see my workshop you know, Octavia, you should come too!”

Octavia nodded eagerly but noticed Clarke’s tired expression, “we should get back to your chambers Highness.”

Clarke smiles apologetically at Raven, “sorry, it’s nap time.”

Raven gets up and hugs her, “don’t worry, you just get better so you can introduce me to the sexy Captain.”

Clarke laughed and hugged her back, “I’ll do that.”

She walked back to her chambers with Octavia and threw her jacket over a chair, “thank you for accompanying me Octavia.”

“It was more fun than I thought it would be,” she smirked playfully, “I’ll be outside the door until Tristan relieves me for the afternoon.”

When Clarke woke from her nap she was told she had a visitor, she slipped on a robe and met Wells in her drawing room. 

“Wells!” She hugged her friend.

“Thought you’d like a distraction,” he looked her over, “how are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” she assured him, “I’m happy you came! Want some tea?”

“I was thinking you might want to visit your family, I know Madi’s worried sick after they heard about- you falling ill.”

“Yes! I miss her, let me get changed.” 

She swept back into her bedroom, Niylah tying her corset lighter than usual and slipping a pale pink dress over her head, “remember not to drink any caffeinated tea and not to stand for too long.”

Harper twisted her hair into a simple knot and put her in a jacket.

“I’ll be fine,” Clarke smiled at them before meeting up with Wells and getting into a carriage to take them back to her old home, “how are things going back home?”

Wells smirked at her and pulled out a packet, “thought you’d ask.”

She laughs and takes the notes, flipping through the pages of numbers, “of course.”

They spent the rest of the ride going through the documents, Clarke growing more frustrated at the lack of progress made since she left the house.

“Be nice Clarke,” Wells reminded her as they entered the manor, “they thought you might die, let’s not worry about trivial things.”

“Trivial?!” She snapped, “it’s like they aren’t even trying! I told her that she couldn’t do it without me.”

They entered one of the receiving rooms where Abby, Marcus, and Madi were waiting.

“Clarke!” Madi rushed to hug her, Clarke hugged back tightly, not realizing how much she missed her little sister.

“We were so worried!” Abby cried, coming over to hold her girls.

Clarke let her mother hold her, “I’m fine. It was nothing.”

“Nothing?” Abby pulled away to look Clarke in the eyes, “you were poisoned! How does happen in the palace? The Empress is supposed to take care of you—”

“She does!” Clarke stepped back, pushing Madi out from between them, “Everything there is handled!” She pointed to Tristan hovering behind her, “unlike here!”

Abby crossed her arms, “what does that mean?”

Wells sighed loudly and took Madi’s hand, “we’ll go somewhere else.” Madi looked between them, confused, as Wells pulled her from the room.

“It means,” Clarke threw the packet down on one of the tables, “you haven’t done anything since I left!”

Marcus stepped forward, “Clarke, your mother has been working very hard to keep up—”

“Exactly!” Clarke threw up her hands, “you’ve just been following the same routine I left you with.”

Abby pushed Marcus back, “we’ve been doing exactly what you were when you were here.”

“You can’t just do the same thing! You have to adjust as the season changes! Could you be any lazier? I knew this was going to happen!”

“You don’t get to talk to me like that!” 

“Ladies, please,” Marcus looked between them concerned with the escalation of the confrontation. Tristan leaned against a wall, not intervening.

“I can talk to you however I want!” Clarke shouted, “I’m a higher rank than you now, don’t you remember?”

Clarke’s head snapped to the side as Abby slapped her. The room was silent as Clarke turned to look at her mother who seemed shocked at her own behavior. Clarke brought a hand up to her cheek and winced, pulling away and noticing a small amount of blood come away.

Abby looked down at her hand and grimaced at the red stain on her ring. 

Clarke felt rage burning in her chest, “I could have you executed for that!”

Wells burst through the door, taking in the scene, mouth hanging open in surprise.

“Clarke,” Abby’s voice cracked, “I didn’t mean—”

“To what? Hit your Queen? Or your child?” Clarke saw red, “I swear if you’ve laid a hand on Madi—”

“I haven’t!” Abby cried, “It was an accident.”

“Ok,” Wells rushed over to Clarke, “maybe we should go, let everyone cool down.”

Clarke scowled at her mother, “do what you want, I’m done cleaning up your messes,” she stormed out of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were a lot of mixed feelings about the last chapter, I have taken any constructive criticism under advisement.
> 
> Please be kind to each other (and to me) in the comments, I don't want to have to moderate them.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading and I hope that we can continue to enjoy this story together <3

“What part of being a guard do you not understand?” Lexa cornered Tristan in Clarke’s drawing room. 

Clarke winced as Jackson applied a cream to her face, the cut hadn’t bled much but she knew there was going to be a bruise later. Hopefully the cream would mitigate that as makeup could only do so much.

“Forgive me Empress, I have failed in my duties,” Tristan kept his head bowed.

“Did you even try to diffuse the situation?” Her voice stern and unyielding, “this is not the kind of behavior I expect from my guards!”

“I will take whatever punishment you see fit, Empress.”

“It isn’t me you are going to have to worry about, Anya is going to make you regret ever being born.” 

“Lexa,” Clarke called out as Jackson finished and rushed away from the tension in the room with a bow, “that’s enough, just let him get on with his punishment, we have to be at lunch soon.”

Lexa turned from her prey to look a Clarke, eyes sticking on the shine from the cream, “fine,” she sighed before turning back to Tristan, “get out of my sight.”

Tristan bowed again before escaping the room, his eyes never leaving the floor.

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and led her into the bedroom before sitting at her vanity for Maya to do her makeup. Lexa sat on the bed with a huff, “I can’t keep you out of trouble can I?”

Clarke smiled at her in the mirror, “it’s a unique talent of mine.”

Maya pressed powder into her skin and she flinched away with a hiss, “sorry Highness, you have to bear it or it’ll still be visible.”

Lexa stood up from the bed and came to inspect Maya’s work, putting a hand on Clarke’s shoulder, “we don’t have to go to lunch if you don’t feel up to it.”

“You know we do. After everything that’s happened we have to put on a united front for Nia. Besides, lunch with your family will be the least dangerous thing I do all week.”

“I wouldn’t count on that,” Lexa took Clarke’s hand to pull her up from the chair, “and they’re your family now too.”

“Lucky me,” Clarke quipped, squeezing her wife’s hand.

“Allow me to escort you then,” Lexa smiled and looped their arms together. They made their way to the dining hall, “I’ve cleared my calendar for next week if you are still interested in visiting Tondisi.”

Clarke beamed at her, “perfect! I can’t wait to see how the relief efforts are fairing.”

“I think you’ll like it there, Tondisi has always been picturesque.”

“Have you been before?” 

“Yes, many times. It’s in the heart of the forest but it’s vibrant, full of life. When I was young I thought fairies must live there.”

Clarke smiled at the image and squeezed Lexa’s arm against her, “I can’t wait to see it.”

They entered the dining hall together, noticing the rest of the royal family already seated. Lexa sat at the head of the table with Clarke to her left and Aden to her right. Clarke shifted uncomfortably in her seat next to Nia but kept her eyes on Lexa. 

“Greetings family,” Lexa announced, “let us join in the meal together.”

Servants rushed out from their places to fill up their plates with food and everyone waited for Lexa to take the first bite before commencing.

“It’s a shame we weren’t able to share a meal together sooner Clarke,” Nia drawled.

Clarke looked up to see Ontari watching her with satisfaction. “It is Dowager Empress,” Clarke responded, “I’ve been quite occupied by the changes in my station but you’re right, family comes first.”

“Indeed,” Roan joined the conversation, smirking at his sister.

“Well, I suppose we should be glad you’ve graced us with your presence,” Ontari shot back.

“As I’m grateful for yours,” Lexa pinned her with a glare.

Ontari smiled back tightly.

Nia put her fork down and looked around the table, “family is so important, we should all feel blessed for our good health and prosperity,” her gaze stopped on Clarke.

Clarke didn’t know exactly what was going on, she couldn’t tell what they were trying to say beneath their words so she just kept eating her lunch.

“Clarke, you’re duties must’ve piled up while you were incapacitated,” Nia continued, “I’d be happy to assist you in catching up.”

“How kind of you to offer,” Clarke patted her mouth with her napkin.

“Clarke’s work has already been taken care of,” Lexa interjected.

Clarke looked at her wife in confusion before turning back to Nia, “of course any wisdom would be appreciated, Dowager Empress.”

Nia didn’t look satisfied but dropped the conversation. 

Clarke waited until they were done eating and followed Lexa back to her office. Lexa sat at the desk and Clarke sat in a chair across from her, “I didn’t realize you’d already taken care of things from when I was sick.”

“I didn’t,” Lexa smiled wryly, “the last time I put Nia in charge of finances, she refurbished her entire palace.”

Clarke shook her head, “of course she did. So there’s still a lot to do?”

Lexa nodded, “I figured since you’re content to insert yourself into my work, I’d insert myself into yours,” she pulled out several folders.

Clarke flushed with embarrassment, “I can handle it.”

“Clarke,” Lexa rested her hands on the stack of files, “I don’t expect you to know everything right away. You know you have nothing to prove.”

Clarke took a deep breath, “I just want to be the person you need me to be.” 

Lexa rose from the desk and sat in the chair next to Clarke, putting her hand on the blonde’s arm, “you’re trying too hard Clarke. I know I’ve set my expectations high but I won’t set them to impossible.” 

Clarke smiled, “I can work with that.”

Lexa reached across the desk and grabbed one of the files, “let’s work on these together, I’ve been doing this job a lot longer than you.”

Clarke chuckled, “I’m happy to accept your tutelage.”

Lexa handed her the file and got another from the desk, opening it and taking out a few pages, “closing up the unused palaces was a good idea but you haven’t decided what’s going to happen with the staff you’ll displace from doing it.”

Clarke pursed her lips, “back in the Duchy we would just reallocate them.”

“This is a much larger scale, we cannot find places for hundreds of staff here in the capital.”

Clarke hummed in thought, “maybe they can work on the relief efforts. The ones that don’t have family in the capital anyway.”

“Many come to the capital to advance themselves, they won’t like being sent somewhere else,” Lexa crossed her legs and balanced the file on her lap.

“A reward system then, if they work with the relief efforts they’ll be able to skip an advancement level when they return.”

“It’s a good idea, but then they won’t have the skills needed for that level, perhaps instead—”

Titus burst through the door, “what have you done?!” He rounded on Clarke.

“Titus,” Lexa warned, “what’s irking you?”

“Do you know what rumor has been floating around the Palace?” He glared at Clarke.

“You seem to be more intune with the rumors of the Palace than I am,” Lexa waited for him to answer.

“Empress, the whole Palace is buzzing with the rumor that you’ve been—” He hesitated to say.

“I’ve been what Titus?” Lexa’s patience was wearing thin.

“That you’ve- been exerting physical violence over the First Queen,” he shifted uncomfortably.

Clarke laughed, “that’s ridiculous, why does that bother you?”

Lexa’s brow furrowed before she looked to Clarke, “Nia. She must’ve noticed.”

“Noticed what? That rumor is so baseless—”

“Your cheek Clarke, you’ve wiped most of your makeup off. It must’ve been during lunch.”

Clarke reached up to her face, though she couldn’t see if it was true, “people can’t really believe that.”

“They’ll believe whatever is most tantalizing at the moment,” Titus sneered.

“It hasn’t even been a day!” Clarke argued.

“Clarke’s right, it couldn’t have spread that quickly, someone else must’ve noticed when you came back,” Lexa sighed.

“No one believes that you would do something like that,” Clarke reassured Lexa.

“But someone is trying very hard to spread it,” Lexa looked thoughtful, “find out it’s origins Titus.”

Titus grumbled and shot another glare at Clarke.

“It is not Clarke’s fault Titus, you know there are those who would like to see me fail.”

Titus bowed, “of course Empress, there’s just no need to make it easier for them.”

“Go now Titus,” Lexa waved him away and he grumbled under his breath the whole way out.

Clarke worried her lip as Lexa ran her hands over her face with a deep sigh, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, if it wasn’t this, it would be something else.”

“Still, it seems like everything I do reflects poorly on you.”

Lexa looked into her eyes, “just do your best Clarke, I have spent years dodging rumors and even starting them,” she smiled playfully, “it’s all part of the game.”

“I feel like I don’t even know the rules.”

“You’ll learn them, for now, you’ll learn this,” she gestured to the papers littered across the desk, “the rest will come.”

Clarke picked up one of the pages, “so how do you want to handle the staff?”

Lexa smiled, “how about a longer term plan? New staff spend a year working in any locations that need them, as part of relief funding, then they begin their time here in the capital.”

“That won’t work for everyone, people with families to take care of,” Clarke tapped her lips in contemplation.

“We can’t relocate entire families, they’ll have to want to work here quite badly. Never mind that the nobles won’t want their children relegated to such work,” Lexa jotted down a few notes before closing the file, “it’s a good start, let’s come back to this later.”

Clarke nodded and grabbed another folder, “how about,” she skimmed the first document, “menu for the ball tomorrow night?” 

Lexa laughed, “I’m going to let you handle that one on your own.”

Clarke pouted back at her, “you better hope I don’t put something on here that you don’t like.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for another chapter!

Clarke and Raven make their way to the training grounds with Bellamy trailing behind stoically. Raven smoothed down her hair, “it had to be humid today.”

Clarke laughed, “don’t worry Raven, one look at you and she’ll fall head over heels.”

Bellamy snorted behind them and Raven turned to glare at him. They came up to the edge of the field to once again see the guards sparing. Clarke’s eyes immediately found Lexa, who was fighting off two people at once. She felt her cheeks getting hot at the sight of her wife’s prowess. 

“There she is!” Raven tried to whisper but it came out as more of a squeal. Anya was overseeing a very exhausted Tristan. He was practically on the ground as she shouted at him. “Damn,” Raven fanned herself. 

Bellamy made a distressed noise and Clarke turned to see him looking at Octavia, who was all over another one of the guards. They were sparing on the ground but the way she was placing them in unnecessarily compromising positions was anything but professional. 

“Octavia! You’ve been holding out on us!” Raven shouted.

Everyone turned to look at them and Clarke smiled nervously. Lexa chuckled to herself before leading a group of people over. Tristan shot Clarke a dirty look before making his escape now that Anya was distracted.

“Clarke,” Lexa greeted her, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to it.

Clarke felt herself flush all the way to her toes, before clearing her throat, “some friends of yours?” She nodded to the others, Octavia and the man she was with joining the back.

Lexa nodded, “you know Octavia,” she gestured to Octavia who was glaring daggers at her brother, “and Lincoln,” Clarke suddenly recognized the man with Octavia as the one who was outside of Lexa’s office the first time she went there. Clarke smiled at the two and Lincoln put an arm around Octavia and gave a small smile back. Lexa then pointed to two of the others, “Indra and Gustus, both also part of my personal guard,” they stood intimidating and unmoving, “and Anya of course.”

Raven stuck out her hand to Anya, “Raven Reyes.”

Anya looked at her skeptically before taking her hand. Octavia snickered behind her and Anya spun around to pin her with a look, unsure of the joke she seemed to be missing. 

“Anya,” Clarke brought the attention away from Octavia, “would you escort Raven for a moment while I steal Lexa?”

Anya scowled at Clarke before cautiously leading Raven away from the group. Clarke and Lexa also separated themselves and sat on a nearby bench. Clarke took Lexa’s hand and drew shapes on it with her finger, “is Anya mad at me?”

Lexa sighed, “everyone’s heard the rumor by now.”

“You can tell them it was my mom, if that makes it easier.”

“It doesn’t, I don’t want to have to punish your family Clarke. It won’t be good for Madi and it won’t be good for your standing.”

“Nothing’s ever easy is it?” 

“It will blow over soon, I’m sure there will be more interesting gossip any day now,” she smirked.

“You already have something in mind?”

Lexa averted her eyes, “let’s just say there’s been something on my mind lately and I’m willing to kill two birds with one stone.” 

“Now I’m interested,” Clarke leaned in, “any chance you want to share?”

“You’ll find out soon, probably tomorrow at the ball.”

Clarke ducked her head shyly, “speaking of the ball, can you ask Anya to attend?”

“She doesn’t normally enjoy that type of thing, why?” 

Clarke looked away, a little embarrassed, “Raven wants to dance with her.”

Lexa smiled, “I can get her there but after that I’m not getting involved.”

Clarke laughed, “what an accommodating wife I have.”

“Actually, I have a condition.”

Clarke looked confused as a flush rose up on Lexa’s cheeks, “I’d like a dance as well.”

“With Raven?” Clarke teased.

“No! With you,” she tried to pull her hand away but Clarke held onto it tightly.

“You don’t have to ask for a dance with your wife.”

“If you don’t want to—”

“I do, I could use a little more attention at these things, you know I’m prone to getting into trouble,” Clarke smirked.

Lexa rolled her eyes, “I guess so.”

~*~*~*~

Clarke and Lexa entered the ball together, wearing complementary forest green dresses. Everyone in the room bowed as they defended the stairs and made their way to the center of the room. 

The dance was slow, both of them stepping in circles to the music, smiling at each other. “Is this what you wanted?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, you’re quite an enjoyable dancing partner,” Lexa spun her around.

“You aren’t so bad yourself,” Clarke’s cheeks ached from smiling but she couldn’t bring herself to stop. They had come a long way from their first dance at their wedding. 

“Raven seems happy anyway,” Lexa nodded towards the duo.

Raven and Anya dancing looked more like a fight as they each tried to lead. However, they were both smiling a challenge at each other and Clarke thought that it must be going well, “what do you think Anya feels?”

“She looks like she’s having fun, Raven seems to keep her on her toes.”

Clarke laughed before catching sight of Nia and her family with an unfamiliar man, “who’s that?”

Lexa spun them around so she could look before grimacing, “Lord Cage Wallace.”

“You don’t like him?”

“I suspect he was working with Lady Sydney to exploit his people but I’ve yet to find proof.”

“He looks friendly with Nia,” Clarke replied awkwardly.

“They always are,” Lexa kept looking over.

Clarke, not liking the change in mood, turned them so Lexa couldn’t see, “I’m going to get jealous if you keep looking at other people when you’re dancing with me.”

Lexa smiled softly, “how could I look at anyone else when you’re so radiant?”

Clarke looked away, hoping her makeup covered her blush. The song ended and they curtsied to each other. Before Clarke could suggest another dance, a woman with long brown hair approached them, “Empress, I hope I’m not interrupting.”

“Not at all Lady Echo,” Lexa gestured to Clarke, “I don’t believe you’ve met my wife, Clarke.”

“First Queen,” Echo bowed.

Lexa turned to Clarke, “I have to take care of something, I’ll only be a few minutes.”

“Don’t worry,” she looked around and spotted Aden at the desert table, “I’ll have my little brother entertain me.”

Lexa laughed and left with Echo while Clarke went to meet Aden, who was stuffing his expensive pockets with cookies.

“You have to wrap them with napkins first or you’ll never get the crumbs out,” Clarke whispered over his shoulder and he startled.

“Clarke!” He looked around sneakily, “if I take the time to wrap them someone will notice.”

“Not if you line your pockets with them in the first place,” she winked.

He grinned up at her.

Clarke was suddenly hugged by little hands behind, she turned in the embrace to see Madi clinging to her, looking teary. Clarke hugged her back before wiping her face and handing her a cookie, “it’s ok Madi.” 

“Are you still mad? Mom says you won’t come around anymore.”

Clarke stomped down her irritation at her mother, “I’m not mad at you. We can still see each other anytime you want.”

“But you’re mad at mom?”

Clarke sighed, “I’m not mad. We just, don’t communicate very well. We’re taking a little break.”

Madi didn’t look convinced but dropped it to hug her sister again, Clarke held her, feeling guilty that her problems with their mother are effecting Madi.

“Uh oh,” Aden said and Clarke turned to see not only her family but Wells and his dad headed towards them.

Before Abby could speak Clarke put a hand up, “this is not the time or the place for the kind of talk you want to have.”

“I know how to act in public Clarke, don’t forget, I’m the one who taught you,” Abby scowled.

Clarke bit her tongue and looked over at Wells who was definitely uncomfortable with the turn of events. 

“Clarke,” Thelonious stepped forward, “there’s no need to treat your mother like this, she loves you.”

“It’s really none of your business,” Clarke crossed her arms.

“Dad, please,” Wells took his father’s arm.

The tension was mounting and Clarke knew she wasn’t going to be able to diffuse it, her and her mother were too similar.

“Perhaps you’d like to enjoy some refreshments?” Aden slid in between them, “I’m afraid the First Queen is quite occupied at this time.”

Abby frowned but, while she was more than willing to argue with Clarke, rejecting an offer from the Crown Prince was a social mistake she would not make. Clarke sighed with relief as Aden led them away, throwing a wink back at her.

Clarke went out on one of the balconies for some fresh air, she knew she had to get better control of her temper but it was not easy. The cool air felt good against her heated skin as she looked over the courtyard. A few people walked on the grounds in their formalwear. 

“First Queen?” 

Clarke sighed as Finn came out onto the balcony, “Finn, we’ve had this talk before.”

“I know, I just had to check if you were alright,” he stepped closer to her.

“Finn.” She replied sternly, “you don’t get to worry about me. I don’t know how much clearer I have to be, you don’t seem to be getting it.”

“You deserve better than her Clarke!” He was starting to get frustrated, “I heard about what she did to you, you don’t have to take it!”

Clarke’s brow cringed in confusion, “what she did? Finn you can’t talk like that about the Empress.”

“She’s been beating you!” He grabbed her hands, “I’ll take you away from here Clarke, we can run away together.”

“Are you insane?!” She pulled her hands away, “even if I was dumb enough to go against the Empress, why would I run away with you of all people?”

“You don’t have to be afraid Clarke, I can take care of you,” he crowded into her space. She tried to back up but the railing blocked her. 

“I’m not afraid of Lexa, please go away Finn,” she started to get nervous, this could go wrong in so many ways. Finn could be executed for his behavior and Clarke could get executed if the situation were misconstrued. 

“You don’t love her Clarke, we can still be together.”

Clarke looked away, “that’s not true,” she whispered.

“We can!” He ignored the obvious implication of her statement, squeezing her arms, practically pressed against her.

“Lord Collins,” an icy voice called from the doorway.

Clarke sagged in relief at the sight of Lexa, looking like a Goddess come to pass judgement.

Finn turned and blocked her view of her wife, “I won’t let this stand anymore!”

Lexa drew a dagger from her hip and stalked towards them, “you won’t let it stand? I won’t let the harassment of my wife continue.” 

Finn seemed to be realizing the situation he was in, “you just want to hurt her by taking away the man she loves!”

Clarke recoiled, “who loves you?!”

Lexa came dangerously close to Finn, who started to tremble, “I will protect my wife.” She stabbed her dagger into his arm and dragged it across his skin.

Finn shouted in pain and tried to swing at her but Clarke grabbed his arm from behind, “are you trying to die idiot?” 

Lexa slashed him across his face next, before stepping back, “I’d give you a thousand cuts if I had time. Instead I’ll give you a warning: come near my wife again and I will execute you in the courtyard,” she leaned forward to whisper, “and I will make sure it lasts for days.” She yanked him away and he fell to the ground, his hands on his face to stop the bleeding, he tried to stagger away but she caught him by the collar, “one more thing, “tell your father he is a Baron now, Countships are only for those who are loyal to the crown.”

His expression crumpled and he rushed back through the door.

“Everyone is going to see him like that,” Clarke stepped around the spatters of blood on the ground to meet Lexa.

“Good,” she pulled Clarke into an embrace, “I told you, two birds, one stone.”

Clarke looked at her in surprise, “but it’s still about me.”

“It’s about how far I am willing to go to defend you,” Lexa rested her head against Clarke’s, “and about getting rid of a pest.”

“Two birds,” Clarke repeated and kissed Lexa’s cheek.

Lexa mumbled something she didn’t hear so Clarke just buried her face in Lexa’s neck in contentment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone please stay healthy and safe during this time <3

Clarke shifted uncomfortably under Niylah’s gaze, she was standing in her room in nothing but her underthings and makeup. “I’m going to be late.”

“Harper, it needs to be tighter at the top, her breasts look too flat right now,” Niylah motioned for Harper to undo the knot and pull the cords tighter.

“I can’t breathe like this,” Clarke complained. 

Niylah sighed as Harper struggled to pull tighter, “Maya, help her.” Niylah came to Clarke’s front and pushed at the bottom of her breasts to force them up. She stepped back and nodded, “perfect.” 

Clarke tried to catch her breath but struggled to suck in the air deeply as she stepped into a gown, “this is completely unnecessary, it’s just a meeting in Lexa’s office.”

“You don’t want to look good for your wife?” Maya asked. 

“Clarke.” Niylah said sternly, “you must look your best at all times, you know this.”

Clarke sighed, “can I go now?”

Niylah took a cloth and patted Clarke’s neck, “try not to sweat too much.”

“I will,” Clarke pushed her hand back and made her escape. She burst out of her chambers, startling Bellamy and rushed down the hall to Lexa’s office. Lincoln was waiting outside the office and sent Clarke a smile before looking wearily to Bellamy.

“Be nice,” Clarke told Bellamy before slipping into the room. 

Lexa was at her desk, a folder open on it, Titus scowling in the corner. When Lexa looked up to see Clarke, a smile spread across her face, “good morning Clarke.” 

Clarke walked around the desk to kiss Lexa on the cheek, sending a smug look to Titus when he sneered at her, “good morning, what’s going on here?” She indicated the folder. 

Lexa flushed at the sight of her beautiful wife before looking back towards the papers, “I found the proof I needed against Cage Wallace, but Titus and I disagree on how to handle it.” 

Clarke leaned against the desk, “what are the options?”

“The Wallace’s have been loyal for generations!” Titus blurted out, “you cannot keep demoting families, there will be no one left!”

“Only the loyal will remain Titus, it is not loyalty to exploit my people,” Lexa responded firmly.

Clarke hummed in thought, “is it just Cage? Or his whole family?”

“If Dante is involved, it would only be to cover up his son’s treachery. He is old enough to remember what my wrath feels like,” Lexa replied ominously.

“And Cage is his heir?” 

Lexa nodded in confirmation.

“If you aren’t worried about Dante, just punish Cage. Don’t demote the family, just those responsible.” Clarke argued.

Lexa’s lips twitched into a smile, “I like it.”

“Empress,” Titus’ voice was pained, “you are already falling out of favor with the nobility.”

“They should be worried about falling out of favor with me, I will not allow those who harm my people to go unpunished. An Empress’ duty is to her people and she must put them first and dispose of any threats.”

Clarke looked between them, feeling the tension rise in the room, “people who commit crimes are punished, it doesn’t matter who they are.”

“Do you disagree Titus?” Lexa raised an eyebrow at him. 

He scowled but shook his head negatively.

“Clarke, join me for refreshments,” Lexa stood, “do you have that letter you wanted to send to Madi?”

Clarke nodded and pulled out the letter.

Lexa handed it to Titus, “please make sure this is delivered and tell the Wallaces I want to see them,” and led Clarke from the room. 

“He’s going to be in a bad mood for a while,” Clarke commented.

“Titus is too unbending, the world changes around us for the better.”

“How poetic,” Clarke teased and Lexa flushed, “how did you find out about Cage anyway? I thought you didn’t have what you needed?”

“I acquired it.”

“How?” Clarke leaned into her space.

Lexa motioned to the table in front of them, sitting at it was Echo, “good morning Lady Echo.”

“Good morning Empress, First Queen,” she bowed before looking to Lincoln, “guard,” and then laid eyes on Bellamy, “Bellamy,” she smirked.

Clarke looked at Bellamy who’s face was turning an interesting shade of red, “good morning Lady Echo, do you know Bellamy?”

“You could say that,” she looked at Bellamy with a predatory gaze.

Clarke’s eyebrows went up in surprise, Bellamy was more interesting than she thought. Lexa pulled out a chair for Clarke and she sat in it, “I assume Lady Echo is the answer to my question?”

Lexa smirked behind her teacup, “Echo is excellent at gathering information.”

Echo winked at her, “it’s not like Cage was particularly secretive, flaunting his extra revenue stream.”

Clarke frowned at the image, “we should make them pay reparations too.”

“An excellent idea, pay back all of the people they stole from with interest, then a little extra to the capital could help us with our own conundrum.”

Clarke beamed at her.

“Anything else we should know before confronting them?” Lexa turned to Echo.

Echo pulled out another file, “for them to bury themselves with,” she smirked, “but I wouldn’t count on Cage going down quietly, he’s prone to tantrums.”

“I’ll keep it in mind,” Lexa glanced inside the file and her face turned murderous. She slammed the file down on the table and took a breath, “I might just kill him instead.”

Clarke looked at her wife, puzzled, she reached for the file but Lexa placed a hand over it.

“Not now.”

Clarke tried not to feel put out.

Lexa noticed Clarke’s change in demeanor, “you won’t be able to keep quiet once you see, you can look when we get back.” Lexa stood, “thank you Lady Echo, I appreciate your discretion.”

Echo stood to bow, “anything for the Empire.”

Clarke took Lexa’s hand, “thank you Lady Echo.”

“Thank you first queen. See you later Bellamy!” She waved as he rushed away ahead of the group.

Clarke laughed and followed Lexa through the garden. They walked down a path of rose bushes, most of the petals had fallen to the ground as the days grew colder. Clarke looked at Lexa’s hands, her fists wrinkling the papers Echo gave her.

Clarke placed a hand on Lexa’s bringing them to a stop, she pried the folder from Lexa’s hands and opened it. As her eyes scanned down the page she felt the heat of anger burn through her chest. “He’s been taking money from government subsidized programs.” She flipped through the pages, “veterans haven’t been getting medicine, orphans going hungry,” she trailed off as pages and pages of suffering people glared back at her.

Lexa just stood there, trying to collect herself, “how can I possibly make it up to them?” She whispered.

“By fixing it,” Clarke took her hand sweetly, “and making Cage pay.”

Lexa rushed forward to take Clarke into her arms, “blood will have blood,” she answered darkly. Clarke hugged her back tightly. A rustling among the bushes caused them to spring apart. Lexa pushed Clarke behind her and drew her dagger, “come out or this will hit it’s target.”

An asian boy popped out of the bushes, he scratched behind his head awkwardly, “I was just tending to the roses but then you came by and it seemed like a private moment and then it was too late—” he rambled, holding up his basket of rose petals. 

Lexa sighed and put her dagger back in her belt, “you will not repeat anything that you’ve heard here—”

“Monty, Empress.” He bowed, lowering his head and not raising it again, “of course Empress, I didn’t hear anything.”

“It’s all right,” Clarke motioned for him to stop bowing, Clarke looked back at Lexa, “it’s no hardship for the people to understand the depth of your love for them.”

Lexa flushed and straightened up.

Monty looked at Lexa with admiration, “it’s probably not my place to say but most of the Empire doesn’t care about political games and we appreciate that you play them on our behalf. Not every Empire is lucky enough to have an Empress that protects them so vehemently.”

Lexa pressed her lips together, “thank you for your candor Monty, I am aware of how other Empires fall short.”

“We are truly blessed,” he responded.

“We have an appointment to keep, if you’ll excuse us,” Lexa started away and Clarke rushed after her.

“What was that about?” Clarke rushed after her.

Lexa looked at her with amusement, “you really do keep your head down, don’t you?”

Clarke pouted, “I’ve been busy.”

“For your whole life?” Lexa teased, “he was referring to my aunt, Alie. She is the current Empress of our neighboring Empire of Floukru. She and my mother were twins but she was older and inherited their Empire while my mother was married off. She is known for her tight control over her people, her Empire is known for being peaceful but there are rumors that all is not what it seems. Mother never really let us go to her homeland and I have to admit that it’s hard to see my mother’s face.”

Clarke hooked her arm in Lexa’s resting her head on her wife’s shoulder, “Monty is right, we are all very lucky to have you. Your mother would be proud.”

Lexa took a deep breath and collected herself, “we have to meet with the Wallace’s now, let’s not get bogged down by other matters.”

They entered one of the drawing rooms and all Clarke could think was that the curtains were a shocking orange. Titus was waiting with the Wallaces who looked incredibly comfortable, Clarke thought they must not know what they are there for. 

They snapped to attention as they noticed Lexa, “please, sit.” She motioned for them to sit on one of the couches, a low table separating them. Lexa and Clarke sat opposite them and Lexa motioned for Titus to deliver the evidence to the table. “Take a look.”

Clarke stayed silent as Dante and Cage looked over the documents. Dante became pale and Cage shifted in his seat uncomfortably, “I don’t understand how this happened,” Dante looked up from the pages. 

“Why don’t we let Cage explain?” Lexa purposefully omitted the honorific. 

Dante looked to his son, who seemed to understand the position he was in, “we must’ve been betrayed by one of our advisors.”

Lexa threw the crumpled document that Echo gave her on the table, “lie to me one more time and you die.”

Dante scooped up the pages and read them, “how could you?” He asked his son with disgust, “please Empress, spare our family—”

“Your family will live, however, reparations will be paid.”

Clarke was amazed at how deadly Lexa was, Cage was shaking and Dante looked ready to faint.

“Anything you wish Empress,” Dante bowed in his seat. 

“I wish for you to disown your son,” She said with finality.

Cage jumped from his seat, causing Lincoln to step forward aggressively, Bellamy only a step behind him. Cage backed down in response, “Empress, we will return the money, it will never happen again—”

“You will return the money threefold, twice to the people and once to the Empire and you will lose your title. Be grateful I don’t ask for your father’s as well.” 

“I will choose a new heir Empress,” Dante took control of the conversation, “please accept our gratitude for your mercy.”

“This is ridiculous!” Cage glowered at his father, “I took what was mine! If those peasants wanted —” he was cut off by Lincoln’s blade against his throat.

“Best not to test the Empress’ patience,” he said darkly. 

Cage put his hands up in surrender and Lincoln stepped back. Dante grabbed his son by the arm and dragged him from the room, “I will handle it, thank you Empress.”

After they were gone Lexa scoffed, “I didn’t even dismiss them.”

Clarke chuckled, “Dante’s smart, he knew that Lincoln would kill Cage in a second.”

Lincoln smiled in response.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Only a few more chapters until the first arc is over (and the Clexa ramps up ;) )
> 
> Arc 2 planning is already underway! There will be 4 arcs so hang in there for the long haul!

Clarke walked down the hall, Octavia trailing behind her. Her hair was pinned up by sparkling pins and her dress swished around her legs. She had been too lax in her appearance recently, especially around the palace but she couldn’t be seen out and about the Empire looking like she just woke up. 

“I can’t wait to see Raven’s workshop,” Clarke said to Octavia, a little annoyed that her friend couldn’t walk beside her. 

“I know,” Octavia gushed, “I can’t believe we haven’t been before now.”

“Things haven’t been peaceful enough,” Clarke said wryly. 

“Clarke.”

Clarke looked to see Nia headed in her direction, she bowed slightly, “Dowager Empress, I hope you are having a good morning.”

Nia’s red lips pressed into a cruel smile, “my morning has been lovely, though it’s a shame such distasteful rumors have been circulating the Palace.”

Clarke smiled back tightly, “I’m sure you know better than to believe baseless rumors.”

“Of course, it’s just a shame our dear Empress has been making a spectacle of herself lately, demoting families left and right. That’s nothing to say of that poor boy she cut up in the middle of a party, I thought she had more self-control than that.”

“I’m afraid I can’t fault her for doing her wifely duties,” Clarke put a hand to her chest and let out a slow breath, “the strength to slay our enemies is a very attractive one.”

Nia recoiled before digging her heels in, “I trust you’ve sorted out any inconsistencies in your marriage then?”

“I haven’t had any complaints, in fact, we are taking a trip together later this week.” 

Nia’s eyebrows shot up, “well, it’s about time you got a break to spend some time together. I’ll be happy to arrange for your work to be completed in your absence.”

“That would be lovely, I am so grateful for your guidance,” Clarke put on a sweet smile, “I’m afraid I have an appointment to keep but I’ll arrange for us to have tea before I leave.”

Nia gave a small bow, a pleased look on her face, “of course, please excuse me.”

They continued their separate ways, when Nia was out of view Octavia spoke up, “why are you letting her take on your duties?”

Clarke chuckled, “I know what you’re thinking, I’m letting her take my power, I’m giving her what she wants.”

“No!” Octavia flushed, “I just, I mean—” She trailed off lamely.

“It’s ok,” Clarke smiled at her friend, “I want it to look that way. If I don’t give a little now, it will make my life more difficult in the future. I can’t afford to make her more of my enemy than she already is.” They continued out the main entrance of the Palace, the guards at the doors bowing low, and continued into a carriage. Clarke got comfortable in her seat, fanning her skirt out around her, “Lexa and I are meeting later to discuss what duties we can safely leave to her for the week.”

Octavia smirked from the seat across from her, “clever.”

“You expected anything less?” Clarke teased.

Octavia waved her off with a laugh, “of course not, Your Highness.” She bowed playfully before becoming shy, “do you know who will be accompanying Lexa on the trip?”

Clarke hummed thoughtfully, “I don’t think it’s Lincoln, sorry.”

Octavia leaned forward, undeterred, “but who is it?”

“I’m pretty sure Indra is coming,” Clarke answered, confused by Octavia’s interest in anyone but Lincoln.

Octavia wiggled in her seat, a big smile plastered on her face, “yes! I’m so lucky.”

“You know Indra? She seems a little stern for your antics.”

“She definitely is,” Octavia laughed, “but she’s the best! She’s so cool, did you know she took out an entire assassination team by herself?! She’s mentored me a few times and I’m so close to getting her to choose me as her second.”

“Wow, I didn’t know you admired her so much,” Clarke commented, “is becoming someone’s second a big deal?”

“I’ve only been pestering her for two years to choose me for two years!” Octavia replied with sarcasm, “it would mean big things for my career, I could become part of the Queen’s personal squadron.”

“I’m not good enough for you?” Clarke teased.

“You know what I mean!” Octavia protested.

“I do,” Clarke’s gaze softened, “that would be amazing Octavia, I hope she chooses you.”

Octavia flushed happily as the carriage came to a stop. She stepped out first before escorting Clarke into the workshop. 

Clarke was startled to see the chaos around her, every table was filled with various parts, metal, wooden, one completely teetering over with crystals. At least two things were actively on fire and the floor was covered in soot. “Raven?” She called out cautiously.

A man popped up from behind one of the tables, “First Queen!” He bowed, knocking into the bench beside him and setting the stack of papers by his feet on fire.

A bucket of water splashed over the fire, “Hey guys!” Raven smiled at them, oil was staining her clothes and smudged on her face but she looked absolutely gleeful. She gestured to the man, “this is Sinclair, he’s my mentor and the lead engineer for weapon creation in the Empire.”

“How impressive!” Clarke clapped her hands together, “it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, thank you for taking care of Raven.”

Raven pouted but Sinclair practically tripped over himself to bow again, “the pleasure is all mine, First Queen. And Raven is an exemplary student, I’m fortunate to have a genius like her working with me. I’ll get out of your hair for a while.” 

Raven flushed with pride, “thanks!” 

After he left Clarke surveyed the room again, “this is so cool Raven! You’ll have to show us what you are working on!”

“Is that supposed to be on fire?” Octavia pointed to a growing flame in the corner of the room.

Raven waved her concerns away, “it’s fine,” she turned to Clarke, “I’m kind of amazing you know.”

“You are,” Clarke laughed at her boasting. 

They sat down at one of the tables, Raven pushing things onto the floor to make room, Clarke’s didn’t understand a word of Raven’s explanations of her work but it was nice to see her friend in her element, Raven was radiant.

“And Anya came to visit the other day, I only set her on fire a little but I think she’ll come again,” Raven continued to ramble.

“Setting things on fire is a thing for you isn’t is?” Octavia asked with a smile.

“Either that or blowing them up but Sinclair doesn’t let me test bombs inside,” she shrugged.

“I’m so glad things are going well with Anya,” Clarke gushed, “seems like everyone has someone lately.”

Octavia looked at her confusedly, “who else?”

Clarke blushed, realizing she didn’t actually know if Octavia was aware of whatever Bellamy and Echo were. “Well, there’s you and Lincoln too,” she could tell Octavia wasn’t satisfied with her answer, “and Bellamy and Echo,” she said quickly as if getting it over with quickly.

Octavia barked out a laugh, “please tell me she embarrassed him.”

“Wait,” Raven interrupted, “Lady Echo? No way! How did that happen? Bellamy doesn’t seem to be the type to chase around noble Ladies.”

“He isn’t,” Octavia leaned on the table, “he was originally assigned to Lady Echo after his training, thought the whole relationship was unprofessional. She was the one to pin him down, firing him so they could be together, He still gets worked up about it as if anyone cares.” She rolled her eyes at her brother’s antics.

“Guess he isn’t so boring after all,” Raven commented.

The door behind them slammed open and Octavia jumped out of her seat, sword drawn. Ontari barged in with an air of superiority, looking around the room. She sent a mean grin to Clarke, “First Queen, I didn’t think I’d see you in a slum like this.”

“Princess,” Clarke greeted sourly, “it must be alright if you’re here.”

Ontari grimaced before turning to Raven, “where’s Sinclair? He has something for me.”

“A weapon?” Octavia questioned, putting her sword away.

“That’s none of your business, guard,” she looked at Clarke, “keep your dog on a tighter leash.”

Octavia stepped forward but Clarke grabbed her arm, “Octavia, please wait outside. There is nothing to fear from the Princess, she is family after all.” 

Octavia glowered but had to obey. Ontari watched her smugly as she left, “at least it knows how to follow orders.”

“Ontari,” Clarke dropped the formality, “I sent Octavia out in deference to your position, I have no desire to humiliate you by letting her beat you.”

Ontari’s face twisted into a murderous scowl, “seems you haven’t learned your lesson either.”

“What lesson is that?” Clarke challenged.

Ontari took a loud breath through her nose, “never mind that, Highness. Where might I find Sinclair?”

Raven stepped forward, pointing to the door Sinclair left through, “he went that way, Princess. 

Ontari looked Raven over, taking in her stained clothes, “it’s a shame the Ladies you surround yourself are of such low caliber First Queen, perhaps there is a lesson to learn after all.” She stalked from the room.

“What a bitch,” Raven complained.

“I should get going, Octavia is probably fuming,” Clarke sighed.

Raven took her hand, “come again, next time I’ll blow something up for you.”

Clarke laughed, feeling some of the tension leave her shoulders, “I’m looking forward to it.”

Clarke exited the workshop to see Octavia pacing, when she noticed Clarke, she rushed over and took a knee, “forgive me for letting my temper reflect poorly on you, Highness.”

Clarke pulled her to her feet, “you don’t have to apologize to me. She deserves your suspicions but you’re smarter than to make her aware of that, aren’t you?”

Octavia looked at her feet, “I’ll work on my impulsiveness, Indra also says it’s a weakness of mine.”

“Just remember, it’s not a weakness to stand up for the people you care about,” Clarke pulled her into a hug, “I’m still getting the hang of it too, don’t be too hard on yourself.”

~*~*~*~

“I think it’d be safe to let her handle some party planning, though I fear she might host something extravagant while we’re gone,” Lexa sat on a plush chair in Clarke’s office, a folder open on her lap.

Clarke was standing on a ladder, painting starts into the dark blue she set on the walls. She had wanted to repaint her office since she first saw it but hadn’t really had time until then. “Tell her the budget is half of what it really is, that way if she goes over, we’ll have accounted for it. She’s not so bold to spend more than twice as much as she’s allowed.”

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Lexa leaned back, admiring her wife’s skills, “I’m more concerned that Cage will try to attend any events.”

“The guards won’t let him,” Clarke concentrated on her work.

“There are some that are loyal to blood more than title,” Lexa sighed and put the folder aside, “don’t underestimate a man who has nothing left to lose.”

Clarke hopped down from the ladder, “Dante’s probably keeping a close eye on him and if he does show up, he’ll only end up humiliating himself more. No one would be caught dead in his social circle now.”

Lexa stood and wiped a smudge of paint off Clarke’s cheek, “I’ll double the guard just in case.”

Clarke blushed at the proximity, she cleared her throat, “are you all packed for our trip?”

Lexa smiled, “of course, don’t tell me you aren’t ready yet?”

“Niylah’s been packing for me, she’s not happy about leaving the whole trip to Maya but she’s needed here and Maya could use the challenge.”

“I’m sure she’ll rise to the occasion,” Lexa didn’t move, continuing to stand close enough that Clarke could swear she felt the other woman’s breath on her skin. 

“Empress!” Titus burst into the room, still Lexa didn’t move, “I must insist on cancelling this trip, once the other villages hear that Tondisi is getting special treatment in the relief efforts—”

“Titus, I am merely going on a trip with my wife, as we were not able to have one after getting married. If I happen to inspect the village while I am there, it is of no consequence.”

“It’s not a good idea,” Titus glowered.

“Even the Empress needs a break every once in a while,” Clarke snapped, “the Empire won’t collapse if she’s away for a week.”

“I trust you to take care of things here Titus,” Lexa replied kindly.

“I have a bad feeling about this Empress, there are many plotting against you.”

Clarke felt a pang of sympathy for him, he obviously cared about Lexa despite his attitude.

“I’ve already planned to double the guard, the Capital will be safe in my absence.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are ramping up!

Tondisi was every bit as picturesque as Lexa described it to be. Despite Titus’ worries, Clarke felt as though they had sufficiently prepared for any commotion back at the Palace and she brought both Bellamy and Octavia with her on their trip. Clarke was fully prepared to enjoy herself to the fullest.

She practically skipped down the dirt road, arm and arm with Lexa, who was highly amused by her childlike behavior, “I haven’t gone on a proper vacation since before my father died,” she admitted shyly.

Lexa smiled with understanding, “then I’m glad I could be the one to escort you.”

Clarke grinned and looked around at the stalls in the marketplace, it wasn’t particularly active, many of the stalls only contained a few wares, “maybe things will pick up more as they get back on their feet.”

“Don’t be discouraged, from the reports, there hasn’t been enough time for business with the rebuilding efforts until recently. Things are picking up quicker than they would without the additional aid.”

“I thought I was supposed to be the one convincing you that it was worth it,” Clarke leaned into her wife.

“It’s not like I wasn’t sending aid because I wanted to, sometimes sacrifices have to be made.”

“And sometimes they don’t.”

Lexa smiles brightly and looks back at their entourage, Maya had come along to carry any purchases, Indra was there to guard Lexa, and Octavia had beaten Bellamy for the day shift. They had accepted quite a bit of reverence from the townspeople but she just wanted to enjoy her time with her wife. She directed Clarke to a stall filled with fabrics next. 

Clarke touched one of the shining cloths draped over the overhang, “they’re beautiful.”

“I’ll buy it for you if you want,” Lexa offered.

Clarke gave her a dirty look, “first of all, I have my own money, second of all, we are supposed to be cutting out any frivolous spending.”

Lexa shared a look with the merchant before straightening up to refute Clarke, “first of all, all the money in the Empire belongs to me, second of all, we are wasting spending money just by visiting, and third of all, I’m stimulating the market with my purchase.” Lexa handed over a few coins and the merchant bundled up the cloth for her.

Clarke sighed but couldn’t help the smile on her face, “I give up.”

Lexa accepted the cloth with a prideful look and handed it to Maya, “I always win.”

Clarke scoffed and thanked the merchant before dragging Lexa to the next stall, it was filled with sweets, “this is how I plan to stimulate the market,” she mocked.

Clarke bought a few candies, handing one to Lexa before turning to Indra, “would you like one?”

Indra gave her a stern look that left no confusion as to whether she would let herself relax on this trip so she turned to Octavia who was shaking her head out of Indra’s view. Clarke rolled her eyes at her friend’s behavior and gave it to Maya, who accepted gratefully.

Clarke munched on the colorful candies, tangling her sticky fingers in Lexa’s.

“I have a place I’d like you to see,” Lexa said, voice muffled by the candy stuck in her cheek.

Clarke nodded and followed her to a small area, surrounded by greenery, “wow, I can see why you thought fairies lived here.”

Lexa blushed and cleared her throat, “we’ll have to come back at night when they light candles but for now we could have tea here.”

They sat at a small table, littered with rose petals, “how romantic,” Clarke winked at her wife.

Lexa sent her a small smile as a waitress delivered tea to them, “do you want anything else to eat?”

Clarke sipped her tea, “I can wait until dinner,” she paused thoughtfully, “thank you for agreeing to come, I know it isn’t easy to leave your duties but I’m really enjoying myself.”

Lexa reached across the table to take her hands, “I should be thanking you, I needed a fresh perspective. It’s easy to feel distant from the people when they are just names on a page but being here reminds me of why I work so hard for them.” She gave Clarke’s hands a squeeze, “and I’m enjoying myself too.”

“Well, we have all week.” Clarke squeezed her hands back, “is there anything in particular you want to do?”

“Perhaps tomorrow we can survey the reconstruction efforts, though there are a few things I’d like to pick up first. We should have something to give to the workers, maybe those sweet rolls we saw earlier.”

“You’d have to clean out the whole stall!” Clarke laughed. 

“They make fresh ones in the morning!” Lexa defended herself. 

“I need to buy some souvenirs while we are here too, at least for Madi and Aden. Raven will probably get jealous if I don’t bring her something too.” Clarke mused.

“We can do more shopping on another day, do you want to take some tea to bring back?”

Clarke nodded and rose from her seat while Maya fetched the tea. “Let’s buy the sweet buns and freshen up before dinner,” she suggested. She turned around and walked straight into Maya, spilling the tea down the front of her dress.

“Clarke!” Lexa grabbed a napkin and started patting her down, “is it hot?”

“No, it’s room temperature, it’s probably pre-steeped."

“I’m so sorry, Your Highness,” Maya bowed deeply.

“It’s ok, it was an accident,” Clarke shivered as the liquid seeped into her skin. “I should head back, we’ll take everything back and you get the buns and meet us there.”

“Alright,” Lexa looked disappointed.

Clarke gave her a peck on the cheek, “see you soon.”

Clarke, Octavia, and Maya head back towards their accommodations, Maya still apologizing. 

“Really Maya, it’s no trouble. If you want to be punished, the consequence is that you have to help me change again today,” she smiled at the stuttering woman.

Octavia rolled her eyes at Clarke’s joke but her attention was diverted by a commotion ahead of them, “what’s going on?”

“Maybe we should go around,” Maya said wearily.

“It’s fine,” Clarke boasted, “I’m sure we can handle whatever it is.”

“Clarke,” Octavia warned, “it’s not like we have a lot of backup here.”

“It’s probably nothing to worry about,” Clarke brushed her off, “maybe there’s an event today that we didn’t know about,” a scream pierced through the air and the crowd grew larger as angry shouting reached their ears. “Maybe not. Let’s go around.”

Octavia nodded, hand on the hilt of her sword. They took a detour down a side street, “I wonder what’s happening over there.”

“We’ll find out once everything’s cooled down,” Clarke responded, she felt a chill up her spine at the cold air.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Octavia’s whole body was tense as if danger was lurking around every corner.

Clarke looked over at Maya, who was curled in on herself, “it’s ok Maya,” she tried to reassure the girl, “it’s probably nothing but you know Octavia takes her job seriously.”

“It’s not ok,” Maya mumbled.

“What are you doing here?” Octavia asked harshly.

Clarke turned to see Tristan blocking their way, “Tristan? Did Lexa send you as backup? What’s going on?”

“That’s right, there was an incident in town. I came to help escort you back while the Empress deals with it,” he sauntered towards the group.

“Where’s Bellamy?” Octavia demanded skeptically.

“He’s assisting the Empress.”

She didn’t let up, “how did you get here so fast? You aren’t even on this detail.”

He walked up to her, “you know,” he said almost casually, “I never liked you.” He punched her in the face so hard it knocked her to her knees.

“Octavia!” Clarke screamed, taking a step towards her friend.

“Stay back!” Octavia put a hand up and pulled out her sword, “I should’ve known you were a traitor.”

“You can’t betray someone you were never loyal to,” he smirked, pulling out his own sword.

“Bastard,” she spat and charged at him.

Clarke didn’t know what to do, she was no help to Octavia, “let’s try and get back, maybe someone is there who can help,” She grabbed Maya’s hand.

Maya didn’t budge from her spot as Clarke tugged on her arm. 

“Maya! Come on!” 

Maya looked up at Clarke with tears in her eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok to be scared Maya, we just have to go!” She pulled again.

Maya pulled her hand out of Clarke’s and pulled out a small knife, “I am scared, but I have to do my duty to my Lord.”

“Your Lord?” Clarke stepped back, confused.

“Lord Wallace,” her hands shook as she advanced on Clarke.

“Dante?” Clarke looked over at Octavia and Tristan still locked in battle, she hoped Octavia was winning.

“Dante is dead! L- Lord Cage is going to revive h- his lineage.”

Clarke’s breath left her, she couldn’t believe Cage would kill his own father, “Maya you don’t have to do this. We can protect you and your family.”

“You have no idea what I have to do!” She spat, “ever since they asked me to become your maid, I’ve had to bear the humiliation of knowing I’d be a traitor to the Empire. Your words won’t be enough to sway the decision I’ve made!”

Maya lunged at Clarke and slashed at her arm, Clarke hissed in pain but knocked the knife from Maya’s clumsy grasp. They both dove for it, Clarke getting her hands on it first but Maya grabbed her wrist.

Clarke kicked at her, making contact, but Maya climbed on top of her to hold her down. Clarke switched her grip on the knife to stab Maya’s hand. Maya yelled in pain and grabbed Clarke’s hair and slamming her head into the ground.

“Clarke!” Octavia looked away from her fight and Tristan slashed deep into her shoulder. She dropped her sword and fell to the ground, blood pooling around her. 

Clarke blindly stabbed at Maya until making contact with her thigh, she rolled them so that she was on top and held the knife at her neck. Before she could turn to check on Octavia, Tristan grabbed her by her collar and threw her off of Maya.

The knife fell out of her hands as she hit the ground with a thud, “you stuck up bitches are all the same,” he grabbed her arm and hauled her up, face inches from hers, “but don’t worry, you’ll get what’s coming to you.”

She spat in his face and he smacked her hard enough to make her lose her footing. The only reason she didn’t fall was his grip on her arm.

“Get up Maya, you’re embarrassing yourself,” he scolded and Maya staggered to her feet. He pulled out a rope and tied Clarke’s hands together in front of her.

“You aren’t taking me anywhere!” She struggled, “just kill me yourself, coward.”

Tristan chuckled, “oh don’t worry, you’ll be dead soon. Lord Wallace just wants that pleasure himself. He won’t let you die quickly either, the Empress isn’t the only one who needs to suffer.”

Clarke looked over at Octavia’s limp form, she couldn’t tell if her friend was breathing or not. She couldn’t let them take her somewhere else or she’d never be rescued. As Tristan dragged her further down the road, she dropped to the ground, digging in her heels into the dirt. 

Tristan grunted as he tried to lift her dead weight, “stop being difficult.”

Clarke bit at his hand and he let her go, tumbling back. 

Tristan walked over to Octavia and put a foot on her back, “she’s still breathing,” he commented looking Clarke right in the eyes.

Clarke didn’t want to back down from his stare but she couldn’t help tearing her eyes away to watch his foot slowly rise and fall with each of Octavia’s breaths. Tristan put a little more weight on Octavia’s back and Clarke could hear the huff of the air leaving her lungs.

“Stop!” Clarke cried out, “leave her alone!” She ignored Maya’s attempt to help her to her feet and pushed herself up, hands scraping against the rocks beneath them. 

Tristan smiled darkly and removed his foot, before swinging it back to kick Octavia in the side. Her body tilted limply to the side and Clarke cried out in anguish. “Why don’t we make a deal? I don’t feel like dealing with your antics all the way to Lord Wallace, so if you come quietly, I’ll leave her here.” He pressed the tip of his sword into Octavia’s back, “or she can die with you.”

Clarke looked at the sword, tears running down her face, “please,” her voice cracked wetly, “please, I’ll stop fighting, just don’t hurt her.”

Tristan smirked and gave Octavia another kick before dragging Clarke to him by the rope around her wrists, she looked up at him defiantly, hoping Octavia would live long enough for someone to come help her.

He spat in her face and she recoiled back, tugging against his old. He laughed and pushed her away, causing her to stumble into Maya, “you can handle her from now on can’t you Maya?”

Maya nodded solemnly and took hold of the rope.

“You know Clarke,” he purposefully omitted any honorifics, “I think I’m going to enjoy torturing you.”

She didn’t give him the satisfaction of a response, looking back one more time at Octavia’s unmoving body before she was dragged away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! torture and death
> 
> Thank you for reading!

By the time they arrived, Clarke was exhausted. Her body hurt from the fight and her dress was filthy with dirt and blood. Tristan dragged her through the back garden of the estate and through the servants’ quarters. 

“Really?” Clarke tried to sound stronger than she felt, worried that if he let go of her she might collapse, “Cage’s property is the first place they’ll look for me.”

Tristan shoved her into a wall and she slid down it, “this is not Lord Cage’s estate, you stupid bitch. It was gifted to us for this mission.” Maya looked down at her feet, trying to avoid the confrontation.

“By whom?”

He kicked her in the side, “none of your business.”

“Tristan!” A man made his way towards them, “don’t damage the cargo, Tsing will get upset if her research is tainted.”

“Tsing can kiss my ass, Emmerson,” Tristan growled.

Emmerson grabbed him by the collar, “watch it. You aren’t as valuable as you like to pretend.”

Maya helped Clarke to her feet and though Clarke didn’t want to, she couldn’t help but lean into Maya’s side for support.

“I got her here didn’t I?” Tristan’s face grew red with rage, “you idiots like to take all the credit—” 

Emmerson punched him in the stomach, “I’m getting sick of your attitude, shut the hell up before I make you.” He looked over to the girls, “let’s go.”

Tristan gathered himself and grabbed Clarke’s arm, tugging her along as she tripped over her feet, Maya trailing behind them.

They wound through the halls to a basement, it looked simple enough, a few chairs and boxes. But at the far end of the room was a door, Clarke could hear muffled sounds but not enough to make our what they were. Emmerson banged on the door a few times and a woman came through, a glimpse of metal was all Clarke could make out before the door shut again.

“You’re late.” She stated.

“Relax Tsing, your new toy is here,” Tristan snarked.

Tsing’s face scrunched up in distaste as she came closer to inspect Clarke, “she’s damaged.” She eyed the cut on Clarke’s arm.

“She put up a fight,” Tristan retaliated.

Tsing looked to Emmerson, “I’m not pleased with her condition.”

Emmerson smirked before turning to Tristan, “your reward will be cut in half.”

“Half! I did all the work to get her here!” He aggressively got into Emmerson’s space, “this was all a scam from the beginning wasn’t it?”

Emmerson didn’t flinch, “you’re right. Here’s the problem Tristan, you’re rude and uncooperative, you are ill suited to any real work for Lord Wallace and your only use has been fulfilled.” He grabbed Tristan by the shoulder and buried a knife in his gut, “we were never planning on paying you.”

Maya gasped and stumbled back, causing Emmerson to turn on her as Tristan fell to the ground.

“You’re useful though aren’t you Maya?”

“Y- Yes,” she nodded, watching the pool of blood under Tristan grow.

“Excellent, clean that up,” he pulled Clarke over to Tsing, “I’m surprised you didn’t try to run.”

“I can barely walk and I’d have to get through at least the dozen guards we passed on the way here,” she shot back.

Tsing smiled, “fiery, I’m going to enjoy breaking her.”

The three of them went through the door, Maya still staring at Tristan’s body. Clarke was right about the metal but what was in them horrified her. Along the room were cages filled with people, groaning with starvation and covered in wounds. But the most terrifying part was the bodies dangling from the ceiling, in various stages of disassembly, some with their skin missing, some with bones sticking out at the wrong angles, Clarke’s chest seized up in fear, not able to take a breath. 

“She’ll be staying through here,” Tsing led them down another corridor and, while Clarke was grateful to escape the stench of blood and death, the sterile room she was brought into made her tremble. She started to tug at Emmerson’s grip as he pulled her towards a table in the center of the room with restraints attached to it. 

“Please,” she gasped.

He rolled his eyes and lifted her into his arms to place her on the table. She kicked out and tried to get away but he was already strapping her down. She screamed as loud as she could, knowing that no one in that estate would come take pity on her. 

Tsing stuck her with a syringe and her vision went black.

~*~*~*~

When Clarke woke, she was disturbed to find she had been bathed and dressed in a thin gown, even her hair had been detangled but she was still strapped to the table. She had to admit that she felt much better after sleeping but not about the situation she was in. She looked around the room, nothing but cold, clean surfaces, and a ominous looking cabinet, probably filled with torture devices. 

“Good, you’re awake,” Tsing walks into her view with a tray of surgical instruments. 

“What is this place?” Clarke asked weakly, fear racing through her as Tsing inspected a scalpel.

“My personal lab,” Tsing looked her over, “our kind benefactor supplied all of the materials. It’s certainly more than Lord Dante was able to give, though that may change now that he’s taken over,” she smiled at Clarke as if they were sharing a joke, “not that I’m complaining. Lord Cage has always supported my research.”

Clarke shuddered as someone screamed from the other room, “research into what?”

“The human body,” Tsing ran the scalpel down Clarke’s cheek lightly, just scratching the skin, “it’s limits, how it can be improved.”

“Diet and exercise?” Clarke snapped, pulling her head away.

Tsing laughed and circled around to stand by Clarke’s feet, “I want to yield results for my Lord, but if we’re being honest with each other, I do enjoy this.” She dragged the scalpel up the sole of Clarke’s foot, leaving behind a line of blood.

Clarke clenched her teeth to keep from crying out at the pain as Tsing dragged another line up her foot. 

“I hear you enjoy it too,” She dug the point of the blade into the arch of Clarke’s foot, “does it turn you on when your wife gets rough with you?”

Clarke grunted, tears rolling down her face, “you shouldn’t believe every rumor you hear.”

“Really?” Tsing moved on to the other foot, “that’s a shame, we could’ve enjoyed it together.”

Clarke screamed as Tsing shredded her feet, “what do you want?”

“Me?” She put down the scalpel and picked up some pliers, “I just want to have a little fun,” she started ripping off Clarke’s toenails, ignoring her pleading, “Lord Cage wants revenge of course, and our benefactor, well, let’s just say you got caught up in her plans.”

Clarke couldn’t comprehend any of the words being spoken to her, all she could hear was the sound of her own screams. 

“Now, now, don’t go soft on me so quickly,” Tsing put her tools down, “we are only just getting started.”

Clarke sobbed as Tsing ran her fingers over the new wounds. 

“I see our guest is settled in well,” Cage entered the room with a satisfied grin.

Tsing bowed, “My Lord, I hope it wasn’t presumptuous of me to get started without you.”

“Not at all,” he sauntered over to look Clarke in the eyes. She tried to glare at him but couldn’t feel her face anymore.

He grabbed her face, “the Empress is going to think twice the next time she decides to try and ruin a nobleman. Although, she may not be Empress for much longer.”

“Screw you,” Clarke spat with as much hatred as she could.

He laughed and slammed her head into the table. “What do we have here?” He looked over Tsing’s tray, picking up a metal rod with small spikes on the end. He banged it on the table and Clarke’s entire body flinched away. 

He smiled darkly and slammed it down again but this time on her arm, scraping the spikes along her skin. She screamed out in pain as he hit her again and again across every part of her body, just as her vision started to fade, he stopped.

“I think it’s time to test out our new weapon, don’t you?” He turned to Tsing.

Tsing pouted, “she’ll die.”

“Dilute it then, it doesn’t really matter if she dies, though I know you’d like to play with her some more,” he waved off her concerns.

Tsing shrugged and pulled over a sealed container with a tube sticking out of it, Clarke tried to turn her head away but Tsing taped the tube to her mouth, “I’ll only give her a little. Plug her nose.”

Cage pinched Clarke’s nose and despite her struggling to force him to let go, he didn’t. Tsing twisted the release on the container a small amount. Clarke held her breath but eventually sucked in the air from the tube. Tsing twisted the release closed and nodded for Cage to release her nose.

Clarke breathed harshly as they pulled the tube from her mouth, nothing happened for a moment before her whole body seized. Her blood was on fire and every nerve screamed with pain. Her whole body shook as Cage leaned over her, “I killed my father because he betrayed me, abandoned me, for what? For his land? His title? My life?” He laughed as Clarke shook, “What kind of life do I have now? Luckily someone else saw my potential.”

Clarke sobbed, every breath lighting up her body with pain, “who?” She whispered.

“You’ll find out very soon, if you survive that long.”

~*~*~*~

Clarke had been in and out of consciousness for hours, every time she fell asleep, she dreamt of being lit on fire, her skin burning off, her lungs shredded. She thought she must really be burning because all of her tears dried up. 

She peeled her eyes open when she felt a wet cloth cleaning her face, it was Maya standing over her, eyes shining with tears. When she noticed Clarke looking at her she turned away, “I’m sorry,” she whispered, “I didn’t think it’d be like this.”

Clarke opened her mouth to answer but she was unable to push any words out. 

“I was just doing my duty, my family has served the Wallaces for generations and when Nia asked me to watch you,” she trailed off, “I just didn’t think it’d be like this, cleaning up dead bodies and looking innocent people in the eyes as they’re tortured. You saw them in those cages, most of them won’t make it.”

Maya reached down to Clarke’s wrist, it was swollen but the bleeding had stopped. She looked Clarke in the eyes and unstrapped the restraints. 

“You have to tell the Empress that they are planning an attack with that gas, it’ll strip the flesh right off anyone it comes into contact with.” She helped Clarke sit up, “and try and rescue the people out there.”

Clarke nodded and took a shaky breath as pain wracked her body at the movement. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Tsing came into the room and saw them.

Maya froze but Clarke reached over and grabbed at the tray left near the table, throwing it at Tsing. She cried out at the pain but her instinct for self-preservation was stronger. She got off the table and collapsed as her torn up feet touched the floor.

Tsing recovered quickly, trying to rush out of the room, probably to get backup but Maya finally sprung into action. She grabbed Tsing and pulled her back into the room, both of them stumbling. Maya grabbed Clarke’s arm and dragged her across the floor and pushed her out of the room, “I hope this makes up for something,” she picked up a blade from the floor and put it in Clarke’s hand before shutting the door behind Clarke and trapping herself in the room with Tsing. 

Clarke touched the door in confusion before hearing Tsing and Maya screaming in agony from inside. A discolored fog seeped out from the bottom of the door, burning Clarke’s fingers, she pushed herself away and started crawling through the room of cages. Arms were sticking out from them, bloody and scarred. She’d make sure Lexa came for them but for now, she had to get out. 

She tentatively stood, crying loudly from the pain and leaned against the wall to keep herself upright. As soon as she made it out into the hall she took a breath of fresh air, her whole body was trembling and the world was spinning but if she stopped for a moment she might not be able to continue again. She had to get away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for is here! ;)
> 
> Welcome to the end of arc 1, arc 2 will be coming soon 
> 
> TW violence
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Clarke staggered down the hall, cursing herself for leaving bloody footprints. She didn’t have the time or energy to wipe them, she would just have to hope that no one caught her before she escaped. When she reached the end of the hall, she peaked around the corner and held her breath at the sight of a guard walking in the opposite direction. She counted herself lucky that he was the first she ran into but she didn’t know her way around well enough to backtrack and there was a possibility someone had spotted her footprints and was heading in her direction.

She clenched the knife Maya had given her in her hand and quietly stalked him, she was only going to get one chance to surprise him. Her whole body was screaming in agony but she couldn’t stop, if she stopped she wouldn’t make it out. In her condition she wasn’t catching up to him quickly but he seemed interested in a statue at the end of the hall, it was dripping in diamonds and he broke one off to put in his pocket. 

As she got closer, her leg buckled under her and she let out a huff of surprise. As he turned to see what had made the noise, she jumped, stabbing him in the neck. He reached out to her but she launched herself backwards, slamming into the wall. She ignored his gurgling as he bled out on the ground, instead trying to steady herself. 

She knew that later, when she wasn’t having so much trouble staying alive, that she would feel bad about taking a life but at that moment, all that mattered was her getting away before anyone found the body. She kept going, grateful for every turn she made that didn’t have a guard. It occurred to her that there were less guards than when she entered.

Taking the time to look out a window into the courtyard, she saw two groups fighting each other. She almost cried in relief as she recognized the uniform of the royal guard. All she had to do was find one of them and she’d be saved.

Clarke followed the sounds of swords clashing but slipped on her own blood as she reached a door. She fell to the ground gracelessly, crying out as her arms failed to break the fall. She tried to get back up but her legs wouldn’t support her any longer. Frustrated tears ran down her face as she crawled to the door, using her body weight to pull it open. 

She screamed in terror as a body fell towards her, having been propped up by the door. It slammed into her before sliding off to the side, blood covering her front. She couldn’t look away as she pushed at it to get it away from her when she realized it was Emmerson. She felt disgusted at the relief that he was dead and looked up at the foyer beyond the doorway.

More bodies than she cared to count littered the floor, they had all been hacked up except for one person who stood in the center of the carnage, covered in blood, like a god of death. She stared at the figure until her vision cleared, her ears stopped ringing, and she recognized her.

“Clarke,” Lexa breathed, looking like she didn’t believe her eyes that Clarke was right in front of her.

Clarke reached her hands out as Lexa rushed over to her. She sobbed into Lexa’s neck as she knelt down to embrace her wife. “You came!” She cried.

“Of course I did,” Lexa sniffled.

“Isn’t that sweet.” Cage appeared through the archway on the other side of the room with a dozen guards. “Looks like it’ll be easier to get rid of you than I thought Empress,” he sneered.

Lexa peeled herself away from Clarke and stood tall, “not as easy as you think.” She pointed her sword at him.

“What are you waiting for? Kill them!” He motioned for his guards to attack them. 

Lexa met the wave of guards with a shout, cutting down two at once. Clarke was mesmerized by her wife, it was a bloody dance as she slashed and spun. One of the guards got around her and headed towards Clarke but didn’t make it anywhere near her before a dagger struck him in the head.

Clarke held up her knife in defense as more came, none making it by Lexa, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to fight a sword with a knife and shivered as adrenaline raced through her veins. One of the guards made it close enough to swing his sword at her and she was able to deflect the blow but it knocked the knife from her hands.

She stared up at the man as he raised his sword again, unable to do anything to defend herself. Lexa kicked the guard she was fighting and grabbed the hair of the man who was attacking Clarke and dragging him backwards before slitting his throat and looking Clarke over before returning to the fight.

Once the last of his guards fell, Cage seemed stunned by the possibility that he was losing and didn’t try to make his escape until Anya and her squadron had filled the space behind him. Cage backed away from them, making his way towards the center of the foyer.

“It’s over Cage, you should’ve quit while I still had mercy,” Lexa slammed him to the ground. She looked over at Clarke and the state of her before putting a hand around his neck and squeezing, “I’m going to enjoy making you suffer for this.”

He clawed at her hand until Anya came close enough to put a hand on Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa took a labored breath and let him go. Anya dragged him to his feet and cuffed his hands, leading him towards her squadron.

Lexa scooped Clarke up into her arms, causing the blonde to whimper as the feeling started coming back to her damaged limbs.

“It’s ok,” Lexa whispers into her hair, “you’re going to be ok. I’m here.”

Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s chest, feeling safe and secure, and let herself slip into sleep.

~*~*~*~

When Clarke opened her eyes again, she was back in her bed. Her body ached all over but the sharp pain was dulled by a tingling sensation. 

“Clarke?” Jackson said softly, “how are you feeling?”

Her head felt fuzzy as she looked around the room, noticing Lexa asleep in a plush chair that had been dragged in.

“She’s only left your side to deal with the prisoners,” Jackson continued, “I didn’t want to disturb her while administering your medicine. I can wake her if you want.”

Clarke looked at Lexa, she had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was a tangled mess, her wife probably needed her rest but she felt the shock wearing off and the anxiety set in so she nodded.

Jackson went over to Lexa and touched her arm, “Empress, Clarke is awake.”

Lexa startled awake, eyes searching the room for threats before landing on Clarke. She deflated in relief as she came to sit on the side of the bed, “thank you Jackson, can you inform her family?” He bowed before exiting the room.

Clarke reached out with a shaking hand and Lexa took it, threading their fingers together. She didn’t think she was going to be able to speak without crying so she contented herself to focus on the feeling of Lexa’s warm hand. Lexa looked like she wanted to say something but Clarke’s family burst into the room.

Madi launched herself onto the bed, snuggling into Clarke’s side. Clarke took a sharp breath at the pain but let herself hold her sister anyway. Kane hovered by the doorway and Abby stood by the side of the bed, unsure of whether she was welcome.

Lexa helped prop Clarke up into a sitting position, Madi not moving from her side. Clarke looked at her mother, the woman looked like she hadn’t eaten or slept in days, she tried to muster up the annoyance she usually felt at seeing her mother but she couldn’t find it. All she wanted was for her mom to hold her and tell her it was alright. 

Clarke held out her hand to Abby who climbed on the bed and hugged her, Madi squished between them. Suddenly all of the built up feelings Clarke had been feeling burst out of her. She cried loudly as she clung to her mother. 

Abby buried her face in Clarke’s hair and cried with her, mumbling about how much she loved her. They clung to each other until Clarke felt like she could breathe again. When they parted, Abby looked up at Lexa with an accusatory glare.

Lexa gave her a small bow, more than an Empress ever should give, “Forgive me for failing in my duty to protect your daughter. I wrongly assumed that Tondisi would be safer than the Capitol and she suffered for it. I swear I will die before I allow harm to befall her again.”

Abby wiped her face with her sleeve, “I’m entrusting her to your care, Your Majesty.”

Lexa nodded stoically and retreated to her chair. 

“It’s not her fault,” Clarke told her mother, voice scratchy.

“What matters is that your safe,” Abby’s lips trembled as she tried not to cry again, “I’m so sorry Clarke, for everything. I don’t want to fight, what would I do if something happened to you and we were fighting?”

“I don’t want to fight either, but that doesn’t mean we won’t,” Clarke took a shaky breath, “we both could’ve handled it better. It was irresponsible of me not to prepare you better for my departure.”

“I know I let you shoulder too much of the burden, I was weak. But I will be strong for you,” she looked at Madi, “both of you.”

Clarke’s family stayed a while longer before she started to get tired again, Lexa arranged for some rooms to be prepared for them to stay in during Clarke’s recovery. Clarke settled back into the bed before patting the space next to her, “come to bed.”

Lexa hesitated before sliding under the blankets next to her, they turned so that they faced each other. “Clarke,” Lexa’s voice cracked as she ran her fingers lightly over a bruise on Clarke’s face. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok, it’s not your fault. It’s Cage’s.”

“It is my fault, I’ve been doing too much—”

“You’ve been running your Empire the way it should be. I don’t want to be safer if it means the people aren’t.”

Lexa’s face was so expressive, “I was so scared, I can’t lose you too.”

Clarke’s heart hurt at the thought of all the pain Lexa had been through, “you won’t. I’m tougher than I look.”

“I know you are,” the words came out as a whisper.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Clarke touched Lexa’s cheek.

Lexa’s eyes dropped to Clarke’s lips before returning to her eyes searching for confirmation.

Clarke let her fingers slide back into Lexa’s hair and she pulled the brunette’s head towards her. Their lips touched softly and Clarke sighed through her nose as if her whole body had been waiting for this moment. 

Lexa pulled back to gauge her reaction but Clarke just tugged on her hair for another kiss. This time Lexa’s whole body melted into Clarke’s, her hand snaking under the blanket to hold Clarke’s hip. Clarke let out a quiet noise of pleasure as Lexa deepened the kiss, running her tongue along Clarke’s lips. Clarke opened her mouth and pulled on Lexa as if she could bring her any closer. 

“Clarke,” Lexa panted, their breaths mingling together, “you’re injured.”

Clarke huffed and pecked Lexa’s lips one more time before snuggling into her side, falling asleep to Lexa playing with her hair.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to arc 2!!!
> 
> as always, thanks for reading <3

“Niylah, no matter how much powder you put on my face, you’ll still be able to see the marks.” Clarke pushed Niylah’s hand away. “You’re going to make Emori think being my maid is stressful.”

Emori was her new maid, there was still an ache in her heart over Maya’s death but the work needed to get done and Emori was vetted by Lexa herself to avoid any repeat incidents.

Niylah wiped a smudge off of Clarke’s cheek with a sigh, “I suppose it will have to do.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and entered her drawing room which had Lexa inspecting guards once again, “I’m having deja vu.”

Lexa turned to her with a smile, “I should be investigating why your staff has such a high turnover.” She gave Clarke a quick kiss, causing them both to flush. She cleared her throat in embarrassment, “Miller will be replacing Tristan,” she pointed to the new man beside Bellamy and Octavia, “and all three will be accompanying you at all times.”

“Isn’t that a bit much?” Clarke worried about her friend having to follow her around all day, every day.

“We haven’t been careful enough, the usual guards will be available outside of your chambers and overnight but if you go anywhere you will be accompanied.”

Clarke gave Lexa a petulant look before turning to Miller, “welcome to the team Miller.”

He bowed, “it is my honor to serve you, First Queen.” 

Octavia shifted uncomfortably, picking at the bandage that wrapped around her chest and trailed down to her fingers. Clarke tried to catch her eye but Octavia just looked ahead resolutely.

“Thank you,” she took Lexa’s arm, “shall we go eat? It’s going to be interesting with my mother at the table.”

Lexa laughed and led Clarke from the room into the hall. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable but Clarke wasn’t sure how much was going to change now that they had taken the next step in their relationship. Lexa obviously didn’t regret it, though maybe all the stress from Cage’s schemes caused her to act out of character. Clarke shook her head, her and Lexa had been getting closer before then. She told herself not to worry, after all, they were already married. It made sense for things to progress.

When they arrived at the informal dining hall, Clarke froze in the doorway at the sight of Nia sitting at the table as if nothing had happened. She had told Lexa that Nia had been involved in Maya’s treachery and was probably involved with Cage but had never followed up on whether any action had been taken. She couldn’t believe Lexa hadn’t done anything.

She felt a tug on her arm as Lexa continued towards the head of the table, their arms still linked, and sent a small smile to Aden and Madi. Everyone completed their greetings, though Clarke avoided meeting Nia’s eye.

“How are you feeling this morning Clarke?” Abby asked her as their plates were placed in front of them.

Nia cleared her throat in annoyance at the lack of honorifics and Abby looked down at her plate.

“I’m doing alright mom,” Clarke looked at her until her mother raised her head. She turned to Lexa with a frown, “I’m glad that it will be over soon, has Cage said anything about his coconspirators?”

Lexa pursed her lips, “he is unwilling to name anyone else.”

“How unlike him,” Roan grinned and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, “there’s no way a fool like him was able to get away with so much on his own.”

“Roan.” Nia interrupted sternly, “this topic is inappropriate for the table.”

There was a stilted silence before Lexa regained control of the conversation, “he’ll be executed in a few days nevertheless. As will anyone we find evidence of working with him.”

“You already killed most of them,” Ontari smirked, “it’s too bad, you might’ve gotten information out of them.”

Lexa’s fists clenched under the table, “there’s still time to get it out of Cage.”

Nia patted her mouth with her napkin, “please do not discuss torture at the table.”

Clarke took Lexa’s hand. The reasonable half of her didn’t want Lexa to embarrass herself rising to Nia’s bait but the other half wanted her to tear Nia’s face off. “The Dowager Empress is right, there are better things to discuss among family,” she submitted.

Lexa barely participated in the small talk at the table as they ate and was quiet as she brought Clarke to Jackson’s office for another check up.

Clarke had tried to not be angry, but she had to ask, “Nia’s going to get away with it?” She didn’t mean for it to sound as accusatory as it did.

“Get away with what?” The frustration in Lexa’s voice was clear, “all you have is that she asked Maya to spy on you and you don’t have any proof of that now that Maya is dead.”

“She was working with Cage! She probably supplied that estate!” Clarke stopped walking to force Lexa to look at her. The guards shifted anxiously at the confrontation.

“You can’t prove it Clarke! She’s too careful, don’t you think I would’ve done something by now if I caught her in the act? Cage won’t even talk for some reason because all that idiot cares about is saving his own ass.” Lexa threw her hands up in aggravation.

“There has to be something you can do! You’re the Empress!”

“What? Frame her? Have her killed? I’m not going to stoop to her level.”

Tears started to prick Clarke’s eyes, “I don’t know.” She felt helpless, “I hate this.”

Lexa sighed all of the anger leaving her tired, “I know.” She hugged Clarke, “I do too. We’ll figure it out but for now we have to be satisfied with Cage.”

Clarke hugged her back, “I’m sick of people dying.”

“That feeling never goes away, it’s never easy. I’m sorry for dragging you into this life, I thought that I could keep it separate but—” 

“I seem to attract trouble,” Clarke finished with a bitter laugh.

“It’s not you,” Lexa mumbled into Clarke’s hair.

“You wouldn’t have picked me if I backed down easily.” She pulled back from the embrace and took Lexa’s hands. She leaned in for a kiss, squeezing Lexa’s hands as their lips met. They smiled at each other before Clarke caught sight of the guards pretending they were somewhere else. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

Lexa’s ears flushed as she collected herself, “I’m going to get some work done while you meet with Jackson.”

Clarke nodded and entered Jackson’s office, she looked around at the small room with a patient bed pushed up against the wall and cabinets full of medicine. “I thought it’d be bigger,” she mused.

“I usually come to you, First Queen, and my only patients are the royal family.” Jackson appeared from a door at the far side of the room.

Clarke sputtered, “forgive my rudeness.”

“It’s no problem,” he smiled teasingly at her, “your guards can wait outside, I’ll administer the medicine and would like you to sit for a few moments afterwards.”

Clarke nodded, “Octavia, stay please.” She sat on a fluffy chair in the corner of the room as the other guards left and Jackson handed her a cup full of foul smelling liquid. She took a small sip, her face scrunching up at the taste but felt relief at the coolness spreading through her sore throat and chest.

“Let me know if you need anything,” Jackson went to a desk and started on some paperwork.

“Why did you ask me to stay?” Octavia asked, looking nervous, “Jackson is loyal.”

“I can hear you,” he responded, not looking up, “and I am thank you.”

“It’s not that,” Clarke patted the arm of the chair and Octavia sat, “you haven’t seemed like yourself today.”

Octavia sighed, involuntarily letting out a small whine. “Indra asked me to be her second.”

“That’s great! That’s what you wanted,” Clarke took in her friend’s defeated demeanor, “isn’t it?”

“Yes, but I don’t know why she asked now. I completely failed protecting you, I don’t deserve such an honor.”

“Octavia,” Clarke took her hand, “you didn’t fail. You did the best you could.”

“It wasn’t good enough, you could’ve died.” Octavia bit her lip to keep from crying.

“Octavia, the only people at fault are either dead or will be soon. She picked you because, faced with impossible circumstances, you fought until you couldn’t anymore. You could’ve died Octavia, protecting me. I’m so grateful that you were by my side and I know you’ll be great as a second.”

Octavia slid off the arm of the chair into the seat with Clarke, hugging her. Clarke held her friend, not acknowledging the wetness she felt on her shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again!

Clarke looked up from her desk as a knock sounded through the room, “come in.”

Lexa entered, holding a small package, “are you busy?”

“For you? Never.” She smiled coyly.

Lexa failed to keep a responding smile off her face, “I brought you something.” She held out the package, a small flush on her face.

Clarke took it, “what is it?” She tore at the wrapping to reveal a dress. The fabric was sparkling silver and soft to the touch, “is this?”

“It’s made out of the fabric you liked from Tondisi,” Lexa confirmed, “I didn’t know if you still wanted it but the trip wasn’t all bad—”

“It’s perfect,” Clarke interrupted Lexa’s rambling, “Tondisi was perfect. I’ll have to find more excuses to get you out of the Capitol.” She put the dress over her chair.

“Let’s stay in for a while.”

Clarke reached behind her but couldn’t grab hold of the buttons on her dress.

“What are you doing?” Lexa stepped back from her wife.

“Help me get out of this,” Clarke turned so that her back was facing Lexa.

Lexa sputtered, “why?”

“I want to put on my new dress. Relax, I’m wearing my slip, you’ve seen me in less.”

Lexa stepped up to her, grabbing hold of the fabric, her face red with embarrassment. She popped each button out of its hole quickly and turned away as her wife slipped out of the garment. She kept Clarke in the corner of her eye, trying not to think about her semi-naked state. The slip was sheer and came down to Clarke’s ankles but did nothing to hide her figure.

Clarke pulled on the silver dress, motioning for Lexa to secure the fastenings in the back. Lexa took a moment to inspect her back and was saddened to see marks that hadn’t gone away yet. She ran her fingertips over a painful looking welt and Clarke shivered, “sorry.”

“It’s ok,” Clarke said, a little breathless, “the outside is healing quicker than the inside but Jackson says I’m doing great.”

“That’s good,” Lexa secured the garment and gave herself some space.

Clarke smiled at her and gave a twirl, “what do you think?”

The dress shimmered like liquid metal, hugging her breasts and hips before flaring out at the bottom. The straps rested off her shoulders to leave her collarbone exposed.

“Beautiful,” Lexa whispered reverently, 

Clarke licked her lips unconsciously and stepped closer to kiss her wife. Lexa let her hands slide up Clarke’s bare arms as she hummed into the kiss. Clarke opened her mouth and tugged at Lexa’s braids, their tongues touching as they pressed impossibly closer to each other. 

When she pulled back, she almost laughed at Lexa’s disheveled appearance and tried to smooth down her hair. 

“Sleep in my chambers,” Lexa huffed as she tried to catch her breath.

“That’s bold of you,” Clarke teased.

“I don’t mean—” Lexa looked away to collect herself, “I mean, sleep there, permanently.”

Clarke was shocked at the offer, each spouse of the Empress had their own Palace, they were only expected to share a room when having sex.

“If you don’t want to—” Lexa backtracked.

“No! I do!” Clarke took Lexa’s hands, “that’s a great honor.”

“I don’t mean it like that,” Lexa looked into her eyes, “I want to be with you, properly.”

Clarke smiled brightly, “I want to be with you too.”

Lexa pressed a kiss to her lips.

“You’ll need to clear out some space for my things, obviously not everything, I’ll still maintain my own Palace—” She trailed off.

“Of course, I’ll have the maids prepare everything.”

Clarke half hoped Lexa would tell her to close down her Palace but she knew she had to do a lot more there than sleep. There was hosting events and there was no way all of her and Lexa’s formalwear would fit into the Empress’ chambers, no matter how large they were. “I’m looking forward to it.”

~*~*~*~

Clarke was braiding Madi’s hair in the garden as her friends all had tea, she felt happiness swell in her chest at the idea that their days could be so peaceful. Raven was sitting next to her, bored out of her mind, while Lexa, Anya, and Echo discussed strategy at the table. 

She was still getting tired easily and catching her breath after a flight of stairs was a struggle but since none of her bones were broken, she could live relatively normally. 

“Can’t Octavia come over? I’m bored.” Raven complained.

“She’s working Raven,” Clarke continued with Madi’s hair, “don’t embarrass her in front of Anya.”

“I just feel bad that she can’t hang out anymore.”

Clarke felt a twinge of annoyance, after all, it was her own fault Octavia was permanently on duty, “do you want me to have her reassigned? That won’t be good for her career.”

“I didn’t say that,” Raven bit back.

Clarke sighed, “Ignore me, I’m just getting defensive. We’ll find a way to make time to hang out soon.”

Raven studied her for a moment, “ok. Are you sure you’re doing ok?”

Madi looked up at her and she cursed herself for acting up in front of her sister. “I’m fine. Things haven’t been this good for a while.”

Raven smiled at her with pity, “just remember not to get into anymore fights.”

Clarke grinned at her, “it’s not my fault people think I’m an easy target.”

Raven raised an eyebrow at her, “funny, that sounds exactly like something that would be your fault.”

Clarke pondered the statement. She had tried very hard to project confidence as Lexa’s wife, what else could be missing? She looked over at the women at the table and realized that she was the only one without a specific set of skills to offer.

“Ready?” Lexa got up from the table, “Titus is waiting to complain about something or other.”

Clarke let Lexa pull her to her feet and waved to everyone but Anya who accompanied them back inside. She looked at Anya, who was trailing a few steps behind, she seemed to not be paying attention to anything in particular but Clarke knew that she was taking in every element in their environment and analyzing it for threats. 

“Is there more I could be doing?” Clarke asked Lexa.

“To do what?” Lexa asked, confused.

“To help with things, administrative work is fine, I’m happy to take it off your plate but—”

“You’ve done everything asked of you Clarke, where is this coming from?” Lexa took her hand.

“I just feel useless, I can’t protect anyone or stop any plots, I just manage the household.” Clarke avoided eye contact.

“If I wanted to marry a warrior I would have,” she took Clarke’s face in her hands, stopping them in the hall. “I picked you for you. Don’t sell yourself short.”

Clarke flushed, and looked away, the feelings too intense for her to confront. “Is that Emori?” She spotted her maid arguing with a man.

Anya put a hand on the hilt of her sword. Lexa seemed to deflate at the change in topic but looked over anyway. Clarke had never seen Emori angry so it was a surprise that the dark haired woman was so animated in berating the man.

“Emori?” Clarke called out and Emori spun around but the look of fury melted off her face at the sight of them.

She bowed, dragging the man beside her down into one as well, “Empress, First Queen, Captain. Forgive the embarrassing display.”

“Is everything alright?” Clarke asked, concerned.

“Everything’s fine.” She grit her teeth, “my boyfriend is an idiot.”

“Hey!” The man protested but ducked his head when Emori sent him a murderous look.

Clarke laughed, “sorry to interrupt your lovers quarrel.”

“Who are you? Are you supposed to be in here?” Anya asked him.

“Yes,” he replied defensively and Emori hit his arm, “Captain. My name’s John Murphy and I clean the halls.”

Anya looked skeptical but let it drop before turning back to Lexa, “we should go, Titus will only have more time to work himself up if we’re any later.”

Lexa nodded, “excuse us,” she said to Emori and John, who bowed as they walked away.

They turned the corner and Clarke chuckled, hearing Emori’s scolding start up again. The three of them entered Lexa’s office while the rest of their guards waited outside.

Titus had obviously been pacing, “Empress.”

“Is there a problem Titus?”

He motioned to the stack of documents on her desk, “your tasks have been building up, many of the nobles are still awaiting your reports—”

“I’ve been busy Titus, I’m sure you’ve noticed.” Lexa drawled.

“I have,” he shot a dirty look at Clarke, “the Empire must always come first.”

“My wife is part of the Empire, Titus. It is not unreasonable for me to tend to my family in trying times.”

Clarke was simultaneously elated at being called Lexa’s family and horrified that she was the reason Lexa wasn’t getting any work done. 

“I don’t see why you were incapable of handling some of this,” Anya picked up a piece of paper. “Is your job description to nag the Empress?”

Titus turned red, but before he could respond Lexa cut in, “Anya’s correct, Titus, you have been loyal and hard working for many years, perhaps it is time for you to take on more responsibilities.”

Titus’ mouth hung open in shock for a moment before he puffed up with pride, “anything to serve you better Empress.”

“Excellent, we can discuss further tomorrow. For now, prioritize the existing work.”

“You aren’t staying?” 

“Anya will stay,” Anya and Titus looked at each other with distain, “Clarke needs my assistance in moving her things.”

“Moving where?” He looked hopeful and Clarke glared at him.

“To my chambers.” Lexa replied nonchalantly.

Both Titus and Anya looked surprised by this and Clarke let a smug smile form on her lips.

“Empress,” Titus started.

“Thank you for the hard work!” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and pulled her from the room. Once they stood firmly outside of the closed door they looked into each other’s eyes and laughed.

“Shall we?” Lexa held out her arm and Clarke took it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW violence - only to bad people though ;)

Clarke woke up the next morning and it took her a moment to recognize her surroundings. The bedroom was bigger than all the rooms in her chambers combined, with a sitting area and fireplace, a whole separate room for her vanity and clothing, and the massive bed on a raised platform, surrounded by sheer fabric hanging from the bedposts. 

She turned her head to see Lexa trying to get out of bed quietly.

“Hey,” Clarke wiped the sleep from her eyes.

Lexa looked at her guiltily, “I didn’t mean to wake you, I have to go train but I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Clarke took her hand and pulled her down for a kiss, “I’ll be waiting.”

Lexa’s whole face turned red and she kissed Clarke again, cupping the back of her wife’s head as she let her weight fall onto the bed. She moaned into Clarke’s mouth as hands tangled into her hair. She let her hand rest on Clarke’s hip but jumped back when she heard a pained noise.

“Are you ok?” Lexa looked her over.

Clarke grimaced, “I’m fine.”

“You don’t sound fine.” Lexa pulled the blankets down.

“It’s nothing, just a bruise,” Clarke smiled at the worry on Lexa’s face. “If you really want me to show you I will but I’d like to think seeing me naked would make you late.”

Lexa sputtered in embarrassment and made some space between them, “I’ll have Jackson bring you a cream.”

“Thank you,” Clarke pulled the covers over herself, hoping to catch another hour of sleep before Lexa came back. Lexa grabbed her things and went to the bathroom to clean up and change before leaving the room. 

Clarke drifted off to sleep before jolting awake as Lexa reentered the room.

“Jackson left your cream in the drawing room,” she put it on the table.

Clarke couldn’t focus on her words because Lexa was fresh from training, sweat causing her clothes to stick to her. Her face, red from exertion, shouldn’t be so attractive but Clarke found herself stunned at her beauty. 

Lexa didn’t seem to know the effect she had on Clarke, “we should start getting ready, do you mind if my maids— Clarke?”

Clarke shook herself out of her stupor, “yeah, I should go back and get ready.” She needed to leave before she made a fool of herself. 

“Are you nervous about today?” Lexa misread her.

“Today?” Clarke wracked her sleep addled brain before it clicked into place. She had to get ready, to go to Cage’s execution. “I’m not worried, he’s getting what he deserves. It’s a shame Nia won’t be on the post next to him.”

“She did well covering her tracks,” Lexa frowned, “I had to kill one of my minor Lords because the paper trail for that manor led back to him.”

Clarke sighed and went to her closet and pulled out a dress, she pulled it over her nightgown and pulled her hair up, “I’m going to go back and get dressed more appropriately.” Any other day she’d be able to get ready in Lexa’s chambers but for a formal event she had to go all out. She gave Lexa a quick kiss and left.

After Clarke got dressed she met Lexa and they walked to the arena. There hadn’t been any events there since Clarke became First Queen so Clarke hadn’t been there since the last tournament . Instead of flags and cheering, the mood was darker, there was a single post in the center, along with an array of knives on a pedestal. Clarke and Lexa walked out to the platform as a few guards dragged Cage out.

He was surprisingly silent as they secured him to the post. Lexa looked at him like she wanted nothing more than to stab him through the heart before turning to the crowd.

“This man,” her distaste echoed throughout the area, “has betrayed the Empire, he has betrayed me, your Empress, and my wife, your First Queen. He is no citizen of mine, he is a traitor. He and his coconspirators will be treated with our harshest punishment, death by one thousand cuts.” She picked up one of the knives and held it up, “let this serve as my promise to you, my people, that I will do whatever it takes to protect you and to any that would do us harm, you will be punished.”

Clarke shivered in response to the threat, she reminded herself that this should not turn her on but her wife was strong and powerful and dominating. 

Lexa brought the knife to Cage’s chest, looking like she debated just killing him, but instead, whispered something in his ear and dragged the blade down, twisting it into his hip at the end. He let out a yelp of pain. She stepped back and handed Clarke the knife.

Clarke stepped up to Cage, trying to ignore the ugly feeling rising in her. She kept a straight face as he smirked at her, blood staining his shirt. She debated where to leave her cut when he spoke, “you’ll get what’s coming to you, just wait.”

She clenched the knife and slashed it across his face, catching on his lip and slicing open his cheek. He let out a tortured howl as blood dripped down his face. She put the knife back on the pedestal and took Lexa’s arm. They walked up the steps to a balcony where the rest of the royal family waited.

Lexa sat in a throne and Clarke sat to her left, still holding hands as Anya organized the line of people who wanted to make cuts. They watched in silence and, while it made her feel like a messed up person, she enjoyed every cut placed on him and was disappointed when he passed out. 

At the end, Lexa stood to deliver the killing blow, not that Clarke was convinced Cage was even still alive at that point, he was covered in blood and his head hung limply. It was dissatisfying that he wasn’t conscious for his life to end but she was glad to put the whole thing behind her.

She looked up at Lexa as she returned to the balcony, people were filtering out and the cleanup had begun, “I want to learn to fight.”

Lexa’s head snapped up, her eyebrows furrowing, “you don’t need to fight, I can protect you.”

“I’m not saying you can’t, but it’s better to be prepared just in case. Besides, I need to get my health back on track.” She tried not to think about how tired she was after a only a few hours awake. 

“I know,” Lexa sighed, “you’re right, it would be a good skill for you to have. I just—” She trailed off.

“Hey,” Clarke stood and took her hands, “I trust you to protect me, but we can’t plan for everything. Who knows,” she joked, “maybe one day I’ll protect you.”

Lexa smiled, “I look forward to it,” and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Clarke!” 

They broke apart to see Raven practically buzzing with excitement.

“Yes Raven?” Clarke was confused by her energy considering what just happened.

“I’ve been looking for you, I want to show you something.” She turned to Lexa, “can I borrow her?”

Lexa shook her head with amusement, “I’ll see you later then.”

Clarke shrugged and followed Raven, “what’s this about.”

“Just wait, you’ll love this.”

She followed Raven back inside to where Monty was loitering anxiously, “Monty?”

He bowed, “First Queen, I’m not sure this is appropriate—”

“Tell her what you told me,” Raven jumped up and down.

“Well,” he fidgeted nervously, “Lady Reyes commented that she was peckish and I happened to have a connection in the kitchens. Not that anything untoward is happening! Everyone there is very professional—”

“We get it Monty, you aren’t in trouble. Clarke is cool you don’t have to worry.” Raven interrupted impatiently.

“Raven, be nice. Poor Monty shouldn’t be subjected to your over-enthusiasm when he’s doing you a favor.” Clarke chided.

Raven looked bashful, “I was just excited. I want Monty to know he doesn’t have to put up a front when we were scheming together ten minutes ago.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow at her before turning to Monty, “don’t worry about formalities in private Monty.”

Monty visibly relaxed and smirked mischievously, “like I was saying, snacks.”

Raven matched his smile before turning to Clarke, “wanna go on an adventure?”

Clarke laughed, “sure, I could eat something.”

They walked down the hall towards the kitchens and Monty knocked on the door before entering. Clarke immediately felt like she was in a different world, there were people everywhere, stirring, rolling, baking, it was a chaotic mess but at the same time, everything was in perfect order as food was prepared.

“Monty!” One of the bakers rolled up his sleeves as he came over.

“Jasper! Hey, got any extras?” 

Jasper noticed Raven and Clarke and sent a look to Monty, “the First Queen can have anything she wants,” he gave a silly bow, “you have to eat leftovers.”

Monty rolled his eyes playfully as Jasper brought over a tray of pastries filled with cream.

“Thank you Jasper,” Clarke took one, “it’s nice to meet some of Monty’s friends.”

“Best friend!” Jasper puffed his chest up. 

“Of course,” she laughed, taking a bite of the pastry. It was sweet and warm, perfect. 

They chatted for a moment before Anya came through the door. The whole room seemed to freeze as they took in her sour look.

“Clarke, come with me.” She immediately turned around and left the room.

Clarke started after her, waving off her friends, “what’s going on.”

Anya’s jaw ticked in aggravation, “we have guests.”

“Who?”

“The royal family of Floukru.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I don't know why I thought working from home would mean I had more free time but it doesn't.
> 
> drama alert ;)

When Clarke and Anya arrived in one of the formal drawing rooms, Clarke went straight to a stressed Lexa. She took her wife’s hand and tried to present a front as she surveyed the room. Nia was sitting stiffly in a plush chair, her breaths seemed to take effort as she forced them in and out. Roan was lounging on a couch, undisturbed by the events. Ontari was next to him, looking murderous. Aden seemed unsure of what he should be doing and so hovered by Lexa, trying to take her lead. Anya was hovering by the door, looking like she wanted a reason to start a fight. Lexa was wound tightly, her fingers now crushing Clarke’s, as she watched the two women who had arrived.

Clarke finally looked to their visitors, she knew that Lexa’s aunt was twin to her mother but seeing the late Empress’ face outside of paintings was unsettling. Though, she didn’t look very lifelike anyway, holding herself primly with a small smile that didn’t reach her eyes. Clarke thought it must be hard for Lexa and Aden to look into their mother’s face after all the years she had been dead. Next to her was a young woman, with a mane of curly hair and a pout on her plump lips.

Clarke noticed that no one was speaking to each other, thought it didn’t seem to bother the foreign Empress at all. 

“Now that everyone’s here,” Nia sneered, “to what do we owe the unexpected visit?”

Alie looked over to her briefly before engaging Lexa and Aden, “it’s been too long since I saw my niece and nephew.” She put a hand on Aden’s shoulder and he flinched away. 

“I wish you had let me know, Aunt, I would’ve prepared for your arrival.” Lexa said, her voice strained.

“It’s no issue, rooms can be arranged after dinner. It was a long journey and we’re famished.” Alie gestured between herself and the other woman.

Anya jumped aside as Titus stormed into the room, looking frazzled, “Empress,” he looked at Lexa, “Empress,” and at Alie, “and—” he spotted the other woman, “you!”

“Titus,” Lexa warned.

Ontari leaned forward in her seat, enjoying the drama that was unfolding.

Clarke had no idea why Titus was so up-in-arms, she had heard about Alie’s leadership being unsavory but Titus knew better than to outwardly insult a visiting royal.

“You know better than to step foot back in this Empire Luna!” Titus scolded her as if she was a child.

“Titus, I remember you being spirited,” Alie mused before her look turned dark, “but you will show respect to my niece and heir.”

Nia practically jumped out of her seat, “heir?! Her? She doesn’t even want—”

“Enough.” Lexa’s low voice carried through the room. “Why don’t we all freshen up and meet again for dinner?” She turned to Alie and Luna, “allow Anya to escort you to your rooms, I’ll have them made up as we eat.”

Alie nodded politely before linking arms with Luna and leaving the room. Nia huffed as she stood and turned to Lexa, “you have to put a stop to this before that snake sinks her fangs into this Empire.”

“You needn’t worry about this Empire, Dowager Empress. Please freshen up for dinner.” Lexa responded.

Nia looked like she wanted to argue more but instead swept from the room followed by Ontari and an amused Roan. 

“It’s alright Aden, go on.” Lexa ushered Aden from the room, leaving herself, Clarke, and Titus. 

“Empress—”

“Collect yourself Titus,” Lexa said harshly, “I will not be pleased if you cause an incident with Floukru.”

“But she—”

“I don’t care!” Lexa was starting to lose her composure, “get it together because we will need all of our faculties to combat this. Who knows why she brought Luna here, she was probably hiding her all these years waiting for this kind of opportunity.”

Titus turned red, “forgive me Empress.” He bowed lowly, “I will begin my research into this matter.” 

Lexa nodded, her own face starting to flush with agitation and he left the room as well.

Clarke was at a loss. She had only seen Lexa this upset in life or death situations. Taking the initiative, she embraced her wife, holding her tightly and securely.

Lexa let out a shuddering breath before holding her back. They stood in silence for a while before Clarke pulled back, “what is going on?”

Lexa laughed wetly, “one of these days I’m going to assign you a tutor.” She took a breath and collected herself, “as you know, my mother and Alie are twins. Alie was the Crown Princess of Floukru and became Empress when my grandparents passed.”

“Right, Empress Becca married our Emperor.”

Lexa nodded, “I had another aunt, she was the first one to marry my father and Luna is her daughter.”

“I remember that, wasn’t there some scandal?” Clarke wracked her brain for the information, “you’ll have to cut me some slack, I was probably ten at the time.”

Lexa sighed indulgently, “when Luna came of age, instead of taking her spot beside my father, she fled her responsibilities. The weight of the crown was too much for her to bear. It was a great insult to the Empire and negotiations between the two Empires fell apart. In retaliation for the disgrace, my father had Luna’s mother and brother killed and sent back to Floukru. If he had known that Alie was hiding Luna, he probably would’ve gone to war over it.”

Clarke shivered at the idea of the person who raised Lexa also killing his wife and child, “but your mother was her sister, how did they marry the same man? Why wasn’t your family punished too?” Clarke was grateful her wife had been spared but didn’t understand the politics behind it.

“My mother’s marriage was part of an agreement that would later combine our Empires, as Alie never had intention to marry or have children and my mother’s children would be next in line for the Floukru throne.”

“So you’re going to become the Empress of Floukru too?” Clarke couldn’t believe the power that was at Lexa’s fingertips.

“As I said, the negotiations fell through and the deal was never completed. It also created bad blood between my mother and her other sister, as I’d be usurping Luna’s place.”

“This is all very complicated,” Clarke felt the urge to take hold of Lexa again. “What does it mean that they’re here?”

“Alie was always fond of power, I can only assume she kept Luna hidden to exploit her position in the future.” Lexa ran a hand through her hair and looked very tired.

“But she was disowned, she has no rights here.”

“To some people, blood is all that matters. If Alie is here to reignite negotiations, it could be very prosperous for our people.”

“But she brought Luna with her, what does that mean?” Clarke started to worry.

“It means that my strict policies regarding the nobility could be coming back to haunt me.” 

Clarke took her hand, “we’ll get through this, whatever it is.”

Lexa smiled at her, but Clarke could tell she didn’t believe her, “let’s get to dinner.”

They walked towards a formal dining room, Clarke unsure of how to reassure Lexa. She didn’t know how to compete in this arena. All she could do was support Lexa, no matter what happened.

When they arrived, everyone else was already in their seats, Alie at the tail of the table with Luna on her right. Clarke and Lexa sat down and plates were delivered. 

“The food is exquisite,” Alie commented.

“I will make sure the chef knows you’re enjoying it,” Lexa said back simply. 

“I do hope our sudden arrival isn’t too much of an inconvenience.”

Nia put down her silverware, “if you didn’t want to inconvenience anyone, you should’ve sent ahead and not brought those who aren’t welcome in this Empire.”

“Family is always welcome here,” Lexa shot Nia a warning look.

“Nia, I had hoped you’d become less rigid after my brother-in-law passed but you’re wound tighter than ever.” Alie smiled as if they were sharing a joke.

Nia started at the informal use of her name, “This is my Empire!”

“Actually, it’s Lexa’s,” Alie smiled at her niece. “Though that is debatable as well.”

The entire table seemed to hold their breath.

“I have been crowned Empress, Aunt. As you well know.” Lexa tried to say casually.

“Yes, of course. I sent a gift.” Alie waved her words away, “but it remains fact that Luna is the eldest child of the first Empress.”

“Who was disowned,” Ontari sneered.

“Well none of that matters if Lexa is willing to accept her sister back home.” Alie looked at Lexa expectantly.

“It was Luna who turned her back on this family first,” Lexa protested, “I’m afraid I couldn’t consider such a thing until reparations have been made. Of course, she is welcome as a guest of yours.”

Nia sat back in her chair smugly and Clarke realized that Luna returning meant Nia had another person she would have to get rid of before her children could take charge.

“Absolutely,” Alie said placatingly, “that will be a point of discussion when we negotiate peace between our Empires.”

“I thought our Empires already had peace,” Clarke butt in.

Alie set her gaze on Clarke, “we never finished our peace treaty, I would like to do such a thing while visiting.”

Clarke flushed and looked down at her plate. Lexa brushed her fingers against Clarke’s arm under the table before picking up the conversation, “that could be a very long process. Is it alright for you to be away for so long?”

“Everything is handled back home,” Alie placed her hands on the table, fingers interlocked.

“What outcome are you hoping for Aunt?” Lexa bit out.

“Well, Luna is the heir to the Floukru Empire and the rightful heir to this one, it only makes sense that the Empires are untied under her leadership.”

Nia catapulted out of her chair, “how preposterous! An insult—”

Lexa put a hand up to silence her, “and if negotiations fall through again?”

Alie grinned condescendingly, “if we aren’t at peace, we’re at war aren’t we?”

Lexa took a deep breath, “why don’t we leave politics for the meeting room and enjoy dinner with family now.”

Clarke laid a hand in Lexa’s lap, dread filling her at the shaking of her wife’s body.


	18. Family Tree

Here is a quick Royal Family tree! <3


	19. Order of Succession

Order of Succession

I realize I haven’t been very clear about how the succession laws work in this fic so here’s an explanation. I’m going to use gendered words for clarification because I realize I’ve written myself into a small hole by calling both the person in charge (if a woman) and their wife, Empress.

The Emperor: the HBIC (head bitch in charge), no one is above them. Can have as many spouses as they want. Lexa is the current Emperor, she became such when her father died. 

The Empress: the spouse of the Emperor. Second in charge, the Emperor’s partner in all things. Primary spouse, higher in status than all other spouses of the Emperor. There is no Empress currently. The Empress is usually chosen from foreign royalty and the position does not have to be filled until a suitable candidate is chosen.

Dowager Empress: If the Emperor dies and a new Emperor is chosen from their heirs, the Empress becomes Dowager Empress and keeps power as an advisor. Nia is the current Dowager Empress.

The Empress’ children: Since the Empress is the highest ranking spouse, her children are the highest ranking heirs. Their status is in birth order. Before the Emperor died, Lexa and Aden were the Empress’ children and first in line for the throne.

Crown Prince(ss): The next in line for the throne. If they are not old enough when the Emperor dies, either the Empress or an older heir will become interim Emperor until they come of age. Aden is Crown Prince because his mother, Becca, was the Empress and he is next in line for the throne.

The First Queen: Next highest ranking spouse after the Empress, usually fulfills duties around the Palaces while the Emperor and Empress handle the Empire. The First Queen can be upgraded to Empress should the Empress die and no suitable replacements are available. The First Queen is Clarke.

The Second-Nth Queens: Spouses of the Emperor, the Queen’s number indicated their status. If anyone of the Queen’s die, their numbers are all shifted up one. New Queens are added to the end of the line. There are not currently any other Queens but the previous Emperor had Luna’s mother as his Empress, Bacca as First Queen, and Nia as Second Queen. When Luna’s mother was executed, Becca became Empress and Nia became First Queen. When Becca died Nia became Empress. The Emperor did not have to promote anyone to Empress but he did because he was not going to get another.

The Queens’ children: After the Empress’ children, the Queens’ children are heirs in order of their mother’s status and then birth order. Because Nia was of lower rank than Becca, Becca’s children were in line before Nia’s. 

Before Luna defected succession was as follows:  
Emperor  
Luna’s Mother (until Luna came of age)  
Luna  
Luna’s brother  
Lexa  
Aden  
Roan  
Ontari

After Luna’s defection:  
Emperor  
Becca (until Lexa came of age)  
Lexa  
Aden  
Roan  
Ontari

After Becca’s death:  
Emperor  
Nia (until Lexa came of age)  
Lexa  
Aden  
Roan  
Ontari

After the Emperor’s death:  
Lexa  
Nia (until Aden comes of age)  
Aden   
Roan  
Ontari

Clarke is not in line for the throne because she is not an Empress. If Lexa died, her Empress (if she had one) would take over in the interim until Aden came of age. In this case it would be Nia because she was the last Empress. 

In order for one of Nia’s children to become Emperor, both Lexa and Aden would have to be gotten rid of. Luna is no longer in line because she was disowned but there are people who would be willing to support her because of political reasons.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter turned out longer than I anticipated. I blame my enthusiasm for jiu jitsu.

Clarke and Lexa walked to the training grounds the next morning for Clarke’s first lesson. She wasn’t nervous to be trained by Lexa, maybe if it was Anya she would be, but she was more worried about Lexa, who had dark circles under her eyes from tossing and turning all night.

Clarke took her hand, she wanted to say something but didn’t know what would help her wife feel any better about the situation they were in. When they entered the grounds, Clarke was struck, once again, by the flurry of activity. No one paid them any mind as they took a spot at the edge of the sand pit. Clarke was happy that the guards felt comfortable enough around Lexa to not disrupt their routines, though by the way Gustus was working them, they were probably afraid to get out of formation.

“There’s something you need to understand Clarke,” Lexa started, standing with her hands clasped behind her back. “I am not preparing you for a war, I am preparing you to defend yourself and only yourself in the event of danger. Your only responsibility is to make sure you get away safely, let the guards take care of the rest.”

Clarke nodded, listening attentively. 

“Firstly we will be breaking wrist holds, if someone grabs you,” she came over to Clarke and grabbed her same side wrist, “how will you get away?”

Clarke looked down at Lexa holding her wrist, a little put out that training wasn’t turning out to be flying kicks and tossing people over her shoulder. She would just have to wait for that, she supposed. 

She tugged her arm away but Lexa didn’t let go, she pulled harder but Lexa remained firm. She used her other hand to try and pry Lexa’s fingers off but nothing was working. “Can I have a hint?”

Lexa smiled and pointed to the gap between her fingers where she was holding on, “that’s the weak point. Arc you’re elbow under to meet mine.”

Clarke slowly brought their elbows together, noticing as they got closer that Lexa’s wrist was at an awkward angle and eventually she had to let go. “I did it!” Clarke cheered herself.

“See? It doesn’t take any strength at all.” Lexa grabbed her wrist again, “try again, faster.”

Clarke was able to get out of Lexa’s hold a few more times before declaring herself an expert, “what’s next?” She asked excitedly.

Lexa rolled her eyes and took Clarke’s wrist again.

“I know this one—”

Lexa tugged on Clarke, making her stumble forwards, “what are you waiting for? I thought you knew this one?” She teased.

Clarke huffed and tried to do the move but Lexa tugged on her again and she couldn’t get her elbow down.

Lexa let go, “plant your feet, don’t let them push you around.” She widened her stance, “if they pull you forward, lean back but don’t move your feet unless you have to.”

Clarke copied her stance and this time when Lexa pulled on her, she leaned away from it, still she lost her footing as soon as she tried to break the hold.

“Don’t let your arm overextend. If you aren’t close enough, step in and do the move quickly before stepping back. Don’t turn your back until you’re far enough away.” Lexa pulled on her again.

Clarke stepped in closer to Lexa, and did the move before stepping back, a triumphant look on her face.

“Don’t cross your feet when you move,” Lexa grabbed her wrist again.

After a few more tries, Clarke started to get the hang of the movements, but all the jumping around was getting to her inflamed lungs.

“Alright,” Lexa said oblivious to Clarke’s deterioration, “that was very good, have your guards practice with you until it’s second nature. We’ll try a different one next.” She grabbed Clarke’s opposite wrist.

Clarke tried the move but it didn’t work this time, “What?”

Lexa held their hands up, “notice the weak point is in a different spot this time, twist your wrist until your thumb is against that point and then try.”

Clarke twisted and tried to pull her wrist out the same way but lost her balance at the awkward position.

“You can brace your other hand on my shoulder, it’ll have the added bonus of keeping distance between us.”

Clarke put her hand on Lexa’s shoulder and tried again, this time getting free. “Yes!” She wheezed a big breath in.

“Are you alright?” Lexa inspected her.

“Fine, I’m just out of shape.” She felt her hands and feet tingling.

“Clarke.” Lexa’s tone was serious.

“I’m just not at one hundred percent yet, that’s all. Jackson said it would be a while before the poison completely leaves my system.”

Lexa sighed and directed her to a bench, “you should’ve said something if you weren’t feeling well.” She sat down next to her.

“I was having fun,” Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder. 

“You can have more fun later after you rest,” Lexa scolded.

“Is that a promise?” Clarke asked cheekily.

Lexa’s face flushed, “I’m going to train with the others, do you want me to have something fetched for you?”

“I’m fine, I’ll just watch for a while, maybe take a walk.”

Lexa got up and kissed Clarke on the lips, “just take it easy ok?”

She nodded and watched as Lexa joined the group sparring with spears. She looked over to see Octavia hopping from foot to foot, itching to join the group. “You guys can go ahead, if I decide to leave I’ll come get you.”

Octavia grinned brightly before noticing Bellamy’s disapproving look, “come on! She’s surrounded by warriors, it’ll be fine.”

Bellamy glanced nervously back at Clarke as she waved them away. She was enamored by Lexa, taking down all of her opponents easily. By the time she caught her breath, Lexa was sweating, her clothes sticking to her skin. Clarke suddenly felt warm herself and decided to get some fresh air.

She walked over to Bellamy who stopped what he was doing immediately, “I’m going over there,” she pointed to some hedges. 

“I’ll come with you,” he wiped sweat from his face.

“It’s only right there,” she complained. He gave her a look that said he wasn’t going to be swayed, “fine.” They walked over to the hedges, they had large blue flowers growing out of them. “I wonder if Monty takes care of these too. Probably not, we have 50 gardeners.”

“They rotate,” Bellamy supplied, “it’s good experience for them since each garden has different types of plants.”

“That’s smart.” She walked over to one of the trees and was startled by a little chirp. “Oh no!” She picked up the little chick who flapped it’s wings uselessly at the sudden change. She looked up the tree and was dismayed to see the nest was too high to climb to. “Bellamy, we need a ladder.”

He sighed in annoyance, “fine. But you have to go back over there so I can see you.” 

She nodded eagerly, “don’t worry,” she told the chick, “you’ll be home soon.”

They walked over to the edge of the hedges, Clarke still holding the chick in her hands. Bellamy gave her one last look before heading towards a shed. She stroked the chick with her finger.

There was a snap back towards the tree and Clarke worried that another chick fell out of it. She looked back towards Bellamy who was struggling to get the ladder out of the shed and figured he’d be right behind her. She went back to the tree but didn’t see any more chicks.

A hand shot out and grabbed her, covering her mouth as she struggled, “shh. Clarke it’s me.”

She pushed out of his grasp, “Finn? What the hell are you doing? Lexa is going to kill you!” 

He was disheveled, a spotty beard was growing on his face and his clothes were hanging off his frame.”I came for you! I know you’ve been waiting for me to rescue you!” 

She looked over his shoulder, wishing Bellamy would appear and cursing herself for always being in these sort of situations. “Finn, we talked about this.” She tried not to squeeze the chick in her hands but her anxiety was mounting.

“Come on, we have to go before they find us,” he grabbed her wrist and started pulling her further away from help. She lost her grip on the chick and let herself be dragged a few feet as she looked to make sure it was ok.

She planted her feet like Lexa told her and they came to a stop, “Finn, please just go before anyone sees you. I’ll forget this ever happened.”

He started to get frustrated, “why can’t you see that I’m saving you!”

“You’ve lost your damn mind!” She shouted before trying the move Lexa had taught her to get him to let go but it didn’t work.

He looked around frantically and started pulling on her again. She realized he was holding her opposite wrist which meant she needed to do the other move, she pushed against his shoulder, hoping that she got it right, and twisted out of his grip.

She didn’t wait for him to try and touch her again, instead she ran back towards Bellamy, knowing that he had probably heard the commotion already. “Bellamy!!!” She saw him running towards her and almost sobbed in relief. 

She felt Finn grab her around the waist and she screamed. She clawed at his arms but he didn’t let go, her breaths were coming shorter and shorter. Her chest hurt and she felt tears of frustration run down her face, she hated feeling so weak, she hated that she wasn’t healthy enough to fight back, she hated how long it was taking Bellamy to get there. 

She kicked at Finn’s shins and he grunted in pain, at least she was slowing him down, she could see more people running at them behind Bellamy. 

Bellamy reached them, pulling Clarke away from Finn and slamming a fist to his face. Clarke stumbled into him and he pushed her behind him as Finn regained his footing. Clarke turned from him to see Lexa at the front of the group, looking like a god of death coming to reap his soul. 

Lexa approached, looking like she was going straight for killing Finn but Clarke held out her hands, a pathetic look on her face and Lexa’s fury gave way to concern as she wrapped Clarke in her arms. Clarke buried her face in Lexa’s neck as Lexa whispered soft nothings into her ear. 

“Empress,” Gustus dragged a bloody Finn in front of them, he seemed unable to speak through his swollen mouth.

Lexa’s anger returned in full force as she hugged Clarke tighter, “kill him.” She said with finality.

Clarke’s guards looked happy to oblige but Gustus stopped them, “Empress, we can’t afford another scandal while we have visitors.”

Lexa looked pained at the admission, she looked to Finn again before huffing, “you’re exiled, do you understand? If I see you again I will kill you where you stand.” She looked to Gustus, “have him escorted out of my Empire.” She turned to the group of guards, “if anyone hears about this you’ll regret it.”

They dragged him away and the crowd dispersed. Lexa growled in frustration and buried her face in Clarke’s hair.

Clarke didn’t know how to feel, she hated being helpless but there was nothing she could do that she wasn’t already doing, “don’t be mad at Bellamy.”

“I’m not mad at him.”

“I don’t believe you,” Clarke pulled away from the embrace, “but it’s ok.” She went back towards the tree, hoping the chick didn’t get trampled. It was sitting on a small pile of leaves and she picked it up again. “It’s ok.” She repeated, more to herself than the chick.

She handed the chick to Bellamy and followed Lexa back to the Palace. When they entered, Murphy was waiting in the doorway, “Empress, you’re requested in the gold room.”

Lexa nodded to him and when they entered the room, they were confronted by the rest of the family, Titus, and Anya.

“It’s about time!” Nia complained, “where have you been? We have a crisis and you’re off dealing with your wife’s lover?”

“He’s not my lover!” Clarke cried in outrage.

“Who told you about that?” Lexa snarled.

“I have my sources,” Nia crossed her arms, “it’s hardly the most pressing issue.”

Lexa turned to Anya, “find out which guard told her.”

Anya nodded.

“We need to do something about Luna,” Titus stepped up. 

“I can’t believe you all agree on something,” Lexa said dryly.

“I can get rid of her,” Ontari said from one of the couches, inspecting her nails.

“Absolutely not, the last thing we need is another war.” Lexa stated.

Nia looked like she was weighing the pros and cons of sending Lexa off to war but ultimately said, “I can make sure it’s a non issue. In order for her to do such a thing she’d need approval from the majority of nobility.”

“Well it’s not like a lot of them support the Empress right now,” Roan smiled, tempting Lexa into reacting.

“I will try and negotiate with them. There has to be something that she wants.” Lexa tried.

“She wants this Empire! She’s been after it long before it killed her sisters.” Nia scowled.

Lexa flinched at her words and turned to Aden, who was looking sullen, “this is not up for discussion, no one will act against them. If you have any legal suggestions I am open to them.”

Nia rolled her eyes, “I’ll handle it myself then.” She stormed from the room, Ontari and Roan following.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

“I can’t believe you pulled together a ball in two days,” Raven commented, looking around the room as people danced and mingled. 

Clarke sighed and sipped her drink, negotiations haven’t even started yet and Lexa was a ball of nerves. The preparation for a ball to welcome the foreign royals was a whirlwind consisting of late nights. When they did get to sleep, Lexa tossed and turned so much Clarke couldn’t sleep through the night. Tension was running high between all the royals and Clarke was just waiting for everything to come to a peak.

She spotted Lexa talking to Alie across the room, her wife unable to look the other woman in the eye. “I’m going to go rescue Lexa,” she told Raven.

“Good luck!” Raven laughed and waved her off.

Clarke approached them, linking her arm with Lexa’s and giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Hello Empress Alie. I hope you don’t mind if I join you.”

Lexa sighed in relief against her.

“Not at all, Clarke. You don’t mind if I call you Clarke? We’re family after all. You can call me Aunt as Lexa does.” She smiled emptily.

“I’d be honored, Aunt.” Clarke bowed her head. 

“You look lovely tonight,” Alie continued the small talk.

“Thank you, my head maid, Niylah, always makes sure everything is in order. You look impeccable yourself.”

“You’re too sweet.”

Lexa tensed and Clarke looked over Alie’s shoulder to see Ontari trying to spill a drink on Luna’s dress. Luckily, Luna was able to avoid it but a mess was made nonetheless. Alie turned to see servants descend on the wet floor. 

Lexa took a drink from one of the passing waiters and gulped down half. Clarke couldn’t understand why her usually stoic wife was completely falling apart. “Please excuse us, I’d like a dance with my wife.” Clarke smiled prettily at Alie and steered Lexa away to one of the balconies for some fresh air. 

“What’s going on?” Clarke asked her.

Lexa finished her drink and set it down, “I don’t know, it’s her face.”

Clarke’s gaze softened sadly, “I know this is hard but you have to be strong. Aden needs you to be, this Empire needs you to be. Treat her like what she is, your enemy. This is a battle over who rules this Empire and you are perfectly capable of putting your personal feelings aside for the good of your people.”

Lexa straightened her posture, “you’re right. There’s too much at stake to fail.”

Clarke took her hands and weaved their fingers together, “you aren’t alone in this. If you ever feel like you can’t stand it anymore, you can lean on me.”

Lexa looked like she might cry for a moment before leaning in to press a kiss to Clarke’s lips. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck to chase her lips as she pulled back. When they parted, Clarke rested her forehead against Lexa’s, their breaths mingling. 

“I’ll try to relax,” Lexa whispered.

“Good,” Clarke pulled back, “because you still owe me a dance.”

Lexa smiled and led her back inside to the dance floor. They spun in lazy circles, mostly just holding onto each other. 

“Look,” Clarke whispered and turned them around so Lexa could see a blushing Bellamy trying to keep Echo at a respectable distance while they danced. “I bet she’s saying something dirty, look at her face.” Echo was grinning smugly as she whispered into his ear.

Lexa laughed and spun them quickly so that Clarke had to hand onto her to keep her footing. “She’s definitely saying something dirty.” Clarke saw Raven and Anya dancing, their entire bodies pressed against each other. 

Clarke smiled and rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder. They stayed until the song ended and both went to a small table. Clarke was felling giddy, the night was turning out to be a success after all. A waiter brought them drinks, they downed them to cool off from the heat of the dance floor and another set was placed in front of them. 

“I hear Floukru treats their nobility right,” a woman nearby gossiped. Clarke frowned at her lack of awareness, though she didn’t even recognize her. She must have been a minor noble. “Their Empress knows who the people she needs to keep happy are and I’ve been assured her heir understands as well.”

Clarke finished her drink and made to stand but Lexa pulled her back into her seat. “Don’t let it get to you. I’m actually disappointed that Alie couldn’t convert a noble of a higher rank.” She lazily sipped her drink, her face a little flushed. “Antagonizing them now will only prove her right.”

Clarke pouted and took another drink from the waiter.

“We’ve probably had enough,” Lexa took the drink from her. 

Clarke took inventory of her body, noticing a slight tingle to her face, she didn’t think they drank very much but they had been drinking earlier too. “Let’s get some air.”

They walked hand in hand out to the hall, as Jasper was walking towards them with a tray of sweets. 

“Jasper! My hero!” Clarke took one of the sweets as he bowed to them. She bit into it and it was wet with rum. She hummed in approval.

“Made them myself!” He boasted.

Lexa took a few and put them in her pockets. “Thank you Jasper.”

They continued down the hall until they came to one of the smaller gardens. Clarke took a deep breath of cold air. Lexa followed and hugged her from behind, pressing her face into Clarke’s neck. 

Clarke rested her hands over Lexa’s, “you must’ve been drinking when I wasn’t looking.”

“I can hold my liquor better than you, don’t forget my drinking buddies are all soldiers.” 

Clarke shivered at the hot breath on her neck. “I’m not drunk.”

“Me neither,” she whispered and loosened her grip so that Clarke could turn to face her. 

Clarke searched Lexa’s face, trying to decide if she believed her. 

Lexa put a hand on Clarke’s cheek, “really,” she asserted.

“Ok.” Clarke said breathlessly and leaned in for a kiss. 

They kissed lazily for a moment before Clarke buried her hands in Lexa’s hair and pulled her impossibly closer. Lexa let out a pleased noise, grabbing Clarke’s hips and licking her mouth open. When they pulled back for air, Lexa nuzzled Clarke’s neck before pressing kissed to it.

“Oh,” Clarke breathed out, her whole body on fire as Lexa’s kisses reached her jawline. She didn’t know what to do but hold on as Lexa nosed her ear, the breath making her squeak out a moan.

She could feel Lexa’s smirk against her skin and she tugged her hair to pull her up for another kiss, biting her lip.

Lexa let out a startled noise before pushing into her, sending them stumbling a few steps, clinging to each other. Clarke used the space to kiss between Lexa’s neck and shoulder, going lowed along the line of her low-cut blouse until she reached the dip of her wife’s cleavage. Clarke licked the top of her breast before giving it a soft bite.

Lexa let out a low moan and Clarke felt heat igniting between her own legs. “Lexa,” she came back up to look into her eyes. 

They both startled as loud voices spilled into the garden. “We should get back,” Lexa’s said disappointedly, smoothing out her hair.

Clarke laughed at Lexa’s disheveled state and helped her fix her blouse. Lexa ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair to smooth it down. 

They reentered the ballroom and ran into Clarke’s family. Madi didn’t seem to understand Abby’s disapproving gaze at their state, though Clarke thought they didn’t look too incriminating. 

Clarke was making small talk with Marcus but she could hear Abby and Lexa’s conversation.

“I hope you’ll keep my daughter’s future in mind while handling this situation.” Abby stated. Clarke started to get nervous that her mother would offend Lexa and ruin the tentative relationship between them.

“I assure you Abby, I will protect Clarke. I will do what’s best for my people and she is one of them.” 

“And what is best for her?”

Lexa flushed and avoided Abby’s glare, when she turned she locked eyes with Clarke, “I am.” She cleared her throat in embarrassment and Clarke felt her own face grow hot. “What’s best for her is for me to stay Empress and be by her side.”

Abby couldn’t find fault with her declaration.

“Are you satisfied Mom?” Clarke interjected.

“I suppose so,” Abby looked between them.

“Good, because I am confident in Lexa’s abilities. You don’t need to worry about us.” Clarke crossed her arms.

“Alright,” Abby placated.

Lexa put an arm around Clarke’s waist, “really Abby, no matter what the outcome is I will make sure your family is taken care of.”

Clarke looked at her in confusion, she hadn’t told Clarke about any contingency plans against Alie. It filled her with anxiety that Lexa was preparing for a potential loss, but also warmed her heart that Lexa was prepared to make sure her family was alright. She rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder in contentment.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get some more Luna!
> 
> Sword fighting lesson: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvu-XUu2ytY

Clarke woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, she turned to Lexa who was still sleeping soundly. She brushed the hair from Lexa’s face and let her eyes trail down her long neck and rest on the faint bite mark just above the line of her nightgown.

“Disappointed?” Lexa said, her voice filled with sleep.

“In what?” 

“That you didn’t make it darker.”

Clarke flushed before running a finger up Lexa’s tattooed wrist, “I already left my mark on you.”

Lexa smiled back at her before stretching, “I have to meet with Titus this morning.” 

“I’m going to train with Octavia,” Clarke replied but would rather stay in bed with Lexa.

Lexa got out of bed and called in her maids. Clarke sighed and removed herself from under the warm covers. She threw on her training slacks and bunched her hair into a ponytail before kissing Lexa goodbye. 

Clarke exited Lexa’s chambers to see Octavia, Bellamy, and Miller waiting for her. Octavia was teasing Bellamy about the obvious hickey on his neck and Clarke wondered if leaving one on Lexa would be a bad idea after all. “Good morning!”

They bowed and went to the training grounds. Miller and Bellamy spared with each other while Clarke and Octavia went to an open patch. There were less people around than usual, probably all hung over, Clarke mused.

“Here, let’s use these today.” Octavia handed her a practice sword.

“Lexa said I should be learning to defend myself, not fight.” Clarke resisted, though she thought using a sword would be cool.

“What if someone attacks you with a sword?” Octavia pushed it into her hand, “it’s still defending yourself.”

“Ok,” Clarke held it up with both hands, not needing much to be convinced.

“First you have to stand solidly.”

Clarke knew this part, bending her knees and planting her feet into the ground. 

“Hold the sword out, like this.” Octavia gestured with her own practice sword, holding it over her own shoulder.

Clarke held it up, arms shaking a little at the weight. 

“No, put it over the same shoulder as your back foot.”

Clarke adjusted.

“Now to swing, you step forward with your back foot and swing the sword down at a diagonal across your opponent’s body.” She demonstrated, the sword swishing through the air.

Clarke tried it but the sword wobbled as she brought it down.

“Make sure to point the side of the blade at the diagonal, the air will resist if you use the flat side.”

Clarke tried again and it was easier. 

“Ok, you’ll need to practice that until your arms feel like they’re going to fall off,” She smiled.

Clarke huffed and swung it again, finding the motion easier but the ache in her arms grow.

“You should have her hit something,” Luna approached them, wearing her own training clothes.

Octavia scowled at the intruder, “need someone to spar with?” She obviously hoped for an excuse to fight Luna. 

“How about I help with your lesson?” She picked up two real swords. “She’s not going to learn without a practical application.”

“I don’t think so,” Bellamy and Miller came over.

“Relax,” Luna smiled at them, “we’re family after all, it’s only right that I assist.” She handed one of the swords to Clarke, taking her training sword away and giving it to Octavia. 

“I’ve only started today,” Clarke tried. 

Luna held her sword out, “go on, same move you were doing before but hit my sword with it.”

Clarke looked at her guards in alarm but they seemed to be at a loss. They can’t do anything about a foreign royal without causing problems. Clarke took a deep breath and swung again, her eyes squeezing shut.

The swords clanged together, Luna’s not budging an inch as Clarke’s hit it. “Again, harder.” She smirked.

Clarke realized what was happening, it was a show of strength. Luna was trying to tell her that she wasn’t an enemy to be trifled with. Clarke steadied herself and swung again, as hard as she could, but still, Luna didn’t budge.

“Again.”

Clarke swung again and again but while she was getting weaker, Luna didn’t even break a sweat. When Clarke swung again, Luna twisted and the blade fell from Clarke’s hands, hitting the ground with a thud.

“You’ve got to hold on tight,” Luna picked up the sword and gave it back to Clarke, “you don’t want to make it too easy for your opponent to take things away from you.” 

Her mocking smile infuriated Clarke, who could tell she wasn’t just talking about the sword. “Well if my enemy threw it away in the first place, I don’t really have to worry about them since their heart isn’t in the fight. Who would trust a commander who threw away their own weapon?”

Luna’s face turned dark and at the next swing, she disarmed Clarke, grabbing her arm and dropping her to her knees, blade to her throat. 

Octavia swung at her immediately but she deflected easily, pushing Clarke into the dirt. Miller and Bellamy both took out their own weapons and Luna smiled, letting her sword hang from her hand. “No need to be overdramatic, I’m just teaching her a lesson is all. Swords can be very dangerous, it’s unwise to provoke an enemy who’s stronger than you.”

Clarke got to her feet and bushed off her pants, “it’s alright, we’re just training.” Octavia looked like she wanted to retort but backed off. 

“Want to try again?” Luna asked, sneering.

“I’m going to freshen up before lunch,” Clarke ignored the smug look on Luna’s face at her surrender. “I’ll see you then.”

Luna waved to her as they walked away.

“She wasn’t going to really hurt me, not publicly anyway.” Clarke explained, “thank you for coming to my defense but if something had happened to her you’d be up for execution so please be careful.”

Octavia nodded sullenly.

Clarke came back to her chambers and Niylah was distraught over her dirty appearance. “Get into the bathroom quickly.”

Clarke followed instructions and undressed in the bathroom, Niylah came in with a bucket and cloth. She dunked the cloth and started scrubbing Clarke down.

“We don’t have time for a bath, you’ll have to take one later but this should do for now.” 

Clarke just let her do her work, not wanting to cause any more stress.

Niylah wiped her neck and paused, “what’s this?” 

Clarke flushed thinking Lexa must’ve left a mark last night after all.

“How did you get cut here?”

Clarke froze, she didn’t even notice. She jumped up, looking in the mirror, she had to tilt her head up all the way to see the small nick. She sighed in relief that it wasn’t particularly noticeable. She patted it and it wasn’t even bleeding, “just a training accident.”

Niylah got a dry towel and rubbed her down before directing her back into her bedroom to get dressed. Clarke got into her dress and let Harper pin up her hair since she didn’t have time to wash it. Clarke flushed as she noticed Niylah watching her, “do I pass inspection?”

Niylah sighed, “I suppose.”

Clarke shrugged and headed to the dining room. She was the last to arrive, much to her surprise Luna looked like she had plenty of time to get ready, and took her seat next to Lexa.

Plates were set in front of them and Lexa turned to Clarke, “how was training?”

Clarke snuck a glance at Luna before answering, “great, Octavia taught me proper sword form.”

Lexa’s brow crinkled, “I told her to do ground techniques with you today.”

“I wanted to do something fun,” she covered for her friend.

Lexa shrugged, “you won’t be able to feel your arms tomorrow and think differently.”

Clarke smiled cheekily, but before she could reply, Luna butt in, “she did pretty well for her first try.”

Lexa’s head snapped up from her food to look at Luna, “you were training this morning as well?”

“I trained with Clarke, it was a great bonding activity.” Luna smirked.

Alie sat back in her chair smugly, “how lovely.”

Lexa looked between Luna and Clarke, clearly worried about how the training session went.

“Luna and I learned a lot about each other this morning.” Clarke commented. 

“Luna is a skilled warrior,” Lexa said slowly, “I’m sure you benefitted greatly from her tutelage.”

Luna leaned forward in her chair, “I’d love to get a chance to spar with you Lexa, I fondly remember beating you every time as children.”

Clarke’s mouth hung open in surprise, Lexa was touted as the greatest warrior in the Empire. They said the war wouldn’t have been won without her. How could Luna, who had never been to war, be able to defeat her?

“That was a long time ago,” Lexa retorted, “I’m sure you’ll be surprised by my progress.”

“Sounds like fun,” Alie interrupted. “We should all go, I’m sure it will be a great show.”

“Perhaps another day,” Lexa said, “unfortunately, I am not on vacation right now and do not have leisure time.”

Clarke didn’t like the way that sounded, like she wouldn’t fight Luna. Did Lexa not think she could win?

“We’ll find a time, I’m sure.” Luna replied, looking like she’d won.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are halfway through arc 2!!!!

Lexa did not want Clarke to be alone with Luna again and made it clear to her guards that if such an event happened again, one of them was to come and get her. Clarke was glad Lexa didn’t notice her cut because that would’ve made it more unbearable. 

Clarke was painting tree’s along the baseboard of her office, blending the green up into the sky while Lexa did paperwork at her desk. “I wonder if I should add some buildings.” She mused to herself.

“Ugh,” Lexa leaned back, “if Luna wasn’t my sister I’d just marry her and end this madness.”

Clarke startled, dropping her wet paintbrush into her lap. “What?”

“I know, it’d be a constant power struggle and wouldn’t work anyway. I just wish there was an easier way to handle this.” 

Clarke soured at the idea of Lexa marrying someone else, she knew it was unreasonable because most Emperors had three to five spouses, but she liked being the center of Lexa’s attention. “Maybe you should make an alliance with another Empire.”

“No one in their right mind would get in the middle of this mess.” Lexa put down her pencil, “I’m going to have to beat Alie at her own game, get the nobles on my side.”

“Do you regret alienating so many of them?” Clarke wondered.

“No,” Lexa sighed, “like I said, my people come first. Nobility is meant to serve them and if they cannot do their job, they don’t get the honor. I can’t do anything about the past anyway.”

Clarke nodded, wiping paint off her skirt. 

Titus burst through the door, “Empress!”

“Titus you have to stop doing that!” Lexa scolded, having been startled by his entrance.

“Empress, it’s an emergency! There’s been an assassination attempt on Luna!” Titus huffed, trying to catch his breath.

Lexa jumped up out of her chair, “where?” 

“Library—”

Lexa rushed out of the room, Clarke and Titus chasing after her. The library was at the other end of the Palace so Titus wasn’t able to run the whole way so when they arrived, it was Lexa and an exhausted Clarke. 

Several of the bookcases were toppled over and Clarke had to step over books to get to a small desk where Luna was being tended to by Jackson. She already had a bruise forming on her forehead and Jackson was wrapping a sling around her. 

“What happened?” Lexa asked.

Alie rounded on her, “this is ridiculous! An insult!”

Nia appeared in the doorway, “looks like a bookcase fell and you’ve decided to turn it into a conspiracy.”

Lexa sent a warning look at Nia.

“We all know what this was,” Alie hissed.

“Careful dear, your polish is coming off.” Nia mocked.

Alie looked like she might decide to strangle Nia but instead collected herself, “Lexa, you don’t believe that this was an accident.”

Lexa turned to Luna, “what happened?”

Luna looked a little dazed, “I was browsing the shelves and they all started to collapse around me.”

“Sounds like a maintenance issue, no subterfuge here,” Nia commented.

“I’ll look into it,” Lexa said. 

“You won’t be the only one. If something happens to her—”

“I’ll handle it, Aunt. Why don’t you tend to Luna’s injuries.”

Titus arrived just as Alie, Luna, and Jackson left. 

Lexa turned towards Nia, “I know you are behind this.”

Nia attempted to look scandalized, “how could you say such a thing? It was a mere accident.” 

“If anything happens to Luna I will kill you,” Lexa said darkly.

“What do you care what happens to her? It’d be better for everyone if she was taken care of.”

“She’s my sister!”

“So?” Nia mocked, “we both know blood doesn’t mean much in this family.”

“No one is killing anyone!”

“Unless it’s Alie,” Titus commented.

“Titus!” Lexa sounded exasperated. 

“We will find a peaceful way to handle this,” Clarke said.

“This is your fault!” Titus shot back at her.

“My fault?!”

“Ever since you came here it’s been nothing but trouble!” He shouted.

Clarke recoiled, “th- that’s not my fault.”

“Titus enough! All this shouting is going to attract attention.” Lexa turned to Nia, “don’t do anything else.”

“Are you accusing me of something?” Nia retorted.

“You know I can’t without admitting that one of my people attempted to assassinate a foreign royal and causing an incident.”

“That’s right,” Nia smirked and swept from the room.

“Get out Titus before I decide to punish you,” she dismissed him.

Clarke and Lexa walked back down the hall towards Clarke’s office. 

“Lincoln,” Lexa called him forward from the group of guards, “you’ll be joining Clarke’s guard until our guests leave.”

“It is my honor, Empress.” Lincoln bowed and fell into step beside Bellamy.

“Clarke, I know your family has wanted to be around while you are healing but—”

“I know,” Clarke sighed, “it’s not safe here anymore.”

Lexa nodded and grabbed her hand, “it’s better this way.”

Clarke nodded, “I’ll go help them pack while you handle things.”

Clarke got to the rooms where her family was staying and knocked on the door, her mother answered, “Clarke, I didn’t know you were coming for tea.”

“I’m not, is Madi here too?” 

Abby nodded and let Clarke in, Madi and Marcus were sitting on one of the couches, a plate of pastries in front of them.

“It’s time for you guys to go back home, it’s not safe here anymore.” She stated plainly.

“What’s going on?” Marcus asked.

“Luna was attacked, we’re worried about retaliation.” Clarke felt sad, she had gotten used to having them around.

“Is it safe for you to stay here? You can come home too,” Abby stepped closer to her.

“I’m fine, Lexa gave me an extra guard from her squad. Besides, the Duchy isn’t going to run itself.”

“Alright,” Marcus got up, “Madi, why don’t you ask your maids to pack for you? I’ll get ours.” They left the room.

“Clarke—”

“Lexa already promised you, mom. I just can’t be worrying about you guys too.” 

Abby looked at her pityingly before wrapping her in a hug, “whatever you need.”

Clarke hugged her back, there was something about being held by her mother than made her feel safe. “I love you, mom.”

“I love you too.” 

After seeing her family off, Clarke went back to Lexa’s chambers and changed into her nightgown. She went into the bathroom and washed her face before inspecting herself in the full length mirror. She wondered if her muscles were getting any bigger from training but couldn’t tell the difference. She held up her arm and flexed, frowning when she saw a few raised white lines across her skin. She ran her fingertips over the scars, no doubt left by Cage’s torture. Jackson said she was physically fine but her own body felt foreign. When she arrived for her wedding she was fresh faced and unmarked but now she felt as if she were in the middle of an odyssey, and would come out changed forever.

A superficial part of herself wondered if Lexa would still find her attractive if she were covered in scars.

“What are you doing?” Lexa called from the doorway.

“Clarke shook off her mood and smiled cockily, “checking out my new muscles.”

Lexa laughed, “impressive.” She came up to Clarke and slid a hand down her arm. 

Clarke wondered if she noticed the ridges that were there.

“Beautiful,” Lexa looked at her like she hung the moon.

Clarke blushed and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck, “only the best for the Empress.”

Lexa pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. “Are you feeling alright? After sending your family away?”

“Yeah, I actually feel better knowing they’re safe from whatever crazy happens here.” Clarke leaned on Lexa’s shoulder.

“You have nothing to worry about, I’ll die before I let anything happens to you.”

“Will you kill Alie? Or Luna?” Clarke was genuinely curious.

“I don’t want to,” Lexa’s voice was tight but Clarke let her hide in their embrace. “I will do what I have to but we haven’t reached that point yet.” She was silent for a moment, “if it was for you, I would.”

Clarke didn’t know what to say to that, “I hope it doesn’t come to that.”

“I love Luna,” Lexa’s voice pitched up, “we were close when we were younger. She was never cut out for this life but I know she carries a lot of guilt over what happened to her family.”

“We can’t change the past,” she echoed Lexa’s earlier words back at her.

“I know this is Alie’s fault, I won’t let her destroy what is left of this family.” Lexa’s grip tightened around Clarke.

“I believe in you. And no dying for me ok? Without you we’ll lose anyway.”

Lexa huffed, before turning teasing, “well, since you asked so sweetly, I suppose I’ll have to comply.”

Clarke laughed and gave Lexa a retaliating bite, harder than the last one. Lexa jumped before bringing her fingers up to the mark, “is this going to be a thing now?”

“Only if you ask sweetly,” she mocked.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok guys, things are going to get dark for the next 2 chapters 
> 
> TW for violence, gore, minor character death
> 
> on a brighter note, thank you so much for reading and all the lovely comments <3

Clarke was walking back to her chambers for a bath after training and wondered out loud to her guards, “when do you guys have time to do anything?”

“When you’re busy,” Octavia answered, she had been giddy since Lincoln joined their patrol. “We’ll leave when you’re getting ready, when you’re in your office, when you’re sleeping. There are other guards that handle the halls and doors.”

Clarke hummed to herself and rounded a corner, almost walking into Alie. “Hello Aunt, I trust your day is going well.”

Alie didn’t have a hair out of place but Clarke could tell something was on her mind, “of course Clarke, I was just checking on Luna.”

Clarke didn’t comment that Luna’s chambers were in the other direction, “how is her health?”

“She’ll be fine, a slight concussion and a sprained wrist, is all. She’s tough, always has been. It’s a shame we have to postpone her little match with Lexa.”

“It is,” Clarke answered. 

“You know Clarke, you should join us for tea sometime, get to know each other better. It isn’t fair Lexa is keeping you all to herself.”

“I’d love to have tea,” Clarke smiled politely, “perhaps we could include Lexa and Aden too. I know Aden would like to get to know his sister.”

Alie looked sad for a moment, “of course, the whole family. I loved my sisters you know, I have no delusions about how Becca met her end of course and I’d be happy to take care of it.” Clarke wondered for a moment if Alie and Nia destroying each other would be the best outcome for Lexa. “I don’t have children of my own, you know. I consider my nieces and nephew to be like my children, they should be mine.”

Clarke was starting to feel uncomfortable with the possessive way Alie was talking about Lexa and Aden.

“When Luna becomes Empress, Lexa will still live here of course, she’ll be the Crown Princess until Luna has children. You life will be relatively unchanged, in fact, you’ll have more freedom and less stress.”

“Lexa is a very good leader to this Empire.” Clarke was starting to feel defensive.

“Of course she is, she just doesn’t understand the subtlety that is needed for delicate persons.”

“Like you do?” 

Alie smiled at her as if she were a student who just came to the right answer, “Lexa could’ve benefitted from a mother figure as she ascended the throne.”

“Aunt.” Lexa appeared, an out-of-breath Miller beside her. Her guard trailing at a respectful distance.

“Lexa, dear, how nice of you to join us.” Alie took out a timepiece from her pocket. “I was just telling Clarke that we should all have tea sometime. I miss our little chats, you were such an obedient child.”

Lexa’s lips twisted into an uncomfortable smile, “we’d be delighted but right now Clarke and I have duties to tend to.” Lexa took Clarke's hand and made to walk away.

“Wait," Alie called out, "I know you think I’m trying to hurt you Lexa but I’m only protecting you from the cruelty of this position. You know what war is like, it’s not something any of us want to go back to. This was never meant to be your burden.”

“You don’t seem to understand that it was. While Luna was skipping lessons, I was studying politics, while Luna was begging to go outside to train, I was begging to join father for his meetings. This was always my destiny. I am what’s best for my people.”

Alie looked struck by Lexa’s passionate speech, she seemed to think for a moment before suggesting, “what if I made you my heir instead of Luna? Would you combine the Empires?”

“Under you?” Lexa sneered, “never. You think I don’t remember your cruelty disguised as protection?”

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s arm, trying to deter her from antagonizing Alie.

“I take in your rejects Aunt, I will not forsake my people no matter what.”

Alie’s face turned dark and she checked the time again, “I suppose there’s nothing I can do to convince you then. Excuse me, I have to go.”

She brushed past them and disappeared down the hall.

“Lexa! What was that?” Clarke turned her wife so that they were looking at each other.

“I couldn’t help it,” Lexa said numbly.

“She’s going to be impossible to deal with now,” Clarke noticed the solemn look on Lexa’s face and pulled her into an embrace. “It’s ok. I know this is hard. We’ll make it work.”

“We’re all just tools to her, she never loved my mother either, just traded her away as soon as it was convenient,” Lexa mumbled into Clarke’s shoulder.

Clarke tried not to think about how Alie coveted Lexa like she was an object to keep. “It’s going to be alright.” She pulled back, “come on.” She pulled Lexa along the hall.

Gustus came to stand beside Lexa, “she’s planning something.”

“I know, whatever it is should be happening soon based on how obsessively she checked the time, make sure everyone is prepared.” Lexa replied.

He nodded but before he could give any orders, the ground started to shake. Clarke grabbed onto Lexa to keep herself from falling.

“An earthquake?” She shouted over the rumbling.

The walls around them started to crumble, “move!” A pillar fell between the three of them and the rest of the guards. Clarke could hear screaming on the other side as another started to fall into the hall.

Lexa grabbed Clarke’s arm and started to drag her away from the wreckage as the walls cracked around them. Dust was falling on them like snow and a light fixture narrowly missed Lexa. 

Clarke couldn’t hear anything over the noise of that wing of the Palace collapsing. She could see Lexa’s lips moving but no noise was reaching her ears. They turned a corner to see the ceiling had collapsed. Clarke couldn’t believe the amount of wreckage that was needed to fill the hall to the vaulted ceiling.

They turned back and went down another hall, Clarke wracked her brain for the floor plan. She couldn’t remember where the nearest exit was but trusted that Lexa did. They reached a large pile of rubble. The sounds seemed to be dying down as the last of the walls fell.

“We have to climb over,” Lexa told her.

They climbed up the pile, Lexa behind to push Clarke up every time she slipped. Clarke slid down the other side painfully but was glad to have her feet back on the ground. 

“This can’t be a coincidence,” Gustus told them. “She wanted to make sure she was out of the way first.”

“She’s not crazy, she knows she’d start a war.” Clarke shouted, her own voice sounding far away to her stuffed up ears. “She wouldn’t kill Lexa!”

“Clarke is right, she wouldn’t risk the political repercussions unless she was sure she’d get away with it, there must be a scapegoat somewhere around here.”

“Let’s worry about that later!” Clarke pulled on Lexa’s hand, “let’s get out of here!”

They stepped over holes in the floor and Clarke looked nervously at the creaking walls. Clarke could see sunlight pouring in at the end of the hall and almost wept with relief.

The ground started to rumble again, “run!” Lexa pushed her towards the sun and they sprinted down the hall as the groaning increased.

The walls started to tumble down around them but Clarke only thought of making it to the end. Just a little further. Her lungs were screaming and her legs were burning and she couldn’t help but make sure Lexa was still beside her, looking equally desperate. 

She heard a scream as the ceiling came down above them and realized it was her own.

She must’ve blacked out for a moment because when she opened her eyes again she was in a small enclosed space, barely any light streamed in through the cracks in the structure. It was the size of a small room, she took stock of herself but found no serious injuries.

She sat up, her head swimming for a moment before she turned to look for Lexa. She spotted her hunched over at the corner of the rubble. “Lexa?” She croaked, “are you ok?”

Lexa turned to her, she had a nasty cut on her cheek but otherwise looked alright, “yeah.” She replied wetly, “are you alright?” Her lower lip trembled and Clarke noticed tear tracks making paths through the dirt on her face. 

Clarke crawled over to her and noticed that she was holding something. She had to get close to tell what it was and gasped in horror as she realized it was Gustus’ fingertips, sticking out from the wreckage.

“They’re cold,” Lexa sniffed.

Clarke reached out but pulled her hand back before she made contact. “Maybe—” She didn’t know what to hope for.

She pulled Lexa to her chest, Lexa still holding Gustus’ hand. Clarke felt tears of her own fall into Lexa’s hair.

“Well, that worked out better than anticipated.” A figure emerged from a dark corner of the room.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for violence and mental anguish (I choked up while writing this)
> 
> Please note that Lexa will never die in any one my fics

Lexa pushed Clarke behind her as the figure emerged from the darkness. 

“I was worried for a moment, so many things could have gone wrong. I might not have gotten in with you, I might’ve been killed, you might’ve been killed. It’s my first time using a bomb.” 

“Finn?!” Clarke couldn’t believe it, “you’re working with Alie?”

“I’m working with a few people, most of whom want to get rid of her.” He nodded towards Lexa.

“Are you insane?!” Clarke shouted at him, “people are dead!”

“I know, that’s the point. It’s too bad she didn’t die too.” 

Lexa stood up and pulled a dagger from her belt, a dangerous look on her face. 

Finn smiled at it and brandished a sword, “I think I’ve got you beat on this one.”

Lexa smiled, blood staining her teeth, and rushed forward deflecting his swing with her dagger and slicing his arm. She jumped back as he swung again.

“Bitch!” He looked at the cut on his arm.

Lexa lunged again but Finn’s reach was longer and he nicked her side as she deflected again. She hissed in pain and swung towards her legs. She blocked but was unable to keep the dagger in her hand at the weight of the bigger weapon. 

She rolled out of the way picking up a rock and throwing it at him. Clarke perked up at the idea and started to grab some rocks to throw at him when she was sure she wouldn’t hit Lexa. They prowled around each other and Clarke tossed a rock at him, cursing when she missed.

He looked her way and Lexa dived in, he was only just able to block it. Clarke started to worry, Lexa was the superior fighter but she was at a disadvantage. Clarke threw another rock, this time hitting him in the shoulder.

Finn shouted and turned towards her, fury on his face. Clarke hadn’t thought he was capable of hurting her, even in his insanity, until that moment. “I am getting really sick of your bad attitude Clarke.” He growled but Lexa stepped between them and held up her dagger.

“I’m your opponent.” She snapped.

Clarke picked up another rock, her hands shaking in fear. She thought of Gustus and steeled herself, throwing it. It didn’t even come close to hitting him but it did distract him as Lexa attacked again.

Their blades clanged together, Finn’s sword peaking over Lexa’s shoulder. They pressed into each other, faces only separated by their blades. Clarke heard a snap and the blade of Lexa’s dagger cracked out of the handle and fell to the ground. The momentum had her falling right into the swing of Finn’s blade.

Clarke screamed as Finn buried the sword into Lexa’s shoulder, bringing her to the ground. Clarke rushed over as Finn swung again, hitting Lexa in the stomach.

“Stop!” Clarke dove over Lexa’s form, she wasn’t making any sounds, even ones of pain. Clarke looked and saw she was unconscious but her chest still rose and fell with each breath. She held Lexa close to her, as if she could protect her from the blood loss. She felt her shirt getting wet with it and sobbed. 

“Finally,” Finn panted, tearing off a strip of fabric from his shirt to bandage his arm. 

Clarke noticed the glint of the pieces of Lexa’s blade in the growing puddle of blood and grabbed one, feeling it cut into the flesh of her palm. 

Finn grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Lexa and to her feet. “Now we can be together.”

“How?” She asked wetly, “you just killed the Empress.” She hoped he wouldn’t notice Lexa was still alive and leave her alone.

“My contacts will get us out of the country, not that it will be a problem for much longer. When Luna’s Empress she’ll pardon me.”

“So you were working with Alie.”

“Well she wasn’t the one who got me the bomb but I think she’ll be pleased with this turn of events.”

“You’re an idiot. She’s going to have you killed the first chance she gets.”

He slapped her across the face, “shut up, I did all this for you and you’re doubting me?” He grabbed her arm so tightly she wondered if he’d be able to break it with his bare hands.

“I’m sorry,” she lowered her eyes, “you’re right. I’m just scared.”

“Don’t worry,” he boasted, “I have it all handled, we just have to wait for them to come get us now.”

“You were so brave, fighting her like that.” Clarke said sweetly.

He puffed up with pride, “she wasn’t that hard to defeat, everyone talks about how accomplished she is but she fell apart quickly.”

“It’s because you’re so strong,” Clarke said, running her hand along his arm.

He grinned at her, “I’d do anything for you, for us to be together.”

“I know,” she smiled back, hoping it looked authentic.

He pulled her in close to him, “everything will be perfect now.”

She leaned into him.

“I love you, Clarke,” he pulled back to look at her face.

“I love you too.” Her voice cracked. 

He leaned in to kiss her and she let him pull her closer and their lips touched. He made a noise of relief as she let him kiss her. 

She ran her hand down his chest, counting his ribs.

He recoiled with a gasp as she pushed the blade into his chest. She winced at the pain in her palm as she pushed it in until the entire blade was buried there and blood started to stain his shirt.

He grasped at the blade but couldn’t take hold of the shard. His eyes bugged out and he grabbed for her throat, taking them both to the ground as his legs failed. He squeezed her neck and she thought for a horrible moment that she missed and he was going to strangle her before he bled out. She clawed desperately at his hands but he wouldn’t let go.

Just as spots appeared in her vision, his grip slackened and his entire body was dead weight on top of her. She rolled him off and looked into his lifeless eyes with a shudder. Another person she had killed.

She crawled over to Lexa, her head aching from the lack of oxygen. She ripped her skirts to make bandages and patched her up the best she knew how. She pulled Lexa onto her lap and bushed back her hair to look at her peaceful face.

Clarke counted Lexa’s breaths for a while before the ache in her heart became too much. “Lexa.” She pleaded, “please wake up. Please.” Her tears fell onto Lexa’s still form, blood seeping through the makeshift bandages. “You can’t die. What am I going to do if you die? What am I going to do without you?” She cried loudly, not holding it in anymore.

“Just breathe,” she told herself, “just one breath at a time, just wait and someone will come rescue us. They’ll come and Jackson will save Lexa.” She looked down at her wife, “do you hear that? They’re going to rescue us and Jackson will patch you up. You’ll be pissed that Finn beat you, how embarrassing.” She laughed wetly, “you won’t like it but you’ll be laid up in bed for a while, I’ll take care of you though. I’ll be a pro at changing bandages by the end of the week.

“We don’t have any proof that Alie was involved besides Finn’s word which is no good anymore but we’ll get her back for this. Rebuilding is going to take forever, so much for saving money, it’ll cost a fortune. At least our lives are exciting anyway.” She trailed off before pressing her forehead to Lexa’s, “don’t leave me.”

She sat like that until her back hurt and she adjusted their positions so that they were lying together on the cold ground. Clarke tried not to think about the fact that Lexa was growing colder and instead focused on counting her breaths again. She got to 200 before she heard creaking beside them. She covered Lexa’s body as gravel fell down onto them and light streamed into the cavern.

“Empress? First Queen?” Shouts echoed.

Clarke sobbed in relief, “they came Lexa, I told you they would.” She wiped her face with her dirty sleeve and called out, “we’re here!”

More shouting at her response and the gap became wider until several guards could fit through it. Anya went straight for Lexa, ordering them to carry her out and that they had doctors standing by.

Octavia went to Clarke, “are you ok?”

“I don’t know,” she said, her voice quivering, her eyes not leaving Lexa’s form as they carried her out.

Octavia helped her up, “let’s get you checked out.”

“No, I need to stay with her.” She stumbled into Octavia, who helped her stand.

“At least take a bath, you can’t go with her if you’re not sterile.”

Clarke conceded, and let Octavia bring her back to her chambers.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW injuries and some PTSD

Clarke paced outside of the room where Jackson was working on Lexa along with a team of the best doctors in the Empire. Clarke reassured herself that no news was good news. She wondered for a horrible moment if she wouldn’t be the first person to find out if Lexa died. Would it be Aden? Should she send for him?

Her skin felt raw after her maids had scrubbed all the dirt off of her and she didn’t recognize herself in the mirror. It wasn’t the bruises around her neck or the still bleeding wound bandaged on her hand, but something about the way her eyes don’t seem to shine as brightly. Was this the final transition for her? Was this the end of her journey. What was she without Lexa?

“Clarke, stop.” Octavia took her arm and forced her to sit on a bench. “You’re going to make yourself sick.”

“She’s spiraling,” Raven whispered to Anya, who didn’t seem to be doing much better than Clarke.

“Shut up,” Octavia scolded her and took Clarke’s face in her hands, “it’s gong to be a while Clarke, will you let someone stitch up your hand please?”

Clarke just stared at the door, willing her mind to empty. Trying not to think about the worst outcome. Someone crouched in front of her and unwrapped her hand, stitched it back together, and rewrapped it, still, she didn’t look away from the door.

When the rest of the family arrived, she let Aden sit in her lap and held him tightly. He didn’t say a word so she just held him. Roan hung back, leaning against the opposite wall with a hard look on his face. Ontari looked pleased. Nia looked conflicted, this was obviously what she wanted but not while Luna and Alie were still a threat. Luna looked sad, which surprised Clarke, but she remembered what Lexa said about loving her still and thought Luna must feel the same. 

Alie looked pissed. This shocked Clarke the most because it was all her fault. It was her fault, Clarke would’ve jumped out of her seat if Aden wasn’t sitting on her and punched Alie in the face. She didn’t even know if her body would cooperate but she was willing to risk it. 

Titus came up last, “what happened?” His voice was scratchy and Clarke felt a sudden rush of affection for him. He may not like her but he loved Lexa. 

“Finn,” Anya answered, her voice forcefully steady, “we found his body.”

“Who is that?” Alie asked impatiently.

“You know who it is.” Clarke said dully.

Alie turned to look at her, “is that so?”

“What happened exactly? How did he get his hands on a bomb?” Titus asked.

“I can answer that,” Raven said sheepishly, “he stole it from my workshop.”

“Don’t you have security?!” 

“Of course! Just not against certain people.” Raven bit back.

“Are you implying something?” Nia interjected.

“Enough,” Anya said tiredly, “Finn attacked the Empress and failed.”

Clarke hoped those words were true, she buried her face in Aden’s hair, wishing everyone would disappear. 

Jackson exited the room and Clarke jumped up to meet him, displacing Aden from her lap. He looked tired as she wiped his hands with a cloth. 

All of them started asking for an update at once and Clarke shouted, “shut up! Let him talk!”

Jackson sighed, “she’s still unstable but she’s through the worst of it. If she makes it through the night, she’ll live.”

Clarke’s heart skipped a beat, Lexa was alive, for now at least. “Can I see her?” 

“You can but be careful not to jostle her.”

Clarke pushed past him and entered the room, Lexa looked so small in the bed. She had dark circles under her eyes and was bandaged up to her chin. Clarke brushed the back of her fingers over Lexa’s cheek. She pulled up a chair and started counting Lexa’s breaths again.

She didn’t know how much time had passed but after a while, everyone else had filtered out and Clarke was left alone with Lexa. She wanted to get into bed with her but didn’t want to aggravate her wounds. 

“Please don’t die,” she repeated, “you can’t die,” her voice got softer as she spoke until the words barely left her lips, “I love you.”

~*~*~*~

Clarke didn’t sleep at all that night but after Jackson checked on Lexa in the morning and declared that she would live, Clarke finally allowed her eyes to close and drifted off. When she woke again, she didn’t know what time it was but she was very hungry. She spotted a platter of food and grabbed an apple.

“That’s mine.” 

Clarke dropped the apple into her lap and turned to see Lexa’s eyes open. “Lexa!” 

“Hey,” Lexa smiled weakly.

Clarke reached out to take Lexa’s hand gently, “you’re ok.” She whispered, tears dripping down her face. 

“Are you ok?” Lexa squeezed her hand and took in Clarke’s injuries, “what happened?”

“I’m ok,” her voice caught, “I killed him.”

“Gustus?”

Clarke shook her head, unable to confirm his loss with words.

Lexa looked at her sadly, “I thought so. I’m sorry, I failed to protect you, again.”

“No! You didn’t fail. This is all my fault. Titus is right about me.”

“Clarke, Finn was delusional, his actions are not yours to bear.” She reached up and touched Clarke’s cheek, her eyes catching on the bruises around her neck. “What am I going to tell your mother?”

Clarke tried not to laugh, “that I protected you this time.”

“You did,” Lexa smiled.

Clarke almost told her she loved her again, she felt like she was bursting with it, but she wasn’t sure either of them were ready for deathbed confessions. 

“How did Finn get a bomb anyway?”

“Stolen from Raven’s workshop.”

Lexa frowned, “not just anyone can get in there.”

“Alie helped him. She was behind the whole thing.” 

“Alie and Luna do not have access either, there’s not many people who can—” Her breath caught and she fell into a coughing fit.

Clarke grabbed a glass of water and held it to her lips. Lexa drank a few gulps. “He said someone else was involved but didn’t elaborate.”

“A future problem.” Lexa declared and let her head fall back onto the pillows. 

“You should rest, you were injured badly.” Clarke tried not to think about almost losing Lexa, even hearing her cough nearly set her into hysterics.

“Sleep with me,” Lexa reached for her.

“That’s not a good idea,” Clarke flushed, “your injuries—”

“I want you to, how am I supposed to sleep without you?”

Clarke wet her lips, “you have to tell me if anything hurts.” 

“I will,” Lexa pulled down the covers with a wince.

When she didn’t complain, Clarke raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything as she slid under the covers. She was comforted by Lexa’s heat but tried not to touch her too much. 

“It’s my other shoulder that’s hurt, you can lean on me.” Lexa pulled on her weakly and she scooted closer, resting her head on Lexa’s good shoulder. Lexa pressed a kiss to her hair.

“I’m so glad you’re ok.” Clarke told her, feeling choked up again.

“You too.” Lexa’s eyes fluttered shut. 

Clarke watched her sleep a while longer, ignoring her hunger pains, leaving Lexa would be more torture. She was feeling much better seeing proof that Lexa would recover but worried what would come next. Alie wasn’t going to give up so easily, though she did seem angry that Finn almost killed Lexa. Clarke wasn’t sure what would happen while Lexa was out of commission but she promised herself that she would face it for her wife.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3

Clarke was not looking forward to attending an event without Lexa. She grunted as Emori hit a tangle as she brushed her hair. Niylah was painting her nails with precision. She wished she could spend all day watching over Lexa, who had been moved back to her own chambers, but she had to keep up appearances. Though it wasn’t as if everyone didn’t know what had happened. 

This would be Clarke’s first solo event, a simple tea party but all of the nobility were invited and Lexa had been losing their favor fast. Clarke was determined to win them over. Clarke stood up and let Niylah put her in her dress, careful not to ruin her nails.

“Niylah,” Clarke warned as Niylah took her time smoothing out wrinkles. She had been noticing Niylah space out lately while assisting her and didn’t know what was going on with her. She had tried asking but Niylah brushed her off, despite being her head maid she supposed they weren’t particularly close so she didn’t pry.

“All set,” Niylah stood back as Harper touched up the makeup covering her neck. She made a mental note not to touch her neck at risk of rubbing it off. 

Clarke heard a knock, “are you decent?” Raven called out.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Clarke opened the door to her drawing room where Raven and Anya waited. 

“Octavia and Lincoln already went down, you take forever to get dressed.” Raven commented.

“You can’t rush perfection,” Clarke joked. She thought it took too long too but it was one of the pitfalls of being married to the Empress.

Raven laughed and the three of them walked to the ballroom together.

“Thanks for coming with me,” Clarke told them.

“I can’t let you go dateless,” Raven smiled teasingly, “now you get two beautiful woman escorting you, everyone’s going to be jealous.”

Anya’s mouth tilted up into a smile for a second before disappearing. 

“Lexa will be back on her feet any day now, she’s been getting antsy trapped in that room all day.”

“You’re telling me,” Anya sighed, “if she makes me go over our new security measures one more time i’ll rip all my hair out.

“Don’t do that! You won’t look good bald.” Raven gave Anya’s hair a tug and was swatted away.

“Jackson said she’s recovering quickly,” Clarke didn’t know who she was trying to convince. Sleeping next to Lexa helps with the anxiety she’d been feeling lately but sometimes, she’d spend hours watching Lexa sleep, counting her breaths, making sure she was alive. She’d wake up out of a deep sleep with the compulsion to check on Lexa, fearing that if she didn’t, she’d wake up again with Lexa dead beside her.

“The real issue is going to be what Alie gets up to while Lexa is unavailable. Rumors are spreading quickly that Lexa is an unfit ruler and this incident proves it. We had to have everyone come in a separate entrance than usual because the old one is in pieces.”

Clarke frowned at the news and resolved to work even harder to make sure nothing changed for them. They entered a small ballroom where people were milling around small tables, drinking tea. 

“What is going on there?” Raven pointed to Luna, sitting alone at one of the tables, Roan leaning over her. 

“I don’t know,” Clarke said.

“He better not be trying to poison her, we don’t need anymore of Nia’s antics. Especially now.” Anya scowled.

They walked over to the table, “Roan, Luna, I hope you’re enjoying yourselves.” Clarke greeted them.

Roan smirked, “oh we definitely are.”

Clarke was confused at his tone. Luna sent him a disgusted look, “Roan was just making a fool of himself.” She stood up from the table, “as if I’d align myself with the woman who killed my Aunt.”

Luna stalked away and Clarke sent an incredulous look at Roan, “really?”

“If you can’t beat them, join them.” He shrugged, “I didn’t really think it would work, mother doesn’t want another person in her way. Now if Lexa had died, then things would just reset themselves, but with twice as much Empire.”

“You’re talking of treason awfully casually,” Anya commented.

“Am I?” He smiled at them, “don’t worry Clarke, if Lexa died I would make sure you were taken care of.” He winked at her. 

Just as she decided to hit him, Raven grabbed her arm. “Lexa is healing fine, sorry to disappoint you,” she sneered.

“I’m not disappointed, what you don’t understand Clarke, is that no matter what side ends up winning, I’ll be on it.” He sauntered away.

“I’ll kill him,” she grumbled.

“Forget him, he’s always been slippery like that,” Anya said.

Raven glanced over to the small dance floor where Octavia and Lincoln were spinning in large circles. Clarke waved her away, “go dance, I’m going to drink some tea.”

Raven looked to Anya expectantly, with a sigh she led them out onto the dance floor.

Clarke poured herself some tea from the pot on the table and pushed aside Luna’s used cup. She looked around the room and noticed a couple minor nobles sitting near her, gathering up her courage, she took her cup and walked over to their table. 

“Lord Pike, Lady Green,” Clarke greeted them, “I hope you’re enjoying the event.”

They both looked confused by her appearance but bowed their greetings regardless. 

“It’s lovely, Your Highness.” Hannah said.

“A shame the Empress couldn’t make it,” Pike commented slyly.

“Of course, she sends her regrets,” Clarke replied smoothly. “She’s been very busy with the new security measures.”

“Of course, nasty business this all has been,” Hannah smiled at her cruelly, “you’re quite the sought after woman, First Queen.”

“Excuse me?” Clarke couldn’t believe her audacity.

“Just that, Lord Collins blew up the Palace for you, didn’t he?” 

Clarke reigned in her temper, “Finn Collins was unstable, he was one of a few nobles who lost everything crossing the Empress. I’m sure other’s won’t make his mistake, lest they end up like him.”

Hannah paled at the threat, “of course, who would be foolish enough?” She laughed weakly.

“If only the Empress would choose a spouse to strengthen the Empire,” Pike commented, doubling down on their rudeness. 

“Who would you recommend?” Clarke bit out.

“Princess Josephine from Sanctum has offered her hand three times already, perhaps with their backing we wouldn’t find ourselves on the brink of war with Floukru.”

Clarke didn’t know that a foreign princess had asked to marry Lexa. “Perhaps it is not up to you to question the Empress’ decisions.”

“Perhaps it is exactly up to me,” he gestured, “what is an Empress without an Empire?”

“The same as a noble without a title I suppose,” she clenched her teeth.

“All I’m saying is that if the Empress had made a more political choice in spouse rather than one who galavants around with every man and woman, she might find herself in a better position.”

“Want to say that again?” Anya appeared behind him like a storm.

Pike froze in place, “just some musings, please excuse us.” They scurried away from the table.

Clarke sunk into her chair.

“Don’t listen to them, Clarke,” Raven sat next to her, “they just want something to gossip about, they’re all cowards when it comes down to it.”

“They weren’t afraid to say that stuff to me, even after all this time, they still don’t respect me. And now they don’t respect Lexa either. How are we going to gain support against Alie like this?”

“Clarke,” Anya said sternly, “you can’t worry about those who are determined to misunderstand you. The people you should be seeking will be willing to listen and hoping for you to change their minds or solidify their choices.”

Clarke sighed, “this isn’t how I wanted this to go. I can’t do anything for her.”

“You’ve done plenty already, this is just another part. Don’t think people will forget that you saved her life. You’re more formidable than you think, don’t let their words tear you down.”

Clarke was taken in by Anya’s kind words, she supposed that was her way of appreciating Clarke saving her friend. She gathered her strength, “then there’s more people I have to talk with tonight.”

Anya smiled, “why don’t we help you pick some out and then divide and conquer.”

Raven poured them some tea, “it’s not a bad idea to make a list of people who will side against us either. Know who to watch out for.”

“More importantly, to know which of them are on the Counsel.” Anya agreed.

“Why does that matter?” Clarke asked.

“If Lexa is going to get ousted for Luna, they’ll need approval from the Counsel to overrule Lexa’s decision to stay Empress. It’s a failsafe to prevent tyrants from destroying the Empire.” Anya explained.

“How many of them need to vote against Lexa in order for it to happen?” Clarke was starting to get worried.

“It has to be unanimous. That’s our only saving grace, if at least one of them remains firmly on our side, Lexa can’t lose.” Raven commented.

“But with Alie’s threat of war, it’s going to be difficult. Everyone wants to avoid another war.” Anya finished the thought.

“Just one.” Clarke reassured herself, they could convince one person.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no reason for this first part except I'm clexa trash.
> 
> Reminder that Clarke is still shook up over Lexa's near death.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

Clarke was lying in bed, reading, while waiting for Lexa to finish bathing. It was slightly uncomfortable with the hard structure of her skirt but she had wanted to be ready with plenty of time to help Lexa. She couldn’t help but worry even though Lexa had several maids tending to her, she constantly worried that Lexa’s wounds would reopen and no one would be around to save her. 

The door to the bathroom opened and Lexa came out naked, a towel in her hair. Clarke nearly dropped her book as she took in the tan skin, a blush creeping up her own neck. She didn’t know where to look, the drip of water down Lexa’s back, the flush from the steam of the bath on her chest, or the angry looking scars across her shoulder and stomach. 

Clarke frowned at the jagged marks as Lexa and her maids disappeared into her dressing room. Lexa didn’t seem bothered walking by Clarke in the buff and Clarke wasn’t exactly complaining as she tried to go back to her book. She stared at the same page for a while before giving up, getting up from the bed and going into the dressing room.

Lexa was sitting at her vanity, in a green ballgown so dark it was almost black, one maid smearing black makeup over her eyes, another draping a red sash over her shoulders. “How are you feeling?” She asked, sitting on a plush lounge in the center of the room. 

Lexa tried to turn to look at her but the maid doing her makeup make a disgruntled noise and forced her to face forward. “I’m much better Clarke, you don’t have to worry.”

“You’re just saying that to get out again,” Clarke pouted.

“I have to attend Counsel meetings, but I promise no training for another few weeks.” The maid put the ornament on her forehead.

Clarke pursed her lips, knowing that Lexa was going to break Jackson’s rules for her recovery. 

Lexa stood up from the chair and Clarke was, again, struck by how beautiful she was in all her glory. She looked every bit the imposing Empress that she was and Clarke had no doubt that she was attending Counsel meetings like that to send a message. “Shall we?” She held out a hand for Clarke to take.

Clarke smiled and let herself be pulled up, this was the first time she was attending a counsel meeting and she knew it was to present a front of strength and unity. As predicted, she developed a reputation after killing Finn and wasn’t afraid to use it if it meant protecting Lexa from Alie’s scheming. She watched Lexa as they walked down the hall, there was no outward sign of injury, but Clarke knew that even the act of walking pulled on the stitches holding the wound on her stomach shut. 

Clarke laced their fingers together and squeezed, hoping Lexa’s smile would alleviate that helpless feeling she couldn’t seem to shake and it did, for a while. 

They arrived at the counsel meeting, Lexa and Clarke sat at the head of table, surrounded by serious-looking representatives from each of the most prominent noble families. Titus stood behind them, still as stone. 

“Shall we commence?” Lexa drawled and everyone sat a little straighter. “The first item on our agenda, as you are all well aware, is the arrival of the Empress of Floukru.”

Clarke watched each of their faces, not knowing exactly what she was looking for, but hoping there would be an indication of their sympathies in their expressions.

“I will do everything possible to avoid a war,” Lexa continued.

“Everything short of giving up the throne,” a woman Clarke recognized as one of Luna’s relatives spoke up. 

Lexa didn’t look surprised at the accusation, “if I thought my people would be better off without me, I would give up the throne in a heartbeat.”

“The people of Floukru are happy—”

“Brainwashed is not the same as happy.” Lexa said firmly. 

“At war is not happy either,” one of the men butt in.

“Which is why we are trying to avoid that,” Lexa responded.

“Not trying hard enough,” the woman interrupted angrily, “all you’ve done is disgrace your own nobility and allow our enemies to wander freely, attacking whomever the please!”

Before Lexa could reply, the doors swung open. Alie and Luna entered, Alie’s face twisted into a smug smile.

“How dare you interrupt—” Titus stepped forward.

“I think that everyone’s heard enough of your empty promises Lexa,” Alie said casually, “and after you let a terrorist lay seige on the Palace? We all know it’s time for a change in leadership. I call for a vote of no confidence.”

Clarke scanned the group, she wasn’t sure that she’d convinced any of them yet. 

“Fine.” Lexa replied, her whole body stiff with tension, “all in favor?”

Hands went up, one by one, and Clarke held her breath in anticipation. For a moment she thought the vote was unanimous but then she noticed a man in the corner, his arms crossed, and a sour look on his face. She tried to remember who he was, he looked familiar but she couldn’t place him. 

“Lord Azgeda,” Alie said sternly, “surely you see the Empress has failed in her duties.”

Clarke gasped as she recognized him as Nia’s brother.

“I do,” he said simply, “however, I believe you would be even more of a failure.”

Alie’s face was murderous, “Luna would be the one—”

“Let’s not pretend this is anything else than what it is.” He interrupted, “I vote no.”

“Then this coup has failed,” Titus looked around the room as if deciding who to execute first.

“Enough,” Lexa put a hand up, “I understand your concerns, in the future bring them to me and I will rectify them to the best of my ability. I think this meeting is over.” She stood, towering over Alie.

“Is that your final answer?” Alie asked her. When Lexa stood her ground she snarled, “then we are at war.”

“So be it.” 

Alie stormed from the room, Luna following behind. 

“Empress they must be punished for their betrayal.” Titus came up to her.

“The only thing that would accomplish is pushing the nobility further away.” She looked at the counsel members, “remember my mercy on this day.”

Clarke followed Lexa out of the room as the commotion started. Nia was waiting outside, a grin on her face. When she noticed them she simply said, “you’re welcome.” And walked away.

Clarke felt an ugly feeling bursting in her chest, “I’m going to go visit Raven.”She rushed away, leaving a confused Lexa behind. 

Clarke noticed several guards outside Raven’s workshop as she entered, “is that because of the bomb?” 

Raven looked up from her workstation, “yeah, they’ll be checking when you leave that you didn’t take anything with you.”

Clarke huffed and sat down.

“They’ve got to be impartial,” Raven explained but seemed to realize that wasn’t the problem. “What’s wrong?”

“They held a vote of no confidence at the counsel meeting.”

“What?! What happened?” Raven tripped over something in her haste to sit with Clarke.

“It failed.” Clarke looked down at her hands.

“Why are you upset then?”

“We’re at war,” Clarke mumbled. 

“Is that it? Normally you’d be more proactive than this.” Raven placed a hand over her’s.

“That’s just it! What can I do? I couldn’t even get one counsel member to side with Lexa, it was only because of Nia’s connections that she’s still Empress!” Clarke felt tears prickling in her eyes, “I’m totally useless.”

“That’s not true,” Raven hugged her, “come on, you know it’s not true.”

“It is! Maybe she would be better off marrying that Princess.” Clarke said miserably.

“Some spoiled princess wouldn’t try to help small villages or convince counsel members to support the Empress or kill someone for her. Don’t sell yourself short.”

Clarke sniffed, holding back her tears, “I don’t know how to be what she needs.”

“You don’t have to be anything. She picked you for you.” Raven looked her in the eyes, “don’t forget, no matter how it happened, you won today. No matter what comes tomorrow, you can handle it.”

Clarke nodded, not quite believing it.

“Promise me you’ll talk to her,” at Clarke’s dubious look she grabbed her shoulders, “you’re in it together, just tell her how you’re feeling. You can figure it out together.”

“She needs me to be stronger than this.”

“How do you know that if you don’t ask?” 

“Because, if I was stronger, so many of these terrible things wouldn’t have happened.” Clarke pulled away from her friend. “She could’ve died and it would’ve been my fault.”

“It would’ve been Finns fault.” Raven tried.

“I don’t know if I can take it, Raven. I feel like everything is going to fall apart.” She hugged herself. 

Raven looked at her sadly, “it’ll be ok, you aren’t in this alone. We go to war? Fine, I’ll make weapons and Octavia will fight and with everyone standing together, we can’t lose.”

Clarke wanted so badly to believe her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the delay. Unfortunately the pandemic is affecting my family so updates will be inconsistent. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

Clarke walked towards Lexa’s office, hoping to catch her wife before she lost the nerve to confess how she’d been feeling. She took a breath, trying to calm to low buzzing of anxiety that hadn’t left her since the explosion, but it only made her focus more on it. 

She noticed Echo walking down the hall towards her, “Echo,” she called out, drawing the other woman’s attention.

“Hello Clarke,” Echo smiled at her, “it’s good to see you’re doing well.” She winked at Bellamy, who was trailing behind with the rest of the guards.

“You too,” Clarke felt her resolve hardening in her chest, “I was hoping you could do something for me.”

“It is my honor.”

“The bomb that was stolen—”

“The Empress already has me and several others looking into the matter. No need to worry.” 

Clarke deflated, another thing Lexa didn’t need her help with, “good. Thank you for helping.”

“Anything for the Empress,” Echo seemed to notice Clarke’s lack of joy, “everything will be resolved. You have other things to worry about, let us handle this.”

Clarke smiled back at her but knew it didn’t look right, “I appreciate it. I should get going, Lexa’s waiting for me,” she lied.

Echo bowed a goodbye and bumped Bellamy as she strode away. Clarke continued to the office, knocking before pushing the door open. 

Lexa was sitting at her desk, her hair starting to unravel from her braids, bent over several documents. She looked up when Clarke entered but hesitated to rise and meet her.

Clarke knew she only had herself to blame if Lexa felt skittish after she practically ran from the counsel meeting. “I’m sorry about earlier, it was all very overwhelming.”

“I understand,” Lexa said tentatively, “you didn’t expect to be the Queen of an Empire at war—”

“No,” Clarke stopped her, “that’s not it. I just wish I could support you better.”

Lexa stood and took her hand, “you have supported me, in every way that I needed you to.”

“But it would be better if you didn’t have to rely on Nia to keep you from being ousted, what happens after we deal with Alie? If another vote was taken—” She looked away.

“Once Alie is dealt with, they will come crawling back, begging for my good graces,” Lexa’s lips twisted into a wry smile, “loyalty is easily swayed when it comes to politics.”

“I heard Princess Josephine wanted to become your Empress, with Sanctum as an ally, you’d be in a better position.” Clarke tried not to let her distaste at Lexa being with anyone else show on her face, “why did you reject her?”

Lexa’s cheeks turned pink, “Sanctum is an unknown variable, I do not know what type of Empress the Princess would make.”

“You could’ve researched her, you did that for me.” Clarke didn’t understand her reasoning.

“Is that what you think I should do?” Lexa searched her face.

“I want you to be safe, that’s all.” Clarke couldn’t meet her eyes. She felt insecurity rising in her throat, she wanted to get out of the conversation. 

“I can look into alternative ways of securing alliances with other Empires.” Lexa sat back down at her desk. “You’re right that I can’t leave the security of this Empire in Nia’s hands.”

All of her earlier confidence in talking to Lexa had faded away, “I told Madi I would visit for tea, I should get going.”

Lexa frowned down at her papers, “I’d come with you but I have too much to tend to here.”

“Next time then,” Clarke left the room without looking back, feeling like a coward.

~*~*~*~

The whole Palace seemed to be working day and night to prepare for the war. Clarke ended up spending too much time at the training grounds, not because her guards thought teaching her to fight would be useful, but so that they could train twice as hard while still keeping an eye on her.

She had been avoiding spending too much alone time with Lexa, mostly because she was ashamed of her feelings, but also because she didn’t know what to do and the helpless feeling she couldn’t shake filled her will so much anxiety that she perpetually had crescent shaped indents on her palms from her nails. Every time she tried to confide in Lexa, she found the lack of understanding growing between them. 

Lexa herself had been stressed, though she’d never show it, and it just made communicating so hard that Clarke would pretend to fall asleep early to avoid stilted small talk. 

“Clarke, I need you to come with me.” Lexa popped her head into Clarke’s office.

“I’m really busy with—”

“We found the bomb thief.”

Clarke stood up from her chair so quickly that it teetered dangerously, “Echo found them?”

Lexa nodded solemnly. Clarke left the room with her and they walked down the hall in awkward silence.

“Who is it?”

“No one surprising,” Lexa’s words were clipped and Clarke wondered if it had to do with the thief or Clarke herself.

They entered a drawing room and Clarke watched as two guards held a struggling Ontari. Suddenly Clarke remembered the woman causing trouble in the workshop and everything became clear.

“You have no proof!” Ontari snarled when she noticed Lexa enter.

“I have plenty of proof,” Lexa held out her hand and Titus gave her a stack of papers. She flipped through them, “several eye witnesses and, Ontari,” she scolded, “you didn’t get rid of all the evidence? I thought you more clever than that.”

“You bitch!” 

“What the hell is going on here?” Nia burst into the room, Roan on her heels.

“Your daughter committed treason,” Lexa said bluntly, “and will be punished for it accordingly.”

“I don’t think so,” Nia tried to shoo the guards away from her daughter but they held firm.

“I do. I’ve been waiting for a slip up Nia, you’ve tried to harm me and my family too many times for me to allow her to live.” 

Clarke looked at Lexa, stunned, this was not going to end well.

“After everything I’ve done for you? This is how you respond?”

“You killed my mother!” Lexa shouted.

“Let’s all calm down,” Roan put his hands up in a placating gesture, “we’re all family here.”

“You were never my family,” Nia spat at Lexa, “I should’ve killed you when you were a child!”

“Is that a threat?” Lexa regained her calm demeanor, “because you can join her.”

“If you do this, you can forget about my help ever again, every moment of my life will be dedicated to your annihilation.” Nia’s voice wobbled and Clarke felt pity for a mother who was about to lose her child.

“Take her away,” Lexa indicated to the guards and they dragged a screaming Ontari from the room.

“I hope you and Alie kill each other,” Nia growled and stormed from the room, shouting at the guards.

Roan looked at Lexa sadly before following his mother.

“Schedule the execution for tomorrow morning, Nia will undoubtably try and liberate her daughter,” Lexa ordered, her voice void of emotion.

“The counsel will be happy to hear you’ve wrapped up the bombing fiasco,” Titus tried to bolster the mood in the room.

“Yet I’ve lost my only ally among them.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

Clarke sat at one of the tables in Raven’s workshop, pouring some kind of powder into metal canisters. Raven was kind enough to give her busy work as the news of Alie’s troops closing in on their borders increased. She wanted to be helping Lexa plan strategy but there was a whole war counsel for that. 

Octavia huffed as she pulled apart scraps that had been collected from the armory and Raven was hunched over a precariously placed burner. Ontari had been executed quietly that morning, with only the Royal Family in attendance. She had cursed them the whole way through, right up until an executioner liberated her head from her neck.

Clarke shivered at the memory, knowing that she was likely to see much worse in the coming days. The energy around the Palace was frantic, no one wanted to be at war but were doing all they could to make sure they won. Everyone except Nia, who had become unbearable to be around after Ontari’s imprisonment. Clarke worried that if she was left alone with the woman, she’d be throttled. 

Clarke didn’t know what she was going to do when the battle actually started, would Lexa let her go? How could she be useful? Who would make sure Lexa made it out alive? Shaking off her spiraling thoughts, she put aside one of the full canisters. 

“It’s getting pretty late, we should probably head back now,” Octavia stood and stretched.

“We don’t know when the battle will start, maybe we should work a little longer,” Clarke suggested.

Octavia sighed, “I want to go to bed and I can’t leave until you do Clarke. Avoiding your wife is not an excuse.”

Raven’s head shot up at Octavia’s tone, “ok, everyone’s a little on edge nowadays. Some sleep will probably be good for us all.”

Clarke was ashamed of herself, she was inconsiderate of Octavia and her other guards’ time and she couldn’t even deny it was to get out of talking to Lexa. “Yeah, let’s go.” She brushed off her skirts and said goodnight to Raven.

Walking to Lexa’s chambers was stifling. Octavia finally broke the silence, “I’m sorry, that was rude of me.”

“You’re tired and stressed, we all are. We just have to get through it.” 

“Still, no reason for me to take it out on you.”

Clarke gave her a smile accepting her apology as they arrived outside of Lexa’s chambers. “Goodnight.” 

Her guards dispersed and she went straight to the bedroom where Lexa was lying in bed with a book. Clarke went straight to the dressing room to put on a nightgown but when she reemerged, Lexa’s book was closed and she was staring intently at her.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Lexa said plainly. 

Clarke was too tired to deny it, “I’m exhausted, can we talk about this tomorrow?”

“No.” She said firmly. “If I’ve done something to offend you—”

“It’s not you,” Clarke ran a hand through her hair, “it’s my problem.”

“We’re married, your problems are my problems. I know I haven’t been as available due to war planning but you can confide in me,” Lexa said, hurt written all over her face.

Clarke felt her heart breaking, she only wanted to make things better for Lexa but instead she had made them worse. She sat on the bed, “I’m not strong enough.”

“For what?” Lexa placed a hand over Clarke’s.

“To support you, to help you, to do anything!” Her nose prickled as tears started to fill her eyes. “I can’t stop all of these horrible things from happening, everyone else has something to offer and I’m just— I’m useless.”

Lexa wiped the tears from her cheek, “you aren’t useless, you are worth so much Clarke, please believe me when I say that. You don’t have to be able to do it all, just being you is enough.”

“It’s not, you’re better off with someone who can offer more. I just-” her voice wobbled, “I want to be enough so that you don’t need to be with anyone else.”

Lexa’s lips parted in surprise, “Clarke, you are enough. It’s not the two of us against the whole world, we have our friends and allies, we aren’t alone in this. You put too much pressure on yourself.” 

Clarke looked down at her hands but Lexa took them again.

“I lied about why I rejected Josephine.”

Clarke’s eyes snapped up to meet Lexa’s, “why?”

“I was embarrassed of the reason, but I shouldn’t be. I rejected her proposals because I wanted to marry for love.” Lexa looked shyly down at their intertwined hands. 

“But then, why marry me?” 

“Because I knew—” her breath caught, “and I was right.”

“About what?” Clarke tried to look into her eyes but they were firmly stuck on their hands.

“That I could fall in love with you,” she finally looked up, “and I did. I love you. So please don’t shut me out anymore.”

Clarke felt her heart stutter, before she laughed incredulously, “I’m so stupid.” She unravelled their fingers and grabbed Lexa by the back of the neck, pressing their foreheads together, “I love you too.” 

Lexa smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss. Clarke kissed back heatedly, pulling Lexa closer to her. Lexa broke the kiss and cupped Clarke’s cheek, “promise you’ll talk to me if something’s wrong in the future?”

Clarke nodded, biting her lip. Lexa smirked and bent to kiss Clarke’s neck, sucking on it as she pushed the nightgown off her shoulders. Clarke’s breath hitched and she dug her finders into Lexa’s braids. 

“I love you, I love you,” Clarke breathed, feeling lighter each time she said it. 

Lexa bit her shoulder sharply, fingers digging into her thighs. “I love you too,” her hot breath caressed Clarke’s skin. 

Clarke could have screamed when someone knocked at the door. “Empress,” Indra’s voice echoed through the closed door, “Floukru troops have crossed the boarder, it’s time to go.”

Lexa sighed, resting her head against Clarke’s chest before straightening, “I’ll be right there.”

Clarke hopped out of the bed, to Lexa’s surprise, and started grabbing her things.

“What are you doing?” Lexa pulled her hair into a ponytail.

“I’m coming with you.”

“No you’re not.” Lexa grabbed Clarke’s arm to prevent her from packing, “it’s a war zone Clarke, you can’t.”

“I have to, I can’t stay behind and do nothing.” She looked into Lexa’s eyes, pleading, “I won’t go to the front lines, just please don’t leave me behind.”

“It’s not safe,” Lexa was at a loss.

“I have to,” Clarke repeated. “I won’t be able to handle it if you died out there and I was sitting here twiddling my thumbs.”

Lexa looked like she wanted to argue but instead nodded, “you will do everything I tell you, without question, even if I tell you to turn around and come home.”

“I promise,” Clarke felt pressure building inside her. It felt nothing like her usual painful anxiety but like it was building her up, fortifying her for what was coming.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of arc 2! This includes the battle with Floukru and the steamy moment you've been waiting for ;)
> 
> I've written this with the M rating in mind but I'm not really sure the difference between M and E so please let me know if the rating is incorrect now. 
> 
> This fic officially has the highest stats of all my fics so thank you to everyone who read/ commented/ bookmarked/ etc!
> 
> Thank you also for your well wishes and happy reading! <3

The battlefield was deceptively beautiful. The only thing that marked the border was an open field of green grass. Clarke looked up at the blue sky, sun shining, and thought the weather didn’t reflect what was about to happen at all. She slipped back into Lexa’s tent, where a group of the Empire’s top generals huddled around a large table. 

Lexa was sitting apart from them, in her throne, looking annoyed at their bickering. She had war paint smeared across her face Clarke sat on the arm of the throne and took Lexa’s hand, “everything alright?”

“We’ve already decided on a strategy, there’s nothing more to discuss,” she said flatly.

Clarke noticed Lexa fidget in her chair. “I’m not worried,” she assured her wife. 

Lexa smiled up at her, “me neither.” Clarke could tell she still had doubts about the whole situation but this was what she decided for their people and she will see it through to the end.

A scout burst into the tent, “they’re here!” 

Everyone turned to Lexa, who stood up and declared, “to war!” She pulled Clarke to sit in the throne, “Don’t move from this spot unless an enemy appears. Do you understand?”

Clarke nodded and pulled Lexa down for a kiss, “I believe in you.”

“I love you,” Lexa said.

“I love you too.” 

Lexa and the generals left the tent, leaving Clarke sitting by herself. She sat for a while before messing with the little figures on the war table and snacking on rations. She thought she could hear the battle in the distance but it was miles away. She tried not to think about Lexa fighting, Lexa getting injured, Lexa dying. 

She picked up a sword and strapped it to her side, feeling comforted by having a weapon. The buzzing of anxiety started filling her chest until she couldn’t stand it anymore. She peeked her head out of the tent to see Bellamy and Miller standing guard, they both looked ready to jump into action at any moment. 

Bellamy glanced at her before turning back to scanning the field of tents. 

“Sorry you have to stay behind with me,” she said.

“It’s our duty.” He continued to look forward.

She let it drop and went back into the tent, she knew Bellamy wasn’t happy staying behind while Octavia was out there fighting, but some people needed to stay behind with the medical staff.

“What the hell are you doing?” Miller’s voice had her reaching for the tent flap again but she heard a clang, followed by him falling back through the flap. She caught him under the arms as Bellamy started to shout.

“What’s happening?” She asked as she helped Miller steady himself.

“We’re under attack, stay back.”

“Attack? Their army is miles away!” She shouted but he was already back out the tent as the sounds of fighting echoed through the camp. She drew her own sword and readied herself for whatever came in next. “Calm down, it must be an ambush but they wouldn’t be able to spare too many soldiers or a sneak attack wouldn’t work,” she told herself.

The tent shook and someone was thrown into it, pulling down one of the posts. Deciding to get out of it before it collapsed, Clarke tentatively lifted the flap to see Bellamy and Miller engaged in battle. She looked around and noticed that the fighting was sparse. 

A soldier in Floukru blue was approaching Bellamy from behind and she dove at him, slicing across his back with her sword. He fell to the ground with a cry. She wasn’t trained for combat but she would help as much as she could. Once Bellamy took out his opponent he grabbed Clarke’s arm and pulled her away from the skirmish. 

“We have to get out of here,” he told her.

She let him guide her to the edge of camp where they saw the larger battle had creeped up on them. A mass of people clashed with no discernible distinction between armies. 

Bellamy looked around and spotted a hill no far away. “Let’s get higher ground, we might be able to hang in there until we win the battle.”

Clarke nodded, trying not to let her anxiety overcome her, would they survive that long? Would Lexa be able to win? They only met a few enemies on their way up the hill, which Bellamy took care of easily. Clarke looked over the battlefield and spotted Lexa’s red sash. She was making her way towards Alie, who had a hundred soldiers protecting her.

Bellamy came to a sudden stop and moved to block Clarke, who almost fell at the abrupt movement. Luna was standing at the top of the hill with a bow and arrow, pointing it at them.

“Why am I not surprised?” She sneered at them.

“Luna,” Clarke pleaded, “we don’t have to be enemies. Our Empires can be allies, there’s no reason to fight. You can come anytime you want, Lexa loves you, Aden loves you, please.”

Sadness flashed in Luna’s eyes, “this is the only way, I’m sorry.” She turned to fire an arrow into the crowd of soldiers.

Bellamy charged her but it was too late, the soldiers descended into chaos and Clarke couldn’t find Lexa. Luna easily flattened Bellamy and made her way to Clarke. Clarke felt her face hot with tears as she pointed her sword at Luna, knowing she wouldn’t win, Lexa was probably dead, she had to make her last stand.

Luna disarmed her in one swift movement, Clarke squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation but startled when Luna’s soft hand took hers. She tugged Clarke toward the group and Clarke resigned herself to being some kind of prisoner of war.

The soldiers parted for them and Clarke noticed a tear run down Luna’s cheek. She felt anger rising up inside her as they drew closer and closer to the center of the commotion. The final soldiers moved to reveal Lexa, standing there, unharmed.

Clarke’s breath caught in her throat, stunning her for a moment before she dove into Lexa’s arms. Lexa hugged her back tightly, shaking slightly. Clarke pulled back to take inventory of her wife.

“I’m ok,” Lexa told her before turning to Luna, “I assume this was you’re doing, Empress?”

“Empress?” Clarke looked down at the ground to see Alie’s unmoving body, Luna’s arrow sticking out of her chest. 

Luna smiled sadly, “I didn’t want to have to move up my plans so soon but she forced my hand, my people have already taken the Floukru capital, you have nothing to fear from us.”

Lexa reached out to embrace her sister, they held each other for a moment, “I expect a signed peace treaty.”

Luna laughed, “I’ll expect adequate compensation.”

~*~*~*~

When they got back to the Palace Clarke dismissed the maids to take care of Lexa herself. Despite her wife’s assurances that she was uninjured, Clarke could see a few cuts and bruises.

Clarke led Lexa into the bathroom and peeled off her dirty uniform, folding the sash and placing it on a countertop. 

“Clarke,” Lexa breathed as Clarke ran her hands over her exposed skin.

“We need to get some of the dirt off before you get in the bath,” Clarke took a cloth and dipped it in the large tub. She started with Lexa’s face, gently wiping over her cheeks, before trailing down her neck. She paid special attention to Lexa’s fingers, which were covered in the blood of the soldiers she killed. 

Lexa’s breath caught when Clarke dropped to wipe the strip of ankle that had been exposed. “That’s good enough,” she told Clarke, “get in with me?”

Clarke blushed, no longer having a way to distract herself from inappropriate thoughts. She let Lexa pull off her sweaty clothes and they sat side by side in the tub with plenty of room to stretch. Clarke grabbed the soap and lathered up her hands before rubbing her own shoulders.

Lexa took pulled her hands away and leaned in to kiss her. Clarke let herself be comforted by the warmth of Lexa’s breath against her face. She pressed closer, their naked bodies flush against each other and the water sloshing with the movement. Lexa’s hands ran up her arms, then roamed her chest. 

Clarke gasped into Lexa’s mouth and gripped her shoulders, fingers flexing over the wet skin. She let her hand take hold of Lexa’s hair and pulled her back. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before Clarke pushed herself up and straddled Lexa’s lap. Lexa gripped her thighs and looked up at her in reverence. 

“I love you,” Clarke said sweetly.

“I love you too.” Lexa’s hands traveled up her thighs and between them. 

Clarke moaned loudly, the sound echoing through the room as she rocked against her wife. “Lexa,” she gasped.

“I know.” Lexa continued to rub against her, “I know.”

Clarke kissed her again, whining into her mouth as the pressure in her belly mounted. Her back arched as she came undone. Lexa continued gently until Clarke let her head fall against her shoulder. Clarke ran her fingers along Lexa’s chest, tracing the peaks of her nipples. “Let’s move to the bed.”

“We’ll get the sheets wet,” Lexa smiled into her hair.

“I was planning on doing that without the bath so it’s no problem.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to ark 3! Where things get worse!

Clarke laid in bed, playing with Lexa’s hair as her wife read. The morning light streamed through the curtains, making Clarke think about how nice it was to have some time to relax after all the stress that the battle had brought. She reminded herself that they were very lucky to conclude everything with one battle, that it could’ve been much worse. Before her thoughts could spiral out of control she stamped down all the scenarios where they had lost and started braiding a small strand of Lexa’s hair. 

Lexa sighed and put her book down, “We should get started on the tournament preparations. With everything else that’s been going on, we’re only a few days away from arrivals.”

“Just a little longer.” Clarke wished she had a hair tie.

Lexa looked at her, “are you alright?”

She was starting to get tired of that question, yes she has been fragile lately, but she didn’t want Lexa to worry about her. Lexa worrying about her would add another thing to her extensive list of things she constantly worried about. “I’m good, we won didn’t we?” She tried to sound light but Lexa’s brow furrowed.

“It’s ok to not be,” she put a hand on Clarke’s face, “I shouldn’t have taken you to the battlefield.”

Clarke chuckled, “you wouldn’t have been able to stop me, I’m glad I was there.” When Lexa didn’t look reassured she continued, “We’re partners, I’ll always be there with you, by your side, so get used to it.”

Lexa blushed lightly and pulled her in for a kiss. “Just make sure you tell me if things aren’t ok, I’m just as much here for you as you are for me.”

“I will,” she wondered if that was true, but by now she was used to the painful clenching of her chest every time Lexa left her sight. If it was normal now, did that mean it was alright? She really did feel a lot better than she did after the bombing.

Lexa kissed her again, pushing her down to roll over her and out of the bed. Clarke laughed, “you could’ve gotten out on your side.”

“I didn’t want to,” she said cheekily. “I’m meeting with Luna to discuss some of the preparations, will you go to the kitchens and find out about the menu?” She called for her maids as Clarke dragged herself out of bed.

Clarke hugged Lexa from behind, “we could just stay in bed all day.” She kissed her neck, “I can think of a few things that would keep you occupied.”

Lexa turned in her arms and kissed her back, “I’ve ruined you, you used to like being productive.”

Clarke laughed, “I found other ways to be productive.” She let go and went to the dressing room to grab something to wear until she could get back to her rooms. “I should just have my maids come here in the morning,” she said as she pulled a dress over her head.

“Or I can have an addition built onto these rooms so the both of us can get ready at the same time,” Lexa said casually but Clarke knew such a thing was unprecedented. Spouses were allowed to stay with the Empress, but not to live with her. No one said anything about Clarke spending every night because she was Lexa’s only spouse and they thought they were having sex every night. Which they were, now anyway.

Clarke looked back at her wife, who was flushed with embarrassment. “You could do that?”

“We’re rebuilding anyway, it wouldn’t be a huge imposition.” Her fingers twisted in the fabric of her nightdress.

“I’d like that,” Clarke moved back toward her, taking her hands. “I’d like that very much.”

Lexa looked relieved, “I’ll have a design drawn up.”

“Don’t spend too much money,” she said, half joking.

Lexa smiled, “I won’t.”

Clarke kissed her again before going back to her Palace to get ready for the day. Just as Harper was finishing her hair, Emori told her that her family had come to visit. Clarke sighed, she should’ve known her mother wouldn’t stay away after finding out she was at the battlefield. 

She exited her rooms and met with her guards, Octavia hadn’t stopped beaming since the battle and Clarke couldn’t help but enjoy the infectious energy. She drew their attention, she had seen them after the battle but didn’t get the chance to say, “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me, I couldn’t ask for more devoted guards and I’m proud to have you serving the Empire.”

Miller flushed, Bellamy puffed up, Octavia’s grin split her face, and Lincoln smiled, “thank you First Queen, for allowing us the honor.” The rest hurried to agree with him but Clarke was starting to feel embarrassed and continued to a drawing room where hear family was waiting.

Madi rushed to hug her and she was surprised to see Thelonious and Wells with them. Abby came to hug her next, squishing Madi between them. Marcus smiled indulgently and waved from his seat. 

“Clarke, I’m so glad you’re ok.” Abby pulled back to look at her and Madi dramatically gasped for air.

Clarke smiled down at her sister, “I was never in any danger.”

“On a battlefield? During a war?” Abby crossed her arms.

“I wouldn’t define it as a war.”

“I can’t believe that—”

“Wells! Hey!” Clarke breezed past her mother and hugged her friend, “Thelonious too, what a pleasant surprise.”

“We’re all happy to see you,” Thelonious told her.

She smiled and turned back to Wells, “What have you been up to?”

“Nothing nearly as exciting as you,” he grinned. 

“It was barely a battle,” she said for her mother’s benefit. “I just stayed in the tent the whole time, it was very boring.”

“I’m sure you’ll tell me all about it.”

Clarke turned to the group of people, “I have to do some work but why don’t you stay for dinner? Lexa would love to see everyone.”

Abby looked like she wanted to make Clarke stay with her but conceded. 

“Madi, want to come with me? I could use your help.” She turned back to Wells, “you too.”

They walked down the hall toward the kitchens, “What are we doing?” Madi asked.

“Picking out food for the tournament. There will be several events, not to mention snacks and meal plans for the visitors who will stay in the Palace.”

Wells linked arms with her, “we’re happy to make our refined palates available to you, aren’t we Madi?”

Madi nodded, skipping along the hall. They arrived at the kitchens and Clarke suddenly remembered she hadn’t eaten breakfast. 

“Hi Aden!” Madi said to a fidgety Aden.

“Hi,” he said shyly.

“What’s going on?” Clarke asked him gently.

“Nothing! I was just getting a snack!” 

“I won’t tell,” she smiled at him and he relaxed a little. 

“Roan says I won’t make a good warrior if I keep eating between meals.” He looked guilty.

“I’ll let you in on a secret,” Clarke bent over to say quietly, “Lexa has a stash of pastries in her sitting room at all times.” His eyes widened in surprise. “And she’s the best warrior in the whole world.” She wasn’t sure if Lexa actually ate the pastries, they were mostly in case important guests stopped by, but she wasn’t above lying to make Aden feel better.

He seemed relieved by the news and started chattering away with Madi. Clarke spotted Jasper among the chefs and waved to him.

“First Queen, Prince, Lady, Lord.” He ticked off each of them on his fingers with a smile, “quite a crowd today.”

“I need to discuss the menu for the tournament,” Clarke told him, “and we need snacks.” She winked at the kids.

“Snacks coming right up!” He twirled on his heel back into the fray.

Clarke bumped Wells playfully with her shoulder, feeling good having the people she cared about around. It lifted some of the pain from her chest. She felt bad about not seeing Wells more, especially now that he was beside her, like she had forgotten how good it felt to be around old friends. 

“You should come by more often,” she told him.

“You aren’t the only one who’s busy, I have my own duties to tend to.” His mouth turned up on one side. “But I guess I could spare some more time for a queen.”

She laughed. “Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule,” she said sarcastically. 

His smile faded and he looked away from her, “You should tell someone.”

Her eyebrows pinched together in confusion, “About what?”

“That you’re barely keeping your head above water.”

He always could tell what was going on with her, must’ve been because they grew up together. 

She didn’t respond.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The goal is to finish this arc this month! Let's get through it together :)

Clarke was lounging on a plush chair in Lexa’s office, working through the visitor’s staff list. They were going to need all hands on deck for one of the most important events of the year. Luna was sitting on the edge of Lexa’s desk, eating scones, telling tales about her dramatic takeover of Floukru. Lexa was at her desk, trying to decide seating arrangements, it would look bad if she was perceived as giving special treatment to anyone by giving them a seat closer to her. 

“As soon as we left for the battle, my people took control of the Capitol, it wasn’t hard, Aunt Alie never thought too highly of me.”Luna explained, “She didn’t think highly of anyone but herself.”

Lexa’s lips pursed at the mention of their aunt, Clarke could tell that another dead family member was not what she wanted, even if it’s what they needed.

“The hardest part was looking at your stupid face.” Her voice turned soft, “Knowing I couldn’t do anything about everything falling apart. I don’t know what I would’ve done if that vote went through, I even made sure to antagonize all the Counsel members. You should work on that.”

“I’ll take it under advisement,” Lexa drawled. She was already working on her popularity problem but she didn’t want to admit that Luna was right.

“It’ll be good to make some connections while other royal families are here for the tournament. Who’s coming anyway?”

“Just you and Sanctum, the other’s are being wary of us after all the trouble lately.”

Clarke’s heart skipped a beat, “Is Princess Josephine coming?”

Luna’s head shot up, “Wait. Josephine? Please say no.”

Lexa looked uncomfortable, “She comes every year, you know that Luna.”

“She’s so annoying! She never takes a hint! Now that I’m an Empress too am I going to have to deal with her?”

Lexa pushed at her. It warmed Clarke’s heart to see them acting like siblings after everything. But it didn’t do anything to diminish the fear spreading inside her. “Have you met her Luna?”

“Of course, I was the Crown Princess, she goes after anyone with power. I’m surprised her daddy hasn’t paid an Emperor to take her.” 

“I heard rumors of a fiance,” Lexa mumbled, “maybe she’s taken.”

“As if she wouldn’t dump them in a second for an Empress. Power-hungry, that one.”

“Is she that bad?” Clarke asked, hoping to have her fears assuaged. 

Luna looked at her for a moment but Lexa was the one to speak, “it’ll be fine. She’ll be a terror for a few days and then leave.”

A knock sounded though the room, before Titus let himself in. He was trailed by Monty, who was holding a vase full of flowers. “Empresses, First Queen.”

“Titus, Monty,” Lexa stood, “what can I do for you?”

“Several things,” Titus frowned as if he were scolding her.

Monty stepped forward and put down the vase, “I’m just here to show you the final arrangement.”

Clarke brushed her fingers against the white flowers, “they’re beautiful Monty, I’m surprised you could get so many this time of year.”

He smiled happily, “These usually don’t die until the first snowfall.”

“Monty, if you could make garlands to cover some of the less pristine areas, I would appreciate it.” Rebuilding after the explosion had been taking a long time, there were still some cracks in the walls of the wings that had held together.

“I’d be honored to.” Monty bowed. Titus ushered him out of the room but he left the flowers for them.

“What is it Titus?” Lexa asked.

“The Counsel is acting up again.” He frowned at Clarke who glared back.

“They’re always acting up.” Lexa turned back to her papers.

“Empress, you must take this seriously, without Nia to back you, you could easily lose your position.” Titus begged her.

“I let them live after trying to oust me, what more do they want? You know how much I’ve done for them since then Titus. I cannot do anymore unless it is at the expense of my people.” 

Clarke could see Lexa getting frustrated. She understood how her wife felt, it was as if winning the war didn’t change anything.

“Let them choose your Empress,” he commanded.

Clarke held her breath.

“And who would they choose?” Lexa avoided looking at her.

“Who cares? It doesn’t matter.” 

“It matters to me, the wrong Empress could destroy this Empire.”

“Don’t be overdramatic—”

“Dont test my patience with you Titus!” Lexa stood.

“I don’t mean any disrespect,” he backed off, “I just hope that you will realize extreme measures are necessary during this time.”

Lexa huffed, “I am working on alliances with other Empires.”

“All of whom are skipping your event?” He bit back.

“Not all of them,” Luna butted in for the first time. “I can threaten them if you want. We can go to war again if they get rid of you.” She told Lexa.

“I don’t need to threaten them. Everyone turns on their leader when times are tough, soon they’ll remember what it was like before.”

“Before her?” Titus motioned to Clarke.

“What do you want me to do about it?” Clarke finally had enough of his attitude toward her.

“I want—”

“Enough!” Lexa slammed her hands down on her desk. “This is not helping, Clarke is my wife. I will work on the Counsel. Thank you for your advice Titus, you may go.”

Titus’ face turned red and he looked like he wanted to argue but he stomped out of the room as ordered.

“He’s only gotten better with age,” Luna snarked.

“He won’t be happy no matter the circumstance.” Lexa sighed tiredly.

Clarke tried not to feel guilty, she kept telling herself that she wasn’t the problem, that she wasn’t the one hurting Lexa, but maybe she was.

Lexa walked over to her chair and slid into it with her. They both didn’t really fit so Lexa pulled Clarke half on her lap and buried her face in Clarke’s neck.

Clarke felt so in love, Lexa’s touch erased every doubt in her mind. Even if no one else wanted her there, Lexa did. 

“First Queen?” Niylah peeked through the door, which hadn’t closed all the way.

Clarke looked over the edge of her chair, “Niylah, is something wrong?”

“No,” she entered the room fully, “I was just coming to see if you needed anything before dinner.”

“That’s kind of you,” Lexa drawled, not peeling away from Clarke. 

Niylah startled, “Empress, I didn’t realize you were there.”

“This is my office.”

Clarke tried to look at Lexa but she was still hiding in her neck, she didn’t understand why Lexa was being hard on Niylah. “No thank you, Niylah. We’re going to head straight to dinner from here.”

Niylah bowed and scurried away.

“She didn’t even notice me,” Luna complained.

“She doesn’t notice anyone when Clarke’s in the room.”

“She’s my maid after all,” Clarke was confused. 

“Let’s get dinner,” Luna jumped off the desk. “I’m hungry enough to stand being in the same room with Nia.”

Lexa sighed, sending a shiver up Clarke’s body. When she peeled away, Clarke caught her in a kiss. “I love you.”

Lexa smiled, “I love you too.”

When they arrived at dinner, Nia, Roan, and Aden were already at the table. Lexa sent an apologetic look to Aden for their lateness and the plates were placed in front of them. 

The room was so silent, Clarke could hear Aden chewing across from her. 

“This is fun,” Roan finally said, “It’s been a while since the whole family got together for a proper meal.”

“This is not the whole family.” Nia said firmly.

“All the others are dead,” Luna gestured the empty seats with her fork. 

“And who’s fault is that?” Nia looked ready to lunge across the table.

“Yours.” Lexa said with finality.

Nia looked apocalyptic, she pushed her chair back and stormed from the room, her plate still half full.

“Like I said,” Roan smirked, “fun.”

“Would you like to be excused from the table brother?” Lexa asked.

“No, I’m fine where I am.” He leaned back in his chair. “Poor Mother, she always did like Ontari better, now she’s stuck with me.”

The awkward silence hung over the table. 

“Are you participating in the tournament?” Aden asked his brother.

“Of course, someone has to represent our empire.” 

“Anya will be participating,” Lexa mentioned.

“Octavia too.” Clarke chimed in.

“May the best warrior win.” He grinned sharply.

“They will.” Lexa grinned back. 

When they were bantering like that, Clarke could almost see the family resemblance. It almost felt like a real family dinner.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!

Clarke is sitting in Raven’s workshop, looking out of place in her ballgown. The royal family of Sanctum was arriving that day but she didn’t know when, resulting in her being uncomfortable in her corset all day. Still, she didn’t want to risk making any more waves by not being prepared.

Raven was complaining that all of her guards were also in the workshop but Bellamy thought it wasn’t fair that she always let Octavia come in and not any of the others. Which was fair, especially since she was becoming pretty good friends with them. Lexa said she should be more careful considering how many of her staff had turned on her, but she thought they were good people. And she knew Lexa trusted Lincoln implicitly considering he had been part of her own guard as well.

Even Echo had stopped by and was sitting in a very embarrassed Bellamy’s lap. Clarke secretly loved how she got the usually serious Bellamy to fall apart into a red-faced, stuttering mess. 

“Aren’t they supposed to be here soon?” Raven said, trying to get them all out of her workshop. “Octavia, aren’t you supposed to be practicing or something?”

“You think I need to practice?” Octavia boasted.

Raven huffed and went back to tinkering angrily.

“Raven if we’re bothering you—” Clarke tried.

“It’s fine.” She ran a hand through her hair, “I just have a lot to do for the tournament.”

“Doing what?” Miller asked.

“Don’t forget I’m the reason you don’t have to dump your own toilet water!” She scolded.

Miller shrank back into his chair.

“It’s been really chaotic around here the last few days,” Clarke placated, “It’ll be nice when we can all enjoy the festivities.”

“I’m a Lady! Why did I let myself get wrapped up in all this? I could be sitting around letting other people do all the work!” Raven banged her head on the table, knocking several things to the ground.

“Because you get bored too easily,” Lincoln answered.

“I’ll relax when I get that gem handed to me,” Octavia said wistfully. This years prize for winning the tournament was a blue gem the size of a fist. It’s probably worth more than the amount Octavia makes in a year.

“Anya will give you a run for your money,” Bellamy snarked.

“I don’t see you participating! You should be on my side anyway.” She scowled at him.

“I’ll cheer for you,” he shrugged. “And then Anya when she makes it to the next round and you don’t.”

Octavia looked ready to lunge at him.

“I wonder who Sanctum is bringing,” Lincoln said, “they usually bring someone formidable.”

“That’s because Princess Josephine wants to impress the Empress,” Echo said.

Clarke frowned, “do you know who’s coming?”

“Of course I do,” Echo said, “I’m an excellent spy after all.”

“Echo! You’ve been holding out on me,” Octavia jumped up, “tell me all about the competition’s weaknesses.”

“That doesn’t sound fair,” Echo teased.

“You think they didn’t send spies to us?” 

“Of course they did, but we’ve been feeding them false information for weeks,” she said matter-of-factly. 

“Cheaters!” Octavia sounded outraged, much to everyone else’s amusement.

“They weren’t interested in the tournament.” Echo glanced at Clarke.

“Why would they care about what Clarke’s doing?” Miller asked, “wouldn’t it be better to spy on Lexa.”

“They’re also looking into the competition.”

Miller looked confused but Clarke understood. Josephine, who had wanted to become Lexa’s wife for years, wanted to know what Clarke had that she didn’t. Part of her felt smug that she beat Josephine without even trying. The other part didn’t actually know what she had that a foreign princess didn’t. Aside from Lexa’s affections.

Titus barged into the workshop and Clarke wondered if he was going to make a habit of it.

“They’ve arrived,” he announced and disappeared again before Clarke could even get up. Her guards followed, Bellamy lagging behind after Echo made it difficult for him to remove her from his lap.

“I’ll see you later,” Clarke told Raven and followed Titus to the main foyer where the rest of the royal family was waiting. She stood next to Lexa, taking her hand. “Hi,” She smiled at her wife.

“Hi,” Lexa’s entire posture relaxed. Clarke felt like they showed a united front and hoped Nia could at least pretend to stand them in the presence of outsiders. She wouldn’t want her Empire to look weak but also she hated Lexa so Clarke wasn’t sure which side of her would win at any given moment.

Titus stood by the door pompously and Clarke tried not to roll her eyes. “Announcing the royal family of Sanctum, Emperor Russell Lightborne, Empress Simone Lightbourne, and Princess Josephine Lightbourne.”

The doors opened and the sun backlit the trio. Not that they needed it, all three of them were dripping in gold. Clarke wondered if they stopped nearby to change out of their traveling clothes, it couldn’t have been comfortable. 

Russell’s coat was embroidered with gold leaf and jewels, his sandy hair held stiffly as he greeted each of them. Bowing especially deeply to Lexa. Simone looked down her nose at them, her head, topped with an extravagant tiara not tipping as she curtsied. Lastly was Josephine, her hair curled up and pinned with jewels. Her dress was fashionably streamlined and, Clarke couldn’t help but noticing, accentuated her figure.

“Lexa, so lovely to see you again,” Josephine held out her hand. Clarke ruffled at her disrespect. Lexa took her hand and Josephine crusted as she kissed it. “I hope you’ve thought of me in my absence, I know I’ve thought of you.”

“That’s very kind of you, Princess.” Lexa answered neutrally.

“No need to be so formal!” Josephine tittered as if they were sharing a joke, “we’re far beyond that.” She moved to Clarke, the joyful glow draining from her face. She held out her hand for Clarke, who thought about slapping her instead but took it, curtsying with her instead of kissing it.

“We’re honored to receive your visit,” Clarke said.

Josephine’s lips pursed, “I’m honored to be here, First Queen.” She said Clarke’s title like it was dirty.

She flitted over to greet the others.

Lexa stepped forward, “We’ll have you escorted to your rooms to freshen up, I’m sure the journey was taxing.”

“Our riders and their families are also in attendance,” Russell told them.

“They’ll be taken care of as well.”

Titus ushered a group of people inside. 

Simone motioned three of them forward. “This is Lord Ryker Desai, Lady Kaylee Lee, and Lord Daniel Lee. They’ll all be participating and we hope they find your favor.”

They all bowed. Lexa nodded her head to them, “I look forward to seeing your prowess in the arena.”

Josephine seemed impatient with the attention being off her. “Will you escort me to my rooms, Lexa?” Josephine asked, batting her eyelashes. Clarke wanted to rip them off her face.

“I’m afraid I still have some last minute preparations to ensure your stay is pleasant. You’ll have to let me make it up to you.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Josephine smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. The visitors were led away by Titus and Nia quickly made her exit, for which Clarke was grateful.

Clarke and Lexa walked back to Lexa’s chambers, hand in hand, and Clarke felt the ire at Josephine’s presence melting away.

“It’ll only be for a week, they’ll be gone soon.” Lexa assured her.

“I’m not concerned,” she was, but she didn’t want Lexa to think she didn’t trust her. Which didn’t make any sense because Lexa was expected to choose at least three other spouses and Josephine would be a good choice, politically. Clarke couldn’t express exactly why she felt so jealous, maybe it was because Lexa never had to pay attention to an admirer before, or because they hadn’t really talked about her choosing an Empress, but the part of her that wanted to keep Lexa to herself was only thinking about how to get in between her and Josephine.

“You don’t have to be, she’s not my type.”

“That doesn’t really matter, does it?” Clarke asked quietly.

“It does to me. Can you imagine how insufferable she would be if she lived here?” 

Clarke chuckled, causing Lexa to smile brightly.

“It’s like this every year,” Lexa continued, “it’s actually kind of like a game, finding ways to avoid her.”

“Well, it’ll be two against one this year.” Clarke squeezed her hand. “And we can always sic her on Luna if we have to.”

Lexa laughed, “How positively devious, I love it.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let the games begin!

Clarke and Lexa ascended to the shaded platform overlooking the arena. Clarke loved the energy buzzing through the open space, the stands were stuffed full of spectators, the sky was clear, and the heavy cloak she wore kept out the cold air.

“Next year we should host this earlier in the season,” she told Lexa, thinking about all the people out in the cold.

“It gets too hot in the stands with all those people in the summer, they probably aren’t as cold as we’ll be. I can send for some blankets if you want.” She inspected Clarke, looking out for shivers in her form.

“No, I’ll be fine.” She brushed off the concern, if no one else was going to complain, she wouldn’t either. 

They arrived at the box where all the royals were waiting. Josephine jumped up from her chair, her fluffy coat sending feathers into the air. “Lexa! Isn’t this exciting! Attending is the absolute highlight of my year.” She snuck a glance at Clarke, “remember last year? You were so kind to keep me warm.”

Clarke clenched her teeth, she hadn’t been able to attend the tournaments after her father’s health started to fail, not that she would’ve paid any attention to what the Empress was doing. Still, that they had experiences together that Josephine could hold over her head irked her.

Lexa put an arm around Clarke, “Unfortunately this year all I can offer is a blanket.”

Clarke smiled cockily at Josephine whose face had turned splotchy red with the cold. 

“Josephine,” Russell called to her, “the Empress needs to start the event.”

Josephine stormed back to her chair. Clarke sat in hers, greeting Aden and Luna. She spotted Nia, who had moved her chair away from them. She was alone since Roan was participating, Clarke wondered if he was any good.

Titus stood in the center of the arena, next to the bar where the horses would line up, when he raised his hands, several people in the stands shushed the crowd. “We are here again to share our joy with each other and come together as one in sport.” Cheers rang up, mostly, Clarke thought, to hurry him along. A group of people in armor lined up against the wall, Clarke recognized Anya and Octavia by the red bands denoting them as members of Lexa’s army. “The matches are as follows, “Prince Roan against Lord Daniel,” the royals clapped politely for Roan, “General Anya against Lady Shay,” Lexa clapped more enthusiastically for Anya. Clarke knew that Lexa couldn’t show favoritism so she hollered for Anya herself, earning her a dreamy smile. “Lord Ryker against Warrior Octavia,” Clarke shouted as loud as she could and Octavia waved to the crowd, earning another round of cheers. “Warrior Derrick against Lady Kaylee.”

The crowd was having trouble calming down as Titus continued to shout, the sound completely drown out.

“I don’t know some of those people,” Clarke told Lexa.

“Shay and Derrick are from Floukru,” Luna leaned over so that they could hear her, “Did you think I came unprepared?”

Clarke smiled back at her. Lexa gave her arm a squeeze as Roan and Daniel lined up. Titus held up a red flag and they pointed their javelins at each other. When the flag came down, they raced toward each other, Clarke leaned forward in her seat. Roan knocked Daniel right off his horse and onto the ground. The crowd cheered and Clarke couldn’t help but send a smug look Josephine’s way. 

Daniel staggered to his feet as Roan took a victory lap and staff cleaned up. Luckily there wasn’t much left over and soon Anya and Shay were lined up. Clarke was practically jumping in her seat, the excitement filling her up.

Anya smashed Shay’s javelin into splinters as she threw her from her horse. She took two victory laps, stopping below them and bowing to Lexa. It took longer to clean up that time and several waiters appeared with refreshments. Clarke took a warm drink and held Lexa’s hand. They shared a sweet smile, both enjoying the competition.

Clarke cheered as Octavia lined up against Ryker, it would be perfect if all of the Sanctum riders lost in the first round. Clarke held her breath as they met, Octavia’s javelin was knocked to the side but she didn’t drop it. They reset and rushed at each other again. Clarke practically fell off her chair as they met again, Octavia was pushed off the side of her horse and hung on for a moment before falling off. 

Octavia shook off the person who tried to help her up and sulked out of the arena. Clarke sighed in disappointment for her friend as Ryker made his victory lap, blowing a kiss into the crowd.

Lastly, Derrick and Kaylee lined up. Kaylee almost knocked Derrick off his horse but on their second attempt, he forced her off her horse. Clarke cheered for Luna, who beamed as Derrick made his lap. The crowd immediately started to filter out. 

“Gaia, get my things.” Josephine demanded to her maid. Clarke looked over to see the girl gathering up blankets embroidered with silver thread. She strode over to Lexa as she stood from her seat. “Congratulations on your riders, I should’ve guessed you’d only pick your best.”

“And to you,” Lexa replied respectfully.

“And to me,” Luna stood up between them and Clarke resisted chuckling.

“Of course!” Josephine gushed, “I expected nothing less from Floukru.”

“I expected less,” Nia stood, “after all, the new management is far less competent.”

Luna scowled, “It’s too bad that Roan had to represent the royal family when Ontari was a superior jouster. Now she’s just a dead traitor.”

Nia looked ready to lunge at her but Roan appeared, still sweaty from wearing all the heavy armor. Nia grabbed his arm and dragged him away loudly boasting his accomplishments. 

“I’m going to go congratulate my riders as well.” Luna sauntered off.

“Lexa, I’d love for you to introduce me to your riders, I want to give them my complements.” Josephine went to take her arm but Clarke took it first.

“I’m sure Lexa can find time in her busy schedule during the time you’re here. However, we have other duties to tend to.” Clarke tried to look down on her but Josephine was taller.

“You may be her Queen but I can be more than that.” Josephine argued as if Lexa wasn’t standing with them.

“Your our guest. For the week.” Clarke shot back.

“I’ll be staying as long as it takes this time.”

“As long as what takes?” Lexa finally spoke up.

“Until you accept my proposal.” Josephine looked at her like it was obvious.

“Josephine—”

“We’ll talk more later.” She brushed off Lexa’s protests, “Alone.”

She went back to her parents, leaving Lexa and Clarke dumbfounded.

“She’s weird.” Aden commented. “Can we go see Anya now?”

They walked down the staircase into a foyer, Indra was standing by the door, “there’s still quite the crowd outside.”

Octavia was sitting on a couch, pretending to look happy for Anya who was preening. Raven seemed conflicted between comforting Octavia and being happy for Anya. Clarke walked over, “Congratulations Anya, I look forward to your next win.” 

Anya smirked in acknowledgement. 

Clarke left Lexa to talk to Anya and sat next to Octavia. “You did great, it took him two tries to knock you down.”

Octavia huffed, “I can believe I lost to that Sanctum loser.”

She leaned into her friend, not knowing what to say to make her feel better. 

“Anya will crush him.” She said firmly. 

“She will, I’ll make sure to ask her to make it bloody.” 

“Yeah.” Octavia rested her head on top of Clarke’s. 

“Sanctum brought three people and only one of them won, it must be very embarrassing.” She tried to lighten the mood.

Octavia was somber though as she turned her head to look at Clarke, “She doesn’t hold a candle to you. She doesn’t stand a chance, not with the way Lexa looks at you.”

“She’s persistent.” Clarke whispered.

“She’s useless. Lexa chose you because you have substance. All Josephine is good for is bossing people around and spending money.”

“That’s all I’ve done.” Clarke laid her head back.

“You know it’s not.” 

“It’s worse, I’ve blown up the Palace instead.” She whispered.

“You didn’t do that. And even if you did, you’re worth it.”

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep from crying. She wished Octavia’s words would seep into her, that she could shake off her doubts.

“Hey, you ready to go?” Lexa stood in front of her.

Clarke let her pull her up off the couch and into a hug. Lexa obviously picked up on her mood. “Yeah.”

Lexa laced their fingers together and whispered in her ear, “It’s going to be fine.”

She just leaned into her wife, hating that the feelings of dread always returned.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I might be completely wrong about how jousting works so please suspend disbelief :)
> 
> Who else is excited for the last season of she ra tomorrow?????

Clarke sat at her vanity as Niylah applied her makeup, despite what anyone thought, she wasn’t totally oblivious to Niylah’s attention. At first she assumed it was because her maid was incredibly serious about her job. But as time went on, she noticed the extended time on her makeup, the excessive examination of her corset, and the constant checking in.

She ignored it because Niylah was professional enough and she had already gone through too many maids. Mostly, she ignored it because admitting it meant she would have to do something about it. She didn’t need another person getting into trouble because of her.

When Niylah stepped away, Clarke stood out of her chair, she needed to leave soon or she was going to be late to the second day of the tournament. 

“Wait,” Niylah pulled a light blue cloak off out of her wardrobe, “you’ll be cold if you don’t bundle up.”

Clarke let Niylah clasp the clock around her neck. “Thank you,” Clarke told her but as she went to step back, Niylah brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Don’t want a hair out of place,” she smiled.

“Niylah,” Clarke thought about saying something but instead turned away, “I’ll be off then.”

“Of course, have fun.” 

Clarke left her rooms and met her guards, “Looks like we’re ready first today.” She quipped as they walked to Lexa’s Palace to meet her. “I’m looking forward to the tea afterwards.” She tried to engage Octavia in small talk, her friend hadn’t perked up much since her loss. 

“Yeah, all of the riders and families get to come so Bellamy will be my guest instead of Echo’s for once.” She shot a dirty look at her brother.

“All events should have food after,” Clarke hummed in thought, “I’m going to make sure from now on.”

Lincoln chuckled and she sent a smile his way. 

“Will you be attending Lincoln?”

“I’m Octavia’s date.” His gaze found Octavia and they shared a heated look.

They reached Lexa’s rooms just as she exited them, “I was about to come to you.”

Clarke smiled and linked their arms, “We’d be late if I waited. Not that I’m complaining.” She let her gaze travel over Lexa’s body, her jacket was bulky but her pants clung to her legs like a second skin. 

Lexa preened at the attention, guiding them back to the arena. Clarke huffed as the cold air hit her face.

“Only one more day,” she told herself.

“I suppose we’re lucky more Empires didn’t come, a few years ago it took an entire week to go through all the brackets.” Lexa said, but her tone was disappointed.

Clarke squeezed her arm, not knowing how to fix what was broken in their Empire, worrying that maybe it was her that was breaking it like Titus said.

They sat in the same spots, luckily Titus was already waiting to start the event so Josephine couldn’t bother Lexa before the matches began.

Titus once again announced the pairings, “Prince Roan against Warrior Derrick and General Anya against Lord Ryker.”

Luna looked wicked as they watched Roan and Derrick line up. No doubt she would enjoy her warrior beating her annoying brother. Clarke thought she would enjoy watching Roan get knocked off his horse too.

They rushed toward each other, javelins smacking and Roan nearly lost his balance but stayed on his horse. Luna huffed in annoyance as they lined up again. This time Roan’s javelin caught under Derricks and, while Derrick grabbed onto his saddle, he tumbled to the ground anyway.

Luna groaned as the crowd cheered. Clarke looked over at Nia who was grinning in their direction. Clarke shot her a dirty look and turned back to see Anya and Ryker already lined up.

“They’re going quickly today.” She mentioned to Lexa.

“It’s too cold to stay out for very long. Unfortunately luck wasn’t on our side today.” Lexa kept her attention on Anya. Clarke looked to the riders and shouted her encouragements. She snuck a glance at Josephine who was barely paying attention, having her maid deliver her a hot beverage.

Clarke looked back in time to see Anya practically stab Ryker in the chest, he went flying back off his horse and Clarke worried that he was seriously injured. Anya raised her arms to the cheering crowd as she lapped the arena. 

“How barbaric,” Josephine commented.

“That’s how it’s played,” Clarke snarked, “seems like your riders can’t handle it.”

Lexa put a hand on her arm. She didn’t know why she was so irritated, Anya won, all of Sanctum’s riders lost, yet Josephine somehow found a way to sour it.

“We were well met,” Russell interjected. “I’m looking forward to the final tomorrow, but now we should get inside and warm up.”

They all went to one of the smaller ballrooms where only the royals, riders, and their families were attending for tea. Clarke and Lexa went straight to the head of the room for greetings. Anya and Roan came first, “Congratulations on your wins, you have brought honor to this Empire.” Lexa announced, the room filling with applause. 

She then addressed the losers, “you have competed valiantly and your families should be proud of your accomplishments.”

Lexa and Clarke sat at their table with the other Royals, Clarke waved to her friends at their riders’ table. Nia and Roan immediately got up to mingle elsewhere for which Clarke was grateful.

“Your riders were excellent,” Josephine told Lexa, “save for the one that got knocked out immediately of course.”

Clarke felt her anger rising up but Lexa put a hand on her leg under the table.

“All of the riders faired well, only the best seem to have been selected this year.” Lexa replied diplomatically. “Luna’s riders were specially selected from her rebellion force so I’d expect nothing less from such an excellent tactician.”

Luna looked at Lexa skeptically, “It is my honor to have them represent Floukru.”

“Of course!” Josephine leaned forward across the table and Simone tugged on her dress discretely to pull her back. “It was so impressive how you took control of your Empire Luna!”

Lexa winked at Clarke, who suddenly understood the play and decided to chime in, “Luna is ferocious on the battlefield, we’re lucky to be at peace with her at the helm.”

Luna was starting to pick up on their game and scowled.

“Luna was always more skilled than I with a blade,” Lexa said humbly and Luna looked like she wanted to duel right then and there.

“Don’t be modest, Lexa.” Luna said with fake politeness. “Clarke is quite lucky to have snagged you as her wife.”

“Do you have any plans to pick a spouse Luna?” Russell asked.

“Not until things have settled down,” Luna looked at Lexa with a smirk, “It’s been very dangerous, right after the revolution. Assassins around every corner. It simply wouldn’t be safe to have a spouse now.”

Clarke cursed internally, even barely knowing the Lightbournes, she knew they weren’t going to put their precious daughter in danger. Maybe she should mention how dangerous being Lexa’s wife was.

“Of course, choosing an Empress at this time isn’t feasible,” Simone said, “Lexa, you are still in need of one though.”

“I’m don’t need anything more than what Clarke provides me.” Lexa said, taking Clarke’s hand on top of the table for everyone to see.

“What about what she doesn’t provide?” Josephine asked with mock innocence. 

“Like what?” Luna butted in.

Josephine seemed to realize she was entering dangerous territory, it was one thing to make backhanded remarks but outright insulting the Empress’ spouse was not wise. “I’m just suggesting that more influence is always a good thing.”

Lexa looked like she might push the issue but didn’t want to start an incident. The table started to break up, though Josephine wouldn’t leave Lexa’s side. Clarke went over to the table with Raven, Anya, and Octavia.

“Where are the boys?” Clarke asked.

Octavia pointed to the Floukru table where Derrick was showing off his wounds from the joust. 

“First Queen.”

Clarke looked up to see Ryker, his arm was in a sling but no one seemed interested in hearing his bloody tales. “Lord Ryker, what a pleasant surprise. You put on quite the show.”

“Yes,” his face had a sour look, “I must’ve been unlucky to meet Anya so soon in the competition. Though three days is hardly a tournament.”

Anya bristled, “Don’t be a sore loser in front of your betters.”

“I don’t see any betters here.” He looked down on them.

“How dare you!” Octavia pushed her chair out as she got to her feet. “Your speaking of the First Queen.”

“Princess Josephine will be Empress, a Queen is nothing.”

Anya looked ready to stab him, Clarke wondered if she had a weapon on her. She probably did. Raven would probably blow up his accommodations if the Palace could take another explosion.

“Now now,” Roan appeared behind him and slung an arm over his shoulders, causing him to wince. “Don’t forget where you are right now, I would hate to execute such an excellent rider.”

Ryker paled at the threat. “I—“ His mother called for him from across the room and he scurried away without a word.

“That was nice of you,” Clarke looked at Roan skeptically.

“No need to be suspicious,” he sent her a charming smile, “Luckily I find the people of Sanctum excessively annoying.”

“Why is that lucky?” Anya asked.

“Because, Josephine only cares about being Empress, not who her Emperor might be.” He winked at them and sauntered off.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, unfortunately, my family member did not make it, thank you again for all your well wishes.
> 
> Reminder that Clarke will be dealing with a lot of anxiety this arc, she is still not recovered from all of the emotional trauma of last arc.

Clarke walked toward Lexa’s chambers, her guards trailing behind her. It was still about an hour before the last part of the tournament but she wanted to spend some time alone with her wife. Since Josephine arrived, they didn’t have a moment to themselves outside of nighttime, not that Clarke didn’t enjoy staying up late to chat about their days, she would rather be able to spend her days with her wife.

As they approached, Clarke spotted a very uncomfortable looking Indra standing by the door. “You don’t want to go in there, First Queen.”

Clarke looked at the door, “What’s going on?” She stepped closer and heard the shouting. “Who’s in there with her?”

“The Dowager Empress, they’ve been at it for a while.” 

Clarke thought about going in anyway, give Lexa some back up against Nia, but then the sinking feeling that she’d only be making things worse settled in her stomach.

“If you think I haven’t taken precautions—“ Lexa’s voice rang out.

“I don’t care about dethroning you anymore! You killed my daughter! I’ll only be happy when you get your thousand cuts!” Nia screamed. Clarke looked at Indra who shrugged.

“She’s been making threats for weeks, she’s not so foolish she’d advertise her plans when the time comes so we’re letting her say what she wants for now.” Indra explained.

Clarke wasn’t sure Nia was still scheming the same way, she couldn’t imaging what the loss of a child would do to a person.

“Ontari got herself killed by betraying the Empire,” Lexa said harshly.

“My daughter wouldn’t have been so careless! You set her up!” Nia’s screech had Clarke backing away from the door.

“Evidently, you didn’t teach her as well as you thought. You’ve been playing a dangerous game and you knew the consequences for getting caught. If you wanted her to live, you should’ve tried to do something legally for once.” Clarke wanted to tell Lexa to stop antagonizing Nia but she still hesitated by the door.

“I don’t need your laws! When my son is Emperor—“

“Interm Emperor?” Lexa sneered.

“Don’t think I’ll let your mother’s dirty blood sit on this throne again!”

All of the guards looked at each other in horror.

“We’ll head back now,” Clarke stated with an apologetic look to Indra. “If this wraps up soon, tell Lexa I’ll be in my chambers, otherwise I’ll come back in time for the tournament.”

They walked back down the hall away from the shouting. “If we’re lucky, the Empress will just kill her now.” Octavia said.

“Octavia,” Lincoln warned. 

“I know,” she sighed, “not in public.”

Clarke smiled at her, she didn’t think it was unreasonable to assume that her and Lexa’s guards were firmly against Nia but a guard was more easily put to death for their opinions than a royal. Octavia’s fierce loyalty was one of the things Clarke admired about her.

Clarke arrived back in her chambers, leaving her guards outside the door, and fell onto the couch. She hoped Lexa would come by soon so that she had time to cool off before making a public appearance. 

“Clarke?” Niylah appeared out of the bedroom. “I thought you were going to meet the Empress.”

“I was,” Clarke sighed.

Niylah hovered, “I was just tidying up your room, would you like some tea?”

“That would be great, thank you.” Clarke closed her eyes as she sunk into the cushions. She just wanted the week to be over. 

“Shit!” The tea cup smashed to the ground. Clarke looked over as Niylah grabbed a towel. “Forgive me, First Queen, I’ll clean it up right away.”

“It’s alright,” Clarke sat up, “do you want me to call someone to help?”

“No, it’s only a small mess.” Niylah gathered the pieces on a cloth and set them aside. She shakily poured another cup and set it in front of Clarke. 

“Niylah, really, it’s nothing to worry about.” She tried to calm down her maid.

“I don’t like not being able to perform my duties to your expectations.” Niylah said dejectedly, still standing next to her.

Clarke shifted awkwardly, “No one’s perfect, you have been exceptional so far.”

Niylah blushed and Clarke knew the interaction was taking a turn she didn’t want it to. “I really appreciate that.” She said, shuffling a little closer so her leg was touching Clarke’s. 

Clarke stood from the couch to make space between them but there wasn’t enough room between the couch and the table for the both of them and she ended up bumping into Niylah, who grabbed her arms to steady her.

Clarke pulled back but Niylah’s grip only seemed to tighten. She braced herself for the unpleasant conversation they were about to have when someone in the doorway cleared their throat.

Niylah jumped back, rattling the table in her haste. Clarke looked over at Lexa, who she knew was already unhappy from her confrontation with Nia. Lexa’s lips were twisted into a scowl. Clarke felt like a child caught doing something they weren’t supposed to even though she didn’t do anything wrong.

“Empress,” Niylah bowed low to hide her face.

“Well. . . “ Josephine appeared in the doorway behind Lexa with a gleeful look. “Is Clarke hosting tea today?” She passed Lexa, purposefully brushing against her. “Gaia, help with the refreshments.”

Gaia went to meet Niylah who was already busying herself with the tea again. Josephine made herself comfortable on one of the couches. Clarke sat back down on hers and wondered for a moment if Lexa was going to say anything.

“Thank you for joining us,” Lexa said stiffly and sat on the same couch as Clarke but with a distinct distance between them.

“I wouldn’t miss the opportunity to spend more time with you, Lexa.” Josephine said pointedly.

Lexa’s jaw clenched as Niylah set a cup of tea down in front of her. 

“Thank you Gaia,” Josephine said smugly, “It’s so nice to have good help isn’t it Clarke?”

Any of Clarke’s hopes that Josephine wouldn’t pick up on the awkwardness went out the window. “It is.”

“Gaia’s been with me for so long, it’s like we’re family. Don’t you agree Lexa?”

Lexa nodded stiffly.

“Then again, there’s a fine line between being family and being a professional.” Josephine looked between Clarke and Niylah.

“Indeed.” Lexa looked straight ahead.

Clarke was starting to get irritated, she knew Lexa was having a bad day but this situation was not her fault.

Josephine sipped her tea happily in the silence that followed.

“We should get going to the tournament.” Clarke suggested, “We don’t want to be late.”

They all walked to the arena, Josephine chatting aimlessly, with a few personal jabs thrown in. Lexa waved to the crowd before letting Titus take control again. Clarke and Lexa sat side by side and Clarke wasn’t sure whether she should say something or wait until they were alone.

She reached out to take Lexa’s hand but hesitated, wondering if her touch would be welcome. In all her worst case scenarios, she never imagined one where Lexa wouldn’t still love her. As soon as the idea struck her, it wouldn’t leave, Lexa would realize what everyone else already had. She wasn’t good enough, she only made things worse, Lexa needed someone stronger.

Warm fingers tangled with hers, Lexa was looking at her, still angry but none of it directed at her. “I’m not mad at you.” She said quietly as she kissed Clarke’s fingers.

Clarke tried to let the anxiety drain out of her by squeezing Lexa’s hand. 

“We’ll talk later ok?” She put their hands down on her armrest, not letting go.

Clarke nodded, feeling relieved but knowing that she failed to sooth Lexa’s worries in return. 

They turned their attention to Titus who was announcing the final match, “General Anya against Prince Roan!” The crowd went wild as the two lined up. The wind was blowing harshly so Clarke was glad there was only one match.

They raced toward each other but the wind blew and Anya’s javelin off so that it only brushed against Roan and his knocked her back, her hand holding the reigns was the only thing that kept her on the horse. Anya rubbed at her shoulder as they lined up again. 

Roan smirked and waved to the crowd while Anya’s face turned murderous. Clarke and Lexa cheered as they came at each other again. Anya was able to hold steady that time and hit Roan in the chest so hard, her javelin broke apart as he fell off the horse.

They stood up as the crowd roared. Lexa descended the stairs to present Anya with her prize, the crowd was wild and Clarke smirked as Nia sulked away. Clarke smiled as Anya waved to her and waved back. It seemed to brighten Lexa’s demeanor as well and Clarke felt the tightness in her chest ease.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your well wishes <3

Clarke and Lexa waited in a drawing room off of the ballroom for the rest of the guests to arrive for the ball that closed out the tournament. They had stayed relatively silent since Anya’s win and despite Lexa’s reassurances, Clarke still worried about the difficult conversation they needed to have.

Lexa poured herself a glass of wine before turning to her wife with a hard look, “Fire Niylah.”

“Lexa, she didn’t do anything.” Clarke reasoned.

Lexa exhaled sharply through her nose. “She did though, she wants you. And you let her.”

“Let her? I didn’t do anything wrong.” Clarke crossed her arms, frustration welling up inside her.

“You’re too casual with your staff. Most of them remember their place but I’m drawing the line at destroying our reputations.” Lexa stood her ground.

“I’m in trouble because I’m too nice?” Clarke scoffed.

“You aren’t in trouble, she is. Do you think others won’t use her infatuation against you?” 

“I can talk to her,” Clarke tried.

“It’s too late, she needs to go. Reassign her if that will make you feel better.” Lexa set down her glass and walked over to Clarke. 

Clarke sighed in defeat, “I should’ve done something sooner, a demotion will ruin her.”

“I should’ve fired her myself when I noticed.” Lexa took her hand.

“Jealous?” Clarke tried to make light of the situation.

“Yes.” Lexa replied simply.

Clarke flushed, “Really? You have to know I’d never—“

“I didn’t say it was rational,” Lexa looked away shyly, “I don’t like other people going after what’s mine.”

“I get jealous too,” Clarke admitted. “Sometimes I wonder if you’d be better off with someone else and I get jealous.”

“I’m yours too,” Lexa pressed her forehead against Clarke’s so that she could feel her wife’s breath against her face. 

“But you won’t always be just mine,” Clarke whispered.

“My heart will be.”

Clarke felt like she would burst from the warmth in her chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Are you ok?” Clarke felt guilty for making her problems the focus when Lexa also had struggles of her own.

Lexa sighed, “Nia’s just grieving, she’ll go back to her usual terrible self soon. Luckily Roan is more reasonable than Ontari, I don’t think we have to worry about him stealing bombs.”

“What about Josephine?” 

“What about her?” 

Clarke smiled, “She’s annoying.”

“Yes she is. Luckily, annoying isn’t fatal.” Lexa pressed a kiss to her lips. “We should get going.”

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and kissed her again, pushing their bodies together. Lexa grabbed her hips and kept her close. 

“Maybe another minute,” Lexa breathed against Clarke’s smiling lips.

“Just one,” Clarke kissed her jaw, then behind her ear.

“How am I supposed to go to the ball when you’ve got me all riled up?” 

Clarke laughed against her neck, “That doesn’t sound like a me problem.”

Lexa groaned and pushed Clarke back against the door, pushing a leg between hers. “I’ll make it your problem.” She rubbed against her.

Clarke gasped in pleasure, fingers flexing against Lexa’s shoulders.

“Empress, First Queen,” Indra knocked on the door and Clarke dropped her head against it in exasperation. “They’re ready for you.”

Lexa stepped back with a smug look on her face, “How will you get through the ball like this?” She teased.

Clarke stuck out her tongue at her wife and smoothed back her hair. 

They entered the ballroom together, Clarke feeling lighter than she had in a while. They stood at the head of the room as Lexa addressed the crowd.

“Thank you all for participating in this year’s tournament. I am grateful to have so many fierce competitors and I hope that you’ll all attend next year, ready to win.” She smirked at the riders, who were lined up against the wall. “Congratulations to General Anya for her victories and for bringing honor to our Empire.” Anya beamed at the praise. “Please enjoy this ball as a parting gift from us.”

Lexa led Clarke to the dance floor and spun her around. 

“Feeling alright?” Lexa grinned. 

“I’ll get you back for this,” Clarke promised as she threaded their fingers together.

The music slowed and they stepped back from each other.

“I’m going to enjoy you and Anya stepping on each other during her victory dance.” Clarke teased.

“I’m very graceful,” Anya stepped forward with a smile. “It’s Raven you have to worry about stepping on your feet.”

Clarke laughed, “I’ll have to ask her for a dance.” She started toward the refreshments but Josephine blocked her path. 

“Care to dance?” She smiled sharply.

“Of course,” Clarke was cursing the fact that she had to be polite.

Josephine took her hands and pulled her into a slow circle. “I know you aren’t particularly good at this so I’ll be brief. I want to make myself clear on where we stand.”

Clarke struggled to not roll her eyes, “Where do we stand? I am Lexa’s wife.”

“Not for long,” Josephine said, a shark-like grin on her face.

“What are you going to do? Kill me?” Clarke snarked.

“I won’t have to, I’ll make getting rid of you part of the marriage contract.” Josephine stepped too close and Clarke stumbled.

“I’m not her Empress.” Clarke knew Josephine didn’t like her but to jeopardize her potential marriage just to get rid of Clarke was insane.

“You aren’t up on foreign affairs are you? In Sanctum we are monogamous. My father has one wife and will not take another. I won’t accept being one of many, I will be Lexa’s only wife.”

“You think you can dictate terms to an agreement she doesn’t even want?” Clarke snarled.

“It’s not about what she wants, it’s about what she needs. You two aren’t going to last much longer if you keep going the way you are. Why do you think no one else came to the tournament? Your Empire’s power is fading.”

Clarke wanted to punch her with every fiber of her being.

“And everyone knows it’s your fault. Ever since Lexa married you it’s all been falling apart.”

Clarke tried not to let the pain her words caused show on her face. “This Empire is strong as ever. Even if you marry her, Lexa loves me and only me.”

“For now,” Josephine pulled back and curtsied, ending their dance. “I look forward to seeing how it all shakes out.”

Clarke huffed as Josephine cut into Lexa and Anya’s dance. She made her way over to the bar and got a glass of champagne, trying not to look at Josephine smirking at her over Lexa’s shoulder. She could’ve gotten used to the idea that Lexa had to marry someone else but knowing that Josephine would push her out sent ice through her veins. She would never be able to marry again. Not that she could love anyone but Lexa. Worse, she wouldn’t be able to head her own household as a disgraced Queen. She shook away the negative thoughts and turned to find Nia standing beside her.

Clarke startled backwards, almost spilling her drink. Nia didn’t have a hair out of place but something about her was unhinged. 

“It’s horrible to get left behind isn’t it?” Nia watched Lexa and Josephine.

“I wouldn’t know.” Clarke drawled.

“I was once like you. It was a mistake not to take my alliance.” Nia narrowed her gaze.

“We’ll have to disagree about that.”

“We’ll find out who’s right soon enough.”

“Aunt!” Luna slung an arm around Nia who looked horrified at being associated with her. “Why haven’t you come for tea lately? You don’t mean to be rude to your favorite niece?” Luna winked at Clarke and dragged Nia away.

Clarke laughed and walked over to where Wells was standing with Octavia and Lincoln. She hooked her arm through his. “Hi.”

He smiled at her, “Octavia was just telling me how Sanctum sabotaged her match.”

Clarke looked at Octavia, “Please tell me you haven’t said that to anyone else. I’m already in trouble for my staff’s behavior.”

“Relax, I’d never let them know I’m onto them.” Octavia boasted but Clarke could tell she was joking about the whole thing.

“Of course, your prowess is the stuff of legend. You probably threw the match to prevent them from feeling insignificant.” Wells laughed.

“Exactly! That Ryker guy isn’t half as good as he thinks he is. Anya will probably kill him anyway for making a move on Raven earlier.”

“He did?” Clarke leaned in, “Please tell me he shat himself when Anya came after him.”

“He ran away faster than his jousting horse.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please everyone stay safe during this time <3
> 
> TW for violence - nothing graphic

When Clarke exited her chambers to attend the farewells to their visitors, Niylah was waiting for her. 

“I asked her to leave,” Octavia told her, “I didn’t know how far you wanted us to go to remove her.”

“It’s fine.” Clarke walked over to Niylah, Bellamy and Miller hovering ominously. “Niylah, you know you can’t be here.”

“I promise it won’t interfere with my work,” Niylah begged, “I didn’t realize—“

“Realize what? That your actions were inappropriate?” Clarke crossed her arms.

“It happens all the time! All of those nobles have mistresses!” Niylah’s face flushed with anger.

“And you wanted to be one of them?” Octavia sneered.

Niylah glared at her, “I’m good at my job, there’s no reason I shouldn’t get what I want too.”

“I didn’t realize you felt so entitled to more than your salary.” Clarke felt sick at the thought that all along Niylah was expecting her to grant her favors.

“We can go back to how it was before, no one will hire me after being dismissed from the First Queen.” Niylah stepped toward her but Octavia blocked the way. 

“You betrayed my trust Niylah, you’ve embarrassed the Empress—“

“Princess Josephine said she wouldn’t tell! She said you’d reciprocate!”

“You’ve been talking to Josephine?” Clarke scowled, “What part of ‘she wants to steal Lexa from me’ made you think she could be trusted with that type of thing?”

Niylah sputtered, “I just—“

“I’ll make sure you get a position somewhere else, try to keep in mind this mistake at your next employ.” Clarke breezed past her, “Don’t try to see me again.”

When she arrived at the main entrance to the palace, Lexa was already waiting with the other royals. She brushed her fingers against Lexa’s to make her presence known. Lexa tapped her back and turned her attention back to Luna. We’ll come visit Floukru next time.”

“You better,” Luna hugged her sister before pulling Clarke into a hug as well. “Watch out for her, ok?”

“I will,” Clarke held her back. Luna directed her group to the carriages waiting at the bottom of the steps. Next the Lightbornes stepped forward. Clarke was glad to see them go.

“Thank you for having us,” Russell bowed to Lexa, “Know that you are welcome in Sanctum any time.”

“Thank you for attending,” She acknowledged.

“I hope you don’t mind if we ask one more curtesy of you,” Simone said. Clarke looked over her shoulder to see Josephine looking way too happy.

“Of course,” Lexa said graciously.

“Josephine is so enamored with your Empire, we think it would be nice for her to spend a little more time here.”

Clarke clenched her fists, of course Josephine wouldn’t go easily.

“We’re happy to entertain our friends,” Lexa replied tightly. She couldn’t turn her away without causing tension between their Empires.

“Perfect!” Josephine said cheerily before hugging her parents.

“Do you need your things brought back inside?”

“I never packed them,” she smirked and Clarke thought about slapping her. “Shall we have tea?”

They ended up in one of the drawing rooms, Clarke sitting next to Lexa on one of the couches. To no one’s surprise, Josephine sat in the chair on the other side of Lexa. 

“Gaia, fetch the tea.” She ordered.

Gaia put tea cups in front of each of them, Clarke took Lexa’s hand and weaved their fingers together. The pressure filling her with confidence. She saw Josephine staring at the gesture and smirked. 

“Is there anything you’d like to do during your extended stay?” Lexa asked.

“I’m sure I can come up with something, I might need you to accompany me,” Josephine said flirtatiously.

“I may not always be available but I will do my best to be.” 

Clarke let go of Lexa to sip her tea, Lexa’s hand falling to rest on her leg instead. 

“Perhaps Prince Roan will accompany me instead,” Josephine said petulantly. 

“I’m sure he would be delighted to.” Clarke retorted.

Josephine fixed her with a hard stare before smiling, “I should let you get back to your day.” She stood abruptly, confusing Clarke. “I look forward to seeing more of each other.”

“As do I,” Lexa stayed in her seat as Josephine swept from the room with Gaia.

“That was strange,” Clarke commented.

“She’s probably got to come up with a new plan considering there is no world in which I would be jealous of someone being with her.” Lexa leaned into Clarke’s side, pressing a kiss to her neck.

“Did you know they’re monogamous in Sanctum?” Clarke asked her tentatively.

“Of course. As Empress, our foreign allies’ customs are important to learn about.”

“Did you know she expects to be your only wife?”

Lexa sat up, “That would be impossible. I already have you.”

“Exactly, she wants me out of the way.” Clarke looked down at her lap.

“Clarke,” Lexa tilted her head up so that they were looking at each other, “You aren’t going anywhere. Josephine does not make my decisions for me and she’s a fool if she thinks she can come here and act like a spoiled child.”

Clarke let out a slow breath, “I know I’m being ridiculous, it’s not an impossible scenario though.”

“No matter what happens, we will be together at the end of this. I’m not going to let anyone take you away from me.” 

Clarke’s heart felt full of her love for Lexa, “I won’t let anyone take you from me either.” She wanted that to be true but she knew that if it was what was best for Lexa, she would do anything, even take herself out of the equation. Suddenly, she felt very tired. She knew that she was emotionally exhausted from everything that had been happening. “I’m going to go lay down for a while.”

“Come visit me when you wake up, there’s only so much of Titus’ lecturing I can take.” She chuckled.

Clarke smiled and kissed her, “Don’t worry, I’ll rescue you.”

She went back to Lexa’s bedroom, she couldn’t remember the last time she slept in her own bed. She knew that they were still a ways away from truly living together but she couldn’t help the happiness she felt that this was now her bed too.

Her head started to feel foggy and her stomach churned, she cursed herself for letting herself get to the point where her body turned against her. She needed to take better care of herself, even if just for Lexa’s benefit. She got into the bed, not caring that her makeup would ruin the pillow cases. 

She closed her eyes for what only felt like a moment when she felt the cold air of the room across her body. She thought about grabbing the blankets but her arms felt heavy and her brain felt slow. She opened her eyes and the room was fuzzy. She could see a figure looming over her and thought of Lexa. She tried to reach up but her fingers barely twitched.

Slowly, she became aware of shouting around her.

“Put it down!” Bellamy’s voice broke through her haze.

Her vision started to clear and she saw that it was Niylah crouched over her. She tried to speak but it came out as a mumble. Niylah looked to her briefly before turning back to the guards who had her cornered. “She doesn’t get to ruin my life and have no consequences!”

“You’re ruining your own life!” Octavia shouted. “Put the knife down!”

Clarke suddenly realized that the cold feeling against her neck was a blade. She reached out to touch it, her mind not keeping up, and Niylah swatted her hand away with the knife, nicking the skin.

The pain focused her slightly, the shouting making her head pound. “If I’m going down, I’m taking her with me.” The pressure at her neck became sharp and painful. Clarke gasped and Octavia dove for them and Lincoln drew a dagger from his belt. 

Niylah’s whole body fell back as the dagger embedded itself into her chest, the knife dragging against Clarke’s skin. Octavia jumped on the bed and pressed her hands against the wound. Clarke looked up into her worried eyes and tried to tell her she was ok but Octavia just shook her head. 

“Get Jackson, quick!”

Clarke’s head spun.

“Stay awake Clarke, just keep looking at me,” Octavia begged her.

She still felt dazed and realized she must’ve been drugged to have slept through most of the confrontation. She saw Jackson appear in what felt like seconds but Octavia’s brow was covered in sweat and when she switched with Jackson, her hands were covered in blood. 

Clarke winced as Jackson stitched her up. “It didn’t hit anything major.”

Octavia slumped in relief and looked behind the bed to where Niylah laid, “Is she dead?”

“Yeah.” Bellamy responded.

“Think she acted alone?”

“We all know she didn’t.” Lexa’s voice rang out through the room and Clarke tried to turn to look at her but Jackson held her in place. “How is she?”

“Out of it, the wound isn’t that bad though, it just bled a lot.” Jackson answered.

Lexa appeared above her and brushed her hair back, Clarke wanted to sooth her worries but still found herself unable to form words. Knowing she was safe with Lexa, she succumbed to the blackness invading her vision.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hear you about Clarke and Lexa being too passive lately, the reason for that is because this arc is a lot about emotional health. Don't worry though because (as you'll see in this chapter) stuff is about to start happening that will help them feel like themselves again <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Clarke sat on the couch, bundled in blankets, in the sitting room as Lexa chewed out Bellamy, Lincoln, and Octavia. “How did she even get in here?” 

“We were on break, she must’ve convinced the door guards.” Lincoln replied steadily. Bellamy and Miller were making a point to look anywhere but at Lexa, hoping to avoid her ire. “When we came back they were gone.”

“They better be dead or they’ll regret it.”

Clarke snuggled into her cocoon, she was feeling significantly better, save for the stitches that pull every time she turned her head. 

Miller entered the room with another guard who Clarke didn’t know. The woman looked terrified, she looked like she’d fade into the wall if she hugged it any tighter.

Lexa stood, imposing, radiating danger, “Care to tell me how she got into my chambers?”

“Sh-She’s the First Queen’s maid, she had permission.” The woman looked like she was about to cry.

“She was fired, you got the notification.” Lexa didn’t back down.

“But she said—“

“You take her word over mine?” 

“No Empress! Please forgive us.” She threw herself to the ground at Lexa’s feet.

“Lexa,” Clarke called out, her voice still a little scratchy.

Lexa immediately deflated and came to her, “Are you thirsty?”

“It was an accident, let her go back to work.”

Lexa looked like she wanted to argue but when she turned back to the woman she said, “Let your superior know you will not be guarding my Palace or my wife again.”

“Thank you, thank you.” The woman ran from the room.

Lexa ran a hand through her hair and turned to Clarke’s guards, “Thank you for your quick action. You are dismissed.”

They filed out of the room as Lexa sat next to Clarke.

“Are you sure you don’t need anything?”

“I’ve been worse of than this,” Clarke joked but Lexa didn’t smile. “Come on, you know I attract trouble. Am I going to get a new maid?”

“No, Harper will become your head maid and the gap will be filled in by mine.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You’re staying here from now on.” Lexa ran a hand along the blanket.

“I’m already staying here.” 

“I’m having your stuff moved, we’ll close up your Palace.”

“There’s not enough room,” Clarke was happy to make the transition but they weren’t logistically ready for it.

“We’ll figure it out, I don’t need twenty pairs of the same black pants anyway.”

Clarke laid her head on Lexa’s shoulder, “Ok.” She didn’t want to argue against it, Lexa could complain when her dressing room wasn’t big enough later.

“I’m sorry,” Lexa whispered.

“Hey, this one was entirely my fault,” Clarke told her.

“It was Niylah’s fault. I just feel like I keep failing to protect you.”

Clarke shrugged off her blanket and took Lexa’s hand, “I’m not going to tell you that you’re wrong, I think you are, but I understand how you feel. I feel the same way.”

“What are we going to do?”

“Just take it one step at a time, first fix one problem, then another. We’ll get through it.” Clarke traced the outline of her fingers.

Lexa kissed her, “Ok.” 

“Empress? You have a guest.” Lincoln knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” Lexa stood.

“Princess Josephine’s maid.”

“What is she up to now?” Clarke sighed and dramatically laid back on the couch.

Lexa smiled down at her before telling Lincoln, “Let her in.”

Gaia stepped through the door, a new air about her, different from the unassuming one she had around Josephine.

“Empress, First Queen.” Gaia bowed to them.

“What can we do for you Gaia? Does Josephine need anything?” Lexa asked her.

“No, I’m here at my own behest. I came to give you information you might find valuable.”

Lexa gestured for her to sit and took her spot by Clarke’s side, “I find it had to believe anything you say won’t be in service of the Sanctum royal family.”

“I only came to inform you of a third party.” Gaia sat stiffly. “When negotiating with Sanctum, it is important to know about the Children of Gabriel.”

“Who are they?” Clarke asked.

“A revolutionary group, led by a fallen noble. They’ve become quite powerful lately. A civil war might not be in your best interest.”

“This information doesn’t put negotiations in your favor.” Lexa told her.

“Doesn’t it?” Gaia stood, “Thank you for having me, if you have any further questions, I’ll be happy to provide you with answers.”

“What are their goals?” Lexa stopped her from leaving.

“Policy changes, burn the Palace to the ground, eat the rich, the usual.” She smiled, “Let’s just say, they want to make Josephine our problem, not yours.”

“And you’re one of them?” Clarke asked.

“Who knows?” She bowed, “Please excuse me, I have duties to tend to.”

She slipped out of the room and Lexa turned to Clarke with a serious look. “Do not get involved with them.”

“I didn’t say anything!” Clarke protested.

“I’m serious Clarke, we will wait Josephine out, she is not going to gain a foothold here. We don’t need their help.”

“Alright, I didn’t say a word.” She defended herself.

“I know, I’m just making our path clear to you. It will only cause trouble if we get involved.”

“I won’t get involved, I promise.” 

“Clarke?” Octavia popped her head into the room, “Raven wants to come in and see how you are, is that ok?”

“It’s fine.” Lexa got up again, “I’m going to meet with Titus about this new information, please get some rest.”

“I will.” Clarke accepted a kiss as Lexa left and Raven came in.

“Octavia isn’t sure if she’s allowed off duty to come in.” Raven rolled her eyes.

“Hey!” Octavia protested from the doorway, “It hasn’t been a good day for guards, I’m just trying to follow the rules.”

“Since when?” Raven teased.

“Come on in Octavia.” Clarke told her and pulled her blanket back up around her shoulders.

“You seem ok.” Raven told her.

“I’m fine, it wasn’t a big deal.”

Raven turned to Octavia, “was it a big deal?”

“Yep.”

“Traitor,” Clarke complained, “It’s just a few stitches.”

“I heard about Josephine staying, that sucks. You want me to blow up her room?” Raven looked between them with a smirk, “too soon?”

Clarke cracked a smile, “Josephine has problems of her own.”

“Oh?” Octavia leaned forward, “Do tell.”

“Apparently, Sanctum is dealing with their own revolution.”

“Cool,” Raven smirked, “But then who’s going to become our Empress?”

“We don’t need an Empress Raven.” Octavia scolded.

“I’m not saying we do, it’s just that a lot of the nobility has been talking about it. The Counsel isn’t going to give up anytime soon.”

“That’s a different problem.” Clarke sighed, she was hoping to ignore it and it would go away. “But it won’t be Josephine, even her maid is a revolutionary.”

“She said that? Ballsy.” Octavia complemented.

“Not in so many words, but she’s definitely in on it.”

“Or she’s trying to trick you into betraying Sanctum and causing an international incident.” Raven speculated.

“Why would she want that?” Octavia asked, “Sanctum is trying to join with us, not break the alliance.”

“They aren’t trying to join with me, Josephine wants to be Lexa’s only wife.” Clarke said.

“She won’t be Lexa’s anything if we start a war.” Octavia said.

“The Royal Family would definitely lose that war.” Raven said thoughtfully.

“It doesn’t matter, we’re leaving that alone,” Clarke said. “Lexa said we shouldn’t get involved.”

“That’s probably for the best, though allying with them is definitely an alternative to blowing her up.” Raven joked.

“They could be useful if it comes to that,” Clarke mused. She looked to Raven, “Are they really going to make Lexa pick an Empress?”

Raven looked away, “It’s becoming important, especially with everything that’s gone on.”

“She should just make Clarke Empress.” Octavia insisted.

“It doesn’t work like that,” Clarke told her, “If I could, I would. But I’m not eligible. It’s a very political position, I’m not in a spot where I can benefit the Empire by filling that role.”

Octavia sighed, “This is annoying, why is it set up this way?”

“I love her,” Clarke confessed, “It doesn’t matter what has to happen, I’ll be by her side. I can live with anything as long as we’re together.”


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!! <3

Clarke sat at the breakfast table, uncomfortable to be sitting with both Josephine and Nia with only Lexa as a buffer. Josephine did not look happy to see her, which was normal but Clarke remembered that she was encouraging Niylah and wondered what else she had to do with that situation. Aden looked like he wanted to be somewhere else too so she sent him a small smile. 

“Where’s our riveting dialogue this morning?” Roan’s hands came down on the back of Clarke’s chair as he entered the room. 

Clarke nearly shot out of her seat, she hadn’t heard him enter. Lexa took her hand under the table as Roan took his seat beside his mother. She didn’t know why she was so startled, she regretted not getting more sleep the night before but every time she fell asleep, she wondered who would invade their space when she woke up. Would she even wake up the next time? Her dreams were filled with assassins and her sleepless night consisted of inspecting every shadow in the room.

In the moment she hadn’t felt anything, no fear, no anxiety, she wished she could replicate that feeling now that it was over. Logically she knew it was because of the drugs but both her and Lexa had almost died to many times, when was an attempt going to be successful?

“What are you doing today Clarke?” Aden asked, shaking her out of her spiraling thoughts.

“I’m going to train with Lexa and the guards for a while, do you want to come?” She smiled at him.

He perked up, “Can I?” 

Lexa nodded with a small smile, “You’re old enough to participate with everyone else.”

“Cool!” 

“Is that wise?” Nia interjected.

“Aden already trains on his own, it’s time he practiced with other body types,” Lexa explained.

“Does he really need to know that sort of thing? It’s not like he’ll be going to war anytime soon.” Nia sneered. “Or maybe he will, with your leadership.”

Josephine leaned forward in her chair, enjoying the conflict.

“You had your children taught to fight, Aden is Crown Prince, it is his duty to be able to protect his Empire.” 

“He’ll never be Emperor.” Nia’s voice rose.

“Aden is my heir, he will succeed me.” Lexa said firmly. “Do not test me Nia, you’ve come dangerously close to giving me a reason to get rid of you.”

“If you think anyone will support you over me—“

“I’d love to do some training too,” Roan said casually. “There’s been too many parties lately, I’m getting soft.”

Nia looked at her son incredulously, “Roan. . .”

“You don’t mind if I join you as well?” He looked at Lexa.

Lexa’s shoulders relaxed, “Of course, I’d be delighted, brother.”

“Are you enjoying your breakfast mother?” He turned to her.

“It’s lovely,” Nia grumbled.

“I’d like to watch the training session if that’s alright?” Josephine asked prettily.

“Of course,” Lexa smiled tightly. 

After they finished eating, the five of them went to the training grounds where several guards were already sparring. 

“Aden, spar with Anya first.” Lexa told him.

“But she never goes easy on me!” He complained.

“Exactly.”

Aden sighed dramatically and went over to Anya, who grinned at him.

“I’ll just sit over here!” Josephine waved from a bench.

Clarke rolled her eyes and pulled Lexa out onto the dirt patch. Lexa put a hand on her shoulder and she twisted, pulling her arm against her side and pressing into it until Lexa tapped out. 

“Not bad,” She praised, “Take a bigger step when you turn so that you don’t have to put that much effort into breaking their arm.”

Clarke smiled, she couldn’t slack on her training when they had so many enemies, her eyes darted to Josephine, especially in their own home. “She had something to do with it, I know it.”

Lexa didn’t look, knowing exactly what Clarke was talking about, “We have no proof of that and with Niylah dead, we’ll never get any.”

“Why does that always happen?”

“Even when we catch them alive, they get killed. It’s how politics work around here.” Lexa put her hand on Clarke’s shoulder again.

Clarke huffed in annoyance and twisted again, taking a larger step so that Lexa was fully extended behind her.

“Hopefully she won’t be a problem after tomorrow.” Lexa said.

“Why?” 

“I have to meet with the Counsel over their demands I get an Empress.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I would have but you were recovering,” Lexa put her hand on Clarke’s neck this time.

“You don’t need to shield me from things,” she did the move again, “Are you going to tell them about the Children of Gabriel?”

“I will, hopefully that will remove her from candidacy. They won’t want to bring more trouble to this Empire.”

“What will you do about finding an Empress?” Clarke averted her eyes.

“I’m working on that, for now, I’ll make sure they can’t recommend anyone. Will you attend?” 

“Of course.” Clarke didn’t know why Lexa was so flushed, she attended meetings with her before.

“I’ll send over Lincoln to practice with you, I should get to the others.”

“Don’t let me stop you.” She smiled. “I can’t let you get out of shape training with me.”

Lexa pressed a kiss to her cheek, “I wouldn’t worry about that, there’s plenty of other exercise we can do together.”

Clarke flushed as Lexa walked away.

“Hey Clarke, need a sparing partner?” Roan sauntered up to her.

“I have one already,” she pointed to Lincoln who was just making his way over. 

“Guard, go be somewhere else.” He ordered. Lincoln sent an apologetic look to Clarke before turning back, but still hovering nearby.

“That was rude.” Clarke crossed her arms.

“And?” He smirked and reached out for her wrist, she twisted out of the hold but his arm hooked around her neck, her back facing him.

She dropped her stance and interlocked their legs, turning her body and pulling his leg out from under him, sending him to the ground.

“I underestimated you Clarke,” he applauded, “Shall I be serious this time?”

“You can try,” She goaded, knowing that he had been training his whole life.

He dove at her, taking them both to the ground, pinning her underneath his large frame. She tried several of the techniques Lexa taught her but he was ready for each one, for every inch she gained, he made up for it and they ended up in the same position. 

She was getting out of breath and let herself fall still under him. 

He looked up at her from his place, all his weight on her chest, “Giving up?”

“She glared at him, “Yeah, get up.” She pushed at his shoulders.

He laughed and sat up. As soon as he made the space between them, she braced herself on his shoulders and pulled her hips out, landing a kick on his chest and sending him toppling backwards. She got to her feel and looked down at his shocked face.

“I thought you weren’t going to underestimate me?” She grinned cockily.

He rubbed his chest and smiled, “Tricky, aren’t you?” 

“I try,” She let him get to his feet, weary of a counter attack. 

“It won’t be so easy next time.”

“We’ll see.”

His face became serious, “I’m not the enemy you have to worry about.”

“You think I don’t know your mom is out to get us?” 

“I think you’re underestimating her. She’s not above burning the whole Empire to the ground to get what she wants.”

“To make you Emperor. Isn’t that what you want?” Clarke didn’t understand him.

“Who doesn’t want the prestige? The power? The women?” He leered at her. “You can bet I’ll be on the winning side.”

“And what if we’re the winning side?” 

“Then I guess we’re allies.” His smile was infuriating.

“Can you ever give a straight answer?” She huffed.

“The answer changes daily, I wouldn’t want you to believe my word.” He paused, “I wouldn’t recommend underestimating me either.”

He grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground, all the air left her lungs as she landed on her back. 

She looked up to see Lincoln holding Roan’s wrist, the other guards started to look over at the commotion. Roan broke his hold easily, “That was fun.” He waved as he walked away.

“Are you alright?” Lincoln helped her to her feet.

“I’m confused.” 

“He’s always been slippery, you can’t trust a word he says.” Lincoln told her.

“That’s what he said.”


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride!!!

Clarke sat in her and Lexa’s drawing room for tea with her mother before going to the Counsel meeting. She knew exactly why Abby had come to visit, despite their agreement to stay out of each other’s business unless asked. 

“It’s going to be fine Mom, Josephine doesn’t have a leg to stand on when her own Empire is falling apart.” Clarke sipped her tea.

“So is ours! With everything that’s happened and now the rumors.” Abby sighed.

“What rumors? About the Empress?” Clarke didn’t understand what she meant.

“About dissent among the nobility, Clarke,” Abby said.

“Some of them have been troublesome but it’s nothing like Josephine trying to leverage our Empire for her own revolution.”

“You don’t understand.” Abby shook her head. “Josephine is a threat to you, not this Empire. Even with a turbulent Empire of her own, she still brings more to the table than she takes away. The Nobility has the option of rallying their own people against the Empress, once things become unsteady here, any dissenting groups will have the opportunity to strike.”

“Lexa’s handling them and I trust her.”

“There are whispers of growing factions, I’m not trying to take away from what you’re dealing with but this could become a huge problem.”

Clarke didn’t want to admit it but her mother had a point, “I’ll talk to her about it and see what the status is.”

Abby smiled at her and changed the subject, “I don’t think you have too much to worry about even if Princess Josephine does become Empress, Lexa obviously favors you.”

“The Empire of Sanctum believes in monogamy for the Emperor as well as their people. She’s planning on getting rid of me as soon as the ink on her marriage certificate dries.” Clarke sighed.

Abby’s eyebrows furrowed, “Lexa would never allow that.”

“I know. I just-“ Clarke didn’t want to unload all of her worries on her mother, “I just wonder if there’s going to come a point where Lexa has to choose the Empire over me.” Clarke knew she’d be taken care of no matter what but she wanted to be Lexa’s wife, she wanted to wake up next to her and stand by her side. “I should get going.” She stood up before her mother could respond, “Take your time.”

She kissed Abby on the cheek and met her guards in the hall. 

“Ready to go?” Octavia asked her to gauge how she felt.

“I am.” Clarke tried to sound strong but this meeting was going to determine whether Josephine was a real threat to her position and she felt selfish in hoping that whatever Josephine could add to the Empire wouldn’t be enough.”

They walked down the hall in a group until she noticed Gaia leaning up against a wall. As they approached she bowed, “First Queen.”

“Gaia,” Clarke acknowledged.

“I was hoping to have a word with you regarding our earlier conversation.”

“I’m on my way somewhere now, perhaps later.”

“It may be important to know sooner.”

Clarke took a deep breath, “It’ll have to be quick.”

Gaia look at her guards, “And private.”

Clarke looked at Octavia, who looked like she would insist Clarke not go alone. Octavia already knew about the revolution but Clarke didn’t know if she wanted Gaia to know that. “Stay here, I’ll be right around the corner.” She led Gaia out of sight, “Lexa and I aren’t interested—“

“If you weren’t interested, you would’ve blown me off just now. At the very least you’re interested in how it can be advantageous to you,” Gaia said smugly.

“We aren’t interested in joining your revolution,” Clarke thought for a moment, “but if you have something you want to tell me please, go ahead.”

Gaia looked at her skeptically, “Josephine is notoriously spoiled, she’ll throw away anyone to get what she wants. Someone needs to stop her. Gabriel is planning on doing it himself. Soon.”

“How can he act against her when she’s here?” Clarke didn’t understand. “Why not go after Simone or Russell?”

“Josephine is the real Emperor of our nation, Russell will do whatever she wants and he’ll do anything for her.” Gaia explained, “Consider what other reasons she could have for avoiding her homeland, she thinks she’s safer here.”

“So she’s hiding out? From Gabriel?”

“She knows he’s planning her downfall. It doesn’t matter where she hides, he will come for her.”

Clarke let the icy feeling wash over her, “He’d come here? No, that would be a disaster!”

“It would probably be easier to end this if someone were to facilitate such an event.” Gaia looked at her meaningfully.

“No way. We have enough problems without you guys starting a war on our doorstep.” Clarke crossed her arms.

“You can think about your options,” Gaia waved and walked down the hall.

Clarke huffed, already feeling tired from all of the politics. She’d have to talk to Lexa about this. Maybe if she hurried there would still be time before the meeting. She started walking back down the hall toward her guards when she heard someone running. Just as she turned to look, she was hit in the head with something heavy and blacked out.

~*~*~*~

“Found her!” Octavia’s voice rang out, hurting Clarke’s ears. 

She cracked open her eyes and the world spun.

“Hey, you’re ok. Can someone get Jackson?”

“Why didn’t anyone look here?” Anya’s angry voice caused Clarke to let out a small groan.

Clarke’s vision started to clear as Jackson appeared to prod at her head. “It’s just a nasty bump. I’d recommend rest and we’ll wait and see how severe the concussion is.”

Clarke looked around, ignoring the muddled feeling in her head, she was in a storage closet, surrounded by cleaning supplies.

“Why was she alone?”

“My fault,” Clarke slurred, cursing herself for getting into these situations.

“Just get her to bed, Lexa should be done by now so I’ll get her.” Anya scowled.

“The meeting!” Clarke tried to push away from Octavia but nausea crawled up her throat.

“You missed it,” Octavia whispered. “I’m sure Lexa will tell you what happened.”

Clarke felt like crying, Lexa told her how important this was. She let them lead her back to their bedroom. She still felt terrible, like the world was off its axis, but she drank some water and waited for her wife.

When Lexa rushed through the door, Clarke felt so guilty at making her worry again. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even see them coming.”

“It’s not your fault,” Lexa inspected her, parting her hair to look at the bump.

“I missed the meeting.” Clarke said dejectedly.

Lexa’s lips twisted into a frown, “It didn’t go the way we hoped.”

“What happened?” Clarke took her hand. “Was it because I wasn’t there?”

“You being there wouldn’t have changed the outcome. That didn’t stop Josephine from using it to her advantage.”

Clarke’s blood boiled at the idea that Josephine was bad-mouthing her in front of the counsel. “What did they say?”

“I have to marry her.”

The words pierced Clarke’s heart. “W-What about the rebellion?”

“We have no proof besides Gaia’s word and it’s not like I could out her in front of Josephine.”

Clarke angrily thought that she should’ve but knew that wouldn’t solve their problems. Gaia would probably die before betraying her cause. “So Josephine is getting what she wants. She’s going to be Empress.” Clarke looked at Lexa’s bare left wrist which would soon be covered by ink, marking her as Josephine’s wife.

“Nothing has to change.” Lexa tried to joke, “It might be good to offload some of the work, especially since my wife keeps getting hurt.”

Clarke didn’t think it was funny. She was never around when Lexa needed her, she was never going to win. Or at least get a fighting chance. Josephine waltzed in and got everything she wanted. “Are you going to divorce me?”

Lexa got into the bed and wrapped an arm around her, “Don’t worry, she tried but I wouldn’t let her put that in our marriage contract.”

“That doesn’t mean it won’t come up later.” Clarke leaned into her.

“We’ll take it as it comes. Why weren’t you with your guards anyway? Do I have to get you new ones?”

“I ordered them to stay back, Gaia wanted to talk.”

“Do you think that was Josephine’s plan, to isolate you?”

“No, she wanted to tell me that Gabriel is going to come here to kill Josephine.”

Lexa stiffened, “That would be a problem. Though as much as I don’t want another battlefield here, it would be beneficial if any disturbances happened before the marriage.”

“Do you think they’ll cancel the contract if she causes trouble here?” Clarke felt hopeful.

“It’s a possibility, I’ll have to come up with excuses to postpone the wedding but it could work.”

“Guess we’re joining the revolution.”


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've given a lot of thought to this story after the comments on the last chapter. I understand the concern about all of the bad things I'm letting happen to the characters and that was on purpose, though I realize the need for a breather in between bad things.
> 
> I debated going back and adding things or overhauling the fic but I am just doing this for fun so I won't be changing my plans. I've finished the part of this arc where I completely beat them down, though bad things will continue to happen to them or it wouldn't be interesting. Hopefully now that they are part of the revolution, the story will become more interesting for some of you.
> 
> I am not a professional writer, though I appreciate the feedback and will keep it in mind.
> 
> I had a difficult time moving forward with this fic, but I will finish what I started and hope you all enjoy it.

Clarke laid in bed with Lexa, their legs tangled together and her head on her wife’s chest. She didn’t want to get out of bed but since they decided to join the revolution, she found herself in nonstop planning sessions. She hadn’t been able to meet up with Gaia alone but she did have Echo deliver a note with their decision before the spy left to find out more about the mysterious Gabriel.

“I’m going to go to the library this morning with Raven to do some research on Sanctum’s history,” she told Lexa, not moving from her spot. 

“I’ll see if I can find out more information from Josephine, we can’t rely only on what Gaia tells us. I don’t want to walk into a trap.” Lexa sighed. “I’m having afternoon tea with her to discuss wedding planning.”

Clarke felt a pang of jealously in her chest, not of Josephine marrying Lexa, she knew that no matter what Lexa was hers, but that she got no say in her wedding. Everything had been arranged in advance, it was a business transaction, and seeing Josephine acting like a real bride-to-be made her long for what she had missed out on. “She must be insufferable.”

Lexa chuckled, jostling Clarke, “Titus certainly thinks so. He is regretting recommending her at all.”

“It’s too bad he can’t take it back,” Clarke mumbled.

“We have a plan, we’ll get through it. I know it’s been frustrating but it’s just politics.”

“I hate politics.” She sat up, throwing the blankets off of herself. “I’m going to go do something before I lose my mind.”

Lexa grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles, “Be safe.”

Clarke smiled pitifully, “I’ll be careful.” 

Clarke left their chambers to find Octavia, Bellamy, and Miller waiting for her.

“Where’s Lincoln?” She asked.

Octavia pouted, “He’s been reassigned.”

“After everything that’s happened?” Clarke didn’t understand why Lexa would lessen her guard now.

“Princess Josephine requested him personally,” Bellamy said, glancing at his sister.

“I’ll cut off her hands if she gets any ideas,” Octavia said darkly.

Clarke grimaced at the news, “Lexa didn’t assign a replacement?” She started walking toward the library.

“Indra and Anya will be rotating in and out but the Empress didn’t want to assign an unknown to you during this—“ Miller hesitated, “turbulent time.”

Octavia snickered at his overly polite speech. 

“Alright.” Clarke dropped it, Lexa was probably thinking about exposing too many people to their involvement with Gabriel.

They arrived at the library and Clarke asked the attendant to get her materials on Sanctum before sitting at a table.

“I wonder what’s keeping Raven?” Clarke mused.

“Probably some experiment,” Octavia sat down in one of the plush chairs against the wall.

“Octavia,” Bellamy scolded, “We’re working.”

“I’m strategically placed to see any incoming threats and I’m not tiring myself out by standing.” She waved him off.

“Bellamy, you can sit too.” Clarke told him.

“I’m not making any more mistakes with your safety, First Queen.” He replied stiffly.

“Ignore him, he needs to dislodge the stick from his ass.”

“You need to take your work more seriously! This kind of lax attitude is what got her hurt in the first place, I don’t know what Indra sees in you.”

“Take that back!” Octavia jumped up from her seat.

“Enough.” Clarke said steadily and they both snapped to attention. “Bellamy is right, we’ve all been too easygoing.” Octavia looked betrayed but Clarke continued, “However, we are in a pretty secure area so I don’t mind if you sit while continuing your job. Please conduct yourselves appropriately at all times.”

Miller looked between all of them before sitting stiffly on the edge of a chair. Octavia sunk back into her chair with a dirty look to Bellamy who did not sit.

Clarke sighed, this was what happened when siblings were on the same detail. Though she did worry that Octavia would get into trouble with Indra for her behavior, she made a mental note to bring it up privately with the other girl.

The attendant deposited several books onto the table with a bow and disappeared between the shelves. Clarke cracked open the first one, she may not be good at fighting or politics but she knew how to gather information and extrapolate results. She cursed herself for believing the Josephine problem would sort itself out. 

Miller cleared his throat as Gaia approached her table, Clarke startled, not realizing how engrossed in her book she was. 

“May I sit?” Gaia asked, gesturing to the chair across from her.

Clarke nodded, “It’s been a while.”

“I wanted to respond to your message in person, sending notes can be dangerous.” She looked over at the guards who were standing at attention.

“You can speak in front of them.”

“Not making the same mistake twice?” Gaia grinned.

“You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?” Clarke scowled.

“Many people had a vested interest in you not being able to stop Josephine from becoming Lexa’s wife.”

“Even you?”

“I can’t say it’s detrimental to my plans.”

“It’s not like I would’ve been able to stop it anyway,” Clarke argued.

“Who knows what would’ve happened?”

“You can speak to me about any matters regarding our alliance,” Clarke changed the subject, irritated. “Do not approach Lexa.” At the very least, she could protect her wife from any fallout of being discovered.

“All right.” Gaia leaned back in her chair, “You should watch who you trust with any information. There are those who would see the both of you hung.”

“We know who to trust.” Clarke said stubbornly.

“Just because someone is loyal doesn’t mean they won’t break under the right circumstances.” 

“Is that a threat?”

“It’s a warning.” 

“Is Gabriel coming for Josephine soon?”

“Before the wedding at least,” she smiled teasingly.

Clarke sighed, tired of the games and turned back to her book, “If that’s all, you can go tend to your duties.”

“Ah, yes. Whether the flowers should be painted gold for the bouquet.” Gaia stood up. “It’s been a pleasure as usual.” And she swept away, passing Raven, who was just entering.

“What was that about?” Raven sat opposite Clarke.

“Initiation, I suppose.” Clarke looked down at her book, “Did you know the first Emperor of Sanctum slaughtered his entire family and all the nobility in a fit of rage?”

“Too bad that couldn’t happen again,” Octavia mumbled from her spot, she still hadn’t sat again, despite the smug look on Bellamy’s face.

“Interesting.” Raven leaned forward, water from her hair pooling on the table.

“Why are you all wet?” Clarke asked.

“I may or may not have blown up my workspace, I needed a shower to get the soot off.” Raven smiled brightly.

“Brilliant.” Clarke smiled back.

“I needed a new one anyway. On your dime of course.”

“Of course,” Clarke shook her head, “Shit.”

“What?”

“It just occurred to me that our budget is already a disaster with all the repairs and now Josephine is going to blow the rest of it on the wedding.” She pulled out a piece of paper from the stack in front of her and took down a note before shoving it in her pocket.

“Are you ok?” Raven took her hands across the table. “A lot’s been going on lately.”

“I just need to focus on what I can do, I’ve let myself drown in uncertainty for too long.” She knew the buzzing of anxiety wouldn’t go away any time soon but part of her was soothed by accomplishing whatever tasks she could.

“Whatever you need. How can I help?”

She pushed a book across the table, “We need to understand Sanctum better. What has happened in their past to upset the monarchy, what outcomes are probable given their current state. We need to be prepared for every eventuality, whether Gabriel wins or loses.”

Raven nodded and opened the book, “Maybe we should be considering other events as well.”

Clarke furrowed her brow, “What do you mean?”

“You’ve planned for the Empire, for Sanctum, but not for yourself. What about outcomes for you?”

Clarke pursed her lips, “There’s only one outcome that matters to me, Lexa’s. No matter what happens, I’ll stand beside her.”

Raven sighed, “Just a thought. If Gabriel fails, Josephine will become Empress and her only goal will be to get rid of you.”

“Lexa won’t let that happen.”


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your kind words, this arc is ramping up to it's climax so let's all enjoy the ride together!

Clarke felt a lot better going into this Counsel meeting, she hadn’t left Lexa’s side all morning, just in case. They had spent the whole week gathering information and planning, Clarke loved pouring over documents in bed with Lexa. Just like Josephine, she had a project to work on to get rid of the other. Gaia had been hinting at the revolutionary conflict being imminent and Clarke couldn’t wait to shove it in Josephine’s face.

She sat next to Lexa at the head of the room, their fingers intertwined, this was one thing Josephine didn’t get to have yet. 

“Do you really want to listen to a bunch of old men complain for an hour?” Lexa asked her with a smile.

“Only if you’re suffering with me.” She said cheekily.

Anya entered the room with an angry look, Lexa squeezed Clarke’s fingers as the blonde approached them. Anya bent low to whisper into Lexa’s ear before stepping back to position herself in a defensive position by Lexa’s throne.

“What’s going on?” Clarke whispered.

Lexa looked at her sadly, “I’m sorry Clarke.”

Clarke felt anxiety bloom in her chest, “What happened?”

“Miller was found dead this morning.”

“What?” Her voice cracked, “Why?”

“He seems to have been tortured. Probably for information, do you think he told them anything?”

Clarke whimpered as she remembered Gaia’s warning. “Miller wouldn’t.”

Lexa nodded and watched the door as more people trickled in. Clarke took a deep breath and tried not to let herself spiral. When she finally got her breathing regulated, everyone was in their seats and Titus was getting ready to start the meeting.

The door crashed open to reveal Nia and Josephine, together. Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand as the two women strode to the center of the room.

“Nia, Josephine, you are not required at this meeting.” Lexa stated carefully.

“We have something we’d like to bring to the attention of the Counsel.” Nia grinned cruelly and Josephine looked entirely too pleased with herself.

Titus stepped forward, “Any grievances can be brought for discussion prior to—“

“In this matter, the Empress is biased.” Nia turned to address the Counsel members, “So I’m bringing this to you to avoid it getting swept under the rug, after all, it involves our important allies.” She gestured to Josephine. 

“What is it?” A Counsel woman huffed impatiently.

Nia looked at Lexa before letting her eyes drift to Clarke, “It seems the First Queen has an extracurricular activity of interest.”

Clarke’s blood ran cold at the accusation.

“What are you implying?” Lexa growled.

“One of her guards was caught conspiring with the Princess’ maid to aid in an uprising against Sanctum.”

Clarke frowned, Miller had no reason to meet with Gaia, Clarke had always done so herself.

“Once questioned he revealed that the First Queen has been aiding these dissenters for quite some time.”

Clarke felt slightly relieved, Nia didn’t have all the facts, she probably strung together a theory.

“Do you have any proof?” Lexa drawled, realizing the same thing.

“Unfortunately the guard killed himself and the maid has disappeared.”

Clarke grit her teeth, she knew without a doubt Nia killed Miller to prevent him from contradicting her statements.

“So you don’t have any.” Titus stated, “A bold accusation without anything to back it up. You’ve wasted our time here.”

“I believe it.” Josephine stepped forward. “I believe that the First Queen has it out for me and I don’t feel comfortable continuing on like this.”

“You wish to dissolve our marriage contract?” Lexa asked. Clarke knew it wouldn’t be that simple but she hoped Josephine would leave under the threat of Gabriel.

“We all know about the First Queen’s incompetence. I’ll give you an ultimatum, if you want to keep me, divorce her.”

Clarke made to jump from her chair in anger but Lexa held her back.

“Clarke is my wife—“ 

“Empress,” the Azgeda Counsel man interrupted, “I don’t believe you’re in a position to make this decision without the Counsel’s input.”

“You question my authority?”

“The Counsel exists for a reason, we will make a decision in the best interest of the Empire with a vote.”

Clarke’s stomach dropped, she knew no one would vote in her favor. Was this really how she was going to lose Lexa? A sloppy frame job by Nia?

Titus stepped up and Clarke almost thought he looked sorry for her, “All in favor of the dissolution of the Empress’ marriage to the First Queen?”

Clarke felt like she was watching from outside herself as counselor after counselor voted in favor until a unanimous vote was reached. 

“The proceedings will begin the next Counsel meeting.” Titus announced, “The agenda for this meeting will be postponed. You are all dismissed.”

People slowly left the room, sneaking looks back at her with varying degrees of malice and pity.

Lexa thanked Titus before dismissing him from the room, Josephine tried to stay behind but he escorted her away to leave Lexa and Clarke alone.

Clarke didn’t know how she felt, all of her worst fears were coming true but she couldn’t muster any tears. She startled when Lexa knelt in front of her, taking her hands. “It’s going to be ok.”

“We’re getting divorced.” Clarke stated dully.

“We can still be together. You’ll stay here, sleep in my bed, eat with me, it’s just a title.”

It didn’t feel like just a title.

“Besides, if we can get rid of Josephine before the proceedings finish, we can stop it from happening. We haven’t lost yet.”

Clarke took a deep breath and looked into Lexa’s eyes. “At least they don’t know about your involvement.”

“You’re right, Nia would’ve used the opportunity to hurt my standing as well.”

“I need some air.” Clarke stood up.

“Do you want me to come with you?”

She did, “It’s not a good idea after that. Maybe I should sleep in my own room tonight.”

“No.” Lexa said stubbornly. “Nothing is changing.”

“Lexa, I can’t let anything happen to you because of this.” She pleaded.

“I don’t care. I love you Clarke, I’m not letting you go.” She pulled Clarke into her arms and held her tightly.

Clarke felt like she couldn’t breathe, “It’s not over yet.” She reminded herself. 

Lexa kissed her sweetly, “It’s not even close to being over.”

“I’m going to go visit my mom.” Clarke told her.

“Ok, I’ll see you later. In our rooms.”

Clarke kissed her, “It’s a date.”

She sent for a carriage to take her back to the Duchy and wondered if soon she would be moving back there. Her reputation was in shambles, she’d never become Duchess now, the best she could hope for was to support Madi. She shook her head, that path was already determined, she needed to focus on her other options.

She got into the carriage and Octavia scooted in next to her, “I can see you thinking too hard and I’m not going to let you do it the whole ride there.”

Clarke sighed, “We just need Gabriel to usurp Russell and this would all be solved.”

“We’re worried about you, you know?” Octavia took her hand. “You have more than just Lexa to rely on.”

Clarke squeezed her hand back with a small smile, “I know.”

“I know everything is going to be ok.”

“I could use some of that optimism right now.”

By the time they got there, Clarke was feeling less fragile. She went straight to her mother’s study. Abby was bent over the desk with a cup of tea and Clarke felt a swell of affection for her mother. She was so glad Abby wasn’t making Madi pull the weight of the duchy. Part of her wished she had gotten the same courtesy but they were finally in a good place and that was what mattered to her.

“Hi Mom.” 

Abby’s head shot up, “Clarke? I didn’t know you were visiting today.” She got up to greet her daughter.

Clarke walked straight up to her mother and wrapped her arms around her. Abby’s arms circled around her and she buried her head into her mother’s chest.

“Clarke, what’s wrong?”

“Let’s just stay like this for a minute.”

Abby held Clarke a little tighter and they stood for a few minutes in comforting silence. When Clarke felt the last of her nerves melt away, she stepped back.

“The Counsel has determined Lexa and I have to get a divorce.”

Abby’s face twisted in horror, “Don’t they know what that will do to you?”

“Josephine said it was her or me and we both know she has more to offer.” Clarke shrugged through the sting in her chest.

“I’m going to lodge a formal complaint,” Abby huffed, “they can’t do this to our family.”

“You might get some money out of them but there’s nothing you can do.” Clarke felt stronger with her mother on her side. “It’s ok Mom. We have a plan, I just— needed you.”

Abby softened, “I’ll always be here if you need me, no matter how insufferable you think I am.”

Clarke smiled, “I love you Mom.”

“I love you too, now tell me all about your plan over tea.”

Clarke sat with her mom for a few hours, going over any snags in their plan to have Gabriel deal with Sanctum before heading back to the Palace. She hesitated before going to her and Lexa’s rooms. Lexa was reading in the drawing room and was visibly relieved to see Clarke.

“Worried I’d miss our date?” Clarke teased.

“A little,” Lexa reached out to pull her onto her lap. Clarke snuggled into her. “I’ve come up with a contingency plan.”

Clarke hummed into her neck, “What might that be?”

“Even if we can’t be married, I can still make you an official mistress.”

Clarke balked at that, “That’s not very classy, what would my mother say?”

“I’m the Empress, she won’t be able to complain.”

“You’ve met her, do you really think that’s what will happen?”

Lexa laughed and pulled Clarke to rest against her. Just being with Lexa made her feel indestructible, she wasn’t going to get abandoned or cast aside, she was going to be with the love of her life forever.

Indra knocked at the door, “Empress, you have a visitor.”

Clarke slid off Lexa’s lap to sit next to her.

“Let them in,” Lexa sat up straight. Indra opens the door to reveal Gaia, who was looking less polished than usual after being on the run.

“Gaia,” Clarke greeted cooly, she knew it wasn’t the girl’s fault that they got caught but she still didn’t trust her.

“Empress, First Queen.” Gaia bowed. “I come with news.”

“You’re brave to come here with so many people looking for you.” Lexa told her.

“I no longer have anything to fear from Josephine,” Gaia smirked, “Gabriel is here.”

“Here in the Capitol?” Lexa asked, no doubt wondering how he snuck in.

“Here in the Palace.” 

Clarke put a hand on Lexa’s to prevent an outburst, “I’ll meet him.”

“We’ll meet him.” Lexa corrected.

“They don’t know you’re involved,” Clarke explained, “It’s too late for me, I’ll find out what’s going on and report back.”

Lexa frowned, “Alright, take your guards with you and come right back.”

Clarke kissed her before turning to Gaia, “Lead the way.”


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> only 3 more chapters in this arc!!! Thanks for reading!

Clarke followed Gaia through the hall, Bellamy and Octavia close behind her. 

“Is this a good idea?” Octavia asked her.

“I’m already getting a divorce, how much worse could it get?” She asked quietly.

“I don’t know,” Octavia replied testily, “you could get hung for treason.”

“It’ll be fine.” She told her friend. Gaia led them down a side corridor for staff use. “What is Gabriel’s plan for Josephine anyway?”

“To make sure she can no longer sit on a throne.” Gaia said stiffly.

“So what? He’s going to kill her?” Bellamy asked.

“If he has to. She’s known for being difficult.”

Clarke felt her stomach twist, she wanted to get rid of Josephine but no part of her felt good about killing. After everything she’s done, did she even get to decide that sort of thing? Would killing for her own benefit instead of necessity make her just like Nia? 

“This way,” Gaia brought them to a storage area that wasn’t properly enclosed so that the cold air penetrated it’s walls. 

Standing among the crates, was a tall man, a stroke of white through his otherwise dark hair, “Hello First Queen.” He greeted, holding out his hand for her.

Clarke rested her hand in his and he kissed the back of it. “Gabriel, I presume?”

“You would be correct.” He smiled before gesturing to the crates, “May I offer you a seat?”

Clarke held back a smile at his demeanor and sat on one of the crates. Bellamy hovering close to her while Octavia stood within striking distance. 

“I trust Gaia has treated you well?” He sent a teasing look to the other woman.

Gaia scowled and dropped onto one of the crates.

“She’s been informative.” Clarke said neutrally. 

“I’m sure that’s a kind way of putting it, she’s too used to subterfuge in my opinion.” 

“And you aren’t?” 

“I’m versed in it, but I prefer being straight forward with my feelings. Most people find it charming.” He smiled broadly.

“Let’s get to the point then, what do you plan to do with Josephine?”

His smile faltered, “I plan on removing her from the equation.”

“I thought you were straight forward?”

“You want to know exactly how I plan to do so?” 

“Are you going to kill her?”

Gabriel leaned forward and Octavia twitched. “If I have to. Do you want me to kill her?”

“Is it up to me?” Clarke swallowed.

“It’s up to her.” He resumed his casual posture. “You have to be prepared for the possibility that she will die in this skirmish and you will be partially responsible for it.”

“I am.” She wasn’t so sure that it was true but knew Gabriel wouldn’t accept anything less.

He raised an eyebrow at her but continued, “We’ll meet in a week at nightfall, you should come up with a plan to get to Josephine. My people can cause a distraction but infiltrating the Palace will be your responsibility.”

“You seem pretty good at that yourself.” She disliked the idea of being so integral to the plan and cursed herself for not assuming that they would want her hands to be as dirty as theirs.

“Getting into the Palace proper will be a completely different game.” He stood up, “Gaia will continue to support you, I look forward to working together.”

“I’m not done yet.” Clarke argued. “Why are you doing all this? What’s your goal?”

“To liberate the people of Sanctum. They need an Emperor that protects them.”

“Let me guess, you?”

“Unless you have a more suitable candidate?” He grinned cheekily. “Though abolishing the monarchy completely is my end goal. The people can decide for themselves.”

“And what about my people?”

“We have no quarrel with you and yours.”

“But we have an alliance with Sanctum.” Clarke crossed her arms.

“And you still will when all this is over. We have no desire to create enemies where there are none.”

“Is this revenge for losing your status?”

Gabriel’s mouth twisted into a frown, “Russell didn’t agree with my methods, I didn’t agree with his. What I do, is always for the good of the people of Sanctum. Personal feelings aside, I will do what I have to.”

Clarke got the feeling there was more to the story than he was letting on.

“The guards will be changing shifts in a few minutes if you don’t mind reconvening at another time.” He said, trying to hide the tension in his frame.

“I’ll let Gaia know the plan when it’s complete.” Clarke stood and brushed off her skirt.

They went their separate ways and Clarke walked through the dark halls back to their rooms. Lexa was waiting in the drawing room, a cold cup of tea next to her. 

“What happened?” She jumped up to meet her wife.

Clarke walked into her arms, letting Lexa find comfort in her warmth. She knew she would’ve been worried if Lexa was going to meet with a potentially dangerous revolutionary leader. “He seems pretty organized, says he’ll create a distraction and we just have to get him to Josephine.”

“Do you think he’s trustworthy?”

“I think he’ll put his people first.”

“He wants to do it here?” Lexa pulled Clarke down onto the couch.

Clarke nodded, “I’m worried about breaking him into the Palace, we’re definitely treading into treasonous behavior.”

“We’ve already crossed that line. Is there a way we could lure Josephine out instead?”

“Not if his army is at the door. Would that be considered a war against us?”

“They aren’t organized enough to call it a war, it would be fine if we’re able to secure some kind of alliance contract, but if it fails I don’t want any proof of our actions.” Lexa sighed and rested against Clarke’s side.

“We’re doing everything we can. I’ll talk to Raven about getting around the guards, we can’t just order them to be somewhere else.”

“We could change the rotation to put the more incompetent ones around Josephine’s quarters.”

“We should do it now then, so it isn’t suspicious when the time comes.”

“It’ll be suspicious either way but we’ll have deniability.”

“Like Nia.” Clarke’s words hung in the air.

“Yes, like Nia.” Lexa looked her in the eyes, “We’re all playing the same game. The Counsel can’t do anything without proof.”

“I hate this,” Clarke said dejectedly.

“It’ll be over soon.”

“Then what? Josephine isn’t our only enemy.”

“We’ll deal with one thing at a time. Believe me, I don’t plan on letting Nia operate much longer. She’s been slipping up, it won’t be long before she shows her hand.”

“I hope so.” Clarke yawned, “Let’s deal with it in the morning.”

~*~*~*~

The next day Clarke went to Raven’s workshop to tell her friend about their plans.

“I think it’s a terrible idea but if you want my help I’ll give it to you.” Raven told her, “I’m totally throwing you to the wolves if this goes sideways though.”

“Really?” Octavia asked.

“I’ll break you out of jail after.” They smirked at each other.

“I’m all for getting rid of Josephine,” Octavia explained, “but I don’t think you should be anywhere near when it happens.”

“Someone is going to have to escort Gabriel.” Clarke said.

“Have Gaia do it,” Raven said.

“You’re in enough trouble Clarke, it shouldn’t be you.” Bellamy chimed in to everyone’s surprise.

“Well well, look who’s finally on board.” Octavia teased.

“Shut up.” 

“Are you sure you’re ok with this?” Raven asked Clarke. “If Josephine dies—“

“It’ll be her blood on my hands, I know. I have to do this.”

“For the Empire? Or for yourself?” Raven put her hands up placatingly when Octavia shot her a look, “I’m just saying, Lexa marrying Josephine only hurts you.”

Clarke felt her cheeks burn with shame, “She’s done things—“

“So has Nia but you haven’t killed her.”

“Maybe we should,” Octavia said under her breath.

“Lexa wants this too,” Clarke tried.

“She wants it because she wants you,” Bellamy said. 

“Do you think I’m making the wrong choice?” Clarke asked them.

“No, Josephine would make a terrible Empress!” Octavia told them.

“I’m just making sure we all know what we’re doing and the consequences of it.” Raven said. “If you’re prepared to do this, so am I.”

Clarke tried not to think about killing Josephine for selfish reasons. “I am.”


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the Hunger Games for this chapter ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Clarke and Lexa waited in their rooms, tense in anticipation of their plan coming to fruition that night. Any moment someone would come for Lexa to handle the situation. No matter how much she strained her ears, Clarke couldn’t hear the commotion that was surely beginning. 

Clarke played with Lexa’s hands to distract herself, she didn’t have to do anything but wait there and it drove her crazy. When the knock finally sounded at the door, Lexa shot to her feet. Titus came in, face red, clothes disheveled. 

“There’s some kind of protest happening at the southern entrance,” he told her, “It’s finally happening, I knew this was coming—“

“Titus, relax. Show me.” She looked back at Clarke and gave her a reassuring smile before leaving with him.

Clarke paced the room, pouring herself some tea. She had dismissed all the maids in case something came up, she didn’t need them getting involved as well. 

After a while she opened the door to check on Octavia and Bellamy, “How’s it going?”

“Everything is according to plan.” Bellamy told her. 

Clarke went back inside and grabbed a book, she needed to keep herself busy so that she didn’t think of all the ways this could go wrong. 

After staring at one page for longer than she’d admit, the door swung open.

“What—“

Gaia rushed into the room, “Did you betray us?”

“You can’t just barge in here!” Octavia grabbed her arm.

“What are you talking about?”

“The amount of guards protecting Josephine has doubled!”

“Wha— I don’t know how that happened.” Clarke protested, fear crawling up her throat.

“We need back up,” She looked between the three of them, “let’s go.”

“No way,” Octavia protested, “That’s not the plan.”

“The plan has changed. If you want this to succeed we need to go now.” Gaia pulled away from her and looked at Clarke, “It’s up to you, but if you don’t come, we’re retreating now.”

Clarke hesitated, not knowing what the right choice was, was killing Josephine really worth the risk?

She tried to resign herself to being Lexa’s mistress for the rest of her life, while Josephine taunts her and makes her life miserable. “Let’s go.”

Gaia smirked at Octavia before heading back out of the room.

“Are you sure?” Bellamy asked.

“We don’t have any other options.” Clarke told them, the lie stinging.

The three of them followed Gaia to the entrance to the guest quarters where Gabriel was hiding in the shadows. 

“Why are there extra guards?” He asked Clarke.

“I don’t know, they aren’t supposed to be here.” 

“We only have 2 of Raven’s smoke bombs, it won’t be enough to sneak past all of the guards.”

Clarke leaned against the wall, trying to think of a solution. She looked to Bellamy and Octavia, “How many of them can you take?”

“How many are there?” Octavia asked Gabriel.

“Twenty.”

“I can take five,” She responded, Bellamy nodded.

“Can you fight?” She looked to Gaia and Gabriel.

“We need to get to Josephine, we’re already late and the commotion won’t last long.”

Clarke sighed, “What if we set off one smoke bomb to separate them, Octavia and Bellamy will take as many of them as possible before we set off the second bomb to disorient the remaining guards.”

“I can work with that,” Bellamy said.

“I bet I can take down more of them than you can.” Octavia teased.

“Try not to kill them,” Clarke said, “They’re just doing their jobs.”

“You can kill the one’s wearing gold,” Gaia said to Gabriel’s displeasure.

“Let’s go.”

They snuck through the entrance in a line, Gabriel rolling the first bomb down the hall to meet the guards. 

“Cover your nose and mouth.”

Clarke pressed her sleeve against her mouth as the bomb went off and guards started to shout. Octavia and Bellamy rushed into the smoke and Clarke could only see the foggy outline of the fighting.

As soon as the air started to clear, Gabriel rolled the second one. Clarke hoped Bellamy and Octavia were prepared as it went off.

“Come on,” Gabriel gestured for them to inch along the wall through the smoke. Clarke’s eyes watered as she squeezed them shut and relied on the feel of the wall to guide her. Just as they made it through to the other side she was grabbed and pulled back.

She choked on the smoke as her hand fell away from her mouth. She spun around to smack the guard in the ear, hoping to disorient him. He staggered to the side but grabbed onto her shoulder. 

Octavia jumped on his back and got him in a chokehold, “Go!”

Clarke fell back into Gaia. “Wait! We can’t leave them behind!” She cried.

“We have to, there’s too many of them, we can still make this work if we go right now!” She dragged Clarke away.

Clarke’s chest felt tight and she wasn’t sure if it’s because her lungs burned or because if Bellamy and Octavia didn’t defeat all of those guards before the smoke cleared, they’d be hung for treason.

They got to the end of the hall containing Josephine’s chambers and met Lincoln, Gaia took out a knife but Clarke grabbed her arm, “Excuse us Lincoln.”

She had no doubt Octavia had filled him in on everything and was not surprised when he stepped aside, “I didn’t see anything.”

She sent him a grateful smile, “Octavia and Bellamy are fighting down the hall, will you go help them?”

His face turned serious and he ran off.

Gaia and Gabriel shared a look before continuing on. By the time they made it to the door Clarke was exhausted. She felt like she couldn’t get enough air and leaned against the wall.

“All set now? I should go back and—“

“Clarke!” They looked down the hall to see Lexa standing there, face flushed from running.

“Lexa? What are you doing here?”

“What are you doing here? You were supposed to stay in our rooms!” She rushed up to them.

“We had an emergency.” Clarke tried to explain.

“Come with me, we can still prevent anyone from knowing you were here.” Lexa grabbed her hand. 

“I want to see this through.” Clarke said stubbornly.

“Clarke, you’re not needed for this, please just go back to our rooms.” Lexa pleaded.

Clarke didn’t know how to tell her that she had doubts about what she wanted to happen to Josephine, how to tell her that she wasn’t sure if she could let Gabriel follow through with this, no matter the consequences, how she felt selfish and twisted and wasn’t ready to decide.

Gaia stepped up, “I’ll keep her busy.”

Clarke and Lexa looked at her.

“You want to go right? Go with Gabriel.” 

Clarke looked at Lexa’s anguished face.

“I’m trying to do what’s best for you,” Lexa told her.

“I know.” Clarke said, letting go of Lexa’s hand, “I’m just not sure that’s the right thing to do. I’m sorry.” She let Gaia step fully between them.

“Do you really think you can last long against me?” Lexa asked.

Gaia smirked, “They only have to get through the door, once Josephine sees her face there’s no going back.”

Lexa snarled and lunged at her as Clarke and Gabriel went into Josephine’s chambers.

Josephine was sitting casually on the couch, as if she was greeting a guest, “I can’t say I’m surprised.”

Clarke looked at her, taking in the small hints that Josephine was nervous, the sweat on her brow, the tremble in the teacup she held.

“Josephine.” Gabriel stepped forward.

“Gabriel.” She put the cup down and stood to meet him. “I guess this is it then?”

“It is.”

Clarke started to feel anxiety pooling in her stomach, how was Josephine not crying and begging for her life? It almost made it worse that she was resigned to it.

“I’m sorry it had to be this way.” 

“It was always going to end like this, my love.”


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write I really wanted to make sure every arc didn't go the same way. I'm really excited for you to read it!

“Love?” Clarke looked between them incredulously.

“He didn’t tell you?” Josephine smiled at her sadly, “I’m hurt.”

“I told her everything that was relevant. That I would do whatever it took to protect my people.” Gabriel argued.

“The nobility is your people! I am your people!” Josephine shouted. “You never understood that!”

“The nobility are the ones hurting my people, how could I live with that?”

“Those peasants are a dime a dozen, I told you not to argue policies with my father!”

“Maybe if he was actually the benevolent ruler he liked to pretend he was, we wouldn’t have fought!”

Clarke’s mouth hung open, “Is this all about a lovers’ quarrel?” 

“It’s about the people of Sanctum being treated the way they deserve!” Gabriel stood his ground.

“It’s about you not being able to wait until my father stepped down!” Josephine’s face was getting red with anger.

“How many people would die in the meantime? How could I trust that you would make a good Empress when all you’ve done is facilitate it?”

“Because we would’ve been a team!” She screamed. “You chose them over me!” 

“You don’t need anyone to advocate for you Josephine! Stop being so selfish!”

“Selfish? If I were selfish I would’ve locked you up in a cell and left you there!”

“You did!”

“I let you escape!” She whined.

“Ryker let me escape!”

“Do you think if I didn’t want you to escape, that you would have?” She crossed her arms.

“It doesn’t change anything Josephine, they need someone on their side.” Gabriel pulled out a knife.

“You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“Stop!” Clarke shouted, getting both of their attention. “Stop it right now! This is ridiculous!” She took the knife from Gabriel. “You two need to have a real conversation!” She turned to Josephine, “You can’t only focus on the nobility and expect your Empire to remain stable.” Then to Gabriel, “Josephine isn’t the person that you want to get rid of, in case you didn’t notice, it’s Russell.” She felt a pang of hurt at the similarities to her own situation. “Could you really live with yourself if you killed the person you love?”

“I don’t see how we can reconcile this.” He said, turning away from them.

“Josephine, do you still love Gabriel?” Clarke asked her.

Josephine pouted, “He’s the one who doesn’t love me!”

“I’ve always loved you!” He spun back towards her. “Every moment of every day! I’m trying to do the right thing here!”

Clarke sighed, “I can’t believe this is my life right now.” She wanted to laugh at the incredulity of it. “Apologize to each other.”

“What?” They both gaped at her.

“Apologize.”

“For what?” Josephine sneered.

“For not treating your people properly and for not trying harder to come up with a solution and for not trying to see Gabriel’s point of view.”

“You’re joking.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow at her.

“Fine! I’m sorry.” 

“And what will you do to fix it?” Clarke asked her.

“I don’t know, kill my father or something.”

Clarke and Gabriel were surprised by that answer.

“Really?” Gabriel asked her.

“Or imprison him or something, I don’t care.” She brushed the question off. “That’s the solution right?”

“And what else?” Clarke coaxed her.

Josephine looked like she was going to hit her, “And for not being commutative or something.”

Clarke shrugged, knowing she wasn’t going to get much more out of her, “Ok Gabriel, your turn.”

“I don’t have anything to apologize for.” He crossed his arms. Josephine looked like she was going to start yelling.

“You came here to kill her,” Clarke reminded him.

He deflated, “I’m sorry for trying to kill you and for hurting your feelings.”

“Great. Now hug it out.” Clarke gestured with the knife.

They looked at each other for a moment before Gabriel took her hand. “Could you love me after all this?”

Josephine rolled her eyes before grabbing his collar and pulling him in for a kiss.

Clarke turned away to give them some privacy. She took a deep breath to collect herself, this is not at all how she thought her plan would turn out but it wasn’t a bad outcome, she smiled to herself.

The door opened and a tried Lexa stumbled through.

“What took you so long?” Clarke asked, her mood bright.

Lexa stared at her for a moment before answering, “She fights dirty.”

Clarke smiled and threw her arms around Lexa’s neck, nearly sending them tumbling to the ground. 

“What’s going on?” Lexa asked her, looking over her shoulder at the pair.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke kissed her, “I’m sorry for not considering your feelings and for causing so much trouble and for being such a mess—“

“Clarke—“

“I’m sorry and I love you.” Her cheeks hurt from smiling.

“I love you too?” Lexa said confused.

“Is it done?” Gaia leaned against the doorway, her face bruised and bloody.

Gabriel and Josephine looked at each other, not sure what to say.

“Do you still have everything for the wedding?” Clarke asked Lexa.

“Yes, why?”

“Because they’re getting married!”

“What?” Josephine stepped away from Gabriel, “I didn’t agree to that!”

“You love each other don’t you?” Clarke asked. When they didn’t deny it she continued, “You were planning on getting married before all this started.”

“My father will never allow it!”

“That’s why we’re having it now! In front of witnesses so you can’t take it back.” Clarke was feeling giddy, the answer was so clear all of a sudden.

“You’re joking.” Gaia said.

Gabriel turned to Josephine, taking her hands in his and kneeling before her, “Josephine, I love you. I promise I’ll never leave your side again, marry me.”

Clarke hugged Lexa, who was stunned by what was happening.

Josephine looked around the room, a flush appearing on her cheeks, “I want a grand party when we get home if I’m going to submit to such an underwhelming wedding.”

He stood and kissed her, “Anything you want.”

“Clarke, I don’t understand.” Lexa pulled away from her.

“I solved it! And no one died!”

“A few guards died, sorry about that.” Octavia stood next to Gaia, Bellamy and Lincoln behind her. They were all covered in blood and dirt.

“Who’s guards?” Lexa asked.

“Who knows?” 

Bellamy shoved his sister, “Forgive us, Empress.”

Lexa looked at them for a moment before deciding it wasn’t worth the trouble. “You want Gabriel and Josephine to get married?”

“Yes! They’ll handle Sanctum themselves, we’ll keep our alliance, and we don’t have to get divorced.” Clarke shook herself to stay awake, “We should get started right away, so that no one has time to be angry at the mess.”

Lexa sighed, “I have no idea how this happened, but—“ She kissed Clarke on the cheek, “I suppose I’m ok with it.”


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of arc 3! I'm so happy you guys enjoyed the last chapter, it was a lot of fun for me to write <3
> 
> Arc 4 is already outlined so It'll be coming soon!

“So they’ve been in love this whole time?” Lexa asked as they put flowers in vases on the tables in the ballroom.

“Yep, who would’ve thought?” Clarke rearranged some of the flowers.

“I’m going to get whiplash from all this.” Lexa ran a hand through her hair. “And don’t think that just because you said sorry that I’ve forgotten you left me in the hall.”

Clarke gave her an apologetic smile, “It all worked out though, didn’t it? And we didn’t really have time to discuss it.” She trailed off.

“They aren’t the only one’s who have to learn to work together better.” She looked over at Josephine who was ordering Gabriel to move the chairs.

“I don’t know why I expected her to be a little less annoying now.” Clarke joked before looking to Lexa, “I know that I was selfish, I wanted to get rid of her so badly but in the end, I don’t think I could’ve gone through with it. Even if it meant putting up with her for the rest of my life.”

Lexa smiled at her, “I know, that’s why I didn’t want you there. It was too late to change your mind and I didn’t want you to have to watch as she died. I suppose I’m selfish too.”

“I really am sorry.” Clarke brushed their fingers together.

“Me too.” Lexa kissed her sweetly. “I can’t believe I’m up in the middle of the night setting up for a secret wedding.”

“Make sure to invite the Counsel.” Clarke grinned.

“I’ll have someone drag them out of bed.” Lexa grinned back.

Clarke picked up a white and pink flower, “these are so pretty.”

“They’re from the garden outside the north tower.” Lexa picked it from it’s stem and tucked it behind Clarke’s ear.

Clarke blushed, “I’m sad we missed this.” When Lexa looked like she didn’t understand Clarke continued, “Planning our wedding.”

“I would’ve had someone set the tables for us.” Lexa smiled before grabbing Clarke’s hand, “We can throw an anniversary party and you can plan the whole thing.”

“Sounds like you’re putting all the work on me.” Clarke teased.

Lexa laughed.

“Hey! Get back to work!” Josephine yelled at them from across the room. They smiled at each other before going back to the flowers. Before long the entire room was draped in fabrics and jewels. Luckily Josephine was more concerned with getting herself dressed up than the proceedings and left Gabriel in charge. There was only a minor scuffle when Raven wanted to set off fireworks indoors.

Between all of the Palace staff and Children of Gabriel, they filled up the room. The Counsel was ushered in, in their nightclothes.

“What the hell is going on here?” Nia shouted, Roan trailing amusedly behind her.

“A wedding.” Titus stated, looking ragged.

“The wedding is next week!”

“It’s not my wedding,” Lexa interrupted, “please take your seat, we’ll be beginning soon.”

Nia tried to argue but Titus dragged her to a seat. Clarke laughed at all the people dressed in nightgowns attending a wedding, though she supposed her soot covered dress wasn’t much better.

“Who’s officiating?” Octavia asked.

“Gaia, apparently she’s a religious figure back in Sanctum.” Lexa explained.

“I never would have guessed that.” Octavia shook her head and went to sit with Lincoln and the others.

“Places everyone!” Titus shouted and the room quieted down. 

“This can’t be legal.” Nia complained loudly.

Gabriel stood at the head of the room, dressed in one of Lexa’s father’s old suits. He looked handsome, but probably only because of the look on his face when the doors opened to reveal Josephine. Her gown almost didn’t fit between the aisle they had made and it was too lavish for Clarke’s taste with jewels and embroidery and a tall crown on her head but she looked every part the glowing bride.

Clarke felt emotional, watching them meet in front of Gaia who started reciting Sanctum prayers. For all the enemies they faced, this was the first time she truly felt like they had won. Lexa wove their fingers together and Clarke laid her head on her wife’s shoulder and when Josephine and Gabriel kissed, she cheered along with the rest of the room.

~*~*~*~

It had only been a week since the wedding and all of the Sanctumites had returned home. There was a commotion with Russell and Simone which resulted in Russell somehow being deemed incapable of continuing his post as Emperor and Josephine ascending to Empress. Clarke had no illusions as to how that actually happened. Of course, there would be a party in a few weeks, that Lexa and Clarke were invited to.

The Counsel was not happy with them but they got to remain married, they still had so many problems to deal with, Nia chief among them but Clarke let herself soak up the happiness of the day. Lexa asked to meet her in the garden and she was excited to spend some time with her wife outside of the usual bustle of the day.

She had on a thick cloak to keep away the chill, a sprinkling of snow was on the ground and Clarke couldn’t wait to see how the Palace looked covered in it. She walked into a small space that was surrounded by flower bushes, Lexa standing in the center of it.

Clarke kissed her on the cheek before seeing that she was holding one of the white and pink flowers, looking around, the entire space was surrounded by them.

“You remembered,” Clarke smiled.

“Of course,” She gave Clarke the flower. Instead of holding it, Clarke pushed the stem into one of Lexa’s braids, “It looks better in your hair, the contrast makes the white stand out. You should decorate your hair with flowers more often.”

“I’ll make sure to do that next time.”

“Next time?” 

Lexa knelt down in front of her, “Clarke, I love you. I want to be with you always and never leave your side.”

“Lexa,” Clarke flushed with embarrassment, “We’re already married.”

“You’re kind and smart and beautiful and I hope to always be worthy of you.” Lexa kissed the backs of her hands, “Marry me again, become my Empress.”

Clarke gasped in shock, “Lexa, they’ll never let us—“

“Do you want to?” Lexa looked up at her.

“Yes,” Clarke breathed.

“Then I will make sure my mark adorns your arm forever,” she caressed Clarke’s bare wrist. She stood and pulled Clarke close.

Clarke smiled into the kiss that she pressed against Lexa’s lips. “I love you too.”

It wasn’t going to be easy, not with the Counsel or Nia, but she knew in her heart, she wanted nothing more.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to arc 4!!! This is the last arc! I hope you enjoy reading it!

Clarke and Lexa sat in the drawing room of Griffin Manor, they decided to tell Clarke’s family first, though all of Clarke’s friends already knew because Octavia was guarding her when Lexa proposed again. Clarke was nervous that after almost getting divorced, that her mother might not be so forgiving if things didn’t work out again.

Abby and Marcus were sitting opposite them while Madi snuggled into Clarke’s side. The warmth of her sister was comforting, in direct contrast to Abby’s stiff posture.

“You said you have news?” Marcus took Abby’s hand. “Good news hopefully.”

“Yes,” Lexa smiled at Clarke, “very good news.”

Abby deflated a little, “So the divorce is officially off?”

“Josephine has returned to Sanctum, she is no longer an issue.” Lexa reassured them.

“But she’s not the only problem—“

“Abby,” Marcus interrupted, “let them tell us their news.” 

“I apologize, you understand my daughter’s future is very important to me.” Abby gave them a strained smile.

“Mom, relax,” Clarke told her, “It’s very good news. Lexa asked me to be her Empress and I said yes.” Clarke smiled brightly.

“Really?” Madi looked up at her before throwing her arms around Clarke’s neck in an embrace. “That’s so amazing!”

“Will that be allowed?” Abby asked.

“Mom, just be happy for me, we’ll work out the details.” Clarke said.

“Clarke, you were about to get divorced, there’s no way the Counsel—“

“They’ll do as their told.” Lexa stated. “There’s no one I’d rather be by my side than Clarke.” 

Clarke smiled at her, letting Madi settle in her lap.

“I’m happy for you Clarke, but it’s another obstacle for you, as your mother I have a right to be concerned.”

“You’re right.” Lexa said. “I promised you I would take care of Clarke and I will continue to do so. I will see her through this so that no one questions her ever again.”

Abby nodded hesitantly.

“We should celebrate!” Marcus tried to change the mood of the room. “Perhaps have some cake?”

“Maybe some other time,” Clarke said, she didn’t want to tell her mother that they still had to plan how they would tell the Counsel at the meeting the next day. She knew it wasn’t going to be easy but together they could make it happen. They overcame every other obstacle in their path, this was going to be easier than any real battle. “I promised Raven I would help her out tonight.”

Madi slid off her lap, “I wish you could stay longer.”

“We’ll see each other a lot while planning the wedding, it’s going to be fun.” Clarke smiled at her.

“Alright,” Abby pursed her lips, standing to see them off. She pulled Clarke into a hug, “Congratulations,” she whispered.

Clarke hugged her back, “You worry too much,” she teased.

They went straight to the workshop when they got back, Echo was sitting on one of the tables while Raven was putting something in the fire.

“Hey,” Raven pulled her gloves off.

Bellamy walked over to Echo, “What are you doing here?”

She tugged him down for a kiss by his collar, “Raven was making me a new toy, spying can be dangerous you know.”

“You’re tough, I’m not worried.” He complemented her but Clarke got the feeling he was a little worried.

Octavia sat on one of the benches, “So what’s the plan for tomorrow?”

Lexa turned to Echo, “Where do the Counsel members stand now that Josephine is gone?”

“They’re worried you’ll retaliate against them,” Echo smirked. “But they also have quite a bit of ammunition considering you staged an illegal operation against an ally right under their noses.”

Lexa hummed, “The nobility is too restless right now for me to replace them, I wouldn’t be surprised if a vote of no confidence passed.” Clarke took her hand more to comfort herself than her wife.

“They won’t be trying that again anytime soon,” Echo said casually. “Nia has also been losing some support after backing Josephine. However, I’d be more worried about a coup, most of her supporters include families who have standing in the guard.”

Lexa sighed, “If she thinks she could defeat me in battle—“

“It doesn’t have to be a battle,” Echo looked at Clarke, “She might find a way to make you surrender.”

“I would die before I let Nia dethrone Lexa,” Clarke argued.

“The question isn’t whether you would die, it’s whether Lexa would let you.” Echo raised a brow before turning to inspect her nails, “Besides, that isn’t your biggest concern.”

Clarke sighed exasperatedly but Lexa just nodded in agreement, “There’s been more unrest among the people.”

“About what?” Octavia asked.

“An unstable nobility puts pressure on their citizens. If Nia is preparing for a war it could put a strain on the resources that are usually available to the people which have been redirected.”

“But then it will also be obvious what she’s planning.” Clarke said.

“So the fact that there’s already problems should indicate that moves are being made,” Lincoln spoke up.

“Exactly,” Echo responded.

“So we should start preparing,” Bellamy said.

“We already have,” Raven gestured around her. “What could they possibly come up with that I can’t beat.”

“We need more nobles on our side, how does that even work?” Bellamy asked.

“Blackmail?” Echo suggested.

“We need something big, something that separates them ideologically. I’ll have Titus draft some policy ideas.” Lexa mused.

“Remember what Josephine and Gabriel were fighting about?” Clarke asked as an idea hit her. “The division between the nobility and the people, maybe the difference between them is whether they’re willing to let their people suffer to further someone else’s political agenda.”

“Aren’t they all willing to do that?” Raven snarked. When Clarke sent her a look she smiled, “Just kidding.”

“That could work,” Lexa said, “If we focus policy ideas on what works best for the people, focusing on relief funding and local businesses. We’ll find out quickly who doesn’t have the resources to spare or who isn’t willing to inconvenience themselves. It’ll also make it easier to replace them when the time comes because they aren’t putting the citizens of the Empire first.” Lexa kissed Clarke on the cheek. 

“It’s a start at least,” Echo said, “Still want me to find out their dirty little secrets?”

“Of course,” Lexa smirked.

~*~*~*~

The next morning Clarke and Lexa walked to breakfast with the rest of the royal family before the counsel meeting. The plan was to tell them right before the meeting so Nia didn’t have any time to act out before it was brought before the Counsel.

When they arrived, Aden and Roan chatting animatedly. “Lexa!” Aden perked up when he saw her. “Roan said he was going to teach me a take down at training today!”

“Sounds fun,” she smiled at him, “make sure to practice on him.”

Roan put a hand on his chest, “I’m an excellent sparring partner.”

Clarke smiled, Roan was good with Aden, and Clarke wanted to believe he wasn’t as evil as his mother but she knew he could change sides at the drop of a hat and that Aden might not be safe with him forever, definitely not if anything happened to Lexa.

Nia entered the room and sat in her seat, scowling. She had been in a sour mood since Josephine’s wedding and Clarke didn’t feel bad for her at all. 

“Before our meal is served, Clarke and I have an announcement.”

“Did you get her pregnant?” Roan joked.

Lexa shot him a withering look, “No. It seems your education has been lacking in the subject, brother.”

He grinned back while Nia huffed, “What is it now?”

“Clarke is going to be my Empress.” Lexa said proudly.

“Cool!” Aden exclaimed.

Nia barked out a laugh, “Do you really think you can just decide such a thing? Though I suppose it’s not like you have very many prospects anymore.”

“It’s something we’ve decided and I appreciate the support,” she said pointedly.

“Oh, I support it,” Nia grinned ferally, “I support anything that will harm your standing. You do realize that you’ll lose what little support you have left giving a troublemaker like her such an important position. You should know better.”

“And how is Roan’s standing hurt by you?” Clarke bit back.

Nia opened her mouth to argue but Roan interrupted, “Congratulations! I don’t think it’s too early for a celebratory drink.” He motioned to one of the staff, “One for Aden too!”

Breakfast was set in front of them as the silence hung in the air.

“Can I attend the Counsel meeting?” Roan asked, “I’d love to see everyone’s faces.”

“You’re the troublemaker, brother.” Aden smiled at him and got one in return.

Nia sent Aden a venomous look and he looked down at his plate.

“Everyone’s so serious,” Roan complained as drinks were set in front of everyone. Lexa reached out and took Aden’s from him. He lifted his up, “To the happy couple!”

Clarke couldn’t help but smile as she sipped from her glass. 

Nia excused herself as soon as she finished her meal. Roan looked to Lexa as soon as she was gone, “You know you’re going to have to deal with her sooner or later. I can’t say I’m disappointed though, she’s right about how the Counsel will react.”

“I know exactly how they’ll react.” Lexa said stubbornly.

“Guess I’ll be Emperor then,” he stretched. 

Lexa rolled her eyes, “The only way your line will become Emperor is if Aden doesn’t have any children.”

“Whatever you say.” He stood, “Ready to go kiddo?”

Aden looked between them nervously.

“Go ahead, our brother just has a poor sense of humor.” Lexa told him.

“I think he’s funny,” Clarke smiled at Aden who loosened up and followed Roan from the room.

Lexa stood up, “Ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” 

They arrived at the meeting room to the Counsel members already whispering among themselves. Nia must’ve gone straight to them after eating.

Lexa and Clarke sat at the head of the room. “Before we begin I’d like to make an announcement,” Lexa told the room.

Titus looked resigned to what was about to happen. They told him the night before when they discussed policies and he begged Lexa to reconsider. Clarke couldn’t help but resent his position on the matter even though she knows he would do anything for Lexa.

“Clarke is going to be my Empress.”

The room sat in silence for a moment before a counsel woman spoke up, “You mean you are submitting the motion for a vote?”

“No. I am informing you.”

Titus hung his head.

“You do realize you need our support to actually go through with this?” The Azgeda councilman sneered.

“Very well, give me a reason not to.” Lexa crossed her legs.

“Empress is an important position! It needs to be someone who will increase the standing of the Empire.” The woman said.

“Do you have a suggestion? Lexa asked calmly before looking around the room, “Any options at all?” 

Clarke smiled as Lexa used Nia’s insult against them.

When no one spoke Lexa continued, “Any other reasons?”

“All that business with the Sanctum revolution!” Someone shouted and they all nodded among themselves.

“Clarke was never officially charged with anything nor do you have any proof she was involved. Everything she did was under my direction and it stopped the revolution and reaffirmed Sanctum as our allies,” Lexa replied smoothly.

“Very well,” the Azgeda councilman spoke again, “Then give us a reason to accept her.”

Clarke held her breath, she expected arguments against her but worried that her good qualities won’t outweigh the bad.

“Clarke has fought for this Empire time and time again. She saved my life on multiple occasions, and has improved the lives of our people drastically. Tondisi is a fine example of the good work she’s done.”

Clarke watched their faces to see who was most likely to support their new initiatives going forward.

“That’s not enough.” He pushed back, “Anyone could do that.”

“So as long as she continues to prove herself, you’ll give us your support?”

He scowled, having backed himself into a corner, “If a time comes that she proves herself, we will.”

“All in favor?” Titus asked and unable to come up with any more arguments, they had to vote in favor.

“Excellent. I’m glad we could come to an agreement. Shall we proceed with the meeting?” Lexa nodded to Titus, who began reading out the agenda.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I spelling Counsel wrong? Council? Who knows?

Clarke sat behind her desk while Lexa paced the office. The sun had already set but they were busy brain storming their policy options from a list that Titus had curated. While Clarke didn’t always like him, he did know how to do his job and came up with pages of information based on the vague ideas they game him.

“Gabriel sent us quite a bit of money as compensation for dealing with Josephine, we could use that to host some kind of event to promote community.” Clarke looked through the papers.

“If we’re going to host something, it might as well be here. And that’s not what the money was for.”

“Close enough,” Clarke shrugged. “I don’t think having a bunch of random people in the Palace would be a good idea.”

“Why not? I trust them more than the people who live here.”

Clarke laughed. “It’s winter now so it won’t be easy for people to travel and we can’t have a festival outside either. Maybe a party is tone deaf anyway.”

“We could do more relief funding, perhaps with the less fortunate citizens,” Lexa leaned against the desk.

“Orphans, homeless citizens, and the like?”

Lexa nodded, “It’s winter, perhaps something to get people with no where else to go out of the cold.”

“Aren’t there already services for that?” Clarke asked, she knew that her duchy had food and shelter already set up for those who needed it.

“The nobles are in charge of their own territories, not all of them have the best interest of their people at heart. They’ll do the bare minimum of what I require and never mention it again.”

“Maybe inspections are in order.”

“We have them every year, we send someone out to collect all the data and report back.”

“How often do you collect data on them? Maybe have monthly reports of how many people are participating and reevaluate options for places that have disproportionately high numbers.”

“That’s a good idea, I’m just tired of having to babysit them. I need people who will be sure to do their jobs.” Lexa sighed.

“Soon,” Clarke put a hand over hers, “It’s a work in progress but we’ll get there.”

Lexa pushed the papers around Clarke’s desk absentmindedly, finding a portrait of her sleeping. 

Clarke blushed, “It’s not finished yet.”

“You could ask me to pose for you instead of watching me while I sleep,” Lexa teased. She looked around the painted office, “You’ve run out of wall.”

“I like the way it looks,” she motioned to the landscape that blended into a night sky. “If I add any more it won’t look good.”

“I’ll have to find you another wall to paint then.” Lexa smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss.

“Hey! You have to at least knock!” Octavia’s voice rang out from outside the door.

Titus barged into the room, looking pained.

“Titus, what—“

“There was an incident, in town.” He wiped sweat from his forehead.

Lexa turned serious, “What happened?”

“A nobleman was assassinated and strung up in the square, a group calling themselves the United Liberation Army is taking responsibility and has announced more assassinations will occur.”

“Call an emergency Counsel meeting.” Lexa dismissed him and they rushed to the meeting room.

“Why would they do this?” Clarke asked her, trying to keep up with her wife’s long strides.

“Any number of reasons I suppose, the dissatisfaction among the people must be worse than I thought.”

“Why?” 

Lexa threw the doors open and crossed the room to settle in her chair, “This happened in public, during the day, there must’ve been people around who witnessed it, yet no one said or did anything.”

Titus ran into the room, “Messages have been sent, they’ll all be here soon.”

“Where were the guards in town when this happened?” Lexa asked him. 

“They were handling a disturbance across town, some kind of protest, we were unprepared for it and all guards were diverted from the area.” He handed her a folder.

“They’re organized.” Lexa flipped through the pages as people trickled into the room. She handed it to Clarke and started to tap her fingers on the arm of her chair in thought.

As the last of the counselors sat down Lexa addressed them, “A noble was assassinated in broad daylight, the group that has taken responsibility is organized and seems to have at least some knowledge of our procedures.”

The counsel members started firing off questions but Lexa held up a hand to silence them, “Titus, has this group said what they want?”

“They claim to be for the people, against the tyranny of our government.”

“That isn’t specific,” one of the councilmen said, “Perhaps they aren’t that organized.”

“They have to want something, have some idea of what they want the outcome to be or they wouldn’t have made such a bold statement.” Titus commented.

“Maybe chaos is their goal,” the Azgeda councilman said. “We need to strike against them before they gain any real momentum. Who knows how many people could be killed in the meantime.”

Anya entered the room, followed by Nia, who stood in the back. Lexa didn’t bother telling her to leave, “Anya, what is the situation in town?”

“No one’s talking. Whoever this group is, they have support. They must’ve been campaigning under our noses for months.”

“Under your nose, General.” Nia snarked.

Anya scowled at her, “There was one merchant who offered to send a message for us if we wished to negotiate.”

“Did you take them in for questioning?” A counsel member asked.

“He said they have a drop site, detaining him would only cause more commotion.”

“Or you could do your job.”

“Nia.” Lexa said firmly, “If you cannot behave, please leave.”

“Behave? It seems you aren’t willing to protect your people!” Nia crossed her arms as all eyes turned to Lexa.

“Have someone discretely watch the drop site Anya.” Lexa commanded. “And send a message through this merchant that I would like an audience with their leader.”

“You aren’t really going to?” Titus broke in.

“I’m always available to hear the complaints of my people. Arresting them right now will only inflame their supporters. Obviously there will be consequences to their actions but for now, let’s find out how we can stop anyone else from being hurt.”

“Typical,” Nia stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

“Does anyone object to finding out more before reacting?” Lexa asked the room.

“Are you sure that not stopping them now is the right choice?” The Azgeda councilman asked.

“No, but right now they have the support of the people and we don’t. We don’t need an uprising.”

“Perhaps it already is an uprising.” He challenged.

“Then we will have to stop it from escalating. This is all we can do for now without starting an all out war, I am not going to send my warriors to harm our own people before we try solving this peacefully. You are dismissed.”

They filed out of the room, some more incensed than others. Titus and Anya stayed behind with them.

“I’ll make sure to find where their base is,” Anya said. 

“Double the guard in town as well, we can’t have another incident like this one. Tell them to only act if something happens and to report back any suspicious activity.”

Anya bowed before leaving the room.

“Are you sure about this, Empress?” Titus asked her.

“I’ve already made my case Titus.” Lexa sighed. Clarke took her hand and threaded their fingers together.

“Maybe they have a valid reason for all this,” Clarke said.

“What could excuse murder?” Titus argued back. “We should round them all up and—“

“And what Titus?” Lexa scowled at him, “That will only make things worse, I will not rule this Empire as a tyrant.”

“If they have their way, you may not rule it at all.”

“If they want to dethrone me, they’ll have to get in line.” 

“Empress, I’m begging you, please consider your lack of allies.” Titus pleaded. “Now is not the time to push your agenda on them, you have to focus all your attention on this terrorist group.”

“Making the people happy will take away support from this group. Nothing changes.”

“But—“

“You are dismissed Titus.”

Titus sighed in disappointment before leaving.

“Are you alright?” Clarke asked.

“This is not what I needed right now. First the nobles and now the people.” Lexa leaned on Clarke.

“Maybe we’ll get lucky and the solution will be the same for both.” Clarke kissed the top of her head.

“I hope so, I just want to do right by them. I know what it’s like to feel constrained by the system I’ve put in place.”

“Everything you do is for them, it’ll work out in the end.”

Lexa sighed, “I need to go do more research.”

“Do you want any help?” Clarke asked, usually she would just go with her but she got the feeling Lexa wanted to be alone.

“I need to focus,” Lexa smiled at her before giving her a kiss, “and you can be distracting.”

“I’m happy to provide,” Clarke teased. “I’m going to get ready for bed.” Clarke brushed Lexa’s hair off her shoulder and kissed her again, deeply. When she pulled back they were both flushed, “To distract you without me there.”

Lexa laughed and they went their separate ways.

Clarke returned to their rooms to find Harper and Emori waiting. “You guys didn’t need to stay up.” She told them.

They shared a look before Emori spoke, “We just wanted to make sure you were all set for bed.”

Clarke looked at them suspiciously, “All right.”

Harper helped her out of her dress and Emori undid her hair, brushing out the tangles. 

“Are you excited about the wedding? Harper asked.

Clarke smiled at her, “It won’t be happening for a while, especially with everything else going on.”

“I heard about that noble, can’t say I’m sorry about it though.” Emori sassed.

“Why not?” Clarke asked her.

“He didn’t exactly have a good reputation,” Harper said hesitantly.

“In what way?” Clarke wondered if it had something to do with why he was chosen.

“He was too flirty, despite having a wife.” Emori wiped the makeup off Clarke’s face. “All the girls knew to stay away from him.”

“Is that something you have to do often?” Clarke worried.

“There’s a list in the girls’ dormitory,” Harper said before catching herself, “you aren’t supposed to know that.”

“You can tell me,” Clarke turned to her, “I’ll try and do something about it.”

“What can you do?” Emori said, “They’ll just tell you that they’ll stop and then only pick on the ones who are too scared to say anything.”

Clarke was at a loss, “I’ll talk to Lexa about it, we’ll figure something out.”

Emori and Harper looked at each other and Clarke knew they didn’t believe anything would happen.

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” Harper said.

Clarke took her hands, “I am responsible for the welfare of everyone in this Palace, if I am not doing my job, I need to know.”

Harper smiled at her before pulling away. 

“All set,” Emori said, “We’ll see you in the morning.”

“Thank you,” Clarke said as they left.

Clarke settled into bed with a book, she had only finished a few chapters when Lexa barged in, looking furious.

“What happened?” 

Lexa practically ripped off her shirt and pants, grabbing her nightgown off the dresser. Clarke stared for a moment before clearing her throat. Lexa pulled it over her head and said, “Titus would not leave me alone, how am I supposed to get anything done with him complaining?”

Clarke sighed, “Maybe a good night’s sleep will help.”

Lexa got into bed next to her, “If one more thing goes wrong around here—“ she trailed off.

“I think I found out why that noble was targeted.”

Lexa looked at her in confusion, “How? Didn’t you come straight here?”

“Apparently he’s been harassing the staff, it wouldn’t surprise me if his actions extended to his own territory.”

Lexa grumbled, “That would explain why no one helped him.”

“He’s not the only one, we might have more incidents on our hands. I’m not terrible concerned about protecting them but we should make sure that kind of behavior isn’t tolerated.”

“Can’t they just stay in line? I feel like all I do is punish them.” Lexa pulled an elastic out of her hair and started undoing the braids.

“I was thinking, demotion might be too severe considering we can’t prove anything but maybe keeping them out of important meetings or decisions?” Clarke offered.

“I could take away their vote for a meeting or two and if it continues remove the ability completely. It would have the added benefit of them not being able to influence our policies.” 

“That’s a good idea.”

“I’ll send out a notice tomorrow, it won’t help with my popularity among them though. Titus will complain endlessly.”

“How did you get him to leave you alone anyway?”

“I told him we were going to have sex.”

Clarke barked out a laugh, “I’m sure he was scandalized.” Now that the idea was in her head, she couldn’t shake it, “It doesn’t have to be a lie either.”

Lexa smiled, her cheeks turning red, “Is that so?”

Clarke hummed in agreement before pushing Lexa back against the pillows. She hovered over her wife for a moment, taking in her beauty. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to Lexa’s lips, sucking on the bottom one when Lexa let out a whine.

Lexa pulled on Clarke’s hips until the blonde was completely on top of her, her leg slotted in between Lexa’s. She ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair before pulling her down so that their bodies pressed together. Clarke let out a startled noise but pressed against Lexa harder.

Clarke pushed at the straps of Lexa’s nightgown until her chest was exposed. She bit her lip at the sight of Lexa undone underneath her, before bending low and taking a nipple into her mouth. Lexa arched up into her as her hands traveled down her wife’s body, hiking up the skirt and pulling down her underwear.

“Clarke,” Lexa breathed as Clarke rubbed against her center. Clarke lifted herself back up to kiss Lexa’s shoulder, her neck, her cheek, and her lips. Lexa pushed Clarke’s nightgown down until it pooled around her knees, then so that her underwear joined it. They rocked against each other, moaning into the other’s mouth as their pleasure mounted. 

“Lexa!” Clarke cried out as she came, her whole body pulsing. Lexa shouted moments later and Clarke collapsed on top of her.

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke as she caught her breath. “I love you.”

Clarke buried her face in Lexa’s neck, “I love you too.”


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again!

Clarke woke up the next morning to a knock at the door, “Empress, First Queen?” Harper’s voice carried though the door.

“I need a bath,” Clarke grumbled, their bed smelling like sex. She usually tried not to think about how the maids always washed their sheets but it was embarrassing to be in the room when they knew what she and Lexa had been doing.

Harper entered the room followed by Emori, “We’ll get your clothes ready, please wash up quickly.”

“Why? Lexa sat up in bed.

“You have guests.” Emori said.

“Guests? Who came?” Clarke knew it was either her friends or family. No one else would come unannounced.

Emori placed her dress on a chair, “Please hurry.”

Lexa got out of the bed, disgruntled. Clarke followed her to the bathroom. “I suppose we’ll have to wash quickly.”

“There’s no hot water,” Lexa grumbled. 

Clarke shrugged off her nightgown and dunked a cloth in the water, She wiped down her neck, armpits, and between her legs. “Good enough. It’s probably just my mom, don’t worry too much about it.”

Clarke splashed water from the sink on her face while Lexa wiped herself down. When she went back into the room Harper was waiting to dress her. Clarke blushed as Harper sprayed her with perfume.

“Where are Lexa’s maids?”

“Empress,” Emori ignored her question to pull Lexa’s dress over her head. Harper twisted Clarke’s messy hair up and placed a clip in it. 

“What’s going on here?” Lexa asked.

“Please don’t ask, you’re making me feel guilty for not answering,” Emori told her as she puffed some powder on Lexa’s face. “Ready.”

Harper nodded, “They’re waiting in the east side drawing room.” The two maids scurried away, leaving Clarke and Lexa dumbfounded.

“I’m a little nervous for some reason.” Clarke said.

Lexa shrugged, “Let’s go greet our guests.”

They walked to the drawing room and as soon as they opened the doors a group of people shouted, “Surprise!”

Clarke looked around the room to see all of her friends and family. She smiled as she spotted Harper and Emori looking smug standing with Murphy, Monty, and Jasper. 

“Congrats on your engagement!” Raven shouted, hanging off of Anya.

“Thank you,” Lexa responded politely, “What is this?”

“It’s a party,” Anya responded, “Look I even got Indra to come!”

Indra stood off to the side scowling, “Congratulations Empress.”

“Wow!” Clarke opened her arms for Madi to run into. “Everyone’s here!”

“Do you like it? Jasper made the cake!” Madi told her, she looked over at Jasper who gave her a thumbs up. “Mom said it was too early for cake but I don’t think so.”

“I don’t think so either,” Clarke smiled at her. 

Lexa went to talk to Indra and Clarke headed over to the rest of her family, Aden was standing with them too and it made Clarke’s heart full that both sides of her family were bonding. 

“Hey Clarke,” Clarke looked over to see Wells with a cupcake, “How come I’m the last one to hear you’re becoming Empress?”

Clarke smiled and hugged him, “Maybe if you came around more, you’d know.”

“Oh? You aren’t too busy for me?” He joked.

“Never.” 

Clarke turned to her mother and Marcus, “Thanks for coming, I had no idea this was happening.”

Abby smiled at her, “Of course we came.”

Clarke smiled back when Raven slung an arm over her shoulders, “Congrats Clarke! I always knew you’d make it, just don’t forget about us little people.”

Clarke laughed and pushed her away, “Aren’t you supposed to be bothering Anya?”

“She’s talking with Lexa and Indra about something boring.” Raven complained, “But this is about you!”

Clarke blushed, “And Lexa.”

“The only thing Lexa’s getting out of this is a new tattoo.”

“Raven,” Octavia scolded, “I can’t believe I’m being the mature one right now.”

“Whatever Monty and Jasper spiked the cookies with is awesome,” Raven winked at them.

Lincoln looked between them, “I’ll tell Bellamy not to eat any cookies.” He vanished in the crowd.

“We’re still on duty,” Octavia explained. “Someone should label those if there are kids around though.”

Clarke rolled her eyes before heading to the table and grabbing a cupcake, she handed one to Octavia too. “This is kind of embarrassing,” Clarke admitted, “Especially because it isn’t set in stone yet.”

“Just enjoy it,” Octavia told her, “It’s going to happen.”

Clarke smiled at her but then saw someone enter over her shoulder, “Is that Roan?”

“Who invited him?” Octavia asked.

“I don’t know, he’s ok though. Most of the time. If you don’t listen to him talk.”

Octavia laughed in response.

Roan spotted her and came over, grabbing a cookie. Clarke thought about telling him they were spiked but before she could he took a bite. 

“Hey Clarke, nice party.” He said to her.

“Thanks for coming.” She said politely.

“Oh I wasn’t invited, I should talk to the organizer about that.”

“Please don’t.” Clarke said dully.

“Relax, I got here anyway didn’t I? You must be so relieved.” He teased.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you here,” she bantered.

“Luckily I’m going to Josephine’s party next week too, you’ll need someone to distract her.” He smiled charmingly.

“I’m sure Gabriel will appreciate that.” 

“Oh I don’t plan on getting in his way, that guy was planning on destroying an Empire over a fight with his girlfriend, you don’t mess with people like that.”

Clarke laughed.

“I can’t wait to tell Josephine you’re becoming Empress.”

“Don’t cause trouble,” Clarke frowned.

“Me? Never. I just like a good party.” He gestured around them.

“Then I hope you enjoy yourself at this one.”

He scanned the room, “Is that Indra?”

“Yes, she came for Lexa.” Clarke said.

“Awesome,” he left toward Indra and Clarke had no doubt he would annoy her.

Clarke ate her cupcake with her friends and let herself be happy with all of the people who care about and support them.

~*~*~*~

Clarke and Lexa sat in Lexa’s office as Anya reported back that they had sent a message to the United Liberation Army requesting a meeting. 

“We followed the messenger into a tavern but he disappeared, probably either into a secret room or out the back door. I wouldn’t doubt that they had precautions in place to prevent anyone from finding their hideout.” Anya said.

“It’s alright, did they get back to you quickly?” Lexa asked.

“The very next day, I think they are eager to meet with you.” Anya gave Lexa the note.

Clarke read it over her shoulder. “They want to meet in a neutral location.”

“There are no neutral locations. We need to make sure it’s somewhere we can secure.” Anya replied.

“Tell them to meet here, in the Palace.” Lexa said, “If they really are eager to resolve this and if they would really do anything for the people, they’ll put their lives in my hands.”

“Won’t they worry that you’ll imprison them?” Clarke asked.

“They know if I do that it will only make them martyrs. They’re going to have to trust us if this is going to work.”

“And what about you not trusting them?” Anya asked.

“I’ll suggest a follow up meeting at a location of their choosing.”

“I can’t condone that. If we can’t make sure you’re secure—“

“We’ll know after the first meeting whether they can be trusted. I won’t do anything stupid Anya, don’t worry.”

Clarke was worried, but that would be a problem for later.

“I’ll send the response.” Anya bowed before leaving the room.

“We have to make sure no one gets hurt while they’re here.” Clarke said, “It would be a huge problem on both sides.”

Lexa nodded, “We’ll triple security and even then, only trusted guards.”

~*~*~*~

The United Liberation Army sent a positive response and Lexa spent the days before increasing security measures. Finally the day had arrived and Clarke, Lexa and Titus waited in a meeting room, with a large table in the center and plenty of paper to take notes, when two people were escorted in by Anya.

An unkempt man and a pregnant woman, Clarke wondered if they sent these people to make sure their Army was underestimated. Or perhaps to make it obvious that ordinary people were at the forefront of their movement. 

“Diyoza,” the woman introduced herself with a nod, Lexa bristled at the disrespect but Clarke threaded their fingers together. “That’s McCreary.”

The man didn’t even bow his head.

“Please sit,” Titus showed them to their chairs, trying to hide his distain.

“Welcome,” Lexa and Clarke sat across from them. “I’m grateful for this opportunity to hear your concerns.”

“Now you care, because one of your own was killed,” the man sneered.

“You’ll have to excuse him, he isn’t trained well.” Diyoza spoke, “We’re also grateful for the opportunity to meet with you.”

“You represent the United Liberation Army?” Titus asked them.

“We’re it’s leaders.”

Clarke was stunned, they actually sent their leaders into the Palace.

“What are the United Liberation Army’s goals?” Lexa asked them.

McCreary started to answer but Diyoza elbowed him hard.

“We wish to free our people from oppression.” 

“What does that look like exactly?” Clarke asked.

Diyoda smiled at her, “We want nobles to be held accountable for their actions.”

“Like the man you killed?” Lexa questioned.

“He got what he deserved,” Diyoza responded.

“And stringing him up like that?”

“That was my idea,” McCreary leered.

Diyoza looked annoyed at him but backed him up, “You wouldn’t pay attention so we had to do something drastic.”

“Will there be more of that?” Lexa asked.

“If need be. You do know what that man did, don’t you?”

Lexa nodded, “He was a known pervert if that’s what you mean.”

“It’s not.” Diyoza leaned into the table, “He liked to frequent the brothels and beat up the girls, one died just last month.”

“But you nobles don’t care about some whore from the streets,” McCreary sneered.

“I care for all my people, was the incident reported?”

Diyoda laughed, “To who? The guards that were making sure no one gave him trouble? Or the one’s he paid off to rough up the owner to make sure he could still frequent the establishment?”

Lexa frowned, “Perhaps we need a better method of hearing the people’s voices.”

“And what would that look like? Complain to some idiot who gets paid to ignore certain things?” 

“How about an elected official who represents the interests of the people and who gets a vote regarding imperial matters?”

Clarke was shocked, Lexa had obviously been thinking about this but to actually offer such a powerful position to someone who was not nobility was unheard of.

“Empress,” Titus interjected, “Such a thing would have to be approved by the Counsel.”

“It’s just a suggestion,” Lexa locked eyes with Diyoza.

“Don’t placate us—“ McCreary argued but Diyoza put a hand up.

“Speak with your Counsel, until they agree, we’ll be taking matters into our own hands.” 

“So it is satisfactory.” Lexa said.

“A seat at the table? Absolutely.” Diyoza stood up, “But I’m not holding my breath that you’ll be able to pull that off.”

Lexa narrowed her eyes, “You don’t know what I’m capable of.”

“Should we find out?” She stepped forwards and McCreary jumped from his seat. Anya put a hand on her shoulder but was thrown onto her back. “You obviously don’t know what I’m capable of.” 

Clarke stared at her in shock. Lexa rose from her seat, “Thank you for coming, we’ll be in touch.”

McCreary inched closer but Diyoza stopped him, “You couldn’t beat her in a hundred years. Thank you for having us.”

Anya got to her feet with a scowl and led them out.

“Did a pregnant woman just take down Anya?” Clarke asked.

“Empress,” Titus turned to her, pleading, “The Counsel will never approve this, even if you forced them to, it would only make things worse for you.”

“If they don’t approve it, they’re going to hang in the streets. It’s only one vote.” Lexa responded.

“But you’re already removing votes from some of them.”

“They have to learn that there are consequences to their actions, I’m sure they’d rather me take a vote from them than be killed. Nobility is nothing without the support of the people.”


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter featuring Sanctum!

Clarke sat in one of the plush chairs as Lexa explained to Titus what needed to be done while they were away in Sanctum.

“Make sure the nobles remember that they have to behave starting today or there will be consequences,” Lexa said.

“Are you sure now is a good time to be leaving the Empire?” Titus asked.

“Sanctum is our ally, it would be rude to turn down the invitation, especially after the hand we had in Gabriel becoming Emperor.” Lexa told him.

“And all the money Gabriel gave us,” Clarke added.

“But with everything that’s been going on, I don’t think it’s wise. The nobles have been particularly unruly after finding out about the terrorists and leaving the Palace unattended—“

“It will be attended by you Titus,” Lexa said. “It’s only a few days, most of the trip will be travel time. I’m making it as short as possible so that I can deal with—“ she waved a hand in the air, “everything.”

“We have faith in you Titus,” Clarke tried to bolster him but he ignored her. “I’m going to finish packing,” Clarke went back to their rooms where Emori and Harper had a pile of clothes on the bed.

“What’s going on in here? I’m not staying that long.” Clarke motioned to the pile.

“You need traveling clothes, something to change into when you get there, something to wear at the party, something to wear to bed, something to wear the next day. . . “ Harper listed.

“I get it,” Clarke sighed, this was something she didn’t think she’d ever get used to about being First Queen. “The new policy for the nobles is starting today.”

“There was a notice sent out,” Emori told her.

“What do you think?” Clarke asked her.

Before Emori could say something sassy, Harper spoke up, “I think it’s a good thing to try, we’ll see what happens.”

Clarke nodded, she didn’t know what else she could do to help so she dropped it, hoping that this policy would at least improve the situation a little bit.

“Have Lexa’s maids already packed for her?”

Emori nodded, “We’ve already got everything picked out, we just have to pack it away.”

“We’ll leave out your travel clothes for the morning,” Harper added.

“Thank you,” Clarke said. “I’m glad you two are accompanying me, Josephine won’t let me get away with doing my own hair.”

Harper laughed, “We let you do it yourself way more than should be acceptable.”

“I appreciate it,” Clarke said.

~*~*~*~

They woke up early the next morning to head to Sanctum, Clarke, Lexa, and Aden shared a carriage while Nia and Roan traveled in their own. The trip took two days of reading and napping and Aden chatting everyone’s ear off. By the time they arrived in Sanctum, Clarke was exhausted. They stopped a few miles short of the Palace in order to freshen up and look presentable. Harper complaining that Clarke smudged her makeup on Lexa’s shoulder.

The Palace was grand, tall towers made of stone would be ominous if not for their bright color. Simone, Josephine, and Gabriel waited in the entrance to greet them. When Lexa stepped forward, Josephine flung herself into her arms. Clarke rolled her eyes, glad to not feel the pang of jealousy that used to accompany Josephine’s antics.

Gabriel greeted Clarke first, “Thank you for coming, Clarke. Josephine is excited to show you what a Sanctum party looks like.”

Clarke chuckled, “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too,” he glanced at his wife with a smile, “All the planning has been overwhelming, I’m ready to get back to our lives.”

Clarke smiled but before she could continue the conversation, Josephine hugged her as well.

“Clarke! I’m so glad you came!” Josephine pulled back, “You did a fine job with our wedding, don’t get me wrong, but I need a grand statement, you understand.”

“Of course,” Clarke placated. “Nothing but the best.”

“Exactly!” Josephine turned to Simone, who was standing with her arms crossed, “You remember my mother?”

“Yes, it’s good to see you again,” Clarke held out her hand but Simone ignored it.

“Don’t mind her, she’s still mad about Daddy. She wanted to dissolve our alliance but she’s not in charge anymore, are you?” She taunted.

Simone scowled before turning to Clarke, “You destroyed my Empire.”

“Or saved it,” Gabriel said. “You should be happy that Josephine is happy.”

Josephine clapped her hands, “Let’s not act this way in front of guests, the staff will show you to your quarters for the duration of your stay.”

Lexa and Clarke were brought to a suite with the usual rooms, “Do we need a drawing room?” Clarke asked.

“We’re visiting royalty, it’s only standard to be given the best accommodations.” Lexa told her.

“Mine are better.” Luna said from the doorway.

Lexa smiled brightly as she rushed to hug her sister, “I didn’t know you’d be here!”

“I’m royalty aren’t I?” Luna joked, hugging her back.

They separated and Luna hugged Clarke next, “Glad to see you too are in one piece.”

“Barely,” Clarke joked. 

“The rumors have been crazy,” Luna said, sitting on one of the couches. “A midnight wedding? I’m surprised Josephine cooperated.”

“She loves Gabriel,” Lexa said, “Luckily they even each other’s tempers out.”

“He seems nice, I have a soft spot for people who succeed at a hostile takeover.” She winked.

They all laughed together. 

Harper, Emori, and the other maids entered the room to unpack and get them ready for the party.

“I should go,” Luna said, “The woes of being royalty includes several hours of getting ready.”

“Don’t we know it,” Clarke smiled.

“See you at the party!” Luna left the room and Harper dragged Clarke into the bedroom.

She and Lexa got ready at the same time, causing a frenzy in the small space. Emori braided her hair while Harper did her makeup. She appreciated the detail in the red of her lips and black surrounding her eyes. Her hear was clipped up with rose baretts and curled. 

Emori brought out her dress and Clarke was stunned, “That’s what I’m wearing? It’s amazing!”

“It was made specially for you,” Emori told her, “The Empress’ matches.”

Clarke smiled at the thought and stepped into the gown, it was black with red lace tracing floral patterns throughout. Her sleeves were entirely lace, showing off her skin, and her waist was wrapped in a red ribbon. She looked in the mirror and gave a twirl, “It’s beautiful.”

“Yes it is,” Lexa said.

Clarke turned to see Lexa in a black bodice, tight pants, with a skirt that was cut up to her thighs in the front and touched the floor in the back, of the same lace that Clarke’s dress was made of. “You’re breathtaking,” Clarke told her wife.

Lexa smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

“I told you the same lip color was a good idea,” Emori said.

Clarke and Lexa smiled at each other. One of Lexa’s maids brought her pauldron with red fabric trailing down it and placed it on her shoulder.

“Official,” Clarke commented.

“We are here representing our Empire.” Lexa said.

Clarke looked at Lexa’s bare arms and enjoyed the sight of her tattoo on her right arm. She trailed a finger down it, “Soon you’ll have another one of these.”

“My last one,” Lexa smiled at her before taking her hand, “My only complaint is that I can’t see yours through the lace.”

Clarke smiled, “I’ll have it tailored when we get home.”

Lexa chuckled before holding out her arm, “May I escort you?”

Clarke took her arm, “I’d be honored.”

They were announced at the door and entered the ballroom, every inch was covered in finery, even the napkins were embroidered with gold thread. 

“Josephine really went all out,” Clarke said.

“And now I’m sure that she would’ve bankrupted us if we got married,” Lexa smiled teasingly.

Clarke rolled her eyes and let Lexa lead her to a standing table where a waiter served them drinks. Luna joined them shortly after, complaining about Nia, “You know she’s over there talking about how her son should’ve married Josephine?”

Lexa huffed, “She’s only embarrassing herself. I can’t believe how reckless she’s gotten, running her mouth lately.”

“The only people who take her seriously are the one’s kissing her ass.” Clarke said.

“I’m sure by the end of the night several people will be talking about how you botched your engagement,” Luna said.

“I think I did pretty well,” Lexa smiled at Clarke, “I’m not worried about what the nobility of Sanctum thinks of me. Josephine rules them with and iron fist and when Gabriel is done with them, they won’t have any real power left.”

The band stopped playing and everyone turned to the entrance as Josephine and Gabriel came in.

“The Emperor and Empress of Sanctum!” The announcer called out and everyone clapped as the band started playing again.

Josephine looked stunning in a white dress, jewels of every color completely covering the train and spreading out as they traveled up the gown, a matching crown with jewels handing from it on top of her head. Gabriel was in a simple suit with jewels covering the hems and a matching crown.

The couple walked out to the center of the dance floor and the band started to play a waltz for the first dance. Clarke smiled at the joy on both of their faces as they spun around, a few months ago, she never would’ve thought Josephine could make a face like that.

As the next song began, more people occupied the dance floor. “Want to dance?” Lexa asked in her ear.

Clarke flushed and accepted, she let Lexa hold her close as they danced in lazy circles. “Having fun?” She asked her wife.

“I am, it’s nice to get away every once in a while,” Lexa told her. “We’ll have to try and get out more often.”

“Yeah, no one here knows us well enough to be annoying.”

Lexa smirked, “I like it.” 

Clarke looked over Lexa’s shoulder and saw Roan dancing with Josephine, the both of them looking her way. “I think Roan just told Josephine we’re getting married again.”

Lexa spun them around so that she could look. “I’m not too worried about her reaction, Gabriel can always reign her in if necessary.”

Clarke chuckled and let Lexa spin her, they stopped a moment to get more drinks when Gabriel came up to them, “Are you two enjoying the party?”

“It’s lovely,” Lexa told him, “And the bride is radiant.”

Gabriel blushed, looking over at Josephine from across the room, “She is.”

“How are things going here? With the political situation?” Lexa asked him.

“There are growing pains,” he admitted, “I haven’t said anything about abolishing the monarchy yet, we’ve barely got my children to stop fighting with every noble they see. A few of them think I’m a traitor.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Clarke asked.

“I’ve already implemented a few policies to help the people, the nobles don’t like it but they’re too afraid to speak up against Josephine, they think she’ll execute them.”

“Won’t she?” Lexa asked.

“Probably. There’s rumors about people trying to free Russell but I’m not worried about him.” Gabriel shrugged.

“Why not?” Clarke wondered.

“He won’t do anything to hurt Josephine, he can’t. He’s always given her everything she asked for. We barely had to use any force to lock him up, all she had to do was tell him she was taking over and if he didn’t like it he had to stay in the dungeon.”

“She put him in time out,” Clarke laughed.

“We’re dealing with some class issues of our own,” Lexa admitted.

“I’ve heard, it’s not too different from things here. Someone’s always going to be unhappy so you just have to do what you think is best, and stick together.” He looked between them, “From what I hear, that isn’t a problem.”

Clarke blushed, “Nothing’s set in stone yet.”

“I have no doubt you’ll figure it out, after all, you helped us.” 

“Thank you.” Lexa said.

Josephine hugged him from behind, “Hello, my love, having fun?”

“No one throws a party like you do,” he told her.

“Naturally,” She smirked before looking to Clarke and Lexa, “I hear you’re becoming Empress Clarke, I’m offended you didn’t tell me.”

“I didn’t want to say until it becomes official,” Clarke tried to diffuse the situation.

“Well, let me give you some advice,” she grabbed Clarke’s hand, “come dance with me.”

Clarke looked back at Lexa with a look she hoped said ‘save me’ but Lexa just waved as she was dragged away.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will I be able to get through this fic without naming the counsel members? XD

The next morning Clarke and Lexa were headed back home, Josephine and Gabriel came to see them off but not without complaints.

“I don’t understand why you can’t stay longer,” Josephine whined, “It’s a long trip to make for only one night.”

“If we could stay longer, we would but we can’t be away from the Empire for too long given recent circumstances.” Lexa said.

“We understand what that’s like,” Gabriel put an arm around his wife.

“I don’t, can’t you just tell them to—“ 

“Josie, we’ll make sure to all see each other again soon,” he interrupted.

“Clarke can stay at least, you don’t need her for wrangling your subjects,” Josephine pouted.

Clarke froze, trying to come up with a reason she had to leave.

“If Clarke is going to be Empress she needs to participate in these things,” Lexa said and Clarke relaxed.

“We’ll come again when everything’s been wrapped up,” Clarke promised. Josephine wasn’t terrible to spend time with now that she wasn’t trying to seduce Lexa and if they did whatever she wanted.

“All right,” Josephine hugged them both.

“Thank you for having us,” Lexa said.

“Thank you for coming.” Gabriel waved as they went to their carriage.

The ride home was even more boring than the one there considering they didn’t have a party to look forward to when they got there. They were returning to a stressful situation instead.

Titus was waiting for them when they got back.

“Titus, please, I’m tired,” Lexa said.

“You’ll want to hear this,” he held up a report. They all walked into the Palace and back to their chambers, Lexa fell into one of the chairs and took the documents from him.

“Another noble was killed?” Lexa asked.

“Yesterday, I guess we aren’t moving quickly enough for the terrorists.” Titus scowled.

“The Counsel meeting isn’t for a few days, perhaps we should move it up to avoid another issue.”

“That’s if they vote in favor,” Clarke said.

“They’ll have to after this,” Lexa said handing the documents to Clarke.

“Don’t be so sure, many of them have already been treating their guards like personal armies,” Titus told them.

Lexa sighed, “Move the meeting to later today, I need a nap first.”

Titus nodded and left the room.

“This is awfully gruesome,” Clarke said looking at one of the pages, “They dismembered him.”

“The more they do, the less I can give them power,” Lexa said. “Someone is going to have to be held responsible for these actions.”

“I get the feeling that Diyoza is the more reasonable of the two,” Clarke said.

“I agree, perhaps she’ll be willing to sell out her partner for a better deal.” Lexa yawned.

“Let’s get some sleep before the meeting, that was a really long trip.” 

~*~*~*~

A few hours later they were waiting in the meeting room to discuss the United Liberation Army with the Counsel. Lexa had sent out information on the Army and possible solutions ahead of time so that they had time to get used to the idea. Clarke knew it meant the Counsel would be arriving ready to fight against a peaceful resolution, but Lexa was prepared to win them over.

Titus ushered them to their seats before announcing, “Today’s meeting is solely to discuss the United Liberation Army and how the Empire will handle them. You’ve all read the agenda, who would like to speak first?” 

“I would,” an older woman said, “Your proposal is rewarding these terrorists for killing us, what kind of precedent will that set for future occurrences?”

“There will still be justice for those accountable,” Lexa said smoothly, Clarke knew that these nobles may have deserved what they got but getting away with killing people in the streets would only cause further mayhem. “My suggestion is for the people of this Empire, not for the United Liberation Army, the people should have a voice regarding the policies that impact them.”

“They’ve trusted us to speak for them for hundreds of years, why should we change things now?”

“We have lost their trust. This is a way to start gaining it back.”

“Why should we agree to this?” The Azgeda councilman asked.

“Because if you don’t, more of you will die.” Lexa replied plainly.

“You’re supposed to protect us!” 

“I cannot possibly make you one hundred percent safe at all times, it’s impossible. Without the people to report incidents or act as good samaritans, you won’t be safe. Without them to pay taxes I can’t fund guards to protect you. Their goodwill is the only thing that protects you.”

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “You need to send the army to stop these people.”

“They are ordinary people, we have no way of knowing how vast their network is. Notice that no one reported the murder and mutilation of those two noblemen? The people have already chosen. They will continue to choose those who act in their best interests and right now, it is not us.”

“Still,” the woman spoke again, “to give them a vote is a lot of power, especially seeing as they can make false accusations and take away our votes at will.”

“Every accusation will be investigated by a team of people specifically chosen for their trustworthiness. The people will only have one vote, if their demands are too outrageous, just don’t vote for it,” Lexa crossed her legs, “or would you prefer their methods of justice?”

“You’re taking their side,”

“They’re my people, as are you, all of you should have a chance to come to me with your troubles. Don’t you agree?”

Titus cleared his throat and stepped forward, “All in favor of an elected official having a vote on this Counsel?” 

Hesitantly, all their hands raised into the air.

“And what of the people who killed the nobles?” The man asked.

“Indra will be investigating and bringing the murderers to justice.” Lexa told them.

“If nothing else on the matter, this meeting is dismissed.” Titus said.

As they filed out, Lexa called over Titus, “Send a message to the United Liberation Army as quickly as possible to avoid another incident. Tell them a vote will be held in a week’s time.”

“Can we organize one so quickly?” Clarke asked.

“We’ll have to, I’m worried that if we postpone too long, we’ll lose any goodwill and they’ll start killing again.”

“I’ll send the message and have signs put in town about the election.” Titus said and left the room.

“On a different note,” Lexa turned to Clarke, “I have a present for you.”

“A present?” Clarke smiled in anticipation.

“I suppose you could call it an engagement present,” Lexa teased.

“No fair, I haven’t gotten you anything.”

“I had it prepared while we were away,” Lexa stood up and held out her hand for Clarke to take, “follow me.”

Clarke took her hand, her love for Lexa filling up her chest. 

Lexa led them back to the Emperor’s wing, down the hall next to their chambers. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Clarke smiled.

Lexa pushed open the door and let Clarke go in first. Inside the room was various canvases and paints, charcoal, pencils, and anything else she could dream up. “I know you needed a new room to paint, I figured I’d get you a room to paint in.”

Clarke turned to her wife with a bright smile, “I love it!” She hugged Lexa tightly, peppering her face with kisses.

Lexa laughed, “I’m glad you like it.”

“I’m going to paint your face on that wall,” Clarke smirked.

“Please don’t,” Lexa smiled back.

“I love you,” Clarke told her, pressing their bodies close.

“I love you too,” Lexa kissed her.

~*~*~*~

A week later Clarke was sitting in Raven’s workshop with her guards. Bellamy had taken a keener interest in Raven’s contraptions since Echo began using them. Raven didn’t seem to mind though, she enjoyed talking about the things she was working on. 

The United Liberation Army hadn’t killed anyone else since the vote was announced and Clarke was looking forward to seeing who they chose. She wondered if it would be one of their leaders, they obviously had the trust of the people. That could complicate holding them responsible for the killings but based on the investigation, there was some dissent among the ranks. Worst case scenario, the one responsible would get elected. If they punished them after that, it would cause outrage.

“What do you think is going to happen next?” Clarke asked them.

“The other nobles will either vote against the elected official on principle or the elected official will vote the same as everyone else to keep from causing problems too early and having their access reminded.” Raven said, not looking up from her contraption.

“I think it depends on who gets elected,” Octavia said, “Obviously the leaders of that Army aren’t afraid to go against the grain to get what they want. Do you really believe the nobles will vote against their own interests just to ostracize one person?”

Raven raised an eyebrow at her, “You’ve met them.”

Octavia sighed, “So stupid.”

Clarke smiled at them, “Both good points, perhaps we’ll have to try having blind votes for a while to see if that changes things.”

“That’s probably a good idea anyway,” Lincoln said, “There are alliances among the nobles that cannot be broken but if they don’t know how the other party voted or better yet, if they know their vote will be kept a secret, they might be willing to change their minds on some topics.”

Clarke nodded, “That’s a really good point. I wonder if it would help some of our newer policies get through easier.”

The door creaked open and Lexa came through looking smug.

“Did the results of the vote come in?”

Lexa walked over to her and kissed her before sitting down, “They did, it’s not really a surprise but Diyoza was the winner.”

“She’s not going to be easy to work with,” Clarke said.

“It’ll be interesting anyway,” Octavia chimed in.

“She won’t let anyone push her around that’s for sure,” Lexa said, “but that’s not all. I told her that her appointment was reliant on turning over the people responsible for the deaths of those nobles.”

“Couldn’t she just lie?” Raven asked.

“She could, it wouldn’t really matter. As long as the nobles have a scapegoat, the problem is resolved.”

“It’s not like the world isn’t a better place without those douchebags.” Octavia shrugged.

“Who did she give up?” Clarke asked.

“McCreary,” Lexa smirked.

“Really? Weren’t they partners?”

“I guess the friction between their leadership styles got to it’s boiling point. With how he acted when we met, it wouldn’t surprise me if it was true.” 

“He did seem reckless, is she saying that they’re two different factions of the United Liberation Army?”

Lexa nodded, “She is definitely the more cunning of the two of them.”

“That’s great then, what are you going to do with McCreary?” Clarke asked.

“We haven’t been able to find him yet,” Lexa frowned, “Someone must’ve tipped him off. If he’s smart he’ll flee the capitol.”

“He might still have followers,” Octavia said, “Is that safe?”

“Diyoza’s people turned them all in, we’re going to be lenient on the ones who weren’t directly involved but for now, they’re under control.”

“At least that’s one thing figured out,” Clarke said, “We were just talking about blind votes as well.”

“We’ve tried that in the past but the Counsel said there was a lack of transparency and that I could change the outcome without being questioned.”

Clarke sighed, “Of course.”

“At least Diyoza won’t take their shit, any trouble they cause will be on them,” Raven said.

“It won’t be a smooth transition, that’s for sure.”

“She’ll start attending events immediately,” Lexa explained, “They’ll have some time to get used to her before any official work is done.”

“So she’s basically a noble now?” Bellamy asked.

“Temporarily, at least. Her standing is not related to her blood and she will only retain it as long as the people will it.”

“It’s a good opportunity for people to make connections and increase their status,” Lincoln commented. “Many wouldn’t have the chance to mingle among nobles in their entire lifetime.”

Lexa smirked, “And they’ll be more driven to keep the people happy in order to keep those luxuries.”


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!!!! This one's a doozy ;)
> 
> TW: violence, minor character death

“What are you going to get her?” Madi asked Clarke as they walked through the center of town, her guards trailing behind them. 

“I’m not sure yet,” Clarke mused, “I want to get her something special after she gave me an art room. I’d probably be better off at the blacksmith looking for a new sword.”

Madi laughed, “She would like that.”

“Swords are cool,” Octavia said.

“I’ll take note of that,” Lincoln glanced at her.

Clarke looked back at them with a smile. “She’s an Empress, if she wanted anything she could just buy it. That’s what makes her hard to shop for.”

“What about one of those?” Bellamy pointed at the display of a jewelry shop. “I mean, you are technically engaged again.”

In the window was several intricate cuffs, they were meant to be worn during an engagement to signify the place where a tattoo would soon be placed. Clarke blushed as she imagined Lexa wearing such a thing.

“That might be too forward, especially since the Counsel hasn’t approved of it yet,” Clarke said. She knew if she got one Lexa would wear it and she would like to see her in it, but was she willing to start that fight?

“You think too much,” Octavia said. “She would love it.”

“I like it!” Madi chimed in.

“Let’s go in an look,” Clarke took Madi’s hand and led her inside while her guards took up positions at the entrances.

“First Queen,” the shopkeeper bowed to her, “I am honored to have you in my establishment. Is there anything I can get for you? A new pendant perhaps?” He motioned to a table full of expensive jewelry.

“I was actually hoping to look at your engagement cuffs,” she flushed.

If he was confused by her request, he didn’t show it. “Over here are our engagement cuffs, we have a great assortment for all styles.” 

She looked over the case, they were beautiful with various gems and patterns. 

“What about this one?” Madi pointed to a gold one with a red jewel in the center. 

Clarke dismissed it as a possibility in her head immediately but said, “I’m not sure its a perfect fit.”

“We can custom make a piece if you’re interested in designing it yourself,” the shopkeeper said.

“That would be amazing.” Idea’s flooded her mind as she thought of what suited Lexa most.

He disappeared in the back for a few moments before bringing out various metals and gems along with paper and pencils. “First we’ll discuss stones, which do you prefer?”

She looked down at them, of course any of them would suit Lexa but she wanted something special, “Emerald, like her eyes.” Clarke smiled at Madi who nodded in approval.

“Metals?”

“Silver?” Madi asked, “I don’t think gold will go as well.”

“I agree,” Clarke pointed to a cool silver metal and the shopkeeper took note, shifting from one leg to the other.

“As for the design, we have some samples to draw inspiration from.” He gave her a few pages of different patterns.

“I’m thinking something more geometric, maybe like this?” Clarke sketched several lines and interlocking circles on the page, “with an emerald in each circle.”

“And the clasp?”

Clarke smiled and drew the infinity symbol on the page.”

“Perfect!” Madi clapped.

“Shall we discuss the schedule and payment?” He asked, “Maybe the young miss would like to look at the hair clips?”

“Of course, Madi if you see something you like, I’ll buy it for you for helping me.” She smiled at her sister.

“Awesome!” Madi hugged her and went over to the accessories.

“Over here,” he guided her to a table in the back corner of the shop, “I assume I’ll be crediting the Palace for the expense?”

“Yes, out of my allowance. Please label it as jewelry for myself, earrings, bracelets, etc. I don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“Of course,” He pursed his lips as he wrote down the instructions. “You can expect it in two weeks.”

“Great, thank you,” Clarke stood up and went to see if Madi had chosen something. But when she looked around the shop, the girl was no where to be found. Clarke went to look out with Octavia but the shopkeeper grabbed her arm.

“I’m sorry, Your Highness, please come with me.”

Clarke looked at him in confusion, “I thought we were finished. Is there something else?”

“If you want your sister to live you have to come with me,” he said with a sad look.

“Wh-“ She looked around, hoping Madi would just appear. “Why?”

“Please follow me,” he motioned to the door in the back.

Clarke looked back toward the door.

“If you alert your guards, she dies,” he said in a monotone voice.

“I understand.” 

She followed him through the back door and down a set of stairs. The basement was dark and cold, Clarke wondered where they were keeping Madi, there had to be at least one other person involved to take her while Clarke wasn’t looking. If they were untrained and didn’t have any weapons, she could probably take them. But things weren’t looking optimistic.

“You know my guards will notice that we’re gone,” She said. 

“It doesn’t matter, it will be too late.” He led her through a door that emptied into a tunnel.

“Too late for what?”

“To save you.”

They walked through the tunnel for a while, Clarke trying to listen for other people. Surely her guards were coming any moment.

“Will it be too late to save Madi?”

He stopped and turned to her, “I will do my best to make sure it isn’t.”

“You don’t want to do this, do you?”

“Like you, I don’t have a choice.”

They reached a door and Clarke held her breath as it opened. She stepped through quickly scanning the room for Madi. She spotted her sitting in a chair and went to rush over when a hand dropped on Madi’s shoulder. She looked up to see McCreary standing with her.

“You should’ve left town.” She told him, looking around to see four other people in the room.

“Why would I do that? I practically own this place, Diyoza over estimates herself, soon this whole Empire will be under my control.”

Clarke almost laughed at his confidence, “And what will kidnapping us do?”

“I’m making a statement, the time of blood statuses is over. The people are rising up against their oppressors and the next person to die for this cause will be you.” He petted Madi’s hair and she pulled away. He looked down at her with a sneer, “You should respect your elders, little girl.”

“I only respect people who deserve it,” she bit back.

He smiled at her in a cruel way before slapping her across the face. Clarke ran across the room but was caught by two of the men and held in place. “Let her go! She’s just a child!”

“A noble child,” McCreary spat.

Madi sat silently, tears in her eyes,

“Please, I’m begging you, let her go,” Clarke cried.

“The more dead nobles the better,” he said.

“It will only detract from your message,” Clarke said desperately, “You want to make a statement that no noble is safe, not even the most powerful, right? Killing a little girl at the same time will take away from that. All they’ll think about is her.”

McCreary considered it for a moment.

“You can always kill her later,” Clarke’s voice cracked.

“Hoping she’ll get rescued?” He sneered at her.

“If you’re so confident, it doesn’t matter does it?” 

“I guess it doesn’t,” he said, “lock the girl up.”

“I’ll do it,” the shopkeeper stepped forward, “You should get going before anyone catches on.”

The man avoided eye contact with Clarke but she felt a burst of hope in her chest that he would help Madi get away when everyone else was gone.

“Whatever,” McCreary grabbed Clarke’s arm, “You’re pyre awaits.”

She stumbled as he dragged her up the stairs into a different shop. The windows were drawn and the shop was dark. One of the men looked out a window, “It’s clear.”

“Tell them to get it ready.” McCreary ordered and the man left the shop.

Clarke looked between them, she couldn’t tell if they had any weapons but she knew her last chance to escape would be on the other side of that door and run into the crowd. But how many of them would be on his side?

“We’re ready,” the man came back and McCreary pushed her forward. 

They walked out onto the street where a crowd of people were waiting around an elevated platform and a pyre. She looked around for guards or even sympathetic faces but the entire crowd was jeering at her as they pushed her towards the platform. 

She pushed off one of the men holding her but was surrounded by enemies, they pushed at her and scratched her and pulled her hair as she was led to the platform. McCreary dragged her to the pyre, pushing her up against it roughly.

Another man brought a barrel up on the platform with a smirk as McCreary addressed the crowd.

“Today we strike back at those who have failed in their duty!” The crowd cheered. Clarke looked up to see faces in their windows watching, no one was coming to rescue her. “The Empress thinks she’s untouchable? Why don’t we show her different?”

Clarke looked at the woman closest to her, she had a knife tucked into her belt. She figured if she was going to die anyway, she’d take a few of them with her. 

McCreary patted the barrel, “A little accelerant to ease the process.” He smirked at Clarke.

As soon as he turned back to the crowd, she dove for the woman’s knife. They fell to the ground together as she took hold of it. The woman grabbed her hand but not before she was able to push the knife into her side.

The woman let out a scream of pain and Clarke was dragged to her feet by her hair, she slashed out with the knife blindly and hit McCreary in the leg. He let go of her and stumbled backwards. The last man on the platform rushed at her as the crowd surged forward. He was able to cut her arm before she ducked and plunged her knife into his chest.

Seeing the crowd start to climb the platform, she kicked the barrel toward them, it broke apart when it hit the ground and a cloud of smoke rose up from it. McCreary grabbed her from behind and threw her off the back of the platform. She landed on her back, all the air left her lungs, and her head smacked against the ground.

Screams echoed through the street, Clarke struggled to her feet, her whole chest was on fire. She coughed into her hand and it came back sticky with blood, she stared at it for a moment in confusion before realizing her fingers were blistering. She let out a pained noise and stumbled back.

McCreary appeared at the edge of the platform, his whole body looking like it was melting. He fell off it and to the ground by her feet. He gasped for air and reached out to her. She looked down at him and felt the anger build in her belly, “Don’t worry,” she told him with a bloody smile and stomped on his head, over and over again as the fog got closer and burned her skin.

“Clarke!” She turned to see Octavia running toward her. 

She didn’t want Octavia to get burned so she ran towards her, falling into her arms as they met. 

“We have to get out of here!” Bellamy helped Octavia carry her away. 

Lincoln met them, “They’re blocking off the street, here, let me.” He lifted Clarke off the ground and carried her away.

Clarke watched them as she was brought into a building where a makeshift hospital had been set up. Lincoln put her down on a mat and helped her drink some water. Octavia brought a salve to put on her burns.

“Doesn’t this stuff kind of look like—“

“Where is she?” Lexa shouted over the chaos. Octavia flagged her down and she rushed to Clarke’s bedside. “What happened?” She asked the guards.

“We were covering all exits of the shop, she just disappeared.” Bellamy said.

“Madi,” Clarke croaked.

“She’s ok, we found the secret tunnel and the shopkeeper cooperated,” Octavia told her.

Lexa brushed her hair back from her face. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Marry me?” Clarke smiled as she finally passed out.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hunt is a typical part of the comics this fic is inspired by but I didn't want them to kill the animals so they have to catch them unharmed.

Clarke sat at her vanity as Harper twisted up her hair, her body still felt raw after everything that happened but she wanted to be there when Lexa met with Diyoza for the first time now that she was officially elected. It had only been a week since most of McCreary’s supporters had to be removed from the street in body bags. 

A shiver ran down her spine as she thought of them, their skin melted and their screams. It had been a while since she had that particular nightmare and now it was back in full force. 

“How are you feeling?” Harper asked her gently, noticing that her mind had wandered.

“I’m alright,” her voice was still scratchy, “How are you? How have things been going with the new policies?”

Emori brought over a hair clip and smiled, “It’s actually been a lot better. After all the voting stuff it wasn’t so bad but now? Practically non existent.”

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked, “The voting didn’t solve it?”

“It did but they needed a little more incentive,” Harper said, “and you gave it to them.”

“I did?”

“Don’t you know what everyone’s saying?” Emori leaned against the vanity. 

“About me?” Clarke didn’t understand. “I didn’t do anything.”

“You stomped down those terrorists singlehandedly,” Emori said excitedly, “They say you’re the incarnation of a vengeful goddess.”

“That’s a little overdramatic, they would’ve killed themselves the second they opened that barrel.”

“That may be my fault,” Lexa stood in the doorway.

“How so?”

Lexa pulled her to her feet, “It’s good for your reputation to have committed such an act for the Empire, you simultaneously protected the nobility from an uprising and rescued the people from being held hostage in their own homes.”

“I didn’t really do anything,” Clarke protested.

Lexa smiled at her, “Regardless, your actions had results that we can utilize.” She kissed her sweetly, “They wanted a grand gesture from you, now they got one.” 

“You’ve been talking me up,” Clarke accused with a smile.

“They’re calling you the Goddess of Death in town,” Harper said.

“Surely people don’t believe that,” Clarke said.

“Even if they don’t, they’ll still change their opinion of you and your strength,” Lexa told her.

“Do you think they’ll let me become Empress?” Clarke asked hopefully.

“I’ll make sure that they do, they can’t deny you now, especially not with the people on your side.”

“I thought the people supported the United Liberation Army?”

“They support Diyoza, McCreary and his followers were extremists. People much prefer solving things peacefully.” Lexa cupped her cheek. 

“Then we should go find out exactly what Diyoza’s plan is,” Clarke leaned into the touch.

“I have no doubt she’ll separate herself from the situation entirely, especially now that she’s gotten what she wanted.” Lexa took her hand, “Thank you ladies,” she told Harper and Emori, “She looks beautiful.”

Clarke blushed as the maids preened under the praise.

They walked toward the meeting room hand in hand. When they entered, Diyoza was already sitting and looking through a pile of documents. Titus sat on the other side of the table, scowling.

Diyoza stood to greet them, “Empress, First Queen.”

“Please sit,” Lexa told her. They all took their seats and a staff member poured tea.

“I feel like we should get any hard feelings out of the way before starting our professional relationship,” Diyoza said.

“Hard feelings?” Titus snarled, “Your people tried to set the First Queen on fire!”

Clarke felt oddly touched by his concern for her, though she knew it was probably only to put Diyoza down.

“Those weren’t my people,” Diyoza protested, “McCreary and I were only working together because we had a common goal. It was only him who killed those people.”

“You didn’t exactly try to stop him,” Lexa drawled. 

“What he did was none of my business, he was an adult,” Diyoza crossed her arms, “He was an idiot who couldn’t even execute someone right, no offense.”

“Speaking of,” Clarke said, “He thought that the barrel had accelerant in it but it was really poison gas, how did that happen?”

“Someone must’ve betrayed him, he was too cocky for his own good.”

“Did he have any connection to the Wallace’s?” Lexa asked.

Clarke looked at her in confusion, “You don’t think it was the same?”

“I have my suspicions.” Lexa said.

“I wouldn’t know who he was talking to behind my back, we only agreed to work together until one of us came out on top. Obviously he didn’t take losing well, I should thank you for killing him, now I won’t have to worry about him butting in over our child.” She put a hand on her belly.

“He was the father?” Clarke asked.

“A youthful indiscretion on my part, I assure you,” she smirked. “I assure you, me and mine will not be causing any more trouble, especially if things continue to go well and we feel heard.”

“I hope you’ll report back to them about your positive experiences.” Titus said.

“I’d be happy to.”

“As you know, you’re now welcome at various functions including tea after this, if you have the time to stay. We also look forward to seeing you at the hunt in two weeks, it’ll be nice to spend some time outside as we welcome the spring,” Lexa said.

“I’d be happy to attend,” Diyoza smiled. “It’s important the nobles get used to me, isn’t it?”

“It is. And it’s important you get used to them as well. You’re playing a different game now.”

“Don’t worry about me, I’ve been dealing with these types of people since before you were born.”

“Very well, allow us to escort you to tea.” Lexa stood.

“Gladly,” Diyoza agreed, knowing it would give her more clout to arrive with the Empress.

“Please take note of this meeting and join us for tea Titus,” Lexa held out her arm for Clarke, who took it.

Titus bowed and started to gather the papers as they left the room.

Clarke was looking forward to seeing her friends outside of her room for a change, she was finally feeling well again and she wasn’t going to waste the opportunity to enjoy herself.

When they entered the small ballroom, all eyes turned to them. Clarke spotted Raven and Echo sitting at one of the tables, “Our friends are over there,”

“Go ahead,” Lexa told her, “I’d like to formally introduce Diyoza to a few people.”

Clarke gave her a kiss on the cheek and went over to the table. “Hey,” she said as she sat down and grabbed a cookie.

“Hey Clarke,” Raven said. “I see you have company.”

“We just met with Diyoza,” Clarke told her. 

“I can’t believe they still let her keep the position after what happened.”

“It would’ve been different if she hadn’t already sold out McCreary,” Echo said. “Besides, taking the position away from her would only cause more problems.”

“I like her,” Clarke said, “She’s quick witted.”

Raven smiled at her, “At least she can hold her own, that is if anyone ever talks to her,” she motioned to Lexa and Diyoza who were standing by themselves at one of the tables. 

“She might do better if Lexa doesn’t accompany her.” Echo said.

“Why is that?” Clarke asked.

“Diyoza is undesirable because of her background, they already know she has Lexa’s support. However, the people whose minds she needs to change, don’t particularly like Lexa either. Put the two together and it’ll create another obstacle.”

“So having Lexa there is only going to be good for the people who are already on her side,” Clarke observed.

“Right. But I think they’re figuring that out.”

Clarke looked over to see them chatting with one of the nobles who Lexa had promoted for their outstanding relief work. She smiled as she watched her wife in her element.

“On the other hand—“ Raven pointed to a group of people, Nia at the center, looking completely in her element.

“She’s been a big part of the divide,” Echo said. “But they seem to be more scared of crossing you than her nowadays.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “You make it sound like I can fight or something. I was very lucky that the gas was there instead of oil.”

“It doesn’t really matter,” Echo responded, “Nia is worried now that you have more power. The divide between those who support Lexa and those who don’t is going to get wider and wider.”

“At least it will be clear what side they are on,” Raven said.

“But that also means conflict is coming sooner rather than later,” Clarke commented.

“It would be nice if everyone could get along but they’re all starting to choose their sides and once that’s set, the real fight will begin.” Echo explained.

Clarke sighed, “I’m tired of politics.”

“Ok,” Raven leaned forward, “How about we talk about something else, like the totally awesome handkerchief I embroidered for Anya.”

“What’s on it?” Echo asked.

“It’s an explosion, I think I’ve outdone myself.” Raven said.

“A handkerchief, for the hunt. Shit.” Clarke buried her head in her hands. “I haven’t even started.”

It was customary for those who have a partner to embroider a handkerchief to give to the participant for luck. The participant would then return their catch to the one whose love they return. 

“It’s ok, you still have time,” Raven said. “I’m really bad at it so I needed to start early.”

“I wouldn’t have thought that about you,” Echo said, “You have such an attention to detail.”

“Yeah, but I don’t care about how things look, just if they work.” Raven shrugged.

Echo looked at Clarke, “You still have time and if you need help, we’ll help you.”

“No, it’s ok. I’m supposed to do it myself. I just have to come up with an idea.” Clarke said. “What did you do for yours?”

“I embroidered a scene from Bellamy’s favorite book, about an adventurer.” 

“That’s really thoughtful,” Raven said.

Clarke felt a little guilty that she hadn’t started Lexa’s yet but gave herself a pass due to not being well. After a while Lexa came to sit next to her.

“How did it go?” Clarke asked her.

“Well enough, there will definitely be some growing pains.” Lexa picked up her teacup. “They’ll all fall into place one way or another.”

“I’ve taken note of who’s been close to Nia, there seems to be a third group who don’t want to get involved either way.” Echo told her.

“Also make a note of which way they’ll lean given no choice,” Lexa said.

Echo nodded and turned her seat to watch the crowd better.

“Do you ever stop working?” Clarke asked.

“It’s hard to turn off,” Echo told her, “People are always giving themselves away. That’s why I like Bellamy, it’s written all over his face so I don’t have to try too hard.”

Clarke laughed. “I’m glad you’re satisfied with him.”

Echo grinned at her.

“Diyoza seems to be handling herself well,” Lexa changed the subject.

Clarke looked over at Diyoza who was chatting up a small group of people. They seemed enthralled by whatever she was saying. 

“Some people are entertained by hearing about how the masses live,” Echo said, “I wouldn’t count them as allies just yet.”

“It’s a start.” Lexa said, “At least they’re talking to her.”

“They’ll realize who they’re dealing with during the next Counsel meeting,” Clarke said.

“I have no doubt it will be entertaining.” Lexa said.

“I wish I could go,” Raven pouted, “I want to see her stick it to them.”

They all chuckled at the idea of Diyoza harassing the other nobles.

After enjoying their tea, Clarke went back to their rooms. Harper was waiting for her with a package, “It’s your order from the jewelry shop.”

Clarke opened up the box to see the cuff she had designed, “It’s perfect,” she said.

“She’ll love it,” Harper nodded.

“Please hide it in my office for now, also will you have a blank handkerchief and embroidery thread delivered there as well?”

“Consider it done.”


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything that's been happening the last few days, I want to remind everyone to take care of yourselves and your mental health is important <3
> 
> *In this chapter there is a hunt but there is no animal killing

Clarke stood outside in the crisp air of the field. Several tents were set up and waiters were serving refreshments. The hunt was do to begin soon and everyone not participating had to wait in the cold for several hours. It was the end of winter but the chill hadn’t quite left the air so Clarke was wearing a thick cloak to keep warm.

Titus and Lexa stood up on a platform, overseeing the event. Clarke felt nervous at the thought of presenting Lexa her handkerchief in front of everyone but that was her duty as First Queen. Several people would try to give Lexa their handkerchiefs but Clarke knew she wouldn’t accept them. 

“As we begin this year’s hunt,” Titus announced, “I will remind everyone that the skill is in catching the animal without harming it. Those who harm their animals will lose points. The winner will be determined based on the difficulty and size of the animal and will receive a golden wreath and the honor of sitting at the Empress’ table.” He gestured for Clarke to step on the stage, “We will now begin with the exchange of favors.”

Clarke approached Lexa, pulling her handkerchief out of her pocket. She held out the square to Lexa, who took her hands and kissed them. Lexa unfolded the handkerchief to look at the embroidered forest, with the symbol of the empire overlaying the whole thing. Lexa smiled at her and tucked it into her jacket.

“Bring back something cool,” Clarke told her.

“I will,” Lexa kissed her sweetly before standing back to observe everyone else receiving theirs.

Clarke spotted Echo giving hers to Bellamy who was embarrassed, Raven giving hers to Anya who was grinning devilishly, and Octavia and Lincoln swapping with each other.

“I’ll see you in a few hours,” Lexa told her before leading the march into the forest as a horn sounded.

“Be safe,” Clarke called after her. 

Clarke walked through the crowd of people to a tent but as soon as she entered, the few people that were already there bowed and rushed away. Clarke sighed at the behavior, she knew that playing up her actions was going to help them but most of the nobles already didn’t like her.

“Need a drinking buddy?” Diyoza asked as she entered the tent.

“Should you be drinking?” Clarke looked down at her belly.

Diyoda shrugged and took a little cake off of the table, “I see you aren’t having much luck in the friend department.”

“I have plenty of friends,” Clarke defended.

“Ok, the ally department. And I thought I had problems. Though I have to commend you, fear is a powerful motivator, I’ve already been approached to turn against you, they probably don’t think they can defeat you themselves.”

Clarke froze, if Diyoza turned against Lexa, she would take the people’s favor with her. “Who approached you?”

“It doesn’t matter, some nobody who’s easily disposable. You don’t have to worry,” Diyoza took another sweet, “I know Nia’s type and I’m not interested in going back to the way things used to be. Lexa truly is a revolutionary.”

Clarke let herself relax, “I’m glad to hear that.”

“You will need a plan though, they wouldn’t have asked if something wasn’t coming.”

“We’re ready for any attempts on Lexa’s position.” Clarke crossed her arms.

“Even the violent ones? After all, the only way to show they’re more powerful than death, is to kill you.” 

“There are guards everywhere,” Clarke gestured around them. 

“And yet the Empress is alone in the woods with no one watching her back.”

“Don’t underestimate her,” Clarke said harshly.

“I won’t, but you never know when someone might get lucky,” Diyoza waved her off, “It was fun talking to you but I’m going to go find more of those pink cookies.”

Clarke watched stunned as she left. Suddenly she felt very nervous about Lexa being on the hunt and wished it would end quickly. 

Raven and Echo came into the tent with Jasper, who was holding a platter of sandwiches. He placed it down on the table.

“Hey guys, thanks for the food Jasper, I’m sure it’s delicious.” Clarke smiled at them, trying to regain some of her calmness.

“No problem!” He said cheerfully, “I still have a lot of work to do but I’ll catch up with you later!”

They waved him off, Raven took one of the sandwiches and sat down. “I wonder if Anya will bring me back something big.”

“It’s not about size,” Echo smiled, “It’s about difficulty. Some animals are docile until you try to capture them.”

“I hope she brings back a lion.” Raven said.

“There aren’t any lions in the woods,” Clarke laughed and sat with her.

“You should’ve set some loose, then Anya could catch it,” Raven grinned at her teasingly.

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time,” Clarke said.

“Are you excited for tomorrow?” Echo asked her.

“The counsel meeting?” Clarke asked, “Because Lexa is going to bring up me being Empress again? I’m nervous because I know they don’t want to vote yes. How do you think it’ll go?”

“I think it’s looking to be in your favor, there are a few members that might need a little pressure but we can get a majority vote.” Echo took a bite out of her sandwich.

Clarke sighed in relief, “The last thing we need is another argument among the nobles, it’d be nice to succeed without bloodshed for once.”

Raven laughed, “Politics are always bloody. Just tell them the Goddess of Death will come for them if they don’t vote yes.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “I don’t think any of them really believe that.”

“They believe you’re willing to kill,” Echo said, “That’s all that matters.”

“I killed those people by accident and by necessity,” Clarke protested. “I would never kill someone in cold blood.”

“They don’t need to know that,” Echo observed her, “You have to get used to using perception as a weapon. You can’t always be straight forward.”

“I know,” Clarke said defensively. “I just wish it was easier.”

“You could’ve had an easy life as a queen if you took Nia’s hand in friendship, but you didn’t. The time for easy has long since passed.”

“Lexa’s worth putting in the effort,” Clarke said. 

“Everyone’s allowed to complain every once in a while,” Raven tried to diffuse the tension. “Look! Some of the hunters are already making it back!”

They exited the tent to see a man gift his wife a snake in a cage. Titus took note of what each hunter returned with.

“Snakes are hard to catch, aren’t they?” Raven asked.

“I have no idea,” Clarke responded.

“There’s Bellamy,” Echo smiled and headed over to him. He was dragging a lynx behind him.

Raven and Clarke looked to the woods expectantly. Anya came out of the trees on the back of a moose. Raven shouted in joy, “I told you bigger was better!”

Clarke watched in amusement as Raven ran over to Anya before looking back out into the darkness of the forest. She tried not to worry about Diyoza’s words but found herself twisting her fingers into the fabric of her skirt. 

Hunters returned in groups, carrying various animals, Nia had a good amount delivered to her as they tried to gain her favor. Several shouts brought her attention back to the woods as Lexa came out, pulling a black bear, Clarke rushed over to check her for injuries but she only had a little dirt on her.

“Excellent work Empress,” Titus wrote down her score before a staff member took the bear fearfully.

Clarke hugged her wife, “Great job,” she whispered into her ear.

Lexa hugged her back, “I play to win.”

Clarke laughed and tucked her face into Lexa’s neck. 

“What’s wrong?” Lexa asked her, not letting go.

“Bears are scary, you could’ve gotten hurt,” Clarke mumbled, not voicing that her concerns were about more than bears.

“I’m a skilled hunter,” Lexa told her, “you don’t have to worry about me.”

Clarke pulled back and pressed a kiss to her lips. “I know.”

“I am starving though, is there any food left?” Lexa laughed.

“I’m sure we can find something,” Clarke smiled.

“Hey Anya,” Lexa jeered as they met up with their friends.

“A bear? Really?” Anya crossed her arms.

“What did you bring back?”

“A moose,” Anya puffed up with pride.

“Not too hard to catch, huh?” Lexa grinned.

“Those things can be violent!” Anya protested.

“Look,” Raven ribbed Clarke and they turned to see Octavia and Lincoln both bringing back wolves.

“I feel bad for the people who have to bring all the animals back.” Clarke said.

~*~*~*~

Later that night, Clarke recommended a nighttime stroll, tucking her present for Lexa into the pocket of her cloak. They walked though the grounds, passing several buildings until they came across a gazebo. Clarke sat on the bench inside and patted beside her for Lexa to sit.

“It’s still a little cold for this,” Lexa complained.

Clarke huffed and took her wife’s hands, warming them up between her own. “I think it’s romantic.”

“It’s always romantic when I’m with you,” Lexa grinned.

Clarke laughed, “How did I end up with such a sweet talker?”

“Got lucky, I guess.”

Clarke took a breath and slid off the bench to sit on her knees in front of Lexa.

“What are you doing down there?” Lexa asked.

“I’m being romantic,” Clarke smiled, “I love you. I don’t know if the Counsel will accept us tomorrow but I do know that I’m never going to stop fighting for us. You’re my true love and I want nothing more than to show you how much you mean to me and how committed I am to our future together.” She pulled out the cuff and presented it to Lexa.

Lexa’s breath caught in her throat, “Clarke, it’s beautiful.”

“So you’ll wear it?” Clarke smiled nervously.

“I’ll never take it off,” Lexa smiled at her and held out her wrist.

Clarke slipped it on her wrist and closed the clasp before pressing kisses to both hands. 

Lexa held it up, admiring the way it looked on her. She pulled Clarke back up onto the bench and kissed her slowly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Clarke kissed her again and again, pulling her close so that their legs bumped and their shoulders brushed. 

Lexa pushed Clarke’s cloak back so that she could kiss at her neck but the chill made her shiver. 

“Maybe it is a little too cold out here,” Clarke laughed.

“We should go back,” Lexa said heatedly.

Clarke bit her lip and nodded, they walked, hand in hand, back to the Palace, “Do you think they’ll allow us to get married again?”

“I think they have to because I’m not marrying anyone else.” Lexa brought their entwined hands up and kissed her fingers.

Clarke smiled, she didn’t like when Lexa made statements like that, the kind that made her heart swell, because she feared one day it wouldn’t be true. For the good of the Empire, Clarke would do anything, even let Lexa marry someone else. “We’re going to take a page form Josephine’s book?”

“Sanctum might have the right idea about this,” Lexa smiled, not noticing the conflict Clarke was feeling.

“It’ll be my first act as Empress,” she said in a joking manner but a selfish part of her wanted to make it true.

“Consider it done,” Lexa kissed her again.

Clarke let herself watch the way Lexa’s new cuff glinted in the moonlight. “I love the way that looks on you.”

“It’s too bad I won’t be wearing it for long.” Lexa smiled.

“You’ll have something better there, all the way up to your elbow,” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s fingers.

“And you’ll have one up to your shoulder. That’s going to take a long time.” Lexa put her arm around Clarke’s shoulders, keeping their hands clasped.

“It’ll be worth every second,” Clarke kissed her cheek.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW violence
> 
> we're starting to get close to the end! only 3 more chapters to go!

Clarke wasn’t sure what she was expecting to happen as the Counsel members filed into the room, She was glad she only needed a majority vote in order to become Empress but not many of the nobles liked them right now. All she could hope for is that her new reputation and any potential blackmail from Echo would give them a victory.

Diyoda walked in and took her seat, the other members around her putting more space between them. Clarke made eye contact with her and Diyoza smirked at her, she smiled back, feeling reassured that at least Diyoza was comfortable in her new position. 

Titus cleared his throat as the last of them took their seats, “Today’s agenda begins with welcoming our new member, Charmaine Diyoza.”

Diyoza stood to address the room, “Thank you all for welcoming the voices of your people and I will do my best to vote in their interests. I hope that we can all work together to make this Empire united.”

“Thank you Diyoza, we look forward to hearing more from you,” Lexa said.

Everyone was silent in response, Titus gave her a sour look before continuing, “Our second order of business is a reevaluation of the proposal to make First Queen, Clarke Griffin, Empress of this Empire.”

Clarke let her fingers brush against Lexa’s, she scanned the room to try and judge their reactions but she couldn’t tell how it would go. 

Lexa spoke next, “Clarke has shown her commitment to us by defeating our enemies time and time again, her most recent victory eliminated a great threat to our people. It seems to me that she had delivered on the reassurance you asked for.” Several of them looked away at the declaration. “Can you think of anyone who has done more to protect the interests of this Empire?”

“Speak now if you have any other concerns with the First Queen’s fitness,” Titus announced.

Clarke was shocked when none of them spoke up against her, they must really be scared after everything that happened.

“The voting will now commence,” Titus called each one of them by name. The first few votes, including Diyoza’s, were in favor but some, like the Azgeda counsel member, voted against. Clarke counted carefully in her head each vote. 

A few of the counsel members that were previously on the fence surprised them by voting in favor, which Clarke wondered if Echo had anything to do with, and a smile grew on her face as they overtook the majority. She tried not to look too happy as the voting finished, glancing at Lexa who had a small smile as well.

“Then it is decided and wedding preparations will commence immediately.” Titus said.

Clarke wanted to cheer but she kept her joy in her heart as Titus read out the next agenda item. She took Lexa’s hand fully and relaxed into her chair. She couldn’t help but want to jump up and down in victory but she could wait until the meeting was over to celebrate with her wife.

~*~*~*~

The next day, the Palace was already buzzing with wedding preparation. Samples of fabrics and jewels and foods were all being delivered for them to choose from and Clarke was so excited to finally be able to plan a wedding of her own.

Clarke sat in her office with her friends, Lexa had left earlier that morning to meet with some of Diyoza’s people and reaffirm her commitment to them. Clarke had wanted to go with her but she had too much to do now with wedding planning on top of her other duties.

“I can’t believe it was that easy,” Raven said. 

“Easy? I almost died,” Clarke joked.

“I’m just saying, they just voted yes, that was it? I wanted more drama.”

Clarke laughed, “I’m sure Echo had something to do with that.” 

Echo looked up from her spot on Bellamy’s lap, “I wouldn’t be so sure, there were a few of them I couldn’t get anything on. You must’ve convinced them.”

“Of course they came over to the right side,” Octavia said. “The tides have turned and they see it.”

“I don’t know,” Echo said, looking away, “It seems too easy, I’m worried Nia is gearing up for something.”

“It’s probable,” Lincoln said.

“We know she’s going to try something, hopefully she’ll show her hand and we’ll finally be able to get rid of her once and for all.” Clarke said.

“That’s the dream,” Raven said with a smile. “When’s Anya getting back today?”

“Her and Lexa won’t be back until after lunch. This is an important meeting to solidify the support of the United Liberation Army. We don’t want them to see Diyoza as a traitor who abandoned them and organize under someone else.”

“What about cake tasting? We get to help with that right?” Octavia asked.

“Yes! Can we?” Raven sat up.

“You can help, but don’t expect Lexa to cave to your demands,” Clarke smiled.

“Don’t underestimate how persuasive I can be,” Raven smirked.

“Only to Anya,” Bellamy quipped.

Echo smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

“First Queen?” Murphy poked his head in, “Can I borrow you for a moment?”

Clarke looked at him in confusion, “Sure, what do you need?”

“Emori sent me,” Murphy looked around the room, “It’s about wedding stuff, I don’t know.”

“That’s ok,” Clarke tried to reassure him, Emori had never sent him before but her maids have been overwhelmed with all of the wedding preparations. She really needed to talk to Lexa about hiring another maid. 

Octavia, Bellamy, and Lincoln stood to follow, Bellamy putting Echo into the newly vacated chair.

“We’ll be back soon,” Clarke told them, “But don’t wait up if you have other stuff to do.”

Raven waved them off, “Don’t worry about us.”

They all walked down the hall after Murphy.

Clarke tried to make Murphy more comfortable, “Sorry about stealing Emori away from you, I promise she’ll have more free time soon.”

“It’s ok,” he mumbled.

Clarke exchanged a look with Octavia, who shrugged her shoulders. They walked down the hall to one of the smaller banquet halls.

“In here,” Murphy motioned to the door.

“Thank you,” Clarke said before pushing the door open. Emori was standing inside the empty room, next to Nia. Clarke looked between them, “Nia, I didn’t know you wanted to help with the wedding preparations.”

“I don’t.” Nia pushed Emori toward them. She ran across the room into Murphy’s arms, crying.

Octavia put a hand on the sword at her hip.

“A deal’s a deal, John.” Nia said, “You better go before I change my mind.”

Murphy looked to them before pulling Emori away, “Sorry.”

Guards entered from every door and filled up the hall behind them. All of Clarke’s guards pulled their weapons out and surrounded her.

“This is the wrong move Nia,” Clarke said.

“Wrong move? It’s all been carefully planned out. Lexa’s out of the Palace and the only way she’s coming back in is as my prisoner. All of her supporters have been taken care of and with the Capitol under my control, I’ve as good as won this battle.”

“We’ll see about that,” Octavia sneered at the guard closest to her.

“Stand down!” Clarke told them but none of them did. “You are acting against your Empress!”

“Don’t forget,” Nia boasted, “I was their Empress first.”

They closed in on the small group, Lincoln pushed Clarke toward Octavia and Bellamy, “I’ll clear a path, use it.”

Octavia grabbed Clarke’s arm as Lincoln lunged into the crowd, a small space was made as he slashed at them. Octavia pulled Clarke into the space and covered her from the front while Bellamy pressed up with his back to her.

There were so many people, Clarke didn’t know how they’d get through all of them. They were moving slowly and getting overpowered. Clarke pushed at one of the enemies and he didn’t bring his sword down on her, figuring Nia wanted her alive she threw herself in front of Octavia and a man changed the direction of his swing to miss her.

“What the hell?” Octavia pulled her back.

“They won’t kill me!” Clarke pushed at them.

“That is not reassuring!” Bellamy shouted as he locked swords with a woman.

Clarke kicked at the wall of guards but one of them grabbed her foot and she lost her balance. She kicked out with her other foot from her place on the floor but more hands were grabbing her. Octavia struck at them, defending herself as best she could. Blood spattered on Clarke from above. 

She was pulled by her foot into the mess of limbs but Bellamy grabbed her arm. She shouted as the tug of war pulled her arm out of it’s socket. She looked up at Bellamy, a pained expression on his face. She couldn’t see his sword and his face was dripping with blood, she hoped it wasn’t his.

Through the pain she clutched his fingers. She couldn’t see anything else besides the bodies around them. She felt her breath catch in her throat as Bellamy screamed in pain, falling to his knees and losing his grip on her. She was dragged across the floor, feet accidentally stepping on her as she was removed from the group. 

She couldn’t enjoy the cool air as she was pulled to her feet and escorted to Nia. Her shoulder screamed in pain but she fought not to let it show. She kicked at one of the guards holding her’s knees and he crumpled. She twisted out of the other’s grip and tried to run but everywhere she turned more guards were waiting. She stood in place, realizing there was nowhere to go.

“Are you finished?” Nia asked her mockingly.

Clarke looked to the door where her guards were still fighting, Lincoln broke through to her side but she shook her head, “Take Bellamy and Octavia and get out of here!”

Lincoln stepped toward her and several guards got ready to charge him.

“Go! That’s an order!” Clarke shouted, tears streaming down her face.

“You’re assuming my men won’t kill them first.” Nia smirked.

“Please Lincoln, please don’t let them die,” Clarke begged.

Lincoln’s face was agony as he turned back to the fight where Bellamy and Octavia were. Nia laughed as she approached Clarke, “Not so confident now.”

Clarke scowled at her and when she was close enough, punched her in the face. Nia screamed as her nose gushed blood. Clarke was pulled back by her hair to look into the face of Roan.

“I’m going to have to ask you not to do that,” he smiled.

“Roan?” Clarke’s heart sank as she realized what this meant.

“I told you I’d choose the winning side,” he smiled teasingly.

“Just wait!” Nia shouted, “When Lexa comes for you I’m going to chop off her head and put it on display in the throne room!”

“You won’t win!” Clarke protested.

“I already have! You’ve been so distracted by your victories when I’ve been behind all of them! Who do you think swung your precious wedding vote? Who do you think betrayed McCreary?”

Clarke stared at her in shock.

“It would’ve been better if you had been killed in the scuffle too but now you get to be the reason Lexa is killed.” Nia gripped Clarke’s face, “Don’t worry, I’ll kill you in front of her first. I’m going to enjoy breaking Lexa’s heart again.”

“You bitch!” Clarke tried to lunge at her but Roan held her firmly.

“Lexa should’ve learned her lesson the first time, love is a weakness and it will lead to her downfall,” Nia boasted. “Lock her up, we can’t have her going anywhere before the big event.”

Roan pulled Clarke out of the room, she glanced over at the crowd of guards, the fighting seemed to have died down but she couldn’t tell whether her friends were among them.

“Roan, don’t do this,” Clarke begged him.

“It’s a little late for that isn’t it?” He grinned at her, “Maybe you should’ve been nicer to me.”

Clarke sobbed at the playfulness in his tone before realizing, “What about Aden? He’s just a kid Roan, he loves you, please don’t kill him.”

“I don’t need to kill him,” Roan said softly, “I’ll have him deemed unfit to become Emperor and skip the line for succession.”

Clarke sighed in relief, “What about everyone else?”

“Anyone who stands with you will be executed,” he said firmly. 

Clarke wished she had the chance to beg her friends not to stay loyal to her but knew that they’d never agree to that. They rounded a corner to a small staircase that led down to the basement. Nia had the door ripped off one of the rooms and replaced with bars.

“We already have a dungeon,” Clarke said tiredly.

“This is closer, my mother wants you to be ready to be paraded out in front of everyone at a moments notice.” He opened the door and pushed her inside, locking it behind her. “At least there’s a place to go to the bathroom.” He mocked, pointing to a pot in the corner.

Clarke picked it up and threw it at the door, causing him to step back. “Fuck you.”

“You should be nicer, or they might not come clean it very often.” He shrugged before turning on his heel. “See you later.”

Clarke screamed nonsense at his back, “I’ll kill you!”

He looked over his shoulder, “I’d expect nothing less of the Goddess of Death.”


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: violence, minor character death, bathroom humor?
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!

Clarke was not happy. At first she cried, then she stared at the wall, she let herself get so worked up that she hyperventilated and passed out. But now, she was just angry. Probably because she had to pee in that stupid bucket. Luckily, the next time a guard came near her cell door, she threw it at him. They might not feed her dinner but it was worth it.

She didn’t know how long it had been, at least a few days, and she tried not to imagine what sorts of horrible things were happening to her friends. She tried not to think about Lexa and where she was and whether Nia was torturing her.

Part of her wished Lexa would flee to Floukru and live a long life but she knew Nia was right. Lexa would come for her, which simultaneously filled her heart and broke it.

What Clarke needed was a plan. She needed a guard with keys to get close enough for her to grab them but she wasn’t exactly confident in her skills and probably only had one chance. She watched as they rotated in and out, her stomach grumbling from lack of food.

“You’re going to have to give me water at least if you don’t want me to die,” she shouted, her words echoing off the walls. 

One of the guards brought her some a while later and as he placed it through the bars, she grabbed his arm. He flailed but she held on tightly, wrapping her whole body around it to keep him from slipping away. His shouts were gathering attention so she reached out for the keyring on his belt but he was able to pull his arm out of her grip. She grabbed his belt to keep him in place but another guard appeared and smacked her with his scabbard. 

Clarke leaned against the wall as they talked to each other, “You should probably stay quiet about this unless you want Nia to know how incompetent you are.” She wondered if they wouldn’t warn the others against her tactics if they were scared of punishment.

They disappeared up the stairs and she sighed, she knew she probably didn’t have a lot of time left before her execution. Maybe her best bet was escaping during the transition.

She wished she had a full bucket when Nia came down the steps to taunt her, “Enjoying your accommodations?”

“Better than I would’ve given you,” Clarke bit back.

Nia seemed disappointed that she wasn’t more broken which brought a smile to her face. 

“Well I hope you’re ready for the big event, your precious wife just turned herself in for your release.” Nia’s grin widened as Clarke’s face fell. “Not that I was ever going to hold up my end of the bargain. I’ve been planning this for a very long time and I want to enjoy every moment of it.”

“You’re lying, Lexa wouldn’t surrender without assurances,” Clarke spat, her heart racing at the thought of Lexa in Nia’s clutches.

“Love does that to people, that’s why I made sure to never make that mistake. Lexa didn’t understand that in order to rule an Empire, you must put yourself above all others. An Emperor can’t afford to be weak. Roan won’t make the same mistakes and he’ll have me to guide him.”

“If you think he’ll quietly be your puppet, you don’t know your son very well.” Clarke grit out.

“I know him, I know his ambitions and his clever little games. I know exactly how to play him just as he thinks he knows how to play me. We’re the same and that’s why we won.”

“You haven’t won yet,” Clarke said desperately.

Nia smiled at her pityingly, “Of course I have, the play is over, your deaths will be the final bow.”

~*~*~*~

Clarke shivered against the cold bars, she ran through a thousand scenarios in her head but she couldn’t figure out how to get them out of this. She knew Lexa must have some sort of plan, if she was just going to sacrifice herself she would’ve done it days ago. Or maybe she spent those days trying to come up with a plan only to have no other choice?

Clarke shook herself out of those thoughts, she needed to stay positive, she needed to be hopeful, she needed a plan. She wondered if her friends were out there planning something and envisioned Raven blowing up her cell wall and escaping.

“Clarke?” A gravelly voice called out to her. She turned around to see Titus standing in front of her cell.

“Titus? What are you doing here? Why aren’t you locked up?” Clarke asked him, looking around for guards.

“I was able to hide away with some of the servants,” he pulled out a set of keys and unlocked her door, “Nia’s not the only one who has loyal guards, Lexa hasn’t lost yet.”

Clarke nearly cried at his declaration, as soon as the door swung open she hugged him. He patted her back awkwardly but she didn’t let go. 

“We have to go quickly,” he said, pulling away. She followed him up the stairs and into the hall.

“Where’s Lexa?” Clarke whispered.

“With Nia, we can’t go to her now.” He said, “The back entrance by the maids’ quarters leads to a path, we follow that to a shed which has a secret trapdoor.” He looked at her, “Remember that.”

She nodded, knowing that to get there, they would have to pass the throne room. That would be where they were most likely to get caught. But also where Lexa probably was, her treacherous heart told her.

As they got closer, she could hear Nia’s voice echoing through the halls. “I should thank you for making it so easy for me.”

Clarke stopped in her tracks, trying to listen to the conversation.

“I’m going to enjoy every moment of this,” Nia said. Before shouting and a sharp slap rang through the air.

Clarke backtracked to get a closer look, Titus grabbed her hand but she shook him off. She needed to see, she needed to know how bad it was because she was one hundred percent sure Lexa was in that room. She peaked around the corner to see several guards patrolling the area. As soon as they walked out of sight, she peaked through the open door to the throne room.

Nia was angrily staring down at Lexa, who was chained to the floor by her hands, her cheek red from what Clarke assumed was Nia’s strike. She wished Lexa would feel her and look over, that she could reassure her but Lexa just glared at Nia, not saying a word.

“I’m going to kill you!” Nia shouted, “I’m going to make it slow and painful and I’m going to make sure that I spill the blood of your bitch first!”

Clarke jumped when Titus grabbed hold of her, pulling her away with a silent promise to save Lexa when they could. 

Clarke wished she knew how to throw knives, she’d take out Nia right then and end the whole thing. They rounded the corner to run straight into a guard, he shouted for reinforcements as Titus pulled out a knife.

“Go!” Titus shoved her and attacked the guard, slicing his throat in a swift movement. 

Clarke was grabbed around her middle by another guard so she grabbed his foot and pulled it up between her legs, slamming them both down into the ground, his knee popping with a snap. The guard howled in pain as Titus pulled her away, they rushed away, knowing more were coming.

They made it to the maids quarters but heard footsteps stomping in their direction. “I’ll hold them off,” Titus said.

“Why? We can still make it.” Clarke pulled on his arm.

“They’ll follow and then they’ll find the others. It’s better this way. I don’t have much left in me anyway.” He pulled his hand away from his waist to show her a growing blood stain.

“When—“ Clarke shook her head, “That isn’t fatal, we can still do this, come on! We’re wasting time.”

“You’re wasting time, you have to go without me.” His breathing was becoming short and shallow and she knew he was telling the truth.

Tears started running down her face, “Don’t die, please, Lexa needs you.”

“She needs you more,” he put a hand on her face, “Take good care of her.”

Clarke nodded, sobbing. She hugged him tightly, trying to imprint the feeling into her memory. She kissed him on the cheek before running away from him. As she made her way to the back exit, she could hear the sounds of fighting but knew it wouldn’t last long. She sprinted down the path to the shed he mentioned, it was at the center of several unkempt bushes and trees, it probably had been out of use for several years. 

She opened the door to find it empty. She rubbed her face with her sleeve and started pulling on floorboards until one of them lifted, revealing a cramped staircase. She stepped carefully onto it, her shoulders brushing against both sides of the narrow wall. As soon as she was low enough, she pulled the board back into place.

Once she started nearing the bottom, she worried about whether they knew she was coming, did they suspect Nia found them when she noisily fumbled down the steps?

“Hello? It’s Clarke.” She called out quietly, unsure of how much noise carried above.

A light turned on at the bottom of the stairs, “Clarke?” 

She was pulled down the last few steps into Octavia’s arms. She held her friend, letting the comfort seep into her tired body. “You’re ok,” her voice cracked.

Octavia cried into her shoulder, “I’m so glad you’re here.” She pulled Clarke through the dirty room to a door. Inside was a completely furnished hideout, filled with all of her friends.

Raven threw herself into her arms, causing her to stumble back into Octavia, who steadied them. Clarke looked around to spot Bellamy sitting in one of the chairs with a sling around his shoulder. “You’re ok!” She cried in relief.

He smiled at her, “Barely a flesh wound.”

Lincoln and Echo were standing together by the wall, with several of the staff including Jasper, Monty, and Harper. When Raven pulled away, Emori and Murphy stepped up, Emori twisted her fingers together, “We’re so sorry for what happened—“

Clarke pulled her into a hug, “I’m so glad you’re alright.” 

Emori hugged her back, sniffling in her shoulder. 

Clarke looked around for anyone else, “What about Lexa’s guards?”

“A lot of them have already been executed for fighting back,” Lincoln said solemnly, “We don’t think they’ve caught Anya or Indra yet though.”

“They must be planning something!” Octavia assured them.

“Nia has Lexa.” Clarke said. The mood of the room dampened.

“We heard that,” Echo said, “It was why we finally sent someone to rescue you. I notice Titus didn’t come back.”

Clarke bit her lip, shaking her head, “He didn’t make it.”

Octavia put a hand on her shoulder, “We’re going to take everything back.”

“Why did Lexa surrender?” Clarke asked them.

“We don’t know, the assumption is she did it for you,” Lincoln said.

Clarke felt guilt fill her chest, “She had to know Nia was never going to let me go.”

“She must have a plan!” Raven said, “We should make one too.”

Clarke looked at her in confusion.

“What? We aren’t running away, right? So we need a plan.”

Clarke took a deep breath, “You’re right, we can’t rely on anyone else,” She looked around the room. “We have to be prepared to fight, but if anyone would rather escape, I’m not going to try and talk you out of it, Floukru will definitely take refugees.”

“We’re with you,” Jasper said, “This is our home, we aren’t letting them take it away that easily.”


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I ever officially name their Empire? No. XD
> 
> Second to last chapter!!!! Thanks for sticking with me all this time!
> 
> TW violence

“I’m telling you, these bombs will work,” Raven gestured to her crate of explosives. “We’ve been taking turns getting materials, I think we have enough weapons.”

“You’re forgetting the acid fog,” Bellamy said, “Nia has as much of it as she wants and that can wipe us out in seconds.”

“She’s not going to risk that anywhere close to where she is, we just have to figure out where,” Raven said back.

“What about their stockpile?” Clarke asked, “They must be keeping it apart from the Palace for safety, maybe if we take that out, we won’t have to worry about the fog.”

“They probably have more than that,” Lincoln said, “But it could definitely help.”

“I’ll go find out,” Murphy stood up, Clarke looked at him in confusion. “It’s the least I can do after what happened and, let’s be realistic, nobody notices me. If they stop me I’ll say I’m on Nia’s side, it’s believable because I helped turn you in.”

“That’s a good plan,” Octavia said.

“Is it safe?” Clarke asked, worried.

“Nothing is safe, we’re probably all going to die,” Murphy shrugged. “I’m heading out.” 

Clarke was flabbergasted at his nonchalantness but turned back to the others. “Do we know where Lexa and Nia will be?”

“I doubt Nia will let Lexa out of her sight after you escaped,” Echo said. “Our best bet might be at the execution. They’ll be as out in the open as they’re going to be.”

“That’s cutting it a little close,” Lincoln protested.

“You think you can get to the throne room right now?” Echo bit back. “There’s no way, plus they won’t be likely to use the fog if all their supporters are there too. They don’t want to risk killing any of them. We could blend in with the crowd and strike.”

“I like that plan,” Raven said, “It sounds like it needs a distraction,” she patted her crate and Clarke flinched at the idea she could accidentally set one off.

“First the fog,” Bellamy said, “We’ll need a small team.”

“We’re already a small team,” Octavia said, “The warriors will complete the mission and everyone else will either keep watch or guard the hideout.”

“I’ll plant the bombs,” Raven smiled, holding up one of the small devices, “this one’s on a timer, we can set it and then get far enough away so when it blows up, we’ll be ok.”

“Perfect,” Echo took it from her and inspected it.

Bellamy took it from her, “Ok, so Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, and I will plant the bombs—“

“No way,” Octavia protested. “You are still healing, you’re guarding the hideout.”

“You can’t—“

“Yes she can,” Echo said. “I agree, you’ll only hold them back. Octavia, Lincoln, and Raven will plant the bombs. Jasper, Monty, and I will keep watch for them.”

“I’m going too,” Clarke said. 

“Clarke, it’s not safe.” Lincoln said, “You need to stay safe—“

“I’m not more important than any of you. I need to be there.” Clarke said stubbornly.

“If witnesses view the Goddess of Death standing in front of a building that explodes, it would definitely make a statement.” Echo said taking the bomb back from Bellamy. “They’ll at least think twice about their loyalties.”

“Then it’s settled,” Clarke said. She could tell her friends didn’t want her to go but she knew she couldn’t stay behind while they risked their lives. She couldn’t lose anyone else because of her weaknesses, she needed to stand strong and fight beside them.

~*~*~*~

Once Murphy had found out where they were keeping the fog, they hatched a plan. Clarke was nervous to leave the hideout but she gathered all her strength and their group set out. Sneaking out to the open field was easy, they didn’t expect anyone to be stupid enough to try and mess with the fog. There was an outer structure surrounding a storehouse.

“Jasper and Monty will set off a bomb over there to create a distraction,” Raven reiterated the plan. “Echo and Clarke will keep watch at the entrance to the outer wall while the rest of us go in.”

She handed Jasper a bomb, he smiled wearily at her and held it far away from himself. The boys set out and the rest of them hid among the bushes. After several tense moments they spotted them running into the woods as the bombs went off. The rumble shook the ground and all the guards rushed away from their posts.

“Works every time,” Raven smirked.

“Just watch the front gate to see if they’re coming back, if they come back before we come out, set off another bomb ok?” Octavia said to Clarke and Echo.

“We’ve got this,” Clarke said. 

Raven, Octavia, and Lincoln disappeared into the storehouse. Clarke watched anxiously for any guards to return, wondering if time was feeling faster or slower than it really was. 

“They’ll be fine,” Echo said. “We prepared for this.”

Clarke nodded, not taking her eyes off the open space. Her breath caught when a few guards started to trickle back into the area.

“I’m going to set the other one off over there,” Echo pointed across the space, “stay here.”

“Ok,” Clarke whispered and Echo disappeared into the trees. They were taking too long, where were they? The next bomb went off and the returning guards turned around to investigate. Clarke let out a sigh of relief. 

She finally spotted her friends coming out of the storehouse but something was wrong. Lincoln was carrying Raven in his arms and Octavia was covered in blood. Clarke moved from her hiding spot to meet them.

Octavia spotted her and waved her arms, “Too close!” 

Moments later, the ground shook and the storehouse burst into flames. The blast knocked her friends off their feet and Clarke lost her balance, falling to the ground. She got up quickly and ran to them. She reached Raven first, “Are you ok?”

“One of the guards snuck up on us,” Octavia grit her teeth as she got to her feet. 

“I’m fine,” Raven smiled through the pain. Lincoln lifted her again as the fog started to seep from the wreckage. Clarke looked out over the field as the guards started to return. She gave them her most intimidating look, trying to emulate the persona they had given her.

When they got back, the others were waiting for them. Lincoln laid Raven down on a cot, her left hip was bleeding. Clarke grabbed some cloths to press against it while Harper brought some medical supplies.

“Ouch!” Raven threw an arm over her face, “That asshole, he couldn’t have stabbed me somewhere less important?”

Clarke smiled at her, “You’re ok,” she moved out of the way for Harper and Emori to work on Raven’s injury. “Are the rest of you alright?”

“I just need a bath,” Octavia said, wiping blood off her face. 

“We did it,” Lincoln said.

“Go team,” Raven bit out as Harper stitched her up.

“Now we have to figure out how to infiltrate the execution. It’s set for the day after tomorrow.” Echo said.

“No one ever comes this way, it won’t be hard to slip into the crowd. It’s from there that we have to worry about,” Bellamy said, “And I’m coming this time, it’s going to be our last battle one way or another.”

“We need to kill Nia,” Clarke said. “Or Roan, without another Emperor she’ll have to back off.”

“Or make Aden her puppet.” Octavia said. “No one’s heard from him since Nia took over the castle.”

Clarke’s entire body ached at the idea that Aden was being subjected to the same torture as Lexa. “Then we kill her and take our chances with Roan.”

“Do you think Roan will change sides?” Lincoln asked. “If he suddenly finds himself with all the power he might decide to keep it.”

“I want to at least give him the chance, he’s not like his mother.” Clarke said. “If he still tries to take over, we’ll kill him too. Their supporters will default back to Lexa, even if they don’t like her.”

“I’ll do it,” Octavia grinned, “It’ll be easy, even from a distance.”

“Clarke should do it,” Echo said.

“Echo,” Clarke said hesitantly, “the person who is most likely to succeed should do it.”

“This is a show, whether yours or Nia’s, the people will follow the person who puts on a better one.” Echo looked at her pityingly, “Let her catch you, get close, and kill her.”

“I don’t like that plan,” Octavia said. “What if Clarke gets killed?”

“She could get killed no matter what. I’m just telling you how to sway public opinion. If Clarke or Lexa kill her, the other nobles won’t think of rising up against them again,” Echo crossed her arms.

“Let’s just play it by ear,” Bellamy said. “If someone gets the chance, kill her.”

~*~*~*~

Clarke was not feeling secure with this plan. She had the hood of her cloak pulled up over her head to hide her face but no one was paying attention to her. Getting into the crowd was easy, Nia wanted the whole Capitol to watch as she killed Lexa. There were too many people for the guards to be checking everyone and Clarke thought that Nia’s ego was causing a huge oversight.

She was with Octavia, the others spread out through the crowd. The balcony of the Palace overlooked them, a post set up for the traditional death by a thousand cuts. At least they’d have plenty of time to figure something out, Lexa wouldn’t die after only a few cuts.

The crowd quieted as Nia came out to address them, Roan by her side, “My people, today we free ourselves from a tyrant!” She paused for the crowd to cheer but Clarke was glad to hear only a spattering of polite applause. Undeterred Nia gestured to several guards dragging Lexa out. They tied her to the post and Clarke clenched the knife at her hip. “Death by a thousand cuts is barely enough for such a monster but we must instead look forward to our bright future.”

“I don’t have a good shot,” Octavia said, “I wonder if Echo does.”

Echo was stationed at higher ground with a bow and arrow but Clarke knew that she wouldn’t strike until Clarke had already failed. 

“I will make the first cut,” Nia showed off her knife and walked over to Lexa. She whispered something in Lexa’s ear which earned her a scowl before dragging the blade down Lexa’s cheek, twisting it at her mouth.

Clarke cringed as the blood dripped down Lexa’s face and neck and spattered on her clothes. Roan stepped up next, Clarke grabbed Octavia’s arm, “Do you have a shot now?”

“No,” Octavia pulled out of Clarke’s grip. “I’m working on it.”

Each Counsel member stepped up to make a cut, the Agenda man digging the blade into Lexa’s thigh. Clarke looked around, while it didn’t seem that too many people were enjoying what was going on, none of them were going to stop it.

She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t watch, and she wasn’t going to let this happen. She pushed her way through the crowd, Octavia calling after her. When she got close enough to the front, she threw back her hood and called out, “STOP!”


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've only killed 10 people in 100k words? It felt like more XD
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy the final chapter!!!
> 
> I have so many clexa stories floating around in my head I can't wait to start the next one! <3
> 
> TW violence, death

All eyes turned to Clarke as she stood in front of the crowd. She was through running, hiding, and letting her wife get hurt when she could do something about it. Nia looked down at her from the balcony with a cruel smile. “I’m glad you joined us, Clarke.” She motioned for the guards to surround Clarke.

Clarke let the guards lead her up to the balcony, when she finally made eye contact with Lexa, she saw how afraid her wife was. Clarke tried to look strong for her, to reassure her but their moment was brief as she was brought to stand in front of Nia. She tried not to double check her knife at her hip, knowing it would be easily taken from her. She was going to have to wait for the perfect moment or hope Echo made her shot before Nia killed her.

“The Goddess of Death,” Nia mocked, “We’re about to find out how immortal you really are.”

“I don’t think so,” Clarke’s face was hard, “The people don’t want you, do you really think that you’ll be able to hold onto this power for long?”

“Power isn’t something that’s bestowed upon you, Clarke, it’s something you take. You never seemed to learn that.” Nia gestured for the guards to throw Clarke to her knees. “The way you keep it, is by force. Lexa found herself in this position because she wasn’t willing to sacrifice a few pawns.” A guard handed Nia a sword, “Don’t worry, I’ll make it quick enough. Though I hear it isn’t easy to separate a head from it’s neck. Might take a few tries.” 

Clarke’s breath caught as she looked at the blade. She reached under her cloak for her own knife, knowing her last chance was coming.

“Nia!” Lexa shouted, “This is between you and me! Let Clarke go!”

Nia cackled. “I knew you’d say something for her. And after giving me the silent treatment for so long, I’m offended.” She mocked. 

Clarke’s fingers wrapped around the hilt of her knife, she looked up to see Nia preoccupied with Lexa. Noting where each guard was around her, she took a breath and slashed at Nia’s thigh.

Clarke jumped to her feet and backed toward Lexa, knife in the air threateningly, though she knew she was no match for the guards. Nia fell to her knees with a shout of agony. Roan rushed forward to his mother.

“You little bitch!” Nia let one of them bandage her wound. Clarke looked out to see the crowd becoming restless with the confrontation. She hoped it meant the tide was turning. She quickly turned to cut some of the ropes holding Lexa down before making sure to keep the guards at a distance as Lexa detangled herself. 

“Are you ok?” Clarke asked.

“I’ve had worse,” Lexa said with a lisp due to the cut on her mouth. “Give me the knife.”

Clarke handed it to her and let Lexa step in front of her, her wife was far superior with a blade. 

“You should’ve stayed away,” Lexa told her.

“And let you die?” Clarke asked exasperatedly.

“I wasn’t going to die,” Lexa smiled back at her.

Before Clarke could ask what she meant, the area was swarmed by soldiers all bearing a red sash. They surrounded the guards and crowd. Anya stepped up the balcony and bowed to Lexa.

“You’re late,” Lexa said.

Anya shrugged with a smirk, “Do you know how hard it is to organize a civilian army?”

“I do,” Diyoza waddled up the stairs, “You kept making things more complicated than they had to be.”

“How?” Nia looked around. “This is impossible!” She lunged toward them but Roan held her back.

“Sorry Mother, we all know you weren’t going to win this one anyway.” He winked at Clarke, who looked at him with shock.

“Roan? You—“ She turned and slapped him. “I was going to make you Emperor!”

“That sounds like a lot of work, I think I’ll pass,” he didn’t flinch at her treatment. “You should stop fighting back and Lexa might let you live, though I doubt it.”

“If you think my people will go down without a fight, you underestimated me,” Nia said dangerously. “Kill them!” She ordered. 

Several fights broke out below them, Clarke looked to see even the people who had been watching do what they could to take down Nia’s guards. She smiled, “It’s not looking to good for you Nia.”

Lexa pushed her away as the guards on the balcony attacked. She took a sword from Anya and tucked the blade into her waistband. Clarke stood back as they fought, she looked around and saw Roan engaged in a battle at the edge of the balcony, she ran up behind the guard attacking him and pushed him over the railing.

“Not bad,” Roan complemented. “My mother is getting away though.” He nodded to Nia running down the stairs.

“You aren’t going to help with that?” Clarke huffed.

“She’s my mother,” he shrugged, “Behind you!” 

She ducked out of the way as he locked swords with another guard. Clarke ran down the stairs after Nia, she looked around for something she could use as a weapon but there were only flower pots and curtains.

“Nia!” She shouted, Nia stopped and turned toward her, still holding her sword.

Nia laughed hysterically, “You’re going to stop me?” She held up the blade, “Try it.”

Clarke grabbed a flower pot and threw it at her. She stumbled back as it shattered in front of her. Clarke ran forward, grabbing the end of the curtain, the heavy fabric tearing off it’s place, and throwing the end over Nia’s shoulder. The tail of fabric catching on the sword and the weight of the gold at the bottom throwing Nia off her feet.

Clarke would’ve laughed at the sight of Nia tangled up on the ground but instead stood back as she saw Lexa making her way down the stairs.

“Clarke!” Lexa breathed as she approached. 

“It’s fine, I may not fight particularly well but I can fight better than her.” Clarke put her hands on her hips.

“Look out!” 

Clarke turned to see Nia having cut through the fabric and aiming her sword at Clarke’s head. Clarke stepped back as a knife buried itself in Nia’s chest and she fell backwards. She recognized it as her own and looked to see Lexa in throwing position.

Lexa skipped the last few steps and pulled Clarke into her arms, “You have to make sure they’re completely incapacitated before you turn your back.”

“I’ll remember that,” Clarke hugged her back. “Did we win?”

Lexa pulled back, “Of course we did,” she kissed Clarke, a big smile on her face.

Clarke looked out to the crowd, most of Nia’s guards were dead and the ones that weren’t had surrendered. Everyone was cheering and Clarke could’ve cried in relief. “You could’ve told me you had a plan.”

“You were supposed to stay put,” Lexa held her tighter.

“When have I ever done that?”

~*~*~*~

Clarke wasn’t nervous this time, the lace overlay of her dress was filled with flowers, her hair was woven in braids of gold, and her smile was bright as she walked down the aisle toward her wife. Lexa wore her traditional garb, the symbol of the Empire and her silver crown, the only addition was the flowers in her hair, just as Clarke had enjoyed them in the garden. 

During their vows Clarke was distracted by how beautiful Lexa was, even with the cute little scar marring her lip which Clarke loved to kiss. She again, swore her devotion to Lexa, to the Empire, but this time, when she bowed, she kissed Lexa’s fingers and had a crown placed on her own head.

The chairs were brought and they clasped right hands while their lefts were tattooed. Clarke squeezed Lexa’s fingers, the pain barely bothering her. All she could think about was the clear skin on Lexa’s wrist being covered. She looked into her wife’s eyes, wanting to kiss her again.

“It’s going to be a while,” Lexa smiled at her, “Unlike you, I only have to go up to my elbow.”

It was true, all of Clarke’s arm space would be filled by Lexa, she would never marry again, she would never belong to anyone else. The space on Lexa’s arm was only left in case Clarke died but she knew it would stay empty. Lexa had offered to tattoo both her arms completely but Clarke thought it would be excessive. 

When the tattoos were complete, Lexa kissed Clarke’s lips sweetly and led her to the rest of the royal family. It struck Clarke how much smaller it was since their first wedding. Clarke hugged Aden and whispered the oath into his ear. He smiled back at her and said it back.

“Empress,” Roan greeted, “May your reign be eternal.”

“Thank you Roan,” Clarke said sincerely. She kissed him on the cheek and led Lexa to the open space for the first dance. 

They spun in circles for a while before Clarke laid her head on Lexa’s shoulder. “Our first wedding feels so long ago.”

“A lifetime,” Lexa agreed, “I can’t believe I didn’t fall in love with you the first day I met you.”

Clarke laughed, “At least I won’t have to beg you to stay in my room tonight.”

Lexa blushed, “No one will question your virtue this time.”

As the song ended Clarke and Lexa went to the table that their friends and family sat at. 

Madi ran over to hug Clarke and she swung her little sister around in a circle. 

“Let me see,” Madi held out Clarke’s hand to inspect her tattoo. The lines seamlessly merged into her old tattoo, the only difference being the shine of the new one. “It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Clarke kissed her on her forehead.

Abby got up to hug her, “I’m so happy for you Clarke, this is everything I wanted for you.”

“Hopefully it will be less eventful from now on,” Clarke joked.

“Please don’t get into any more trouble,” Abby said, “My heart can’t take it.”

“I won’t,” Clarke smiled before being dragged back out onto the dance floor by Raven.

She danced with each one of her friends and her feet were starting to hurt but nothing could temper her joy. Every time she spotted Lexa, it filled her with energy. She took a sip of her drink and went up to her wife. Lexa was sitting at a table talking with Anya.

“Hey,” Clarke kissed her before sitting with them. 

“Hey Clarke,” Anya said, “I was just telling Lexa about the nominations for counsel member, after all, we have some free spaces.”

Clarke laughed, “I can’t let you talk about work on our wedding day.” She took Lexa’s hand, “Dance with me.”

Lexa waved to Anya and let Clarke lead her back to the dance floor. “Aren’t you tired yet?”

“Nope,” Clarke smiled and spun Lexa, “I’m full of energy.”

“As long as you don’t fall asleep early tonight,” Lexa pulled her in for a kiss.

“I wouldn’t worry about that, I could stay up all night.” Clarke grinned. “I plan on keeping you busy for a long time.”

“For the rest of my life?” Lexa teased.

“Forever.”


End file.
